My Final Fantasy
by Addicted to The Underground
Summary: A teenage girl randomly gets sent to Spira by the Fayth. Because of th fact Seymour's her fave character will the story go how it does in the game? Please R&R. THE FATE OF SPIRA DEPENDS ON YOUR REVIEW! OC Pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well this is how I imagine me going to Spira, be warned you may not know what you've got yourself in for. It is a rather random fic so be prepared for random things.**

Chapter 1

_Okay here we go question 10 a_

I sat at my desk staring at the exam question in front of me. I read it through once twice and again. The question was incomprehensible as was any question in maths to me. I then gave up and lay my head on my hands just a five-minute daydream wouldn't do any harm. Daydreaming was a thing I often did I mean come on sometimes in this world it's so boring. Okay people did think I was a bit weird and I was a bit old. I mean I know I'm 15, but daydreaming of Spira was sometimes got me through the school day. Anyway I laid my head on my hands and daydreamed of Spira. It was the normal deal. The Bahamut Fayth appeared and said I was going to Spira. He was there standing in front of my desk. Hmm normally he floated in the air what was with that? I looked round everyone was frozen. Huh that wasn't right either.

"You're daydreaming again aren't you?" The boy spoke

"Huh wha? You never normally say that. Hey you've been spying on me."

"For once you aren't dreaming."

"I'm not? Prove it then."

Time started moving again. Pupils were writing and turning over exam paper pages. The fayth was still there but even the teachers and the invigilator couldn't see him. The fayth went up and nudged one of the pupils so they dropped their pencil. The clattering noise rang throughout the silent exam hall. I just raised my eyebrows and smiled at the fayth as if that didn't prove anything. He then came up and poked me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I exclaimed

Everyone looked at me and hid my face trying to look innocent by doing the rest of my exam. Time then froze again

"Believe me now?" the fayth asked

"Well I spose I don't have a choice do I?"

"Do you want to come to Spira or not?"

"Is that a question?" I then asked grinning

"I take that as a yes then."

"No I think I'll just stay in this stuffy exam hall all day." I said sarcastically, "Of course I want to go!"

"Okay then."

"Will I be in Zanarkand?"

"Of course."

"I don't really see the point of that but oh well beggars can't be choosers. Wait can't I take some stuff?"

"If you wish."

"Well iPod for starters, laptop defo. Oh wait they don't have the same electric outlet power supply as us do they? Don't suppose you have an adaptor do you?" The fayth chuckled

"Don't worry you can take as much machina as you carry."

"Oh good, well then mobile check." I said feeling the brick shape in my pocket. Cameras gotta get pics of this. Video too. And finally a portable DVD player. Think you could get me stuff I don't have?"

"Well no one's really going to notice are they?"

"Oh and finally a different top please I don't really want to wear my school uniform do I?"

"I know you I suppose I can make a selection." The fayth then said

"And one more thing." I told him and he looked a bit dubious but nodded.

"Only in times of great need." He instructed

"No sweat anywayI suppose you've been reading my mind the whole time or something?"

"You're good at guessing."

"Yeah I rock." I grinned again.

Then a backpack appeared at the side of my desk. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder.

"I assume that my things won't get wet while I'm there will they?"

"I'll make sure they don't."

"Thanks." I then checked through everything. It was all there. "I'm ready."

Everything then went fuzzy and a bright light appeared. I had to close my eyes. I then felt a thump. I opened my eyes and was lying on my side in a puddle on the Zanarkand streets. I got up groaned and rubbed my side. The ends of my hair were dripping and one side of my bandana was wet also.

_He could have put me in a nicer place. Ohh that's gonna leave a bruise_

I then looked around. I didn't have a clue where I was.

_Oh crap this bit isn't on the game._

"Where do I go!" I shouted hoping the fayth would hear me. No such luck. I now had to do all that was left for me to do. Improvise. I walked a little way. Then I thought. If I could find Sinspawn Ammes I'd be on the right track to find Tidus and Auron. I mean I didn't want to die five seconds into the game. I mean adventure. This was more than a game now. I saw the creature wedged into the building. I started to run towards it. My luck however must be greater than I'd originally thought after about 10 minutes. After which I had a stitch and was panting I might add. I suddenly found myself at a crossroads. To my left and straight-ahead walkways and to my left the entrance to the Blitzball stadium. I was hoping that Tidus and Auron hadn't gone without me. I soon found out. A man in a red coat was standing there with Tidus. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Auron!" I exclaimed then realising that that might have been a bad move. Tidus looked at me as if to say 'how do you know him?' Auron however nodded towards me.

"Was waiting for you." He said to me in that serious emotionless voice of his. _Hmm that voice but may turn on Brie but not me. I mean I don't think he's a minger or anything but anyway._

Tidus then looked confused as Auron ran off in the direction of which should be Sinspawn Ammes and our ride to Spira. He looked me up and down as if Auron had a lot better people to wait for than a 15-year-old girl in ripped jeans, a rugby style shirt with her school logo on and wearing a bandana. I just looked at him frowning with a hand on my hip and pulled off my wet bandana. Then his expression changed and he seemed to smile continuing to look me up and down. Was he checking me out? God I hope not. I then grabbed him by the hand and yanked him in the direction Auron had run in.

"Come on!"

I then stopped half way down the walkway to get my breath. I had another stitch. God I am such a bad runner. Tidus looked around. Auron had seemed to have disappeared. The fayth boy then appeared and looked at Tidus.

"It begins."

Tidus just looked blank at him

"Don't cry." He then turned to me, "Having fun?"

"Yeah brilliant." I panted sarcastically.

"Good." He smirked and then disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Tidus called seeing Auron and running over. I followed. "Hey not this way."

"Look."

Tidus and I looked up to see a big sphere of water sucking up every bit of matter in its range.

"Sin." I said and then muttered under my breath. "Jecht."

"Sin is correct." Auron stated, "But how did you know?" I ignored him

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked to him in a hushed tone as Tidus went ahead.

"I was told by a fayth that I would be waiting for someone other than Tidus and that I would know when I saw them."

"Huh? Whatever." I then laughed seeing Tidus 'bravely' trying to fend off some sinscales.

"Take it." Auron instructed giving Tidus a pink blade: Longsword. "A gift from Jecht."Tidus held high above his head. I discreetly got out my video camera. I knew what was going to happen. I sniggered and started filming.

"Macho man he he." I muttered Tidus then gracefully toppled under its weight. I had to chuckle at that. It was even more amusing watching it for myself rather than playing the game. "And that was Tidus' ever amusing display of trying to look macho." "Hey you squirt least I have a weapon." "Squirt! I'm 5'6'' least I'm taller than most girls in my year." I shouted angrily before turning the camera. "There's no time for this." Auron then pointed out. Tidus and me seemed to have completely forgotten about the sinscales. 

"These ones don't matter we cut through."

_Aw crap I don't have a weapon. Hey wait._

I felt something like a holster on the side of my jeans. I opened it and pulled out. A microphone. Tidus almost wet himself when he saw it. I inspected it oh come on there had to be something better than this. I also found I was wearing a belt with several daggers and grenades. Some fingerlessblue and black cycling type gloves also appeared on my hands with two vicious looking spikes came out of them when I clenched my hand into a fist. I also had some on my knees and my converse seemed to have turned into running spike converse.

"Oh nifty." I commented. I put the mic away God knows what that was for. I then ran up to the sinscales

"These'll pack a punch." I said giving one sinscale two heavy punches after Auron had decapitated one. I then kicked and kneed the dirty creature and it exploded into pyreflies.

"Beat that." I grinned at Tidus my brace flashing.

"Heh brace face." He mocked.

"And proud of it wanna see it?" I asked jokily I acted as if I was gonna take it out. Tidus then made a girly eww noise and moved away hurriedly from me.

"Only jokin you wuss." I laughed

"Wuss I'll show you." He growled at me. He went over and slashed his sinscale. I expected him to defeat it sinscales are a poor excuse for a sinspawn if you ask me. We ran through till we were blocked again by some more.

"Don't bother going after all of them cut the ones that matter and run."

_Er Auron I know I've completed the game_. I couldn't help thinking that. I knew that was going to plague me through out the whole time I was here. After punching, kicking and slashing all the sinscales we continued up a hill and there it was. Sinspawn Ammes. Come on Auron please have your overdrive gauge full.

"Auron use Dragon Fang!" I called to him. He nodded and looked as if I shouldn't know his overdrive gauge was full.Oh well whether I was supposed to or not it was the only way we would defeat this thing. I decided now it was time to check out my mic. Ammes was too big for mere punches. I found a button on the mic, which I had never noticed before. I pushed it. The mic disconnected from its pole thing and a curved blade like a scimitar came out.

"Dude." I marvelled Tidus looked at it wide eyed and even Auron raised his eyebrows at it.

"Isn't that blade a bit big for a little girl like you?" Tidus goaded.

"You want me to try it out on you?" I asked. Tidus then decided to drop it. Auron then used his overdrive, which destroyed all the sinscales and did damage to Ammes. It retaliated with Demi. I looked at how much HP I had. About the same as Tidus. At least I was better off than Yuna I thought. We all then had a slash at Ammes. I'd taken to holding my scimitar spear thing with my right hand the blade pointing to the floor and then turning it right way up for a slash. At one point the curved blade got lodged in its side and when I finally tugged it out it left a bloody gauge in Ammes body. Blood flowed out of it making Ammes HP even lower. It still continued to use Demi though we had potions. Well Auron did at least. We continued to hit it until it finally exploded.

"Whew." I breathed We again followed Auron and he stopped at the billboard with Jecht on.

"Yo Jecht." I waved well not really waved just put a hand up in the air at him. Tidus was not amused.

"What are you laughing at old man? Auron let's get outta here!"

"Were expected."

_Indeed we are_

Even more sinscales were around us. I could tell these little buggers were gonna end up annoying me a lot. Good thing the only thing good enough for them was for them to be decapitated. Tidus then killed a sinscale. I however went and smashed then generator lying on the side of the walkway with my scimitar.

"What are you doing?" Tidus shouted at me.

"Humph this could be bad." Auron said to himself. "She's right Tidus knock it down."

"What!" Tidus exclaimed in disbelief

"Trust me you'll see." I smiled taking over Aurons line. Auron then looked at me suspiciously I think he could now tell that there was something different about me.

It didn't take long for us three to destroy the generator. I fell down the side of the walkway and then exploded. I ducked to avoid flying debris but still got a nasty clunk on the head with some anyway. It didn't hurt as much as it should have done though. I suppose getting hit on the head with footballs or soccer balls whatever the Americans call them and netballs and rounders ball turned out to be an advantage after all. I then picked myself up and began to run blindly after Tidus and Auron, tripping over my own feet in the process. I had to stay close to Tidus or I wouldn't make the bridge. Me heart was racing. I had a stitch again and it hurt to breathe but it was either endure the pain or get blown up on the walkway, which was going down in a chain reaction. I then jumped after Tidus. Tidus grabbed on to the bridge. I because of jumping a few seconds after him couldn't make it and ended up grabbing Tidus' leg. I felt Tidus clinging desperately. Well I suppose having a nine stone actually almost nine and a half stonegirl clinging on to your leg musn't be the nicest thing in the world. I tried to reach for the edge of the bridgeand called to Tidus to help me. I reached for the edge and pulled myself up on to the bridge just in time to hear Auron say.

"This is it. This is your story. It all begins here."

He then pulled Tidus up by the collar of his shirt and Tidus was thrown on top of me. My head hit the floor hard and I blacked out.

In my mind I knew it was not just Tidus' story or Yuna's but mine as well. I was now part of it. It was now becoming my story. My Final Fantasy.

**AN: Dan dan dan I'm going to Spira whooo. Things as I said may get random but as with any other fic please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Three reviews already? WOO HOO! (Jumps around.) Okay I know that sounds sad but I've never had three reviews in one chapter before.**

**Review corner**

**ElleRikku: I am continuing. I hope you like this chapter**

**OC Adam: Well whether Bahamut said it or not we'll never know what happens until later. **

**Aurons Fan: Yeah well I thought the comment with you in was quite significant. Yay randomness you're right randomness is the best :D**

**Well I hope this is soon enough for you all.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey? Hey!"

I was awoken by the voice. I knew who it was of course I wasn't stupid. Tidus on the other hand looked as clueless as he always did. Well I couldn't blame him really.

"My old man?" Tidus just hovered in mind air staring at the flaming J over in the distance. I turned round and began to swim through the air down to the Blitzball stadium. I paused and waited for Tidus. When I turned round he was still staring at the J.

"Oi stupid this way." I called friendly and gestured for him to come over. He did so. I think he was just coming over to me because I was the only one out of us two who knew where we were going. I could feel this was the only time he was going to be nice to me. After Zanarkand I felt that we would be rivals for most of this trip. Unless he was flirting with me. Well he had more of that to do with Yuna and anyway I wasn't interested in him. Tidus always seemed pea brained and too cocky and my assumptions seemed to be correct for now. We both 'swam' down to the top of the Blitzball stadium. A small boy was standing there not talking or making a sound. Tidus.

"Aww you look so cute there." I said, "What happened." I then laughed. I should at least try and make friends with Tidus. I mean I didn't want to be enemies but then I didn't care if he never talked to me either. I just wanted to be neutral I suppose.

I couldn't tell whether Tidus took this as a joke or not he kind of made a gesture to hit me. I dodged of course but like I said I couldn't tell if it was friendly or not. Tidus then paused. I could fill this bit in.

_I thought about a lot of things like where I was what I'd gotten myself into. I started to feel light headed and then sleepy._

He wasn't the only one either. I felt this sudden drowsiness surge through me. I just lay there limp and floating before my eyes closed.

When I woke up I was lying on my back in some water. Not clean either. It reminded me of when I had to crawl through a puddle when I went weaselling the night before.

_Oh crap_ I suddenly thought and remembered my stuff. I felt the backpack with my hand not bothering to take it off. It was dry as was my watch. I just wish I could say the same about my clothes. I then sat up. Tidus also has come round and looked around. A bird was sitting on the rock in front of him.

"Anybody here!" He called

_Hellooo am I invisible or something? _I waved my arms about trying to prove a point and trying to hint to Tidus. He didn't take it an ignored me.

"Auron? Hey!"

The bird then flew off. I still think this even now. It flew away because of Tidus caterwauling. I chuckled to myself. Tidus did seem a bit pathetic when you weren't playing as him. But I suppose this was his first time in Spira unlike me sorta.

"Come on we're not going to get anywhere sitting here. This way." I commanded. Hey I could be a leader when I wanted to. Well providing the people I was leading were people like Tidus and I actually knew where I was going. I trudged through the water slowly making less progress than Tidus was swimming. Physics was never my strong subject. I then decided to follow Tidus' example.

"Where is it?" I said to myself stopping. Tidus did also. I scanned round the ruins until I saw it. A blue speck on one of the pillars. I gestured for Tidus to follow. We got to the ruin with no problems from and fiends, which I didn't expect there to be. There weren't even problems from Tidus well actually I didn't think there would be any there either. Tidus was all right in these circumstances. I looked at the blue thing on the pillar. It was written in Al Bhed but I read it anyway

"In the land where bolts of light illuminate the blackest night. With Macalania behind the fourth pillar you sight look not on left but on the right." I read. I still don't get what is meant to be about. I looked there myself, and all I can assume it is the location of a catuar stone. Tidus scratched his head and looked bemused.

"It doesn't say that." He said sniggering slightly, "Can't you read now?" I pouted.

"Well I'd like to see you read it. You say yourself you can't read it."

"Fine I will it says. Eay dra myhut frana oov…"

"That's enough." I said rougher than I meant. "Don't worry you'll get it sooner or later.

We carried on toward the steps. I think Tidus had now taken into his head that I was in charge at least for now. We climbed up the steps or in Tidus' case sprogged. He he I love Naomi for teaching me that word. Anyway Tidus sprogged after me up the steps. I stopped at the bridge. I was looking at the spot where the save sphere would have been. I gave me butterflies the fact it wasn't there.

_No going back._

Tidus then cleared his throat and then said 'what next' and looked across the bridge.

"After you I insist." I put my hands in the direction of the bridge inviting him. He took my invitation and started to sprog to where he would eventually fall in. Was it mean to let him go first. I did wonder that as I followed him, but the guy falls in anyway and I'd already has flying debris flying at my head in Zanarkand while Tidus got away clean, besides I wasn't really going to be the one to clear up after him. I wasn't that far behind Tidus when he stopped and looked down. Suddenly the bridge shook and started to collapse. The vibration caused me to fall forward and fall on to Tidus back. I then regained my balance as Tidus fell in. I dived in after him. If there's one thing I could say I'm good at it's swimming. When I got in I realised that Spiran water was breathable.

Score 

I wondered if it would be, because now it being real and all. Before it was obvious why they survived I mean where would there be fun in the game if the characters died in the middle of an underwater battle because they couldn't hold their breath. Same in Blitzball for that matter. I couldn't really see everything was blurred, as it always was underwater. I swam over to the blurred figure of Tidus he was surrounded by three Saghins.

_Saghins pfft easy_

My fists were at the ready to punch something. I clenched my hands and the spikes ejected. Tidus took one Saghin I the other this would probably be the shortest battle I ever fought while I was in Spira. The third Saghin waited. Tidus wanted to move in for the kill. I however pulled Tidus away from it he kicked in protest but I didn't relent. Tidus then saw why I did it. There was a roar and the Saghin started to swim away in fear pursued by a gigantic fish like fiend. The one I could never spell the name of that begins with G. Tidus stared at it and looked as if he'd shit himself. I smiled discreetly and then looked at the task in hand. I got out my scimitar putting the mic back in the holster. I then gestured to Tidus to move in for a two-pronged attack. I was hoping he would be able to understand what I was trying to tell him. Thankfully he did. We both took different sides and slashed the fiend. It didn't know which one of us to hit. I decided to go for me but I just managed to roll over out the way.

_Three hits then it chases you. Well let's get a head start._

I grabbed Tidus wrist again and frantically swam for the entrance. Tidus then released himself and I pointed. He continued to swim in that direction. I then took a grenade from my belt and lobbed it at the fiend. It then proceeded to suck in and swim after us.

_Shit!_

I had to swim quickly. Luckily I could swim faster than I could run, but that thing was big and was gaining on me. Tidus was already inside the doorway. I was close, but the fiend was getting even closer. Tidus then extended his arm and I grabbed his hand. He pulled me towards him. The fiend then crashed into the door and rock started to fall. I tried to scramble to my feet Tidus still holding on to my arm. A large slab of rock was right above me and was about to crush me. Tidus who was now standing again pulled me toward him with a lot of force. I collided into him and we fell down. The rock that fell where I hand been standing smashed when it hit the floor. I stared at it and made a squeaky breathing noise.

"Th…that could have been me." I stammered.

Tidus just made a phew noise and I looked straight ahead of me. I was lying down on my front. My eyes then widened as I realised I was lying on top of Tidus. Tidus laughed. I think it was because of my face at least I think it was. I then frowned.

"You know it's quite nice down here." He said smiling

"Uhhhh!" I exclaimed and jumped up hastily, "Yuk yuk yuk!" I started brushing myself off and jumping up and down at the same time as if Tidus had some disease.

_God save it for Yuna._

I could only hope that was to get me off him. Though looking at the way he smiled I was seriously beginning to wonder. I then rolled my shoulders round a few times. One hurt but it didn't bother me. I started to walk up the stairs. I wasn't even going to bother waiting for him after what he'd said. That had creeped me out. He followed all the same.

"Sorry." He muttered

"I wish you hadn't said that." I muttered

"And thanks."

"For what?" I stopped

"Well you did save my life."

There was a brief pause where we stared at each other. I could see why Yuna liked Tidus, however though maybe he would do it anyway even if he didn't like me. In that way. Then I thought maybe he only saved me because I saved him. However these thoughts did not linger for long.

"Out of the frying pan and into the freezer heh." I then said changing the subject and turning away.

Tidus seemed to stare at me in disbelief. I however opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked into the big hall behind the doors. It wasn't that scary even though it was dark and there was lightening. Unlike Rikku though I think lightening is pretty cool. I still felt a bit cautious, as I knew that thing was around here somewhere.

"Cold need fire." Tidus shivered

_Well go and find stuff for one then_

I actually didn't think it was that cold well it might have been warmer if my clothes weren't sodden. It was probably about 2 degrees Celsius so obviously it wouldn't bother me.

"Right flint through that door in the draw. Withered bouquet up those steps." I told him and pointed to both ways he'd have to take. He murmured thanks still very confused. Well I suppose there is a reason.

A few seconds later he came back and lit the fire. I moved well away from him at this point and got my laptop out. Tidus suddenly looked over to see where the light was coming from. I was checking my emails. There was one from fanfiction saying I Can Only Count on Myself had a review and one stupid chain letter, which I deleted immediately. I was bored so I sent an email to Ben. I didn't know whether he'd reply but it was better than doing nothing

To: Ben

Yo Ben you'll never guess where I am. No I'm not coming over to see you. I'm in SPIRA. WHOOO how cool! I will not get my ass kicked I will prove it. Somehow.

Well hope you reply

Rachy

"Oh so that's your name." Tidus said. I jumped slightly though I had been aware of his presence.

"Well my full name is Rachel, that's just a nickname. Though some people call me Lenne."

"Why didn't you say you had a name?"

"You never asked for it."

"Why Lenne?" Tidus then asked

I was in a bit of a spot here now. Should I tell Tidus the truth? Well he wasn't involved in the whole Lenne thing in X2 anyway so it shouldn't matter, but if he told Yuna. Anyway it would sound a bit weird to say, 'Oh well I'm called Lenne because my friends say I look like this girl that comes along in Yuna's adventure to find you when you disappear. Also Lenne's getting chased by this guy who looks like you called Shuyin.'

"Oh you know just another nickname I guess. People started calling me it and it kinda stuck."

Tidus then went back over to his original spot by the fire.

"I need food."

"Tidus on the bus goes 'I need food, I need food, I need food.'" I sung to myself laughing at the same time. Ever since I read the fic Tidus on the bus it had become on of my fave songs.

Tidus then yawned and then went to sleep. I knew what was happening now. Surprisingly I began to feel drowsy myself. Well actually I wasn't surprised I'd probably done more exercise here in what felt a day than what I'd normally do in a week. Oh well there didn't seem to be much else to do. The dream I had though at the time confused me…

"Rach! God Rach come on."

"Excuse me Miss we've finished now."

"There you are come on…"

* * *

"RACH! Where's the wood!"

I woke up to find Tidus screaming and shaking me.

"Wha? Piss off." I told him drowsily turning over.

"Lenne where's more wood?"

"How should I know?" I asked angrily making a move to hit him.

Then I suddenly realised the fire had gone out. I stuffed the laptop into my bag after turning it off and put the rucksack on my back. I clenched my fists and looked around. Lightening struck and it was there. The fiend. It ran round the walls and then landed in front of us. Tidus got Longsword out ready for a battle. A pity we couldn't access the Sphere Grid or else wemay have hadsome pretty decent attacks. Tidus just attacked and I punched and kicked. I even did two jumps where I embedded my running spiked black flamed converse into the fiend then used it like a wall to bounce off again. I then threw a grenade. Suddenly the doors of the temple started to bang and some Al Bhed came through the door. Rikku was here to save the day.

"Y meddma ramd rana!" (A little help over here?) I called in my best Al Bhed pronunciation.

"Uh what she said." Tidus said pointing at me.

Whether she could understand me or not Rikku still came over. She then helped us attack with her claw and assisted me in grenade throwing. The fiend Killik I believe it was the slashed me on the shoulder. It felt like my whole arm was being chopped off but it only left a deep cut and blood started seeping out of it.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed and threw my arm to my shoulder.

After a few minutes I had got used to the pain. Rikku and Tidus had still been attacking the Killik. I threw one last grenade and the Killik went up in pyreflies. Rikku and Tidus started to do their victory dances. This was the dudey bit I was hoping for. I'd already made my own up. Flick kick cross left foot over the right and turn then doing three punches.

The rest of the Al Bhed came over. One picked up Tidus by his hair, which I thought, was hilarious. However one grabbed me by the right shoulder and the pain came again. The Al Bhed in concern got elbowed in the stomach by a reflex action for his effort.

"I thought you'd know these people!" Tidus shouted angrily struggling.

"I do…er… sorta."

The Al Bhed then started talking. I only managed to translate on of them.

"Fiends in human disguise."

One then pointed a rifle at Tidus. Rikku then intervened

"Wait!" she called, okay well it was actually Fyed, of course.

She then said a bunch of other stuff that I couldn't be bothered to translate. She then went over to Tidus. I knew what she was going to do.

"What is the point?" I asked her, "Oh and Rikku. Thanks."

Even after saying that she did it all the same.

"Cunno." (Sorry.) She said to Tidus before punching him. He fell to the floor. An Al Bhed then thought it was smart to hit me over the head with his gun. However me having a hard head, it didn't knock me out. I pushed the end of the gun away from me while saying 'hey point that thing some place else' forgetting my Al Bhed. I actually thought that was pretty cool I managed to act tough by pushing a gun away from my head while quoting Han Solo from Star Wars at the same time.

However they weren't going to let me go. A cloth filled with chloroform was pressed over my mouth and I gave way to the horrible smelling dead like drowsiness.

_Well _I found myself thinking as I drooped. _For the moment this is as good as it's going to get._ Then suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

**AN: Well there's chapter 2 hope it was worth waiting for. As always review.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay I have more reviews I'm happy :D I'm sorry this has taken so long but my A drive on my laptop decided to go missing and the internet on the laptop is rubbish so it wouldn't let me update on Well onto the reviews

OC Adam: Well I don't think I'll be using any characters from FFVII seeing as I've never played it. I really want to though

Nightfire04: YAY DIE TIDUS DIE (cough ahem joking I wouldn't really do that. Evil grin.) Yeah I know technically you would be in Spira at this point but this is my story not yours he he. Yeah no I don't like Yuna she's pathethic. Mind you she's all right as a person just pathetic. Yeah you're probably right at what you said online. Oh I love green trees too. Doog era seert neerg.

Aurons Fan: Wadda ya mean I have fun with Seymour? Oh in your fic What the? yeah I suppose. Laptop God couldn't live without it. I mean where would I be without it huh?

BlueEyedRikku: I will update ASAP. Exams are over YAY and I wanna get to Luca ASAP

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up coughing still tasting the chloroform on a ship. It was still night. I looked at my watch. It was 1.00 in the afternoon and it was dark! Maybe Spiran time had a time difference or maybe Sin had just decided to dump us here at night. Thinking about it, it had been night in Zanarkand too. I assumed it was a time difference. I then saw Tidus waking up. He rubbed his stomach and then looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked me

"We are on an Al Bhed salvage ship."

"How do you know all this?" Tidus then asked in confusion

"I hard to explain. There are a lot of things I know."

I felt like adding 'your Zanarkand is one of those things' but thought that was a bad idea. Besides it wasn't very relevant. I then walked over to the side of the ship where the crane was. The upper right corner was where I was headed. I found what I was looking for. An Al Bhed primer. I decided I didn't need it. I was already fluent in writing Al Bhed and translating written Al Bhed, even if my pronunciation was a bit off. I went back over to Tidus and gave it to him.

"Here."

He again looked confused. I suppose being Tidus he would do this a lot. Not that I expected much more. Just maybe though he could use some other expressions. It turned out that the Al Bhed primer wasn't a book, but a box. It had something inside that you attached to your wrist. Tidus and I then mooched around the deck for a bit. Tidus tried to go through the door, but obviously it didn't open. Then the door opened. Tidus jumped and ran over to me. Rikku and the Al Bhed we'd seen at the Baaj Temple came out. There was also another one. He had a blonde Mohican and was wearing long trousers with braces. He also had a tattoo of blue flames on his chest and on his arms. This was Brother. He came towards Tidus and me and made some gestures. Tidus again looked confused. I might as well say that Tidus looked how he normally did, anyway Brother made some gestures and Tidus looked how he normally did.

"I don't understand." He then said and made a move towards Brother. The other Al Bhed then shouted and one stuck his rifle up.

"He said he could stay if we work. Oh an fyed!" I shouted just in time. The rifle was lowered and the Al Bhed started talking.

"Oui Al Bhed?" Rikku asked me

"Kuut Kut hu." (Good God no.) I laughed I then noticed that the thing from the Al Bhed primer on Tidus wrist had made a screen pop up and the Al Bhed came up on the screen just as it did on the bottom of the screen in the game. The Al Bhed I had just spoken appeared 'Kuut Kut hu'. "As you can see my pronunciation isn't that good." I then turned back to Rikku.

"Ah. So will you work?"

"You… you understand me?" Tidus said to Rikku in disbelief.

"No Tidus that's why she talking in English. I mean Spiran whatever." I said sarcastically. Tidus though unlike Bahamut didn't get it.

"If she's talking in Zanarkandian then why wouldn't she understand us?"

I put my hand on my head and shook it while laughing. Rikku also joined in the laughter.

"We found some ancient ruins right below us." Rikku explained, "We're not sure but there might just be some power left, and then we can salvage the big prize."

Rikku then held out two things for us. She also had one strapped to her wrist. They looked like the start of a pyramid shape without the point at the top and there were tiny number keys on the side. This was the Sphere Grid. She showed Tidus how to use it. I just leaned on the rail of the ship and waited till they'd finished. Now I knew why you couldn't use it before you meet Rikku. I already knew how to use the Sphere Grid it was like a little game board. The thing that was normally a coloured light was a thing that you could move around with your fingers. Tidus then after having a tutorial courtesy of Rikku came over and stood beside me.

"Know how to use it?" he asked I said nothing but nodded. "Did you also know then that ones on the same make can be logged into each other so that we can find out where our friends are?"

_So that's why you can see all the guys ones at once even though you just go on one person on the menu. Seemed a good enough reason as any._

"No I didn't." I replied sounding surprised.

Tidus then looked on the bottom of the Sphere Grid. There was a code on the bottom of his in numbers. He took hold of my wrist and typed the code on his in. Suddenly a blue light appeared on my Sphere Grid. Tidus stats were on there. Tidus then keyed in Rikku's code in and a green light appeared. Two of Rikku's nodes were surrounded. The circular nodes had Steal and Use written around the circumference of them. My circular slidey thing was up above the Use node, a sphere already inserted. I found out unlike Tidus' and Rikku's Sphere Grid I could detach my slidey circle thing and put it where either Tidus or Rikku's lights were.

_Hmm that's weird_

I moved my slidey thing to where Tidus light was. I had two ability spheres, some speed spheres. I tried to move the slidey thing but it was locked into position. I then saw two other buttons on the opposite side to the number keys. Move and Use were written on them. Now my knowledge took over I pressed the Move button and grey, (well I think it was trying to be silver but it looked grey), lights appeared showing where I could move.

_Great I would have preferred if it was a silver or black light but whatever._

I slid my slidey thing to where the lights were. I inserted an ability sphere into the Cheer node. I then pushed the slidey thing down around it and it then rose up again surrounding the sphere in glittering light. The sphere was then locked in. I continued to move putting my spheres in where I could until I reached the Haste node. This is what I'd wanted. I was now ready and turned to Tidus and Rikku. Rikku nodded and Tidus followed me to the edge of the ship where the anchor chain was submerged.

"Anyway come on let's do it." I then said before diving into the water.

_Shit this is cold._

I breathed in my mouth and eyes wide. However a few seconds later I was used to it. Tidus soon followed.

"It's cold and wet!" he exclaimed splashing.

"For Gods sake it's water and it's night time Tidus." I replied shivering slightly.

Rikku then followed.

"Lucky having a wetsuit." I growled enviously at her. "Oh crap you don't have any spare goggles do you?"

Rikku then delved into a pocket and passed me some.

"Dryhgc." (Thanks). I then said to her. I then fished in my pocket and got out my bandana. It was wet, but it would at least help keep the hair out of my eyes. We then all submerged under the water. As I did in the game I followed the chain down and down. We then met some piranha like fiends. These things were easy. One punch, slash or claw and they were dead. These came along quite frequently but proved no problems. We then eventually reached the building. We came to some closed doors. A computer type thing was in front of it. Tidus went over to the computer and bashed it a few times. If I didn't already know what was going to happen I'd be thinking that would make it worse. The two steel or whatever made of doors creaked, well they made a noise and then opened with a clang. Rikku, Tidus and me swam through the room that we would eventually fight another boss through to a further room. Tidus and Rikku swam thorough directly to the thing on the ceiling I however waited in the doorway so we didn't get surprised by those little piranha things. Tidus and Rikku then went up to the half a spherical thing on the ceiling of the room they were in. Right on cue the piranhas came. I didn't need Tidus and Rikku on this one. I could take out these things with one punch. There were three in all. I clouted one and it split in half immediately. The other two now advance and 'chewed' my arms, yeah chewed there was no other way to describe it. I cringed in pain. I managed to shake them off but was left with bite marks on my arms some bleeding slightly.

_Great this will add to my shoulder _I thought. It was then I noticed that my shoulder was partly healed; well it was forming into a scab. God I love to pick scabs. That's another random thing about me. I think scars rock so I pick scabs whenever I can. The last scar I had on my arm had healed about a month ago. Anyway. I decided two dead fishes are better than one so I swam over and whacked both fiends with one hand. They went into pyreflies.

"You okay?" Rikku asked. She had her helmet thing on which enabled her to talk. I held my hand palm face down and tilted it left and right. Basically I was saying I was all right but I've been better. Rikku held out a potion. Normally I would of declined till my Health Points were lower but the fact we were about to be faced by a boss changed the situation. She tossed it well not exactly since we were in water but made it go towards me. I caught it and drank it. The little cuts on my arms disintegrated and the scab healed over.

_Oh poopie_ I thought. Oh well thinking about it, it had been very big scab, but it would have looked cool. Well actually we'll be fighting loads more fiends in Spira, but I wanted a cool scar to show off that I was tough to people. Mainly Auron and Wakka to show though I was a girl I was tough. Well tried to be. I then signalled to Rikku and Tidus to come on and we swam back down the corridor. Suddenly the big purple squid fiend came into our midst. Rikku and me threw our grenades repeatedly and Tidus whacked the fiend with his sword. I then drew my scimitar and used Haste. I felt a new wave of agility flow through me. The squid lashed out at me with Tentacles however I dodged thanks to the magic I'd just used. Tidus then used Cheer on us. We all then slashed at the squid. Tentacles then hit Rikku and she flew back into me. Tidus then slashed again. When Rikku recovered I had an idea. I hold of Rikku's legs and swung her around. The surrounding water made it easy she also took hold of my scimitar. I then flung her at the squid. She hacked at the squid with both weapons then bounced off the back wall and repeated it. Then the squid decided to chicken out and went to the other side if the pillar in the centre of the room.

Now it's time for Trigger Commands 

Tidus now actually gave me a sign that he had some brains. He signalled to Rikku to do a two-pronged attack, unless of course he'd stolen my idea from the giant fish fiend whose name begins with G. Ha ha this would stop him, the squid charging us. I went above him with Tidus and Rikku on the sides. I spun round like a drill and made my scimitar dig into the squid's head. Blood flowed from the newly opened wound.

_God what I wouldn't give to use Flare or Ultima at this moment._

However I knew I had to make do, and Bahamut had said in great need so I suppose I would just have to do it the old fashioned way. The Haste I had cast and Cheer Tidus had used seemed to be helping though. Rikku through another grenade and it looked like Tidus may finish it off.

"Spiral Cut!"

Tidus activated his overdrive and dealt a mighty blow to the squid. It retaliated attacking both Tidus and Rikku. Me it still hadn't noticed until I threw a grenade at it. Rikku flung another one and then Tidus hacked it for the final time. The thing then died and me Rikku and Tidus could swim out the gap it made in the wire mesh stuff. We then continued down again. I was beginning to want to go back up. The pressure in my ears was building up even more. I decided to swim down till I could see the cave cliff thing and then stop. I floated there and watched as the lights from the building we'd just been in came on. I could see that there was something inside the cave thing. I knew what it was as the Al Bhed say afterwards but I couldn't see it very well. I half wondered myself if it was the Celsius. Or maybe it could be the one Tidus and the guys use to rescue Yuna. Thankfully not after long Tidus began to head back to the surface with Rikku in pursuit. When we reached the top of the water it seemed that not only the pressure decreased, but also the oxygen increased. Although Spiran water was breathable even it must have its limits. As we broke the top layer of water Tidus and me took in a breath of fresh oxygen Rikku however had a sorta diving helmet on. As much as I love the water for once I'd never thought I'd say this I was glad to be out of there.

When we were back on the deck of the ship Tidus and me just wanted to lie there. I felt tired I dunno about him. The two of the other Al Bhed started talking about the airship they had discovered.

"But how to get it up?" (Pid ruf du kad ed ib?) One wondered.

Then the rest of the Al Bhed including Rikku made their way towards the door. Tidus got up and followed them. I just went and leaned against the crane. I didn't see the point of trying to follow. Tidus was just about to make his way in when an Al Bhed pushed him out.

"Wha? Hey I helped out didn't I?" Tidus said obstinately.

"Come on they aren't going to let you in." I said stating the obvious, which I suppose, was necessary seeing as I was in Tidus company.

I patted the space beside me and Tidus came and sat down. He wrinkled his face in a frown as he felt the hard metal floor.

"Spose it's as good a place as any." He sighed.

For the next half hour I suppose I filmed round the Al Bhed ship with my video camera. Tidus didn't really say much about it obviously because machines were all over Zanarkand. It was going to be interesting when we got to Luca or somewhere and someone shouted 'Machina!' practically every time the lens stuck out if the bag. After I'd filmed I asked Tidus a bit about Zanarkand and he went into this big long reminisce about how great it was.

"But you saw that for yourself. I mean before Sin came and brought us here. It'll be back." He then said.

"He'll be back alright but not to take you home." I muttered looking out one the horizon.

"Eh?"

"Oh nothing. I wonder how far Besaid is from here?" I then realised I'd said that a bit to loud.

"Where's Besaid?" Tidus asked, "Is that where you're from?"

"Oh no. It doesn't matter." I then remembered the map from the airship. I pictured it in my head and the place where the Baaj Temple is.

"Peeew." I whistled, "That's a long way. Good thing Spiran water is breathable."

"Uhh hungry!" Tidus stated.

Then almost as if she'd heard Tidus Rikku came out with some trays of food.

"Whoa right on!" Tidus thanked, I just smiled.

I wasn't really hungry, but ate a few things that took my fancy on the plates as Rikku placed them in front of me. Tidus however stuffed almost the entire contents of one plate into his mouth at once. He then started to choke. He was coughing and I whacked him on the back to help him. Bits off food started to come out his mouth and Rikku backed away in disgust.

"Lyhdeha!" (Cantine!) I shouted quickly.

Rikku then handed her cantine to Tidus who gulped the water down. Whilst almost dousing himself with it. He then wiped his mouth on his arm getting rid of the water. He then sighed and Rikku stepped forward again. She relaxed now the dilemma was over.

"It's cos you eat to fast." Rikku and me chorused, me also doing my Rikku impressions in the process. I don't know whether she noticed or not though.

"So what's your name?" Tidus asked Rikku.

"Rikku." She replied. As if it was gonna be anything else.

"Wow you really do understand!" Tidus exclaimed he then started whooping and dancing round. I take it he'd gotten sick of me already. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" he then asked.

_Well she kinda made it obvious._

"She didn't get a chance to everyone thought **fa **were fiends." I then said still doing my Rikku impression.

"Er fa?" Tidus now looked as he normally did."

"Oh **fa** means we." I replied. Tidus then looked back at Rikku.

"So who are you guys anyway?"

"They're Al Bhed." I said Rikkufied

"Can't you tell?" Rikku put on the end, "Wait you're not an Al Bhed hater are you?"

"He doesn't even know what an Al Bhed is." I laughed.

_Well I suppose I didn't once, but at least I catch on quicker than Tidus._

"Where you from?" Rikku asked Tidus.

"Zanarkand."

"What about you?"

"It doesn't really matter. You're not really gonna get a better answer." I explained

"Your age then at least tell me something."

"15."

"We're the same age!" Rikku exclaimed

"I know!" I grinned in the same hyperactive sort of voice.

"That easy to tell huh?"

"You could say that. Spose it's not easy being the youngest, especially when your brother's probably elected himself the leader."

"How did you know he was my brother? Oh Fayth it's not that easy to tell is it?"

_Well apart from the fact I already know._ "Well you're not like each other in that way." Rikku however misinterpreted my meaning and breathed a sigh of relief. She then remembered what Tidus had said and looked back at him in confusion mixed with surprise.

"Where did you say you were from?" she asked again.

"Zanarkand." Tidus repeated, "I'm a Blitzball player." He then did a kicking move. Rikku still looked slightly bemused, the fact he actually came from Zanarkand not that she didn't know where Zanarkand was. "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes?" he then spoke to Rikku as if everyone should know who he was. Rikku however just looked at him as if he'd escaped from a mental asylum, which I could see people thinking.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Rikku asked.

"Nope he's always like this." I said grinning evilly. Tidus made a move to punch me hard, however I ducked and the force Tidus threw his punch made him spin round and fall over. I almost doubled up in laughter, which sounded almost evil. I laughed even more afterwards when I went over to my backpack

"Heh pathetic." I mocked.

"You wanna make something of it!" Tidus then yelled his fist clenched and waving at my face. I did nothing except raise my eyebrows as if it was meant to be a threat.

"I believe you were addressing the young lady." I then pointed out as cool as a cucumber.

_Hey that was sorta Seymour like. I thought. COOL!_

I then felt I could go to sleep for about maybe 15 minutes as Tidus talked to Rikku about Zanarkand, about life there, Blitzball and Sins attack and how me him and Auron were engulfed in this light.

Rikku then looked at Tidus with a mixture of pity confusion amazement and as I always thought even a bit of sadness. She then looked over at me.

"You were near Sin." She said in the same way as her expression, "Don't worry." She then said brightening, "You'll be better in no time, they say your head gets funny when Sin is near."

"You mean I'm sick?" Tidus said in the same way he does when he looks how he normally does (AKA without a clue.)

"From Sins toxin yeah." Rikku assured him. I just stood and said nothing.

"But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand." Tidus continued to argue trying to back up his case, "Rachel, Lenne you were there with me." He said trying to convince Rikku by having a witness. I said nothing.

"That's impossible there is no Zanarkand anymore." Rikku explained

"Sin destroyed it 1000 years ago." I added.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Tidus said to me annoyed.

"You may find out soon." I told him

God talk about serious me. I'm only that serious around people I don't know. I supposed it was because I was trying not to reveal anything. As much as I wanted to tell Tidus he wasn't real and his Zanarkand was a dream dreamed up by the Fayth and his dad was Sin. I knew I couldn't; besides I wasn't going to tell him. Yet.

Tidus then went in to this solemn silence looking down at the floor. Rikku then went closer to him. The next few things she would say to him. I now understood were an attempt to cheer him up. Her expression certainly conveyed that. The first time I played the game I was as confused… I was gonna say confused as Tidus but no one can be that confused he he . When I went through the conversation in my head again it just sounded like polite conversation, but now actually being here I think it makes you notice things more and gives you a new perspective of things.

"You said you play Blitzball? You know you should go to Luca. You might find your old team or you might see someone you recognise."

"Luca?" Tidus then questioned

"Uhhh!" Rikku sighed and we both put our hands to our head and shook them.

"What about you?" she then asked me.

"I dunno, but I can say probably wherever this guy goes I'm gonna go." Tidus then wrinkled his nose, "Hey it may not be by choice." I then explained.

"Why don't you go to that Besaid place?" Tidus wondered.

_We are going to Besaid whether you like it or not._

"Maybe I dunno yet."

"Oh by the way don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand." She instructed us both, "Yevon says it's meant to be some kind of holy place. You might upset someone."

After a pause Rikku went behind Tidus and tapped him on the shoulder. She also tapped mine, but I grabbed her hand and spun under it so I was then facing the right way. We shared a laugh then and both grinned.

"Alright don't worry I'll get you both to Luca promise." She guaranteed us still grinning.

Tidus then looked at me as if he wasn't to sure and then made a noise to suggest his expression.

"You'd rather stay here!" Rikku exclaimed in disbelief.

_Actually I don't think I'd mind. I can write Al Bhed and I like you Rikku and we'd go swimming all the time and fiddle with machina. Hmm on the down side though Brother. Well I suppose he can be all right. I wouldn't mind, but well I have my own adventure to go on at the mo and I'll see you later._

"No way!" Tidus cried

_Well he certainly made his opinion known._

Rikku then laughed, "Wait there I'll go tell the others."

She then walked off to the door. Tidus went and sat back over by the crane. I leant on the rail.

"Your Zanarkand some kind of holy place? Yeah right you're thinking. Since when? You thought Sin took you somewhere that you could go back in a few days. But a thousand years into the future?"

"No way!" Tidus then shouted, "How did you know?"

"There are a lot of things I know." Was all I said.

Tidus then went over and kicked the crane.

_We could be on our way to Luca soon without the boring stop at Besaid and Kilika. I only wish Sin didn't come right about… now._

Then there was a rumble and two Al Bhed came running out the door.

"Sin!" one exclaimed

"Ihtan ic ihtan ic!" (Under us under us!) Replied the other.

I then sat down and closed my eyes waiting for the wave to come. Tidus was looking at me puzzled I could tell because he let out his confused noise before a big 'Whoaaaaa!' as he got washed overboard with me.

_Shit why does it have to be so cold?_ I thought as I went over the edge. As I had my eyes closed at this point I don't know whether I did or not, but I blanked out on my journey to Besaid, not that there was anything to see. Tidus and I were starting our new and rather cold journey east. On towards Besaid…

* * *

AN: God 8 pages I really didn't mean for that chapter to be that long. I was mega serious in that chapter too. Well the sooner we get to Besaid the sooner we get to Luca and then cooler stuff will begin. It will be interesting though to see how I get on with Yuna. As with the other chapters please please pretty please with a cherry on top review. (Cheesy grin.) That's all folks :D 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up again and I found my head was lying on Tidus back. The water we were in was warmer than it had been near the Baaj temple, but the sun was out so obvious reason. It was actually quite nice here and I wasn't fully aware of Tidus presence. It was relaxing and I was comfy on Tidus back. Tidus then moved slightly I assumed he'd knelt up. He then noticed I was on his back and tried to move his head round to look at what the dead weight was. He then eased me off gently. I didn't notice though as I had my eyes closed. I lay there motionless. At that moment Tidus assumed I was dead.

"Rach?" he called softly, "Lenne?"

I made no move, in my mind though I wanted him to go away. I realised what his assumptions were and still lay there. It would be funny to see his reaction.

"Oh cripes!" I then heard him exclaim, "Lenne can you hear me?" I still made no sign of life. "Oh great what was it you've been taught Tidus?" I could hear him muttering, "Ah yes 15 things then the breathing thing."

He then put his hands in CPR position and then laid them on my chest. Me not realising what he was doing sat up and whacked him impulsively across the face with the back of my hand. He fell back and landed on his ass in the water.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" I screamed, I stood up and kicked him, "YOU FREAK, YOU PER-!" I didn't get to say anymore as a Blitzball suddenly hit me on the head.

"Thanks guys!" I shouted sarcastically towards the people on the beach.

"Blitzball!" Tidus smiled happily picking it up.

"Hey you okay?" I heard a ginger haired guy, Wakka shout. I think he was addressing Tidus more than me.

"Hey!" Tidus replied.

He then threw the Blitzball up in the air swam under the water and used the seabed as a push off. He then rolled upside down and kicked the ball towards the shore. I had thought of maybe making him flub up but one, that was mean and two, this was his time to shine.

I could see Wakka staring and going 'Whoa' in amazement as Tidus and I dragged ourselves up to the beach.

"Yo, hiya." Tidus sheepishly greeted all the players of the Besaid Aurochs.

"Besaid Aurochs. How's it going?" I greeted clicking my fingers and then pointed them into a gun formation thing.

"You hearda us?" Wakka asked

"Yeah I'm a big fan."

"A big fan of losers?" Keepa asked astonished.

"Hey you talk like that and you will be losers. Be confident and believe in yourself. You act like a loser people treat you like a loser. You act confident and believe in yourself people will believe in you. You dig?" I replied. I felt like adding the 'you dig' bit just cos it sounded catchy.

Wakka had now turned back to Tidus.

"You wanna try that move one more time?" he asked

Tidus then did a 'yes' move with his fist clenched. Or as I preferred to call it a 'Boo yah' move. Ehe to much watching Kim Possible for me I think.

_Finally things were starting to look up. _I could practically hear Tidus voice in my head. He then did his fancy Blitzball move again and got a similar reaction to the first time.

"You no amateur." Wakka stated, "Who you play for?"

"The Zanarkand Abes." Tidus grinned smugly

All the Aurochs started whispering. I think one even sniggered at Tidus.

"Is he?" Wakka then asked me.

"Well he er… he is good." I then relaxed and smiled at Tidus

I think Tidus then realised what he'd said and remembered Rikku's warning.

"I meant forget that." He then said casually waving his hands, "We er… got to close to Sin and our heads all foggy like." He then moved closer to me, "Isn't it Lenne." He went through gritted teeth and nudged me banging his hip on to mine.

"No." I then went moving away frowning at him, though not in reply to Tidus question. Then I looked towards the Aurochs. Wakka was standing there his arms folded smiling with one eyebrow raised. "Oh the toxin." I then realised why he'd done it, "Yeah to close to Sin, oh my head." I then rubbed it. Wakka then seemed to feel sorry for me and came over and clapped me on the shoulder. I had to rub it afterward as it had been hard. Still though he'd fallen for my act. Well I was hoping he would, I do, do GCSE Drama after all.

"Sins toxin got to ya." He was now talking to Tidus, "But you're still alive, Praise be to Yevon." They then did that stupid little prayer gesture of theirs.

_Bloody annoying Yevon._

Tidus stomach then rumbled. He made an embarrassed noise and I rolled my eyes.

Bottomless pit your stomach or something Tidus? You shoved a whole sitting of… whatever it was on the ship in one go and your still hungry!

Hmm though I suppose it was 1hr and 45 mins ago! 2.45 you must be kidding. I stared at my watch. _Time difference _I then realised.

"What? You hungry?" Wakka said half laughing half disbelief, "Right then back to the village I'll get you something." He then walked off and Tidus followed.

I sat on the beach and took in the surroundings. I could hear nothing but the gulls, the sea and the Aurochs training in the background. It was restful. I then realised how hot it was. 20 degrees Celsius or more I guessed. This was heat I wasn't used to. Except that heat wave we had about a week before I came to Spira. I could have died after a day. One of the Aurochs, Jessu came and sat beside me. I took my bandana off and let the sea breeze blow through my hair. It wasn't as hot as it could have been though. I suppose living by the sea did help.

"You okay?" he asked me. I just looked at him not clicking for a second, "The toxin." He then said.

"Oh yeah sorry blanked out for a second there. It's nice here."

"It may mot be a big city like Luca or Bevelle, but it's got twice the character." He admitted.

"Big? If you think they're big you should see some places where I come from."

"It's pretty." He then had an awkward pause, "Like you." He mumbled.

"Me?" I said in disbelief. "I'm not pretty."

"It doesn't matter. I mean we've only just met." He then said, "Besides you-."

"Hey Jessu. A tip, always get to know someone before making assumptions about them. I mean where I come from there are girls who are pretty and popular but they were also bitches. There are other girls who might not be pretty but they had beautiful personalities, or if they do have looks they're put down just because they wear different clothes or like different things than the popular girls. Just don't jump to conclusions about someone just because of what they look like. Never judge a book by its cover."

"Hey it's this way!" Wakka then called to Tidus and me and waved for us to follow him.

"Well I'd better go, seems like Mr I Like to eat a lot needs to go and gorge himself." I smiled getting up. "See ya later Jessu."

As I walked off I heard Jessu ask me something. I think it was how I knew his name but I couldn't be sure. I waved to him not turning round though as I followed Tidus and Wakka round the corner to the edge of a cliff. I just stood behind Tidus grinning. Wakka then sidled behind Tidus and gave him a shove. Tidus' surprised 'Whoa' could be heard until he hit the water. Even if I didn't know that was going to happen I wasn't going to be fooled by the same trick again. I turned round held out my hand to Wakka who after a pause took it. I then pulled him towards me as if I was going to dance with him but pulled him so he went behind me. I then let go and he couldn't stop. He fell just as undignified as Tidus had done over the edge. I could hear Tidus raucous laughter as Wakka hit the water.

"He he never underestimate Lenne." I heard him say.

I looked over the edge and grinned at them both.

"Come on then." Tidus called waiting.

"I'm not getting wet again. I prefer the scenic route."

"But you don't know they way!" Wakka called just as my head disappeared from his view.

"She will." I heard Tidus faintly, "Lenne knows a lotta things."

I then went back the way we'd just come and walked past the path to the beach. The Aurochs were still there training. I then looked to my left. I was looking for the cave wondering why you can't see it in X but you can in X2. I soon saw my reason. It was covered in all sorts of overgrowth.

_Wakka must have uncovered it when you get to that bit_ I mused. Anyway I carried on. I soon ran into some coyote fiends. I did a mock yawn. Coyotes were easy I knew that much. Playing as Tidus you could often take them out in one hit. I clenched my fists. I was ready. I cast Haste and Cheer. This would help things. I ran up and gave the coyote a massive clout on the side of the head. It made a sort of whimpering noise.

Over grown dogs.

The other then came up and bit my side. It hurt, but not badly. I had been bitten by a dog before and it didn't hurt much more than that. I threw a grenade at my attacker. The coyote didn't like that obviously. A dagger soon followed hitting the coyote in the torso. It then went into pyreflies. I then charged at the other coyote. I whacked it in the mouth. It bit my wrist at the same time and wouldn't let go. I was being showered in blood from the wound in the coyote's mouth and from the one round my wrist. As I was wearing my stud bracelet. You know those ones that look like dog collars that was also doing damage to the coyote. I then gave a blow to it on the side of the head and it transformed into pyreflies around me. I then wiped my hands together making them clap at the same time and carried on. I encountered a couple more fiends but not many after I'd reached the huge machina thing. I heard Tidus and Wakka fighting in the distance as I reached the promontory. I began to walk but then gravity took over and I ran down the hill. I outstretched my arms as Arkinlae had done in my fic I Can Only Count on Myself. The breeze was welcoming. I ran past Luzzu and Gatta. Calling hi to them on my way down. They looked confused. I kept forgetting not to call people by their names when I didn't know them. I then reached the centre of the village panting.

A few minutes later Wakka and Tidus finally decided to join me.

"Yevon's name look at you ya." Wakka said upon seeing me.

I then realised I was still covered in blood from the fiends attacking.

"Yeah no potions." I confessed

"How you survive? Yevon must like you."

"The fiends round here aren't so hard." I confessed, "Well the coyotes aren't. So Tidus." I looked over at him now not caring I was covered in blood. Some people were staring though. "You accepted Wakka's invite to join the Aurochs then? Crap." I then said slapping myself realising what I'd done. Wakka just made a confused noise. Two of a kind, Wakka and Tidus.

"Hmm yeah I could with playing a bit of blitz after all this. Plus the Aurochs are gonna win! Hey Lenne." Tidus then said changing the subject. "You want Wakka's code? That is if we're gonna be with him for a bit."

"Yeah that'll be cool."

I took a peek at Wakka's sphere grid and keyed in his code. As with Tidus and Rikku's Wakka's yellow light appeared. Rikku's had disappeared though. I suppose she was to far away for the sphere grid to pick up.

"By the way Tidus you don't have to call me Lenne. My name's Rachel." I then said smiling, well evilly I guess, at him. I flicked my hair and then walked towards the temple.

"Some girl eh?" I heard Wakka say. He nudged Tidus, "Fiery spose you like that type. Does that make any difference though?"

I heard what he said and knew what he was getting at. I didn't even want to think about it. I turned round when I was at the top of the steps.

"Oh my God you think…" I pointed at me and Tidus, "Good God no! Thanks Wakka you've ruined my day I'm not having nice pictures in my mind now. Besides I'm 15 for Gods sake! Ewwwww." I then said to myself shuddering.

_He is gonna get hurt for saying that._

I tried to crack my knuckles as I went into the temple.

The temple was just as nice as it had been on the beach. Only a lot cooler.

Phew at least someone's turned on the air conditioning.

I actually doubt they had air con but whatever it was cooler but not air con cooler. I lay down on the metal floor, which was cooler than standing up. Well hot air rises. I suppose the Hymn was relaxing too. The voices were beautiful. I started to sing quietly along.

"Ieyui, Nobomenu, Renmiri, Yojuyogo, Hasataekanae Kutamae."

Some people were looking at me I was aware of that, but I didn't care. Chances are I would never see them again. I then heard someone else come in. Tidus after his trip to the crusaders lodge. He looked at me thinking I was mad lying on the ground, then went over to the statue of Braska. I sat up for a second and saw the priest talking to him. Even in the almost silent temple I couldn't hear him.

God those priest guys talk quiet.

The silence was then broken by Tidus' loud voice.

"What's a summoner?"

There were gasps from around the temple.

And I think I'm not subtle by trying to cover up stuff.

"Er we erm… we got…" I was trying to get Tidus out the hole he was digging though I hardly know why. "We got erm… to close yeah we got to close." I then trailed off.

"To Sins toxin." Tidus then finished.

"Er yeah! Yeah that's it." The priest and everyone round us did the prayer gesture.

"By the way T. Summoners are people who summon Aeons and Aeons are Fayth imprisoned in statues."

"You don't seem to be affected." The priest said deciding to help me up.

"She didn't get as close." Tidus said.

"You would have risked your life for her." An old lady cooed, "It's good to see young love has not diminished."

If she wasn't an old lady and if there weren't loads of people watching… I would have to hit the next person who assumed Tidus and me were 'together'. God the sooner he started flirting with Yuna the better.

"We are not together!" I exclaimed, "Come on T we should go and meet Wakka." I went over and dragged Tidus out of the temple door.

We got back to Wakka's house and he offered us beds. Tidus slept on the bed and I slept on the sofa. The house was so cramped. God knows how him, Lulu and Vidina (which I found out means future in Al Bhed.) would all fit in here. We both then heard Wakka talking to the priest.

"Have they come out yet?"

"No and it's been a day already."

Tidus went to sleep then and had one of his weird dreams. I knew he was asleep because I could hear the snoring. I just closed my eyes and dozed. A few minutes later I woke up and decided to go back to the temple.

Enter Yuna time.

"I know what's happened don't worry. Yuna's gone into the cloister of trials and hasn't come out and it's been a day." I began to walk up the steps to the trials

"Whoa whoa whoa. You know way too much for someone who has been to close to Sin. What's your story?" Wakka asked me scrutinisingly, causing me to stop.

"I do not have to answer that." I said smiling. I'd outsmarted Wakka, which I found extremely easy. "Enter Tidus." I then said a few minutes later just before Tidus entered the temple. He sprogged over to Wakka and he explained the situation.

"Your friend here seems to know everything." He then grunted

"Yeah I thought she would." Tidus said, then he suddenly thought of something, "Is it dangerous in there?", Wakka replied with what I knew he would and then Tidus went up to the step where I was waiting.

"But what if something happens what if the summoner dies!"

"The- Hey get back here!" The priest shouted at me as I ran into the trials Tidus on my heels.

* * *

AN: nuther chapter done. If you haven't guessed what you're supposed to do now then you may need help. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have nothing to say so I'll just get on to the reviews

OC Adam: Yeah me and Tidus together (shudder) I can't bear the thought of it. I'm glad you're enjoying this. This is the most reviews I've had in 4 chapters. Oh you update you're thing soon ya hear.

Aurons Fan: Into the trials I go.

Maybe you wouldn't but I do. Tidus maybe cute but I don't think he's my type

Chapter 5

When we were in the trials the stupid music was playing. I hated that music so much it made me want to tear my hair out. In the battles and on Besaid the music was all right well the Normal Battle Theme music was one of my favourites, but now. Grrr. I decided we should get this done quickly, 1 because I would die if this music carried on for to long, (God knows what it would be like on the Mi'ihen Highroad and 2 then people would no longer think me and Tidus were a couple. I ran quickly and touched the glyph. The wall on the right side of us then 'vibrated'. I told Tidus to touch the symbols and like a good little boy he did. The wall then opened. I ran down and Tidus sprogged after me. I took the sphere ignoring the instructions. Tidus decided to look at them as I ran down the steps to the door. I then realised he wasn't there.

"Come on!" I called impatiently

He obediently came down and joined me at the now opened door.

"Right now erm… T you get that sphere and put it in that door there." I gestured to where the door for the destruction sphere would be. I ran round the corner and saw the pedestal lodged in the wall. I turned to the wall opposite and touched the symbols as Tidus had done. Another door then opened revealing the Besaid Sphere in its hole in the wall I took it out and made my way back to find Tidus with the destruction sphere. It turned out that when I did get back Tidus was standing by the wall I'd told him to, looking for the niche for the sphere to go in. It was slap bang in front of his nose practically but he looked left, right and up and down from the point where it actually was.

Dumb blonde. I thought for a minute, and then I took it back. Not all blondes are dumb in fact hardly any the only dumb blonde I know is Tidus. I suppose though that technically you can't actually see under your nose but I hadn't meant that statement literally.

"It's there you daft blonde brush." I pointed at where the hole was. Tidus then made a face of sudden realisation and I laughed at him in a mocking way. He pouted at me and put the sphere in the hole. Hey jumped back and made another girly noise as the door opened. He then went very slowly into the new room. He kept looking at me who stood there with my arms folded. I think he maybe thought that I was going to lock him in the room or something.

"I'm watching you." He told me.

"And what would I gain from locking you in that room if I could."

Actually quite a few things thinking about it. Seymour wouldn't die and I would get him out of my hair, which wouldn't be so bad, but then again Yuna would never find love, and Sin would still come around in the next ten years. Wait no it wouldn't I could make sure of that. Maybe I should lock him in that room. Hmmm but I don't know how. Nah that's mean I'd rather have him eaten by a fiend. At least then he could go down honourably and it wouldn't be my entirely fault. Anyway I wouldn't have the bottle to do anything like that. I'm nice really.

Time then froze for a second and Bahamut appeared.

"Do you really hate Tidus that much?"

"Oh come it's just a joke, besides if you know me that well you know me and Ben think he's pathetic and stupid, and if you're gonna go on about how he has to help Yuna and stuff no sweat. I'm here I know what will happen to Yuna if Tidus doesn't intervene and I can intervene for him."

"I was not entirely concerned about that bit. It was the other bit."

"Oh Seymour come on give the guy, er guado a chance besides if you know me well enough you know he's my favourite character. In ten anyway."

"Just don't go doing anything stupid."

"Hey Bahamut this is me you're dealing with. At times I can't be anything but stupid."

Bahamut then rolled his eyes and then disappeared. Tidus then resumed to back up towards the sphere still very slowly.

"Today please." I said angrily. Tidus sped up a bit.

"Is this music getting on your nerves too?" he then asked randomly.

"Of course it bloody well is. Oh for Gods sake!" I exclaimed and then decided to take action.

I took his wrist in my sphere free hand and made him pick up the redy coloured destruction sphere. I then dragged him back out the room.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked him as if he was a child, "And did I lock you in? No, so next time could we please do it a bit quicker, because this music is driving me insane."

We then rounded the next corner where I had been to get the Besaid Sphere. I explained to Tidus what he had to do.

"Right just put the red sphere in that hole and then a room should open up round the next corner. Go and get the thing in the chest and then join me."

"Yo boyos!"

Wakka had just come round the corner. It seemed that Tidus' delay had made him come earlier.

"Wakka you know these trials. Maybe you could help Tidus. Quite frankly he needs it."

"No problem ya." Was the reply I got from the captain.

I put the Besaid Sphere in the pedestal lodged in the wall opposite me. In an instant the wall 'disintegrated' is the best word I think. I then pushed the pedestal straight in front of me. It was a bit tricky, but not as hard as pushing other things. The pedestal then met the place in the floor and went down. Tidus and Wakka the joined me. Tidus had some sort of staff in his hand.

"This it?" he asked me

I slapped my head with my hand as we stepped on to the lift.

"Was there anything else in the chest?"

"Er no."

"Then of course it is you dumb blonde!"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Wakka intervened, "Wait you two shouldn't be coming down here anyway. Only summoners, apprentice summoners and their guardians are allowed down here."

"So why are you?" Tidus asked.

"He's a guardian." "I'm a guardian." Wakka and me chorused

The lift then ended and we all stepped off.

"We'd better watch it." Wakka warned, "There are two other guardians down here. One doesn't say much and who knows what the other's thinking."

"Well that's Lulu for you." I grinned as the corridor we'd just been on ended.

The black mage 'Lulu' I'd been referring to stood there glaring at Wakka. She was garbed in a black dress that seemed to be made of belts when you got to the bottom half of it. Another creature that looked a bit like a blue tiger on two legs also stood there sternly not wanting to move from his post.

"What are you doing here? Thought we couldn't handle it?" Lulu asked Wakka

"Nah it our fault Lu sorry." I felt an apology was needed.

"How do you know my name and who are you?"

"Ignore Lenne ya she knows loadsa things that I'm amazed she does ya." Wakka then said. I grinned. It was nice to be praised.

"Lenne hmm." Lulu mused.

"Wakka you don't have to call me Lenne. T how many times have I told you it's a nickname. My real name's Rachel." I then held out my hand to Lulu who declined my invitation of shaking it.

"Hey there." Tidus had decided to go over to Kimarhi AKA the blue tiger thing and try to shake his hand.

"You could stand there all day Tidus, but this is Kimarhi, it's doubtful he's ever going to do anything until Yuna comes out."

Both Lulu and Kimarhi gave me weird looks.

"Are you a stalker or something?" Tidus then asked me but got a cuff round the head from me in reply.

"That's not even funny." I then said.

The doors at the peak of some steps then opened and a girl who I knew was 17 though I think looks a lot younger. She was leaning on her staff and looked tired. She then despite this dragged herself down the steps. It was obvious what would happen. She began to fall. Tidus on impulse decided to go and catch her, but Kimarhi got there first. She fell into his arms and then got up. She flicked her hair to make it go behind her shoulders in a way I would have done. She then opened her eyes and smiled down at all of us.

"I've done it." She announced, "I have become a summoner." She said it in that meek voice of hers, which I think sounds pathetic, but then again it is Yuna.

It was just like in the FMV but I must point out all characters look like they do in the FMV even though it hadn't been the FMV before. I then realised even I had been FMVified which made my hair not stick out in that triangular way and any spots that I may have had, had gone.

Tidus then started looking between Yuna and me confused. I couldn't think why. Yuna though didn't seem to notice us and she led her guardians to come out the chamber. Tidus and me followed.

When we got out finally. At least when you play the game you don't have to wander back through the trials again, anyway when we were back out people were staring at Yuna and cheering. Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Kimarhi then went down the cloister steps and went outside the temple. Tidus went to talk to a priest who was not very pleased with him or me. However I then heard him say 'let us celebrate the birth of a summoner' which I think meant we were off the hook for now. Oh well good thing next day we'd be off to Kilika and then off to Luca! Then at least something remotely interesting would begin. As we stepped out the temple everyone including Lu, Kimarhi and Wakka had congregated in a circle around Yuna. Wakka yanked Tidus and me to the front.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked

"Shh watch." Wakka instructed.

"The summoning of Valefor." I muttered

"Way to spoil it ya." Wakka complained

"Hey T hasn't even seen an aeon so it's still going to be a surprise 'ya'."

"Hmm ya."

"Okay I'm ready." Yuna said which quietened Wakka.

I watched anyway. I knew what Valefor looked like and what to expect, but it was still interesting to see it in FMV. Reminded me of the summoning at the wedding actually. Only Yuna wasn't in a wedding dress and falling to her death. I smirked slightly remembering Seymour's face as she went over the edge. In fact my staring into space made me miss the summoning. I only came back to reality, well as close as I was going to get when Tidus came and patted me on the shoulder. I looked at him frowning. It was then I realised though that I was still standing in the circle when everyone else had gone. Nothing much happened from then on apart from the fire building, which I enjoyed. I helped much to the women's disappointment. Apparently it was the men's job, but I did it anyway Tidus had found the video camera in my back pack which I'd placed by the crusaders lodge and started filming me and mucking around with it. No one seemed to notice; they probably thought it was a sphere camera or something. Building the fire reminded me of November the 5th, but then that made me think of the bonfire night 2 years ago when I nearly got hit by a firework. Still I'd enjoyed getting the fire ready with the rest of my village.

Oh God I thought. At first I thought this place was about the size of England. Okay maybe not England but Ireland or Wales, but after walking round it I've just thought this whole island is about as big as my whole village and that is small. Scary.

After the firewood had all been put in place. I broke one last branch before throwing it on and then stood back to marvel at the work me, Wakka and the other men excluding

the priests of Besaid Village had done. Lulu then came and stood beside me.

"I meant to say this before. You look a little worse for wear." She said looking me up and down. I didn't look the prettiest picture I had a bloody wrist and well arms and legs too, plus some gashes on my body. I'd actually forgotten all about them, well they weren't hurting so they didn't bother me. It actually looked a lot worse than it did seeing as my clothes had been ripped to shreds. As if my jeans weren't bad enough. Luckily my backpack wasn't harmed. It seemed that Fayth was keeping his word.

"Mr Hunter won't be pleased about that." I muttered chuckling slightly.

"Come I suppose I should get you sorted?" Lulu asked.

I was going to decline my clothes weren't ripped that badly and I like the ripped look. Okay I was being polite. My clothes actually looked as if they wouldn't last another day. I suppose I was scared of being put in something pink and frilly. I followed Lulu into her house. She opened a box and pulled out a white something. That ruled out the pink and frilly at least. She threw it to me and being the great catcher that I am, I missed. I went to retrieve the garment and found it was a dress. I frowned at Lulu.

"You're a girl," she said

Well I never would have known that.

"Unless you want to wear men's clothes?" she asked laughingly gesturing to the men outside. It was either a Wakka get up or the pansy priests. This was Spira they were hardly likely to have jeans. Anyway I could buy something in Luca I suppose.

Sighing Lulu handed me some potions, closed the curtains of the tent and left. I downed the potions and reluctantly went to put on the dress. When. I came out of the house Lulu gave me some pink shoes with beads and sequins all over them. I took them and discreetly while Lulu wasn't watching put them back in the house. I preferred bare feet in this circumstance.

"You look good." Was all that Lulu said.

Looking down at the dress. I wondered. I don't suppose they had mirrors here? The dress was the same style as Yuna's only all white and without the bog bow (yuk). The belt bit was also white with gold sequins and stuff on it. It may not be jeans but I suppose it was comfy. When Tidus saw me he raised his eyebrows. He wasn't laughing though, I wonder why.

"Why aren't you laughing?" I ended up asking him

"Well why should I?"

"You obviously don't know me that well." I sighed.

"Well you don't look like that girl I first met in." he paused before whispering, "Zanarkand. Besides." He then changed the subject, "You look good."

Taking his compliment I went to find a mirror. I found on in the crusaders lodge. I looked at the dress on me. It didn't look that bad and no one was laughing at me for it. I suppose I could wear it for a bit longer, not that I had a choice. Maybe till Rin's agency on the highroad.

This so called party for Yuna wasn't much of a party, people were just talking and the fire was blazing. I thought about getting my iPod out and liven things up a bit, but then decided against it. The priest had already shunned Tidus and me for going into the cloister of trials and well it might lower Yuna's opinion of me. Not that I cared about Yuna, but she might not think to highly of Tidus either as he was affiliated with me. I went into the crusaders lodge and had a party of my own. Laptop out I went on messenger and put my iPod on. Hey up. I just realised something. My laptop wasn't on full battery after I used it last and now it was. Oh probably Bahamut or something.

Lenne says:

Hiya

Carrie Tremont: Mistress of Stealth says:

Hey

Carrie Tremont: Mistress of Stealth says:

Are you serious?

Lenne says:

Wat bout?

Carrie Tremont: Mistress of Stealth says:

Being in Spira? Just got your mail

Lenne says:

Of course why?

Carrie Tremont: Mistress of Stealth says:

I just thought it could be a joke you're always joking about it saying stuff like 'If I was in Spira I'd do this.'

Lenne says:

Spose. I'll prove it to ya if ya want

Carrie Tremont: Mistress of Stealth has accepted your invitation to start web cam.

I stuck the web cam outside the tent and scanned round showing everyone, the priests, Wakka, Kimarhi, Lulu, Yuna and Tidus.

Carrie Tremont: Mistress of Stealth says:

Oo You weren't joking

Lenne says:

He he step up from DC huh.

Lenne says:

I am actually writing a fanfic as I speak ya know. And this convo is in it he he.

Carrie Tremont: Mistress of Stealth says:

--;; So if you're on Besaid, which I am assuming it is when Yuna has come out the cloister of trials, why aren't you out there?

Lenne says:

It's boring. To put it bluntly. They aren't really doing much. I felt like getting my iPod out.

Carrie Tremont: Mistress of Stealth says:

Don't

Lenne says:

I haven't don't worry. I figured I'd have more fun talking 2 u and my other mates. Oh GOD's on. I'll join him to the covo shall I?

I talked to anyone who wanted to talk to me, though mainly Ben, Soph and Giles (AKA GOD), as they were the only ones who knew what FFX was but I talked to other mates about stuff. It was weird the fact that my other mates had come back from school. Apparently they thought I was ill or on holiday or something. After coming off messenger was bored and I found myself lying on a bed in the crusaders lodge. I fiddled around with things in my backpack. Everything was in there that I'd asked for including a notebook and pencils and a few books I liked. I'd forgotten to mention them but the Fayth had brains and knew me well. I even had one of all the cut scenes from FFX. I could have fun with this he he. I also found a bracelet that I'd never seen before. It was very wide and had two stones set in it one right diagonally down from the other. One stone was white and red almost as if it couldn't decide which colour to be the two colours merging and swirling into each other and the other sphere was purple. The 'pink' stone had a blue light around it. I took off my other bracelets on my right hand including my stud one and put that one in place of them behind my watch. I now had the sphere grid on my left hand, which was in box form and my watch and the new bracelet on the other. My watch must have been broken, as the hands hadn't moved from the same time as they had been on the beach. I then in my boredom decided to watch a DVD. I fell asleep in the middle of it well not fully asleep more of a snooze I think. When I woke up I heard people muttering in the entrance bit of the lodge, then I picked up on the snores coming from someone I think it might have been Gatta. I hastily picked up the portable DVD player, which thankfully wasn't broken and shoved it packed in the bag. Luzzu then came through.

"Ah the girl from the sea. I wondered you had got to. You weren't around for most of the party."

I just smiled and nodded, ('Just smile and wave boys' lol.) and then exited the tent. Yuna was sitting by it with two elderly people and a little girl I think it might have been a boy.

"You heathen."

"I know 'stay away from the summoner'." I said to them mimicking the old woman. "You get no credit for helping people these days, where I come from… actually…" I then remembered that in school unless you were helping your friends you never actually got thanked. "Well where I come from in school you at least get thanked by teachers."

"School?" the little boy/girl asked

"You know where you learn stuff."

"Oh you mean like the temple?" Yuna asked I sounded weird compared to her I never realised that American accents and English accents could sound so different especially as hers didn't seem that different when I heard it first time I played the game.

"God Yunie no not like that. Far from it. That's church. Actually not many people go there." I muttered the last bit. Yuna took me away from the people she was with. I then noticed then although Yuna and me were the same height 5'6'' I seemed to be slightly taller. Then I realized, okay I know it sounded weird; I had more of a neck. Well not more but I seemed to stretch it more thanks to dancing.

"People don't go to the temples where you're from!" she said amazed

"Yuna where I come from things are different. Church isn't exactly the same as your temple. It is in some ways but isn't." I couldn't believe that I'd started talking about religion. Not that it was bad I just never talked about it really.

"You know my name?" Yuna gasped

"Er yeah."

"Wakka said you knew many things about this place even though you've never set foot here until today. Lenne."

"My name isn't Lenne okay. Just call me Rachel or Rach, whatever."

"Okay Rachel."

We then both heard chants of 'victory' and Tidus was coming over.

"Oh hey Rach." We high fived on greeting. This was the first time I'd done it to him seeing as he'd actually called me Rach. I didn't have a problem with being called Lenne; I just didn't want it to stick. Tidus eyes widened and then started to look between Yuna and me. It was freaking me out a bit.

"I'm gonna go mingle. You to get to know each other."

I went off and sat by Lulu who was staring into the fire. Maybe she was thinking about Chappu.

"Memories huh?" I said even though she hadn't acknowledged my presence. Lulu then jumped, which I thought was odd and then she looked at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked as if she didn't know what I was talking about. I decided to just go out and say it.

"Were you thinking about Chappu?" Bad idea as I soon found out.

Lulu grabbed my shoulder and dug her nails in. I winced.

"How do you know?" she growled, "Don't poke your nose into things that don't concern you." I then took Lulu's wrist gently. I would have taken her hand, but it was already occupied.

"Lulu the fact is I know. You shouldn't keep memories of Chappu locked up inside. Wakka lost him too he lost a little brother. You should talk about your feelings to him."

"He keeps thinking that Chappu could be alive and has stupid ideas like that. Especially now your friend has come a long."

"I suppose he does look like Chappu maybe to you, but I don't see it much."

"You didn't even know Chappu how would you know what it feels like?" Lulu was becoming less hostile but sadder.

"No I didn't, but I have lost someone that I loved, maybe not in the same way as you, but I know how it feels. However we shared our problems as a family, not very quietly either, we had squabbles, but to let it out helped. Besides they're not gone not totally, Chappu's on the Farplane so you can see him and he lives in you, the memories, all the good times. That helped me too. Remembering what a good time I had with the person I lost and watching videos of them."

"Videos?" Lulu's voice now changed to curiosity

"Like spheres."

"We have no spheres of Chappu."

"But you still have memories."

Lulu nodded and released me from her grip, which had softened the more I spoke to her.

"Don't worry Yuna won't be the same as Lady Ginnam." I told her, she didn't seem to mind me knowing this. She smiled and nodded as if she believed me. Though maybe after what she'd been through I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't.

"Thank you." She then said, "I feel better now, its just Wakka is annoying me with this whole Tidus and Chappu business."

"Just remember you're not alone, Wakka misses Chappu too, that's why he is acting this way, you're not alone."

Lulu then yawned and excused herself she went over to Wakka. Others were starting to go back to their homes and to the temple. I wasn't that tired and it was nice and warm just right for me anyhow. I moved away from the fire as with that nearby it was hot. I felt like going for a walk, though who knew what fiends could be out at night. Oh well maybe they were scared of fire. I took a stick from the edge of the fire, which was burning and walked up to the promontory. I lit a small fire up there and looked at the fire burning in the village. I saw too small figures by it, which could only be Lulu and Wakka. No fiends disturbed me in my time up there. I lay on my back and looked at the stars. As I lay there I wondered. What was going on the rest of Spira, what was our bad guy maester doing at this moment a guy whose mother was an aeon, that must be weird. I suddenly then heard something. Not words, but noise, noise that sounded like a million words at once being shouted in pain and anger and a woman ran across the sky, she looked familiar though I couldn't think where I'd seen her before. I sat up and looked around. I then saw a small boy sitting by the fire his kees right by his body, but his hands over his head and crying. I got up and went over to the boy to try and comfort him.

"What's the matter? Come on it's alright." I talked to him softly, the boy made no answer but stopped sobbing. He started to look

However when I put my hand on his shoulder he disappeared. I moved away from the spot he was in freaked out. I decided to get back to the village, besides I was feeling tired anyway. I took another torch and went back down to the village. My bag was still in its spot where I'd left it by the fire. I picked it up and went into the lodge. There were no beds free so I went outside and slept under the stars…

AN: Okay I said I want to get to Luca as soon as possible, but 9 pages of this chapter and I'm still on Besaid, it looks like I'm going to get nowhere. Oh well anyway I should be getting the boat to Killika next chapter. Anyway review please for that poor little boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Nighfire04: Oh come on you must admit Yuna sounds weak if nothing else. Hey don't use the respect point treatment me no likie, how many am I on now ohhh I hope I'm not on as many as Rikku. Okay I'll _try _not to insult Yuna, but it is rather interesting, YAY Tidus tho I love insulting. I will continue you to do so if you wish. 

**Shadray: Oh good I'm glad you like the explinations I mean there has to be a way they work in real life for the characters doesn't there. I'm glad you understood it too. I was beginning to wonder if peeps would. Anyway glad to see you reviewing.**

Chapter 6 

I woke up earlier than when Tidus was due to. Well I'd had bits of sleep through out the whole of yesterday so I was hardly surprised. I decided to go to the beach. If I wasn't going to swim I could at least paddle and it would mean I didn't miss the boat. I left a note for Tidus and the guys and walked back along up past the promontory under the machina thing with no trouble. Then.

_Bloody fiends._

It was coyotes again. I lobbed 2 grenades at them both and they both drew back slightly, I kicked one in the side but with my bare feet it did no damage. I drew out my scimitar and whacked the fiend across the head. Decapitated the coyote blew in to pyreflies. The other one jumped at me knocking me to the ground. It stood above me. I kicked it in the mouth and then slashed it with my scimitar. As the other one had done it went into pyreflies. I got up and carried on. I encountered other fiend's not just coyotes, flans had begun to come out and those big bird flyer things. I ran from the flans knowing that until I had Lulu's grid in mine I couldn't use any black magic.

_Damn I should have got it from her last night._

I was by the cave when I heard Kimarhi roaring. I could imagine Tidus face. About to piss himself and I laughed at the thought. I continued down to the beach. Other people were gathered there. A few rushed up to me when they saw me.

"Lady Yuna." They all chorused

"She's just coming." I replied not understanding what they meant.

I then went up to the waters edge and tucked my skirt into the shorts that Lulu had given me to wear under the dress to make the skirt part shorter. I started to walk into the water. It was actually really warm. I wanted to dive in but refrained from doing this, as I would get drenched obviously. I stood in the water letting it lap over my feet and got out my video camera.

"Well my final day on Besaid. I must say it's been interesting even though at first I thought it would be boring, but it's great."

Yuna and the others then reached the beach. People gathered around Yuna shaking her hands and wishing her good luck. Tidus came over to the waters edge and stood looking at me.

"Very nice." He said laughing. I frowned but smiled and kicked water at him. He moved back with a 'hey'.

"Come on." He came in and took my hand an pulled me out of the water and the sand covered my wet feet, "We should get on the boat."

I let my skirt down and walked on to the jetty following Tidus. The SS Liki stood there in all it's glory, full sail the whole works. Pity it looked like it could be knocked out the water by a toy boat from Earth.

_So this is where our real journey begins. _

It was about half and hour into the journey when Tidus and I were both bored. Tidus grabbed a guys binoculars and started mucking about with them. I had the video camera and was filming him though he didn't notice. I think he was to busy watching Yuna.

"Ladies and gentlemen this monkey is the biggest I've ever seen. Whoa wait it's not a monkey it's Tidus who is being more stupid than a monkey seeing as he's about to fall off the edge of the SS Liki."

Tidus was balancing on the edge of the Liki's deck. He was teetering like mad and would have fallen off. However I turned my camera off and went to help him. He grabbed my hand with a breath of thanks, he did actually look pretty scared and I don't blame him. He then looked rather embarrassed as I think he thought I was going to laugh at him.

"Don't worry T if I was you I wouldn't want to fall into that water seeing as Sin is nearby and would swallow you in one gulp."

"What was that bout Sin ya?"

"Be on your guard Wakka. He's there… somewhere."

"How'd you know ya?"

"It doesn't matter."

I then went over to two men leaning on the side of the deck, they looked like the guys who fire the harpoons.

"Hey there your families are in Killika right?"

"Yes we're returning from our holiday in Besaid it will be great to see them again."

"I hate to break the nice mood, but I feel I must warn you Sin is nearby, be on your guard."

"It is? What will we do?"

"I don't know just do whatever you feel is right."

The two men then ran off and started whispering to others on the ship. I hit myself I really shouldn't have told them. Still I suppose it was better than being unprepared. The crowds around Yuna had now disappeared and Tidus was walking over to her. I got out my camera and began to video again. I then put on a David Attenbourgh voice

"And here we have the two lovebirds meeting for the first time. As you can see the female is rather quiet and shy towards the male while he tries to make conversation without stuttering or making a fool of himself. He he." I then took of the voice and resumed as my own. "Nah T will do great as I already know. Ahh this dress is beginning to annoy me."

I then moved the camera as the strap of the dress was beginning to fall down. I knew this thing was too big for me. I adjusted it and then.

Suddenly there was a huge splashing noise and Sins fin ejected from the water. The noise made me jump as it was so peaceful and serene before.

"Shit." I swore as I was knocked off balance and I heard Yuna's girly 'help me Tidus I need you' breathing. I then put the camera to my eye and looked up at the fin.

"F-in hell!" I swore violently as I was swept to where Tidus was.

The two men I'd spoken to earlier immediately went and fired the harpoons. They both got lodged in the fin and we got dragged about. It was quite fun like a ride at Alton Towers or something, only we could actually die if we fell in the water.

"I thought you knew Sin was coming!" Tidus shouted over the torrents of water pouring over the ships deck.

"I did I just didn't expect it to be that f-in huge!" I shouted back. Yuna gasped at my language. I then turned the camera off as fast as I could. I was behind Yuna so I would stop her from falling off the boats side. Then a huge wave came over the three of us. I grabbed on to the rope that was barring us from the edge and Yuna's hand let go of Tidus' as he was knocked over the side. I felt Yuna crash into me. The boat then became level. I ran over to Lulu and quickly got hers, Yuna's and Kimarhi sphere grid numbers. Wakka, Lulu and Kimarhi then went over to fight the sinspawn that had come from the fin. I however took my ability Spheres and put them in the Fire, Water, Blizzard and Thunder nodes as well as putting other spheres in when required. I pondered before joining the others should I use it? Well this was a time of great need and maybe if I didn't do anything to big. However I didn't have time to use what I was going to use. Lulu was running out of magic points. Wakka called me over. It was my turn.

"Blizzard!" I used my favourite of the four black magic spells. It was my fave simply because it was nice and cold and it was the prettiest. It did do damage to the fin. The others stared at me wondering why I didn't attack the sinscales (nasty little buggers.).

"We need to hit the fin, Yuna summon Valefor that will help."

Yuna did so and the bird came down. I however resumed doing what I was trying to do before. Okay I was ready. I ran up beside Yuna.

"What are you doing? She asked, "If you are to near an aeon when it's attacking it could kill you."

"Well we're going to die if we don't defeat this thing anyway so I'll take my chances."

"Doublecast Fire." I used the two fire spells and then followed them by a Blizzarda. No one noticed my sneaky little second level spell as I muttered it. It weakened the fin enough to finish it off. I wasn't getting away lucky either. Those little bugger sinscales had hit me a few times and Yuna couldn't cure me with the aeon out. I thankfully ran back to Wakka and the others who gave me potions. I'd noticed Yuna hadn't attacked while I'd been there.

"Yuna if Valefor's overdrive is full use it! That should finish it off."

It was full. Valefor 'blew' the ball of energy from its mouth into a line across the fin and it exploded. The line I mean. She (Valefor.) then used Sonic Wings. That unhooked then fin and Sin swam off towards Killika. Yuna then dismissed Valefor and looked around gasping. She was looking for Tidus. I pointed vaguely over the side and Wakka dived in where I'd pointed. I went to follow him. I then felt very shakey. I then remembered how close I'd been to Valefor when she'd used Sonic Wings. I had a headache and my head flew to my head. It was then as if my legs couldn't take my weight anymore and I fell down blacking out.

When I woke up I was in a cabin in a hammock. I tried to get out of it, but my foot wouldn't touch the floor. I then tried to edge my way down without tipping the hammock. However that didn't work and the hammock tipped and I fell to the floor with a thump.

"Owie!" I complained as I picked myself up. Someone then entered the cabin.

"Ye alright miss?" the man asked

_Oh God not you. Well I suppose he can be all right in small doses._

"O'aka-."

"The XXIII." I butted in

"At your service. It's nice to heard someone's heard of me Miss…?"

"Rachel. God my head hurts."

"Ye look as if you could do with a few potions. They're going cheap."

"Are they mustn't be very good potions then," I paused, "Only birds go cheep." I laughed. He paused then laughed. I don't even think he got the joke.

"Say love got any gil ye can lend O'aka? It can be so I can put other things ye'd want on a tab say."

"Whatever." I don't know what I'd say if I was paying full attention, but actually when I played as Tidus I always give him the lowest you can so I guess I would have given him something. I fished in my backpack, which had appeared on the floor by the hammock I'd been on. There was nothing there except 2 round coins at the bottom of my bag.

"Here it's all I got." I told him holding out the coins

"What are they?" he asked looking at them.

I also looked down at the two pound coins in my hand.

"Oh stupid. I knew I should have asked for some gil."

"Say what love seeing as ye don't feel that good and seeing as you… well I'll give ye this potion on the house."

"As I what?" I asked him gratefully accepting and downing the potion.

"Well it's a long story bout me sister."

"Oh God yeah." I then realised putting a hand to my mouth, "She looked like Yuna."

"Ye looks like her too. Ye have the same colour hair ye see."

Although my hair was brown it wasn't as dark as Yuna's it was more blonde and would go more blonde the more sun it had on it. Sometimes I don't know if that's good or bad.

"Well thanks O'aka I hope I'll see ye… you again soon, and I'll pay you double for the potion, PROMISE!" I called as I exited the cabin.

"Ye don't have to love." He replied as I walked up the stairs to the deck.

I then realised I was late for the sending. I ran down the jetty like streets to where lots of people were congregated. Tidus was there so for once Wakka hadn't acted like an imbecile. Yuna seemed to be waiting for me almost to see as if I was all right. That was nice of her. Yuna is actually a nice person and I like her in that respect, but you must admit she is pathetic in battle.

Yuna then took her staff and walked on to the water. She began to dance and the fayth began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth in the Warping to a Different Dimension key. I watched my eyes wide. The water Yuna was standing on rising up and the pyreflies and the song and the sunset, which had turned the water, a beautiful vivid orange, even the changing colour of the torches made everything so beautiful. People around me were sobbing, but I looked at the water feeling as if I wanted to be in that water with all the flowers and the people. It seems that sendings make people feel differently. It made Tidus feel sad and depressed, it filled me with amazement and almost jealousy that, that couldn't happen to me. I mean how could people cry at something so beautiful. Soon the sending was over and Yuna came back to the land. She seemed to have tears in eyes as she came back to Wakka and Kimarhi. Lulu then explained to Tidus what a sending was.

"The dead envy the living. If they were not sent they'd become fiends, it is a summoners duty to send the dead to the Farplane."

"Why do something that makes people feel sad?"

"Yuna knew what she was doing when she became a summoner and we will follow her till the end."

"The end?"

"Till Yuna defeats Sin and brings the eternal Calm." I put in. I felt that although it sounded like it was revealing things maybe to Lulu it just sounded like I was hopeful. Tidus then walked off to the hotel like place where we would be staying. Lulu came over to me.

"You do know what defeating Sin entails don't you?" she asked me

"I'm not Tidus I'm not stupid. A summoner has to summon the Final Aeon and the Final Aeon will defeat Sin but in turn kill the summoner."

"Yes, but for Yuna to bring an _eternal _Calm she would have to stop Sin's rebirth, and that is impossible."

"I told you Lulu, this time it will be different."

"She may not die on her pilgrimage, but when she summons the aeon Yuna will die. I think you need to accept that before it's to late."

"Don't be to sure." I muttered as I followed Tidus, Lulu though didn't hear me.

"Do you have a room?" I asked the man at the desk politely, "If you don't I'll sleep outside or whatever it doesn't matter." I finished as he looked through his book.

"You won't need to," he laughed, "There's one free five including yours actually, take your pic."

I looked at the details of all the rooms; one had a balcony that looked onto the place where the sending had been performed. It was the biggest room, but I couldn't resist it, besides looking realistically someone else would have had to pick the room before me anyway so I would miss out if I wasn't here so I chose that one. When I was in the room I went onto the balcony the sun was beginning to sink. It looked as if it would go under the water. The sun had sunk a bit from when the sending had been performed and darkness was beginning to sink in. The top of the sky was beginning to turn purple. I could now see why people liked to live in Killika, however thinking of that made me realise that people had died today at the hand of Sin and so only the people from Killika who had travelled on the boat had survived and would live here. Now the idea of sympathy began to sink in. I went and sat on my bed. I wasn't nearly tired enough yet. I took the DVD player out of my bag and watched all the cut scenes that there were so far. I then realised that beyond the sending I couldn't watch anymore, the others were all locked, except I the noticed, the ones at the end, Terra Graviton and Heaven Falls for example. I watched those two mentioned before I decided to go to bed. I watched amazed at Sins power.

_And people think Killika and Operation Mi'ihen will be an example of Sin's full power. _I thought. I then put the DVD player back in my bag and read one of the books I'd found. I don't think I would have gone to sleep at all but my head was still spinning slightly. I looked out at the view from the balcony. The sky had now turned a dark blue light purple and was adorned with stars. I continued to read until I dropped the book on the floor and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with Tidus shaking me violently.

"Come on!" He practically shouted down my ear, "We'll be late!"

"Wha?" I murmured hitting out at him sleepily and pulling the bedclothes back over my head. Automatically I looked at my watch. 19.00. What?

Then ignoring that Tidus caught me off guard and wrenched me out of the bed. I hit the floor of a room for the second time in my duration of being here.

"Owie!" I said as I had before and Tidus laughed and grinned. "Bed hair!" He exclaimed.

"Not funny." I said chuckling too

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Lenne you up yet?" Wakka called

"Let her get up when she wants." I heard Yuna say

"It's okay Yunie I'm up!" I called down. I then quickly put the book I'd dropped last night into my bag and picked it up. I then flattened my hair with my hands and combed it through looking in the mirror. That made it go normal again. I wonder if I would be the only one of the guys who got bed hair. It seemed being FMVied had its advantages. No need to spend so long brushing your hair in the morning a quick go through with your hands and it was fine. I then ran down the stairs after Tidus. Yuna, Lulu and Kimarhi had already gone.

"Yo Tidus!" one of the Aurochs called "Cap'n Wakka's waiting for you." Wakka was standing on the edge of a jetty waiting for us. He started talking to Tidus about Blitzball and how people think of nothing but the game blah blah blah and how he and the Aurochs were going to pray to Lord Ohalland.

"The famous blitzer summoner." I just suddenly said for no reason.

"Got it in one Lenne." Wakka congratulated and gave me a dig on the shoulder, "Anyway we should join Yuna ya." And he ran off to the woods Tidus sprogging after him and me in pursuit.

I stopped after 5 minutes panting and getting my breath back before continuing. I was no runner all this running was beyond me. I eventually reached the guys at the beginning of the woods. I looked back at Killika port.

_How the Youth League manage to turn it into the town it becomes in X2 I will never know_. I thought until Wakka cleared his throat and I turned round. Here we go the guardian asking.

"Yuna has something to ask you." Lulu told Tidus.

"I'd like to ask you to be my guardian." She told him.

Tidus looked slightly astonished.

"Look Yuna he may be a good blitzer but up against fiends he's a newbie ya." Wakka pointed out.

"Not a guardian then, I just want him nearby."

"Don't you think Lenne would be a better guardian?" I heard Lulu mutter afterwards, "After all she seems to know what she was doing on the boat and she seems to know quite a bit about Sin."

"Maybe I don't know maybe I should…" Yuna was wondering.

I came up behind the two of them.

"I know it isn't nice to listen in, but if you don't want me as a guardian Yuna I won't mind. I don't think I'm exactly the best guardian material."

"A guardian doesn't just have to guard they can also advise." Lulu said

"But if Yuna doesn't want me as one I'm cool."

"Not a guardian, but I do want you nearby also. Besides Tidus seems to enjoy having you around."

"Hey I'll be nearby I'd miss out on all the action otherwise."

We all then came to a bridge where Luzzu and Gatta were waiting. I've always wondered why they were here but maybe they're collecting stuff for Operation Mi'ihen. On the other side of the bridge was a huge purple like Venus flytrap fiend thing.

"That thing is Ochu Lord of the Wood." Luzzu explained.

"Yeah who cares lets kick it's ass before Tidus makes us mess up." I said drawing my weapon.

"Wha? Hey!" I heard from Tidus who was at the rear and I chuckled

"Let's take this one apart." I said drawing my scimitar. I couldn't help quoting Rikku, at least I'm pretty sure it's Rikku from X2.

"Burn." I heard Lulu say I knew what was coming.

"Er ditto." I then said.

The two fire spells burned the creature and it roared.

"Dark Attack ya." Three guesses who that was

Tidus came up and slashed the Ochu. He he I have cooler powers than Tidus.

"Haste!" I then said casting it on myself and then again on Tidus. Tidus looked as he normally did not having a clue. I then went and whispered to Lulu who nodded.

"Come on T follow my lead."

Tidus then followed me in running round and slashing the Ochu, Lulu then cast a fire spell once again. The air Tidus and me were making running faster and faster thanks to the Haste made the fire rise up in almost a tornado around the Ochu. It engulfed the thing and seemed to hurt it more than a regular fire spell. Tidus and me then stopped and I panted.

The Ochu then started to wiggle and dance.

Uh-oh 

I grunted as I felt the blow of its attack. I moved to a defensive position. I didn't have the power to lessen the power of the attack though, it was just common sense.

"Seems like this thing needs a taste of aeon power." I said but then remembering Sinspawn Geanoux or Sinspawn spelt with a G something along those lines.

"Wait forget that, we'll need Valefor later." I then said before Yuna summoned. Yuna then nodded looking confused. She cast numerous cure spells on all of us, Kimarhi however used Lancet on the Ochu.

"Thunder."

"Blizzard!"

The two frenzy of spells including Tidus, Wakka and Kimarhi's attacks weakened the Ochu further. I then cast Haste on Kimarhi and he followed Tidus into a run and me and Lulu waited to cast our spells, me blizzard and she thunder. Before however I suddenly felt a sting in my chest and doubled up, I felt like I was going to be sick, it was the most horrible feeling I'd ever felt at that moment, I dropped to the ground dropping my weapon. I'd been poisoned. I then threw up and felt weaker.

"Esuna!" Yuna took no time in coming in to cure me from my abnormality.

"No one ever acted like that while being poisoned ya." Wakka chuckled slightly.

"Well I aint from around here am I?"

We then resumed our plan, Kimarhi and Tidus ran leaving gashes in the Ochu and Lulu and me cast our spells. The Ochu then stopped wiggling and then pyreflies rose from its body. Tidus then breathed heavily, he seemed tired. The Victory Fanfare music came on. Tidus chucked Brotherhood, his newly given weapon, Yuna bowed and stuff, Lulu did, well her thing, Kimarhi just stood there and straightened his spear, Wakka did the 'ha ha how'd you like that ya' gloating thing and I curved my scimitar in an arc round my head then drew an X with it then kicked out spun in the air at the same time and thrust it out. For the first time I didn't fall over while doing the spin kick.

"That was amazing!" Gatta exclaimed

"You fight well." Luzzu congratulated us, Lord Ochu will bother us no longer."

They then walked off I was about to until Lulu spoke.

"I'm impressed how old are you?" She marvelled

" 15. Impressed by what?" I asked

"You know the black arts. It takes most people most of their life to learn the first level spells."

I just made a pfft noise as if it was nothing I heard that before.

"You do not believe me?" she asked almost amazed, "Well then when we get Luca I suggest we ask someone who will be able to corroborate my claim."

"Come on the temple's ahead ya." Wakka then hurried us.

We then all followed Wakka's lead till we reached the steps.

_Oh great (!) _I thought _now we learn the whole blinkin' history of… steps._

We all walked up the first few and then stopped now came Wakka's big speech.

"These steps have a history ya know." He explained to all of us.

"Summoner Ohalland used to train on these steps ya." I mimicked before grinning again and shrugging

"Yep these steps are famous." Wakka said not caring that I'd mimicked him.

Then he and the other Aurochs decided to race up the steps. Tidus joined them.

"Okay Yuna would ya?" Wakka asked in reply to which Yuna nodded.

She went up beside the Aurochs and I joined her grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready." Yuna said.

"Haste!" I called while running up the steps Yuna following.

"Hey that's cheating ya!" Wakka called as me and Yuna tore on ahead. Hey with the Haste spell I was winning. I got to the top of the steps and then saw more leading up to the temple. I decided to walk up these ones looking out for the Sinspawn at the same time scimitar drawn. Even for walking I was going faster that my usual pace. Then I heard the crash of the Sinspawn and I knew I had to get back down the steps.

"Sinspawn's coming!" I called as I was half running half walking, okay sprogging if you like down the steps.

The thing then 'landed' if you like on the platform thingy at the top of the steps when the others got up, we prepared ourselves for another fight.

"Blizzard!" Lulu called

"Lulu wait!" I cried trying to warn her, but it was to late the tentacles on the Sinspawn absorbed the magic.

"Oh cripes!" I heard Tidus shout.

I couldn't have agreed more. Now it was reality defeating the Sinspawn might be harder than I first thought…

AN: Oh no what will happen oh God I don't wanna die!

Tidus: Er hello.

Me: What?

Tidus: You-

Me: (clamping hands over Tidus' mouth.) Shhhhhh you'll ruin it

Lulu: But it's a bit obvious

Me: I was trying to build up suspense. Geez. Oh well please review to find out if we survive or not.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Oh just one thing italics in speech mean I'm muttering/whispering.

**Chapter 7**

"Right go for the tentacles we must." I said although God knows why I felt like talking Yoda-ish at a time like this I guess well it sorta made me feel authoritive you know the all powerful Jedi master, except I had no lightsabre. This would be a dodle otherwise, just slice everything in sight. Hey if I chopped Tidus head off would anyone notice he he. Well it might be a bit quieter he he he. Mind you Yuna wouldn't like me much. I chuckled to myself at the thought, then remembering the Sinspawn.

"Right Yuna now it's time for Valefor."

Yuna summoned Valefor and she used Sonic Wings on the tentacles. I sneaked in a black magic spell on them I think it might have been Fire. Good thing about black magic you can use it from a distance. After a few blasts of Sonic wings we were clear. I must admit Valefor was good at dodging attacks, which is more than I can say for Yuna. Yes the Sinspawn also tried to get her. Sinspawn must be smarter than I thought they probably worked out that the summoner controlled the aeon and without it, it would go away. I couldn't put die because if you think about already dead are aeons. Ehe sorry Yoda-ish it is quite amusing to talk in. After Valefor used her overdrive on the main cabbage like head it lashed out again forcing the aeon to fall and dissaparate. Well that's the only word I could think of at the time.

_We'll call this a draw. Sinspawn 1 Yuna 1._

"My turn it is!" I called running along side Yuna.

Next minute of all things Yuna decided to attack.

"13!" I exclaimed when I saw the damage, "Yuna fight like my mother you do."

"That's not very nice." Yuna then said

"She doesn't mean it." Tidus then came in, "It's a joke."

"For her yes, you Tidus an understatement it is." I then laughed.

If I remembered correctly this Sinspawn used water so I attacked it with Thunder. The Sinspawn then hit me with an attack and I felt like my ribs were broken though they weren't. God we humans are so pathetic. Yuna immediately healed me bad mistake Yuna why on Earth, err Spira doesn't she look out for herself for once, that's what annoys me about her I mean one day it could cost her, her life not that it was bad to look out for your friends but we all had potions, well everyone apart from me as I still had no damned gil. The Sinspawn then attacked Yuna. Yuna went limp and fell to the ground I'm sorry but it was like watching a flower wilting and I stifled a laugh. We'll now call this Sinspawn 2 Yuna 1. Then something just occurred to me. Was she dead? I then bent down and prodded her. I listened to see if she was breathing. She wasn't hey Yuna was dead. Cool was all I thought of at the time. Well I wasn't going to help her obviously I had no phoenix downs for Christ sake. Tidus though trying to be all brave and heroic tossed a phoenix down over her. She then picked herself up life back in her again.

"Oh thank you Tidus." She said playing with her hair and smiling at him.

"Don't congratulate him go to his head it will." I then said more seriously then I would normally have.

"Do you have to talk like that?" Tidus then asked, I couldn't tell whether it confused him or was beginning to annoy him, well whichever one I definitely wasn't going to stop on his behalf.

"Amusing it is."

While I'd been inspecting Yuna's deadness Tidus, Wakka, Lulu and Kimarhi had been busy. Kimarhi was injured but a quick Lancet and he was back on his feet. He then used Jump. Despite his size, which I know, is small for a Ronso quite gracefully he moved.

"You fight well." I said to him when he landed back with us. He nodded though I felt some gratitude in it. What was I saying though who was I to judge if he could fight well I mean I'm probably the crapest out the lot after Yuna and maybe Tidus. I just act on impulse I suppose. Oh well still I'd have Kimarhi as my guardian any day.

"Thunder!" me and Lulu both called for the final time. The Sinspawn then died. There was no victory music this time though awww.

"We won!" I couldn't help exclaiming.

After everyone had been healed etc we carried on up to Killika Temple.

"You fight good." Wakka said to Tidus, "So do they have fiends in Zanarkand too?"

"No we just- hey since when did you start believing me about Zanarkand anyway?"

"What about you? You were good with the Ochu. They have fiends from where is it you come from?" Wakka asked me

"Europe, good God know. If we did I expect the world might be a bit more interesting and we could have cool swords and stuff, _but anyway we have machina._"

"Well about Zanarkand well you were brought here by Sin ya so I figured that maybe-." However Wakka was interrupted by a rather angry Lulu.

"You are impossible, you think because he's here you thinkSin just took Chappu somewhere far away. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere he left him lying on the beach and the only place Chappu's gone is the Farplane." Lulu then marched off up the stairs angrily followed closely by me and the others at a distance. Wakka just sat at the bottom of the stairs downtrodden by Lulu.

Lulu saw me and was not in the best mood.

"Don't you go on to me about memories and crap don't you see it hurts to hear Wakka talk that way!" she cried viciously she hit out at me in the stomach, but I was ready for something like that. I had a feeling Lulu in her current state could be unpredictable. She began to hit me more, beating me up almost as if to take her anger out on me. It was like a little kid in a temper tantrum arms flailing everywhere and punching and slapping in any place possible to get me to go away. In this case it was mainly stomach, arms and even the face a few times. I braced myself for it though she needed to do this and she would calm down sooner or later it was best to let her carry on if I tried to stop her to soon it might make it worse. I then grabbed her wrists to stop her then I saw her face. This 20 odd year old woman was spitting out tears like a leaky tap. (Okay faucet would sound a lot better in this sentence, but I'm not American but anyway it still sounds cool 'faucet'.)

"Lulu look at me," I said softly but Lulu refused to meet my gaze, "Look at me!" I then said louder almost shaking her. Lulu then looked tears rolling down her face. I'd never seen Lulu cry before. She then to a glance there were some red marks on places she'd slapped me. I must admit she'd made quite a scene seeing as we were now at the temple at this point.

"Oh Yevon I hurt you I'm so sorry." She stuttered due to her crying.

"It doesn't matter, you needed to take your anger out on something."

"Yes but I've really hurt you." She touched my marked face.

"It's nothing. Listen Lulu I can understand why you're angry. You loved him. Wakka did too. He lost his parents to Sin, you both did. Wakka was to young to remember them, Chappu was the only real family he had left. I think all the time Wakka was trying to protect him from his parents' fate. I don't think he could have taken the loss of another family member very well. In the end though maybe Wakka thinks it's all his fault that Chappu became a Crusader, Wakka might have made him unintentionally into the thing he wanted to protect him from becoming. Telling him how they must repent for their Sins and Chappur took it a different way in becoming a Crusader.But now he is dead I think that all the times Wakka had a fight with Chappu and never apologised I think now he's beginning to wish that he had. He accepts Chappu's death but is just hoping that he could be alive, just to say 'I'm sorry'."

That was weird the Anakin's Betrayal music from SW episode three (which is a wicked film for those who haven't seen it YOU MUST and I love it so much I want to see it again though me being in Spira I probably won't), had been playing in the background the whole time, well mind you this part was different from the game so I expected that something would change. Lulu said nothing but looked at me solemnly. She then did a thing I never thought would be very Lulu-ish. She hugged me.

"You could move the heart of a maester you know and they would be hard to change their minds simply because they're politicians." I then realised she was crying again, not because of anger or mourning, but because the words had got to her and she felt guilty. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She then admitted drying her tears as Wakka and the others came up.

"We came up after the shouting had stopped." Yuna explained, "_We would have come up sooner but because of Lulu-._ Are you alright?" I saw Lulu's face sadden with more guilt at the thought that she'd hurt me and Yuna had seen.

"Super duper." I couldn't actually feel like there was anything wrong with me anymore, it was weird, bit like that fake wound my mate put on me in art. The fake gash was there for the world to see but I'd totally forgotten it was there.

Wakka was way behind the rest of the group. I think he was trying to avoid Lulu's rath.

"Better not get to close ya." Wakka told me,however it was Lulu who approached Wakka.

"Wakka I just about Chappu, well," she was having trouble getting the words out, "What I mean to say, well… I'm sorry." She then murmured and then walked off. Tidus now then followed her as if everything was hunky dory, but then again he didn't know Lulu that well. The others stood in disbelief and looked at me.

"What did you say ya?" Wakka asked amazed, Yuna then spoke when I seemed slightly bemused.

"Let's just say Lulu isn't really one for apologising

"I thought as much." I replied, "I guessed maybe she realised how important it is to apologise before it's to late."

We then all carried on towards the temple doors as if nothing was wrong. However things might be about to get worse. The Luca Losers made their way out the door.

"So here she is." Bickson I think he's the literal red head as if someone had knocked a tin of red paint on his head. "Well I didn't imagine a one to look like that well apart from the clothes maybe now I'm a believer in all this Yevon shit."

"'Scuse me?" I couldn't help feeling confused this didn't happen in the game

"Modest hey, I don't like me girls like that you should sort that out before we win the cup sweetie." Then as he and the other Losers walked off Bickson slapped me on the ass. I turned round in horse riding stance fists out. Yep more karate.

"_Make him feel pain I will._" I muttered as he made his way down the stairs.

"Well that was… unexpected." Yuna said not believing that someone could actually do that. Tidus on the other hand was stifling a laugh. His fist was in his mouth but I could still hear it. I punched towards him stopping a tiny bit before his face. Tidus squealed and covered his face with his hands. The big woman.

"Just because he has better taste than you." I just said to shut him up. I was never the sort of person to boast about if I was pretty or not, simply because I thought I wasn't. God the nerve of that guy. He will pay and not with cash or credit card either. Grrrrr when I get to Luca.

We then finally got in the temple door. It was pretty much the same as Besaid only I'm sure there were blue flames here on some of the fire pedestal things. Wakka immediately bent on his knees and prayed to Summoner Ohalland to 'guide their feet' though you're swimming in Blitzball so how could he guide their feet? While he and Tidus who'd decided to join in, prayed with the Blitzball sign for victory I leant against a pillar thing with fire on. I thought it was welded securely into the ground or something, however I tipped it over. It fell to the ground with a crash and I moved away from it startled. That got a number of looks from people and a few priests shook their heads as if to say 'kids today'.

"Heh you didn't see that one coming." Wakka chuckled then he muttered something I couldn't hear what.

Someone then came out of the cloister of trials. Dona the woman who looked like she'd gone for a fake tan and should get her money back, she looked as if she'd been smothered in chocolate Angel Delight. I think the person who did Lucil also did Dona's voice so maybe I shouldn't be to hard, but then again this was real and no one shared voices in reality besides this is Dona we're talking about.

"Hey honey put some clothes on!" I called rudely over to Dona.

Dona looked down her nose in my direction.

"How dare you, you insolent child did you know I'm a summoner?" she asked me.

"Tidus did you hear something?" I asked him, "I thought I heard something. Maybe it was a little mouse that I could squash with one step."

"Nope it was her." Tidus replied pointing at Dona.

"It was _meant_ to be a joke." I growled at him

"Ohhhhh."

"We don't have time for this, Barthello." She ordered her big boyfriend monkey man to walk towards me. I just stood there looking at him in yoi. ( The ready to fight stance, basically you just stand with your feet apart your hands by your side fists clenched.)

"Er Dona." He then said

"What is it?" Dona said angrily

"I can't hurt _her._"

"And why not?"

"Because she's you know, what people have been saying."

"Who cares she dared insult me and I am more important than any stupid little girl."

"Not just a girl."

I wasn't actually listening to any of the conversation I just stood there opening and closing my hand mimicking Dona. Dona scowled when she saw me and her eyes turned into slits.

"Come Barthello we don't have time for this we are impeding the pilgrimage."

Then they both then left.

"Way to tell her Rach." Tidus congratulated giving me a dig on the shoulder, was I going to get a lot of these? We then high fived. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"How could you insult a summoner?" Wakka asked

"Simple, by talking." I replied

"No I mean what made you-."

"I know what you meant."

"Oh right."

"Simple she's a bitch."

I got some gasps from around the temple at my language.

"Sorry." I apologised though I wasn't.

We all then trouped up the stairs to the trials zzzzzzz this is where I go to sleep.

_Make way for the boring and incredibly easy part._

Unlike the trials at Besaid there was a lift at the beginning and the trials seem to be underground.

"Come the Chamber awaits." I think it was Wakka who said this

"But first the Cloister of Trials, Yuna, Wakka, Kimarhi ready?" Lulu asked.

Despite Lulu not having mentioned his name Tidus still got on the lift. I waited at the side. As was expected Kimarhi pushed Tidus off the lift.

"What the?" went a rather surprised Tidus

"You two aren't guardians yet." Lulu explained

"We'll have to wait here T." I said "_Don't worry we won't be here for long._"

As the others went down I stood looking at the door in horse riding stance ready for that big beef jerky Barthello to come. Why'd I call him a beef jerky? Oh well it sounded good any hoo. Sure enough after an interval of a few seconds Dona and Barthello entered.

"_Oh no you don't_."

"What are you two doing here?" Dona asked quite civilly for her seriously she sounded freakier than Seymour. Actually Seymour's voice is all right and it doesn't bother me but Dona's there we have a problem. Grrrrr I hate her. I hate her just as much as Bickson.

"We aren't guardians yet." Tidus explained to kindly to her for my liking.

"Not guardians eh?" Dona pondered

"Oh no you don't your big ape isn't touching me." And threw a punch at Barthello's solar plexus. It was very hard like hitting wood. I made a breathe in as my hand throbbed.

"Owie hard solar plexus. Meanie!" I exclaimed at him, "That hurt!"

"Sorry miss." He apologised

"Barthello get on with it." Dona commanded

Barthello then lifted me an Tidus under one arm I was facing the door and was pounding my fists on Barthello's back and kicking my legs I think I hit him in the face once he he. I was going to do a Brie right now.

"RAPE!" I shouted "RAPE!"

He flung me on top of Tidus who was already on the lift. It started to go down. I saw Barthello wiping his nose. He he least the bastard hadn't gotten away clean.

"If you knew that was going to happen then why did you make so much noise?" Tidus asked me when we were down there, "Why didn't you just walk on to the lift."

"It's not like they were going to give us that option." I explained, "Right while we're here we can do the trials."

"Lulu and Kimarhi weren't that overjoyed to see us last time." Tidus pointed out

"Well this time entirely our fault it wasn't."

"Well no and would you please stop talking like that."

"Come on then!" I said opening the door, "Go let us."

I can't remember specifically how these trials went but it all came back to me as I got going. Tidus wasn't as stupid as he had been with the Besaid ones so we got through it quicker than the others. We soon ended up in the chamber of the fayth where this time it wasn't Lulu and Kimarhi who weren't happy to see us, but Wakka.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he exclaimed

"It wasn't our fault." Tidus quickly but in, "It was that Dona and her monkey man, then Rach figured that we should come here anyway."

"Well Lenne might be allowed as it's different for her." Lulu then spoke up, "If you're here Yuna will be the one to suffer."

"Why?" Tidus asked

"She could be excommunicated."

"So?" I said, "What difference does that make, just because she isn't part of the temple doesn't mean she can't be a summoner."

"Rules are rules, if Yevon forbids then we must obey it." Wakka said plain and straight

_God's sake you boring old Yevonite._

The Ifrit version of the Hymn continued playing until eventually Yuna came out. Again she was feeling weak, maybe all summoners felt that way but if they didn't why did Yuna have to make a big thing out of it? Kimarhi then picked her up and they made their way out. It seemed a bit of a way just to go in and walk out again. Tidus was still standing there however.

"It's pretty obvious why you know this song from your childhood when you know what I know." I said quietly

"You're mind reading again." Tidus said not surprised this time.

"Mind reading I am not. Know things other ways I do."

"Do you have to talk like that?"

"Fun and easy it is."

"Can I try it?"

"Yes if desire you do."

"How do you do it?"

"You just stick the words at the beginning of your sentence on to the end."

"You mean like Tidus name is my?"

"Err not exactly you'll get it eventually it's more like Tidus my name is."

"I think I get it."

"Come on go we must before worry about us others do."

We had to trudge back through the woods. I actually looked at the surroundings and thought how fun it might be to climb on the trees, though I suppose the amount of fiends wouldn't make it a very safe playground for younger children. I'd videoed the temple as we came outside

"Killika temple this is." I'd announced as the others came out. "Apologise I do talking Yoda-ish I am."

"Look I am really not going to like you if you continue speaking in that way." Said a rather cross looking Lulu as she passed in front of the camera.

_"Lulu serious can be."_

I'd then turned it off as we went down the stairs and carried on filming through the woods and then the port.

_"Mystery to me of the Youth Leagues repair it is. Manage it how do they? _But any hoo."

The boat the SS Winno was there at the dock ready to take us to Luca oh God I don't want to set foot on this boat Bickson will be on there somewhere. As Tidus walked on I took the opportunity to duck behind and follow him and Lulu around the boat.

"What are you-." Tidus began

"Shhh!" I hissed and looked around

"_Sorry what are you doing._"

"_I'm eating food(!) What does it look like I'm doing?_"

"_It looks like you're hiding_." Tidus then said dumbly then he clicked, "_Afraid lover boy will come looking?_" and he winked ooo the nerve of him.

"_I hate you, you know that_." I growled at Tidus who just gave me a whatever look.

"_Never underestimate the power of the Force._" I muttered

However it was obvious that Tidus wasn't going to listen anymore. The boat then gave a small jolt, as we got ready to leave the port. I poked my head up from behind Lulu and Tidus.

"'I am not sure this boat is entirely stable.'" I then said not resisting the urge to quote as the boat started to move gracefully north towards Luca.

AN: Yay #I am off to Luca I am off to Luca# that was to the tune of let's all do the conga I might add. He he I actually enjoyed writing that chapter talking Yoda-ish is fun and adding the Threepio quote I find amusing too. Sorry I've been watching to much Star Wars again it's going to my head, but who cares I love it

Please review this chappie.

Oh PS whoever Dark Desmonda is much appreciated a review would be, err I mean I would appreciate a review. Thanx


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Oh about the whole sphere thing that should be revealed in the next chapter

**Chapter 8**

"Whoo! Off to Luca at last!" I cheered and danced about. Tidus just looked at me and shook his head. For once our roles seemed to have reversed Yuna though seemed to chuckle, which I didn't mind for the time being I mean I wasn't expecting her to double up in laughter, but it did look as if she might. That then sorta made me think that her life must have been rather serious and boring, not that Wakka and Lulu wouldn't have been, but you know priests and people knowing she was the daughter of Braska so she wouldn't have seen funny stuff happening so to see me being mad and insane as I usually am would be hilarious. That seemed rather pathetic and also made me feel sorry for Yuna. Soon after though I realised why she had been chuckling as Tidus went over to her

"Geez she's weird, even I wouldn't do something like that about Luca. At least I'm sane." He added which made Yuna laugh again she'd been laughing at me. Cow! I didn't go and punch her lights out though not that I would have done, I don't have the bottle, and anyway Tidus and the others would make sure I get it. Aww being the bad guy sucks you have no fun and me and GOD love being evil. Oh well I suppose I am nice at heart. I marched up to Tidus.

Vote for insanity you know it makes sense!" I then said quoting the English politician who I do not know the name of but wouldn't mind voting for. I mean a 99p coin would be soo useful seeing as shops have to be annoying and price everything at £…99.

"Cochon." I said to him annoyed that he'd been a meanie. However I also dunno if I wanted to annoy him or what. I guess it was me being random (again) "Oh and Yuna est merde." I grinned knowing he wouldn't understand. I didn't mean it of course I mean it's because of Yuna that git Mika disappears and that's fine with me. However Tidus then frowned.

"Are you looking for a fight?" he then said cockily and angrily

"Come on then." I said. Now if that had been Ben saying that (not that I would have said it about Rikku cos she rocks ) I would have probably said no and said it was a joke, but this was Tidus we're dealing with and he doesn't really seem the tough I'll go and fight alone type, well not when it was me he'd have to fight. I bet he loves me really (not in that way though no thanks.)

Tidus looked at me as I took one of the daggers from my belt and started playing with it (up to the extent that I wouldn't hurt myself.) basically running my fingers up and down the blade grinning evilly. Tidus seemed to follow my fingers up and down the blade nervously.

"Er actually you go and hurt yourself with that." He said shakily and I could see fear in his eyes. I'd probably spooked him into thinking I was some sort of freak who was joyously planning his death, but it was me in evil mode. You'd have to ask Ben or GOD about that. Mwahaha. Tidus seemed to whimper slightly as he walked off.

Yessssss! Ha! Three times ha and a yessssss! Double ha with a hyphen! Prrthd (that was meant to be a raspberry noise but you can't exactly write sounds.) I then went and leant against a post and read once again Angus Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging, which is not as bad a book as it sounds from what the title may suggest why the writer (Louise Rennison) gave it that title I really don't know. Well I actually more flicked through it than actual reading, but it was the book where I go my ha catch phrase from. I must say books like these are not really my cup of tea, but the character sounds mad (like me when I get going only I wouldn't shave off my eyebrows.) the chances of what she would achieve though are pretty slim in my book anyway. The first time reading it, it was funny, the second time made me go over bits I'd missed, but now I was only looking through. I now have a curiosity to learn what quel dommage means. Hmm I wonder how Tidus knew what merde meant anyway. Probably the way I said it. I was actually hoping he would blink at me dumbly like Marina Aquamarina. I had never even heard of her until reading ATaFFS but it seemed a good comparison as any seeing as she and Tidus both blink dumbly practically 24/7 and they are both blonde.

_Okay not much is really happening now and I am B-O-R-E-D. Plus I'm beginning to get a bit seasick which isn't helping. I have a headache, no nice. It's rather dark now actually. Tidus is nowhere in sight, actually that's probably a good thing. I bet he's staring at Yuna wishing he could kiss her (poor her he he.) No wait it'll be the Lulu and Wakka bit about Tidus and Jecht. Wait I can get my iPod out now because it's dark he he._

For a second The Imperial March blasted over the boat. Damnation and merde! I quickly changed to headphones and listened to The Battle of Hoth, quietly though so I could hear Lulu and Wakka, I think I'd actually forgotten how that conversation went.

"Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?"

"Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca."

"And if not?"

"He could always join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid!"

"What? Just leaving him in Luca?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Yuna wants to make him a guardian and what about Rachel?"

"Who?"

"Lenne you idiot."

"Oh yeah, geez... There's that too, eh?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine! It is mine, huh? Well you know about Lenne as we all do, the Maesters will need her in Bevelle. Hmm why do you think Yuna wants to make Tidus a guardian, anyway?"

"Because he's Sir Jecht's son."

"Oh, right. Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?"

"It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so."

"Okay."

"'Okay?' 'Okay?' That's all you have to say?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...He's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess."

"You're right, for once."

"Ahem!"

"I wonder which is best... about Rachel I agree that we should make her a guardian, she would be a great strength to us all I think. Well why don't you tell them they should?"

"Should what?"

"Become Yuna's guardians."

"Why me?"

"Because Yuna can't."

"Why not?"

"He hates his father--what he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him...'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine?' Besides Yuna made it clear in Killika that shedoesn't want Rachel to be her guardian anyway. Plus I get the feeling that Rachel doesn't like Yuna very much don't ask me why. Would it be practical to say 'The others say I should take you for a guardian but I don't know how I feel about it. Would you be my guardian anyway even though I do not want you as one.'"

"Aren't you being over-sensitive?"

Lulusighed

"All right, all right. I'll try talking to them after the tournament."

"Be discreet."

"I know. It's their decision. He doesn't like his father?"

"Apparently. He told Yuna as much."

"Hating your own father, huh? Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em."

"I...I was five then, so I remember mine a little."

"Dammit! Sin just takes everything away from us."

"Good our first catch of the day. Stand by ion control, fire. The first transport is away, the first transport is away. Feeling all right sir? Just like new Dak how about you? Right now I feel I could take on The Empire myself. I see what you mean."

"What the hell?"

"Merde! Tidus don't do that?" I nearly jumped on to the top deck with Lu and Wakka.

"What does that mean anyway?"

"Oh merde it means s…." I whispered it in his ear. He then realised

"Hey! You called Yuna that. You're really mean."

"It was a joke anyway I knew it would annoy you."

"Do you like to annoy me or something?"

"Well no how long did it take you to work that out (!) Anyway it's fun to see you reaction, you look so funny when you're pissed off." I laughed, remembering how I'd nearly wet myself in the False Vows scene at his face and Yuna's huh noise.

"Come on admit it," he then said, "We both know what you mean by that."

"Eww." I wrinkled my face in disgust, understanding what that meant. Tidus grinned, I knew he was joking, but the thought.

"Anyway, what was with the funny talking before?"

"Okay I'm going in."

"Huh?"

"Rogue group use your harpoons and tow cables, go for the legs it might be our only chance of stopping them." I then paused for an interval, "Good shot Jansen." Tidus was beginning to get annoyed, as I can assume most people would at my continuing Star Wars talking. My friend Hannah wants to leave the room every time Tierney and me talk about it, even Sam who is a SW fanatic gets annoyed when I do Trade Federation quote, no matter how good a Nute Gunray or Queen Amidala I do.

"Will you stop that." He asked

"Maybe." (insert grin), "Cable out let her go." Tidus looked as if he would slaughter me. That's the only set back about me. I don't know when to quit. Well I quit it now.

I know I'm sad but I have a photographic memory when it comes to lines. I only wish my short term memory was that good. Plus if you couldn't tell already with the Yoda speak I love SW Star Wars and FF my two fave things (if you hadn't guessed.). Tidus then decided that I was boring him and probably went to find Yuna. (Run Yuna run! He he joke.) I decided that there wasn't much more I could do up here so I went down to the cabin. I then tried climbing into a hammock. That did not work. I got my leg in and couldn't get the other in therefore sprawling on the floor on leg in. I tried jumping my whole body and rolling onto it. That sort of worked only I rolled off the other side. In the end I just took the floor using my back pack as a pillow.

"Yes Lord Vader I've reached the main facility the shield will be down in moments you…may…(yawn) start… your landin…zzzzzzz

I woke up the next day to first see Lulu standing by me. It looked as if she'd just woken up too. The next thing I was aware of was voices they seemed to be coming from…oh no! As I opened the door it seemed that the whole of the SS Winno or I suppose in my case the HMS Winno, though Spira has no monarch. Thinking about it though we don't really seeing as we have prats like Tony Blair running the country. God I don't get or even like polotics and yet I'm talking about them. Sam says I could be a politician and I dunno where the hell he got that idea. Anyway people crowded round me as if I was a celebrity.

"Ahh oof!" I suddenly went as if I'd opened a door with a wall of water behind it the people swamped me. Everyone was talking at once I couldn't hear a bloody thing.

"Shut up!" I tried to shout but no on could hear me. Then I had a brainwave I took out my mic (bet you'd all forgotten about that.)

"Uh guys?" I said down the mic hey it worked, "Could you give us a bit of room please."

The crowd parted like the Red Sea. I hastily ran through the gap an up the stairs. It took them all a while to realise that I'd gone before giving pursuit.

"Stampede!" I had to call. Poor celebrities.

Next thing I knew someone had grabbed my hand and dragged me under the stairs leading to the upper deck. I panted a it before looking to thank my rescuer. Ugh! Double Ugh! Merde. It was Bickson I decided I'd rather face the crowd. He knew what I was going to do and blocked me and backed me up against the wall. I decided not to move as it would probably, no definitely give him the wrong impression.

"It'll cost you for that rescue." He grinned his hands either side of me leaning in closer.

"Er I don't have any money, er gil." Though I knew what he meant, "And besides I didn't ask to be rescued. I'm not a stupid girly wirly."

"I wasn't thinking of that and anyway I don't like stupid girly wirly's."

He then kissed me on the cheek. I decided not to move I acted as if I'd been petrified, then he went for my neck. My face went into all sorts of disgusted looks and I tried to wriggle away. However he pushed my hands to the wall. I would have backed away but you know, problem. Suddenly I got one hand free I grabbed his left arm with one hand and the other his shoulder (once Bickson hand let it free after he put his hands round my waist. Totally gross!) However I had a trick. I kneed him in the stomach. He backed away quickly doubled up. Yes faithful martial arts save the day again. I tried to run but Bickson wouldn't let me go that easily he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back. I then used volume.

"HELP!"

No one came though, come on I'd even the whole of the SS Winno came than be stuck here but I had to take matters into my own hands. I wasn't going to be his weekly bitch or any of Bicksons girlfriends. I took some of that ketchup coloured hair and tugged. He persistently yanked my arm and the harder he pulled the harder I pulled. I looked at him and Bickson was trying not to scream. He eventually let go with a 'shit f-in bastard' when I'd yanked a chunk out. Letting go caused me to fall over. I then picked myself up and then ran.

Tidus who was coming round as I was running was startled as I crashed into him. He looked at the piece of hair in my hand (my trophy.) and at something else.

"Ugh Lenne you're gross. When I was calling Bickson your lover boy I wasn't being serious. Look."

He pointed over the side. My reflection showed a massive love bite on my neck.

"The bastard where is he I'll kill him!" Tidus was ready to hold me back I think if I was going to try anything. "Look it's a bruise right." I told him and he nodded. For once I wasn't annoyed or laughing at the pure stupidity of him. Maybe there's more to him than that. (And no I still do not like him in that way.)

"Come on what can we do to take your mind off this?" he asked

My answer would have been pizza, popcorn and a movie (Star Wars, The Matrix, The Last Samurai, House of Flying Daggers or something similar.) but obviously I practically knew SW backwards and that's not what Tidus was thinking of. This was Spira I suppose there's a limited amount of things you can do without machina. We both then saw Bickson, still skulking around. Doesn't he ever learn. Oh merde I bet now he thinks I'm playing hard to get. Crap. Tidus then followed me into sidling over to Kimarhi. Bickson decided to back off then but not before grinning at the 'bruise' he'd given me. Grr the smelly son of a turd I'll kill him. No I'll slaughter him. Then with no one watching I tried to forget about him by getting my iPod out and put Rikku's Theme from X2 on. Although it was on headphones Tidus was sitting next to me and could hear it. He started moving his head along to the beat. For some reason I changed the headphones to speakers and the music went around the boat and people began to clap to the beat. Tidus then stood up deciding to dance but not without yanking me up with him. Soon Tidus and me were whooping and getting into it and even Lulu and Kimarhi seemed to be enjoying themselves. Wakka was just as mad as we were, thankfully he hadn't seen the iPod. I was better at dancing than Tidus and Wakka but it was fun all the same.

"The totally immature patrol." I heard Lulu mutter amused.

"Aha you bet." I said grinning and Lulu smiled back.

After the dancing I felt much better Bickson had buggered off thank the Lord and we were coming up to Luca. It was amazing the hot air balloons and all the people. This wasn't the poky Luca with about 6 people in you get on the game this was the true Luca the FMV one full of crowd, noise and colour. The boat docked and everyone started to get off waving and smiling at me. I waved half heartedly back though I didn't know any of them. I couldn't see why it was me. I mean Brie had been the Messiah but I was nothing. I leaned over the edge of the boat my Wales sized love bite was still there. Then I looked closer. My hair was darker, it had lost it's blondeness. _Yes highlights have grown out _was what I thought at the time. I then smoothed my hair through it. Hey up it was down to my waist, okay weird my hair had grown quick. Oh well I didn't care.

"Kimi no kotoba wa. Yume no yasashisaka na." I muttered better known to everyone else as 'I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me.' God I was so hot I was sweating it's too hot. 35 degrees Celsius! Noooo to hot. I then looked at the water. The cool clean glistening water. Okay it's cooler than this heat so I'm there. Pulling on my goggles I dived over the edge of the SS Winno. I swam round the water was relieving the heat. Okay it wasn't as cold as I'd expected but I didn't really care, at least it wasn't as cold as Baaj temple had been which was like the Atlantic on our side. All sorts of coral adorned the seabed and I swam down for a closer look. It was restful under there, my love of swimming had come back. I saw a shadow and looking up the bottom of a boat passed over my head. I swam around for about a minute more, when I thought. The others would probably wonder where I was, well I was assuming, I did actually seem to becoming a permanent fixture with them, well I dunno bout Kimarhi as he didn't say much and I hadn't spoken to Yuna well at all really apart from Besaid. I looked round for a dock. I soon found one with what I thought was the SS Winno. I swam upwards and burst through the surface of the water. Though Spiran water was breathable it was nice to come back up. Then I came face to face with people I didn't know and on my right. None other than Seymour himself.

"Hey up?" I said confused

"Al Bhed!" someone exclaimed and I saw a bright orange quiff move through the crowd. Wakka.

The guards immediately pulled up their rifles and pointed them at me.

Oh God think fast Rach or you're gonna get shot.

I decided then to bob back under looking like a fiend had grabbed my leg. I struggled underwater trying to make it convincing. I pulled my goggles off my face and then I had an idea. That would show them. Shutting my eyes I did a mushroom float. I heard a few gasps though I still remained motionless.

Suddenly I felt hands round my waist pulling me out of the water. My eyes and mouth opened letting in water in surprise. I quickly shut them again even though it's not the nicest feeling having a mouth full of water.

"It's Lenne!" Wakka exclaimed and people gasped. Sheep. Hey they thought I was dead. Hello I'm breathing. God (would roll eyes if I could.)

"Is this?" I heard a voice, Seymour. It was rather loud as if I was standing right next to him. I was still in the person's arms all floppy. They then decided to put me on the floor.

"Stand aside I know what to do."

I opened one eye slightly to see what was happening. Tidus was coming towards me. I saw Wakka. He looked as if he'd wet himself.

"I shouldn't have left her alone." He muttered.

I tried not to laugh at his face. I then saw Tidus was doing something with his hands. He squatted down beside me. Then it clicked. I made the water go out my mouth spouting it at Tidus. He fell down on his ass and backed away his face dripping.

"Not Tidus you are not doing your so-called CPR on me again!" I exclaimed. I kicked him in the leg by accident as well which when he'd got up made him hop around like and idiot. I laughed at the display and even Seymour seemed amused. Tidus then stopped and shook his head. The water disappeared and he was bone dry. I looked at me. Typical clothes bone dry (cos they're Spiran no doubt.) and the rest of me soaking still sitting on the dock. As I looked round the dock at the other people I caught the eye of the giant (at the moment) and rather cute Seymour. He was also FMVied apart from his hair was sort of in between the two colour blues. So it wasn't that bright blue but it wasn't the dark blue either. Kinda in between. As I looked at him a big drip well dripped off the end of my nose. Great I had to look like a completer prune in front of him. I mean even if he wasn't my favourite character I still wouldn't want to look stupid and pathetic in front of the bad guy. My hair had gone wavy and was dripping also. Oh poo. Oh well I'll have to make do. I tried to stand up but trod on some of my dress and slipped down onto my ass again. Tidus now was shaking laughing I could hear him.

"_Stupid bloody thing_" I soon found out I muttered a bit to loudly as people were gasping again. Seymour then offered me his right hand. I am being specific as his right hand is Guado and the other is human. I should know I've watched False Vows enough times.

"Ta err thanks." Was all I said as he pulled me up. I was trying to not make an even bigger fool of myself.

As soon I was up I started shaking my head. As my hair was longer the water went further. Mika backed away. Good I hope I got him very wet. I then combed through it. Good I was sorted. I went over and stood beside Yuna Seymour looked between us both looking slightly bemused. Mika and the crowd then decided to continue their 'ceremony' much to my disappointment.

"I present to you the son of Maester Jyscal who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you know he has already been ordained a Maester of Yevon."

"Damn Seymour hasn't done his speech yet." I said quietly

"How do you know that is Maester Seymour? We have only found out just now." (Insert gasp), "The rumours must be true." A random Yevonite randomly said

I ignored him and just watched, well there wasn't much else I could do.

"I am Seymour Guado, I am happy to receive the title of Maester." We both chorused. I of course was muttering to Tidus but somehow he heard me. Damn that Guado has good hearing.

"I apologise is there something you would like to say my lady?" Seymour sounded a bit miffed that he had been interupted.

"Who me?" I asked dumbly I had never been called 'lady' before.

"Well that is why I am looking at you and doing something which involves sound coming out of my mouth and moving my lips called talking." I saw a look of amusement on his face.

To his surprise though I chuckled with a big grin. He'd outsmarted me and done it sarcastically but I'd found it funny. Like the time if Ben asked me if I would pay with cash cheque or credit card I had sounded shocked but it had been funny. Besides I would want to see the look on his face when I said.

"Why yes there is." I cleared my throat, "In life my father Jyscal tried to establish friendship between man and guado. I vow to continue on his legacy and fulfil my duty as Maester to the best of my abilities."

An evil grin spread across my face as I finished. Although Seymour tried to keep himself composed I could tell he wanted to say something like 'how the hell did you know?' He must have prepared his speech to win over the people. I remember the first time I'd seen him, he hadn't fooled me. Part of me wondered if he'd ever wanted to become a Maester. God as soon as I thought of that a Yu-Gi-Oh episode randomly flashed into my head, the Marik episode.

"Odion! I don't wanna be a tombkeeper!"

The Maester's expression then changed to an impressed smile.

"It is true." He then said.

"'Course it's true your Maestership." Wakka suddenly said. Maestership could he be any sadder? "A prophet of Yevon has heard our prayers."

"Prophet ooo where?" I looked around this was different and could be interesting. Seymour chuckled.

"Lenne admit it we all know your secret ya." Wakka said

"Yeah." Tidus agreed, wait he was agreeing! "I mean you knew your way round Besaid and basically all of Spira without having ever set foot here before, you read my mind, you knew Sin was coming on the boat, you come from a place no one has ever heard of and." He then reached into my bag. "You have these." He pulled out my iPod and video camera.

"Machina!" Wakka exclaimed

"Ha see I'm no prophet Tidus." Tidus was beginning to blush

"Well this isn't like any machina I've ever seen." Seymour admitted.

"It's not machina either. It's an iPod and video camera. The camera is like a sphere camera see." I showed them the screen and rewinded. People crowded round as the last bit of video I'd taken (I think the Sin coming out from the water bit.) was seen. People nodded in agreement with me. "There machinery you know electric stuff whatever."

"How does this thing work anyway?" Tidus wondered shaking and fiddling with the iPod.

"Let go of that it's expensive!" I almost screamed at him.

To make the day even better Bickson and the other Luca losers were watching. Tidus fumbled about with the iPod and I was ready to take any means necessary to get it off him. Until I heard it.

"What can I do for you?"

"Dance!" Bickson chanted who was joined by the other Losers and eventually everyone else on the dock. 'Dance!' or 'Sing!' they cried I put my hand over my face holding my wrist with the other hand. Accidentally I pushed the purple stone on my bracelet.

I'll never hear the end of this if I don't do it.

So I pulled my mic out. I noticed my purple stone had a blue light encircling it as did the line that joined the two stones together. Spheres with stars in floated to my feet and then took off towards the sky. I dropped my mic pulled out my scimitar drew it across my face which was new and stuck it in the dock bits of wood blew up around me then glittering light came over me and changed my dress to long multicoloured pink yellow and orange earrings a blue sleeveless top with light blue frills, which had an upside down v shape at the bottom of it. One of the frills came right down to and over my black skirt, tiny black skirt and on my feet were knee length tan boots. When I'd changed the area around me went dark and red laser lights came behind me. I picked up my mic pointed my toe drew a circle around me with it. Then I hoped taking my shin to the level of my knee and my foot pointing outwards almost like a triangle. I looked at my appearance at the end then at my bracelet. Of course the Unerring Path Garment Grid, I could have slapped myself why didn't I see it before. God I can be so ignorant when it comes to things like that. Obeying the crowds chants I started.

#Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place it's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back

But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
Can't compare with what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of real Emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me: 'You'll never be alone'

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be alone

And though I know the world of real Emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me: 'You'll never be alone'

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
I can hear you!#

The crowd cheered I was really getting into it.

"Let me hear you whoop whoop!"

"Whoop whoop!" Tidus was the only one who understood. I turned round and smiled at Seymour. I can't understand why people don't like him. I hate people who call him a pansy cough cough Brie. Meanies. He didn't smile or anything but somehow he looked different.

The crowd soon went off to get a spot for the match all in spirits. There were only about a handful left when the track changed, that's when things went a bit bad.

**(Play FFX2 YuRiPa fight no 1)**

Out of nowhere these two girls ran towards me. One was blonde and had beads in her hair she was wearing a yellow bikini top and a short brown skirt. The other was head to toe in black leather it looked like. She had short brown hair and red eyes sword drawn ready to fight. The blonde then drew her weapons.

"Hey give it back already!" The blonde shouted meanly

I just stared in disbelief no! Uh oh was this bad? Everyone else looked at them more to the fact of wondering where they'd come from.

"Er boys?" I said for a laugh though not in the way Leblanc would say it.

Surprisingly two goons garbed in green with the black heart face masks ran to my side. I then grinned and resumed to dance a bit.

"Want in on this number then show me your moves." I then did a full on impression of Leblanc.

"Think you can keep up?" the girl in black asked swinging her sword around

"You bet I'm tougher than the girlie you're after"

"Go Lenne!" Wakka then called, "No one talks to a prophet of Yevon like that."

"I'm not a prophet!" I yelled back at him, "Look if I was a prophet would I say that I think Yevon is a load of crap and I don't believe in it?"

That shut him up and the fight began. It didn't take the girls long to take out the goons.

"Pathetic you call yourselves guards?" I said to the dead fading bodies, "You deserve what you got mwahaha."

Then the two turned on me I was a lot quicker than Leblanc should be I also actually went and fought giving them kicks punches and the occasional Blizzard spell.

"Sorry." I kept saying to them.

Rikku looked almost out of it, before I remembered they were supposed to whoop my ass. Aw being Leblanc sucks. I then just stood there and let them attack me.

"Owie!" I said as the girl in black whacked me.

"Hey that's my word!" the other girl said

After a couple of blows I decided I couldn't be bothered and the girl in black damn well hurt when she attacked you. So I fell back 'in defeat' on the floor.

"Whoa Rach you lost!" Tidus exclaimed bending down towards me.

"I know I'm supposed to." I muttered and then I got up.

"Huh that doesn't make sense." You could almost hear Tidus brain ticking trying to process what I'd told him.

"Sorry no time for an encore." I told the girls.

Nothing happened after that but the two girls started coughing wheezing. I took this as my chance and ran past the two girls.

"Where are you going?" Yuna called to me

"Follow if you want to find out." I then ran off I had to get a head start.

I am a crap runner as you know it took me about 15-20 minutes on the 1500 metres at school and I was last out of the whole year. I can't even run all the way up the hill to my friend's house. The girls were in pursuit, shit. Fortunately the goons slowed them down Tidus and everyone followed them Seymour mostly in front. He then took over the girls and walked well the way he walks it looks like he's gliding, glided then through yes through a goon and then found where I was hiding two docks away. It wasn't a very good hiding place but I was improvising.

"Curiosity to much for you huh?" I smiled at him he seemed slightly taken aback at by me addressing him so informally.

"Come on why bother with the 'O Maester Seymour' business amongst friends? Sure your title is Maester but under that you're still the same Guado you always were."

"Do I?" he began

**(End YuRiPa fight no 1)**

"Hey you run to fast!" he was interrupted by the blonde girl I ducked down quickly

"Me fast I wish I'm as fast as a dead chocobo." I muttered. Hey did I see a smirk cross the Maester's face. Wait I don't think that the blonde could see Seymour or any one else for that matter.

Tidus and the others reached us just as someone appeared and said

"You're to slow little girl."

"Great Logos and Ormi here to 'save my ass'." I chuckled doing the quote marks.

"Shows over bwahahahahaha."

"Yeowch." The blonde girl and myself chorused as I was doing an impression of her.

"Are you destined to know how this goes?" Seymour asked me

"Err maybe." I grinned. See if you're nice to Seymour he's nice to you.

"This way." The girl in black instructed trying to save _their_ asses the blonde girl followed as they ran down a dock to a dead end naturally.

"That's the last mistake those two will ever make." Seymour said smirking

"Err not quite here she comes." I replied

Logos and Ormi then danced about due to gunshots being fired at their feet. Everyone looked back to see where they came from and there she was. Seymour took a step back and almost fell into me.

"Watch it." I said kindly

"Sorry."

"Whoa whoa no!" we heard Wakka exclaim

"Coohewl." Tidus went

Yuna made that pitiable ohho noise she makes quite frequently throughout the game before saying

"Is that? It's me."

* * *

AN: Okay I dunno what you'll think of this chapter to be honest I don't think it's my best but don't change the review because of that.  
Uh oh what have I gotten myself into now huh? This time it wasn't my fault it was Tidus.

Tidus: Hey why was it mine?

Me: Err let me think you nicked the iPod and put real Emotion on then the next track came on and the two girls appeared (who I bet the readers have instantly guessed who they are). If you hadn't mucked about with it none of this would have happened.

Seymour: You must admit though it is entertaining.

Me: Spose he he and we got to hear Yuna make the weird noise.

Tidus: What weird noise?

Me: (doing and OTT impression of Yuna.) OHHO!

Tidus: That's it you leave Yuna alone.

Me: You gonna make me short stuff?

Tidus: I'm bigger than you.

Me: That's beside the point. Are you gonna fight or what.

Rikku: I think we'd better leave before all hell breaks loose oh but do review please and thankyou.


	9. Chapter 9

AN I just felt like giving this chapter a title because well it seemed right and I actually managed to think of one. I noticed that someone has a problem with me not liking Yuna. I don't HATE her she's just so annoying the way she's so good and that she looks 14 and well she just never suspects that there's anything wrong with anyone.So whatif I like Seymour, I'm evil besides it makes the whole thing different, and I don't likecliches.

* * *

Logos and Ormi then danced about due to gunshots being fired at their feet. Everyone looked back to see where they came from and there she was. Seymour took a step back and almost fell into me.

"Watch it." I said kindly

"Sorry."

"Whoa whoa no!" we heard Wakka exclaim

"Coohewl." Tidus went

Yuna made that pitiable ohho noise she makes quite frequently throughout the game before saying

"Is that? It's me."

Chapter 9 A Meal with a Maester 

**(Play FFX2 Yuna's Theme.)**

Indeed it was Yuna though she was garbed in a white sleeveless holterneck with Tidus' necklace shaped J in the centre, blue hot pants and a long blue thing, which looked like half a skirt. Her hair seemed shorter and the ends came out in spikes, she had also grown a long plait. She stood holding out the guns before running and jumping onto Ormi's shield which was on his back, from that she pushed off and flipped firing more shots as she did so. For Yuna, heck for anyone that was impressive. She landed in the middle of the two girls Rikku and Paine and made a punching movement though with her guns still in hand, Paine did some fancy movements with her sword and Rikku spun her daggers around before making them stop. They then all came together. YRP. Logos and Ormi weren't intimidated they stepped forward thinking it would be easy to beat three little girls.

"Where's the impostor?" Yuna asked them fiercely.

Paine immediately made the first move as if she was impatient for some action. She made a great slash at Ormi's torso Yuna used her Trigger Happy on Logos and he doubled up. Rikku just went nuts and kicked and slashed whomever she felt like or whoever was closest.

"Power Break!" Paine slashed Ormi again.

"Feel like taking a spin?" he asked then throwing his shield at Paine.

She was knocked over but quickly scrambled back up and took on Logos.

Yuna fired on Ormi and he flinched. I'd never thought I'd think that but go Yuna!

The overall battle wasn't that long soon Paine dealt the final blow to Logos. He fell back on the floor and he wasn't faking.

"It cannot be!" he exclaimed in defeat.

Rikku slashed Ormi as Yuna used Trigger Happy and Paine used Power Break for the final time on Ormi. Yuna then shot him twice more before like Logos he fell down.

"Boss." He said miserably. Before fading away along with Logos.

**(End Yuna's Theme)**

_That's my cue._

I got up from where I was standing and went up the three girls.

"That's quite enough snivelling boys." I was enjoying to an impression of Leblanc but she really is the worst excuse for a bad guy err girl well maybe apart from Mika.

Yuna stared daggers at me; well actually she just frowned and look as if she was going to pout as if I was being mean to her.

"My grid." And she held out her hand, pfft as if I was just going to give her, even Leblanc isn't that stupid.

"You give us back Yunie's garment grid right now!" growled an angry Rikku

Wait Yuna's is Vanguard I have Unerring Path. Oh well it's a Garment Grid I suppose, same principal.

"Didn't you girls ever learn to share?" I asked grinning.

"Take it then it's yours." Said a voice that wasn't mine I looked around then a gasp came from YRP.

I looked at my wrist. The Garment Grid was gone. Yuna had it in her hand.

"No!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to change, I looked at myself waiting. I waited I didn't change I laughed half heartedly well the way Angelina Jolie does when she thinks she's beaten Simon in the training exercise in Tomb Raider.

**(Play YuRiPa fight no 2)**

Suddenly Leblanc appeared beside me fan over her face. Where had she come from? She'd either had walked over beside me or she'd walked through me. Either way she was there. She held her fan out in front of her a look of sincere displeasure on her face.

"But it won't be yours for long loves." She told them threateningly.

"Okay I'm looking forward to this." I said in my normal voice grinning running over to the girls

"Wait you're on our side?" Rikku said, "Okay I'm confused."

"Who cares more chance of beating the crap out of this one." Paine smiled gesturing at Leblanc she then muttered to me, "Thank Yevon you don't sound like that." And I laughed

"Bye bye Leblanc."

I stood scimitar in hand Leblanc was going to get hurt even if it wasn't by me. Paine, Rikku and Yuna all stood their weapons out likewise. Rikku and Paine began to fight. I rushed up to join them, but then I noticed Yuna was fiddling with the Garment Grid that had once been mine, changing the pinky sphere for a blue one and then hit that and the purple one. Then like I had done only raising her gun abover her head and letting go of it she changed into Songstress. When she finished she glanced at me.

"Twins!" she, Rikku and me chorused smiling.

"Darkness Dance!" Yuna immediately used her ability on Leblanc and the shroud of darkness covered Leblanc's eyes.

"Ahh!" we heard from her.

"This'll send a shiver down your spine." The ice hit Leblanc and she really did seem to shiver. At least I could still use Black Magic.

"Power Break."

"Thunder." Leblanc said from amongst the darkness

"Oof." I doubled up a bit singed on my arms.

"Grrrrr. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder."

The attacks hit her hard and fast as well as that Rikku attacked her as I cast them. The Darkness had now worn off and so I thought that I'd take over. I past Yuna my scimitar.

"Just give her a hell of a beating."

"I think we can leave Rikku and Paine to that." She told me putting it down.

"Well she isn't called Paine for nothing."

Together we both danced Darkness came again around Leblanc, even when she tried to attack it was a guaranteed miss every time.

Rikku and Paine finished her off, Paine jumping and giving her a flick kick to the stomach. Leblanc as Logos and Ormi had done collapsed.

(End YuRiPa fight no 2.)

"I, I won't let you off so easily next time." Leblanc warned us getting up and running off with Logos and Ormi.

"Get back here!" Rikku shouted

"Rikku." Paine said mistily

**(Play Ayumi Hamasaki-Honey Instrumental.)**

"Oh." My feet took over and I was dancing a set dance. It wasn't someone taking over me I knew that much it was more like marking out trying to remember the dance. I laughed and heard cheering in my ears.

**(End Honey, Play Mission Complete.)**

"Thanks for your help." Yuna said

"Don't mention it." I smiled giving them all high fives. They then all faded away. Good I suppose if the Celsius appeared I would have a hell of an explaining to do. I turned to Tidus.

"See that's what happens when you mess about you silly little boy." I said trying to laugh it off. Tidus and Wakka seemed to laugh with me, but Lulu looked thoughtful and even seemed to smile. Yuna just stared blankly. I think she was slightly confused.

"Hey guess what you two." I told Yuna and Tidus, "Auron's in a café somewhere, why don't you go and look for him."

"Sir Auron!" Yuna exclaimed

"Well how many other Auron's are there who wear terracotta coats have big massive katana's over there shoulder and wear glasses with black hair who was guardian of Yuna's dad in this world are there?"

"Auron was Yuna's old mans guardian!" Tidus exclaimed

"You know Sir Auron?" Yuna asked him

"Yeah he does and I think for Tidus he has a lot of explaining to do." I commented

"To right," said Tidus, "Come on let's go." And he almost dragged Yuna off who was closely followed by Kimarhi.

I glanced at my watch though I don't know why as I'd forgotten it didn't work and Wakka had a good nose at it too.

"Wakka isn't it nearly time for your match against the Psyches?"

"The Psyches?" He replied, "The lots haven't even been drawn yet." I slapped myself. "Hey thanks for letting me know prophet." He smiled and went with Lulu to the changing room.

"I'm not a prophet!" I shouted after him and then sighed. "What about you your Maesterness don't you have to join Mika and open the ceremony?"

"It is Mika's fiftieth year in office not mine." He said bluntly, "Besides I do not care for Blitzball."

"Neither do I." Though I was thinking of the game one where I have to play and always lose. Hey it's not my fault that whenever I play the Aurochs are always crap at defending. My tummy then rumbled embarrassingly. "I need a pizza." I then said, "Okay well not a pizza but 'somebody get me something deep fried and smothered in chocolate'." I chuckled at my quote in case you didn't know its Shrek 2. "I don't really want chocolate," I then said, as Seymour seemed to look at me strangely at my decided combination. "You hungry?" I then asked him I fished in my bag. I still had no gil. "Could someone up there be nice and give me a wad of gil which I will pay back."

"_You won't need to pay us back._" I then heard Bahamut say.

Gil then filled up the remaining empty space in my bag. I pulled it out,

"I'll buy." I offered

"I am a bit famished but I can afford my own meal." He said rather rudely

"I was only offering to be nice, I wasn't trying to suggest that because you're half Guado you're poor. I'm not like other people, just cos you're half Guado doesn't mean you're something that has disease and has to be kept away from. In fact, being half Guado I think makes you unique, you know special."

As soon as I said special he seemed to look away as if he was embarrassed, I went round to look at his face, he turned away again and a saw a look as if he was about to cry. He quickly composed himself.

"No one has ever called me special before about, well my status. Thank you." He said sombrely.

"S'alright." I smiled at him; he hadn't meant to be rude I suppose that other people just haven't treated him with a high opinion, as he'd been probably the first half Guado ever. "So you coming?"

He nodded and followed until I managed to find somewhere.

We managed to find a place after what seemed an hour. It was down a side street but it was nice, well all the other places were full. The few people in there gasped as Seymour entered behind me. He didn't seem like the big flamboyant Maester that you see in the game with Yuna and the others he seemed rather shy, this time he had no fancy speech he'd pre-rehearsed.

"My Lord we are honoured." Said a waiter who came up to us and bowed. I looked at him scrutinisingly he looked as if he'd rather serve something of the bottom of my shoe.

"We'll find our own table. Is that alright?" I asked the waiter looked at me I guess with the height of Seymour I hadn't really been noticed.

"You, you are the prophet of Yevon!" he exclaimed hid face now changed to one of genuine excitement. Great, word had even spread here. "Oh my lady come this way." He was about to lead me away to a table without Seymour.

"I'll tell your fortune if me and Maester Seymour could find our own table if you would." I tried to sound all prophetish. Hey without the crowds of people I could enjoy ordering people around.

I thought about taking Seymour's hand, but then looked at him he didn't really seem the touchy feely type, still I wanted him to feel as if I genuinely had a high respect for him and didn't think he was something of the bottom of someone's shoe. Anyway I don't think I would have felt comfortable doing that. I just nudged him and asked him where he'd like to sit. He seemed to look very gratified. I suppose as a Maester you have to do what the people want you to do to make them happy. The place wasn't fancy in the way of food, but I wasn't bothered. I just ordered a baguette thing, well something that looked like it was from Subway. I could see Seymour was trying to be gracious and choose something cheap. He was being very quiet.

"Blow it get whatever you want." I told him I looked at the most expensive item, yeah I had enough. "You're very quiet." I then said hoping to break the ice.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've never been invited to lunch before. Yevon I know that sounds so stupid." He then sounded angry with himself, "I'm a Maester I shouldn't be saying things like this. I have to sound in control." He muttered.

He then ordered I wasn't sure what and I started to talk to him about where I came from, friends, family I just didn't want a meal in silence. He contributed whenever he thought it was necessary. Actually he wasn't that bad a person. Maybe he was trying to take it all in. I was kinda astonished that the big bad guy who wants to destroy the world turned out to be very awkward when it came to socialising. Mind you I wasn't the best socialiser either unless we were talking about something that wasn't boys or proms etc. I actually found it really hard to talk to anyone apart from Tidus here. He was the only one who'd lived with machina.

"Hey you don't have to pour out your life story or anything I mean you've only just met me so. Hey!" I then exclaimed and laughed, "I've told you about where I come from but I haven't told you my name."

"It took you that long to twig!" he chuckled, "Actually I hadn't noticed either."

"I'm Rachel and I am not a prophet."

"Well you know who I am and I'm half Guado as you know. You already seem to know who I am."

People on the table behind us seemed to be pulling faces behind Seymour's back. I suppose they had to respect him to his face. I didn't like it though.

"Come on let's go the match will have started and I think Mika will now noticed you've gone."

"Yes I suppose so then it will be back to Maester duties and heading to Mushroom Rock."

"What's going on there?" I asked placing the gil on the table by the bill and leaving the restaurant. I wanted to act as if I wasn't a prophet in some way by acting as if I didn't know what was happening everywhere in Spira.

"Well the Crusaders are doing something there and Maester Kinoc has asked me to attend."

"And Mika isn't going?"

"Well no, Maester Kinoc thinks it would be best if he didn't attend."

"So a Sinspawn or Sin won't smash him to bits. _Like that's ever going to happen._"

"Are you sure you aren't a prophet?" he chuckled.

"Nope a hundred percent Yevon free that's me. Stupid religion."

"You said," he cleared his throat, "'I think Yevon is a load of crap and I don't believe in it'." He did a funny impression of me that gave me a high squeaky voice.

"Well I don't believe in the religion. Hey! I don't sound like that!" Seymour was chuckling at my annoyance "I don't you, you meanie." I frowned and folded my arms. Seymour was still laughing.

"You do now." he said to which I pouted slightly

"It's not funny." I told him but soon I couldn't help it. "It's funny it's funny!" I laughed and we both laughed until a guard saw Seymour and came up to him.

"Maester Seymour sir." They saluted, "Maester Mika has wondered where you have been we will take you to him." And two other guards escorted Seymour up to the Maester stand.

"Go on you clear off!" the guard ordered me. Mean guard does he know who I am? I didn't say anything but began to slink off.

"Rachel!" I heard Seymour call and I turned round, "I …erm it was nice to have met you."

"Likewise Seymour!" I then ran towards the stadium where hopefully I would find Yuna, Lulu and Kimarhi.

* * *

AN: Okay I said you'd find out about the sphere but I thought that this would be a nice ending to this chapter. God it's such a nicey nice chapter it's almost scary. Still review. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I have decided that if you want any queries answered I will reply to them in email cos I just like to update ASAP rather than having to put all my review replies in when I update it on doc manager. Reviews are really special to me anyway so I will send a personal email anyway, if time permits it. Besides emails will give me something else to do while I sit in Agencies doing nothing.

Well here is the requested chapter

Chapter 10 

I eventually found them. Well I suppose it wasn't hard all I had to look for was a big blue Ronso, or in his case small blue Ronso. There were actually a few Ronso but none sitting with humans. They were actually sitting one chunk of seats away from the Maester stand. Lulu didn't seem to pleased when I turned up.

"So you finally decided to arrive." Was all she said. It was about halfway through the Auroch vs the Luca Losers match. I then realised what she meant.

"Oh damn Yuna getting captured but the Al Bhed I completely forgot. Well I'm not really a guardian so I suppose it wasn't my responsibility really."

"I know you're not a guardian but if you want to come along with us you'd better pull your weight. At the moment you're beginning to act like a hitchicker."

"Hey I helped in Killika besides it is the guardians job to protect the summoner. I'll help you with fiends and Sinspawn and stuff but anything to do personally with Yuna I'll leave to you. Besides it's Luca it's meant to be a break."

"To busy having a meal with a Maester to care." Lulu then said.

"How do you know?"

"I saw you both going down to the Side Street Café while I was looking for Tidus and Kimarhi."

"You must admit though she disappeared from right under their noses you would have thought if Yuna should ask Tidus to be her guardian he should prove to her that he is capable of being a good one."

"Look I'm not saying you should just go away I mean we do want you, but even if you aren't a guardian just try and help us along a bit okay?" Lulu asked

"Hey like I said the fiends will soon be terrified of us when I've finished with them." And Lulu nodded.

"Well the Goers are just performing great Bobba. It'll take the Aurochs a long time before they defeat them."

"Boo hiss!"

I jeered loudly

"BOO! Stupid Luca Losers. I'm not done with Bickson yet."

"Oh about." Lulu gestured at my neck.

"Hey how'd you know?"

"Tidus told me what happened. I'll keep it to myself. That bastard Bickson."

It was a surprise to hear Lulu swear but she was right.

"I bet our prophet of Yevon may be having something to do with the scores here today don't you think."

"I'M NOT A BLOODY PROPHET!" I shouted. People sitting by me stared. "Well I'm not." I stated.

I looked up at Seymour. He looked bored out his mind. I couldn't help agreeing with him. This half time was taking to long in my opinion and I'd arrived about half way through it. After what seemed like an eternity. I can only assume Spirans are very fussy eaters all the people offering drinks and such like disappeared. The match started again. I soon found out I was wrong about Blitzball. Of course now it wasn't a game it was real therefore some parts of it obviously had to change. The game seemed to go so fast I could hardly keep my eyes on one player. It was like in Zanarkand only people got shoved to the side of the glass sphere. It was second best to Zanarkand. Like Netball only better I found. You could actually tackle people. I mean my PE teacher complained once and accused me of Rugby tackling someone in Netball, but Netball's boring besides it wasn't tackling it was called getting the ball off the opposition. She gave the other team a free shot too. Smelly teacher. I then noticed that Bickson ordered Graav and another player to grab Tidus by the arms while he got the ball Bickson enjoyed beating Tidus up a bit before he was satisfied.

"Hey that's cheating!" I yelled, "PENALTY! GO ON AUROCHS KILL!" I was really getting into it. "KILL KILL KILL!" I shouted. Lulu and Yuna looked at me slightly scared. I was like this watching the England v Brazil Footie match which we sooo should have won but it was the stupid ref. Hey and I'm not a sports girl.

"BOO! HISS! COME ON YOU AUROUCHS.LET'S SEE YOU MURDER THOSE LOSERS!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Seymour and Mika were looking down at me. Well I wasn't hard to spot. I was standing on top of my seat. I was doing the clapping thing that you often get in football matches (when I say football I mean soccer.)

Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap

"England! I mean Aurochs!" I shouted

"It seems that one Blitzball fan seems to be very excited about this match Jimma." Bobba explained

"Wait Bobba I do believe, yes it is ladies and gentlemen it's our prophet."

I then looked around dumbly as all eyes were on me and I was on the giant sphere screen. Lulu and Yuna were looking embarrassed.

"Hey I'm 15 do you really expect me to be mature?" I asked "And for the last time so God help me I am not a prophet! I hate Yevon!"

That brought round a dead silence. Even the match seemed to stop in it's tracks.

"Well I did tell ya I wasn't a prophet." I said shyly my face burning and probably turning beetroot. Actually I don't know whether I blush if I'm embarrassed but I do burn so anyway.

"Erm okay," Bobba began, "It seems the Goers are ready to resume the match."

"Losers you mean." I corrected. I was still standing on my seat.

"Erm Rachel maybe you should get down now." Lulu muttered when the crowd noise had resumed.

"Yeah I'm getting bored anyway. How long do you think before the match finishes?"

" I don't think that long the scores are tied."

"Oh okay. One more thing." I proclaimed on my mic, "Wakka if you can hear this, just win okay. I'm with you all the way."

I then mooched off past all the people. They seemed a bit disgruntled

"Sorry, I'm sorry, my fault." I apologised as I past

I was then free of the crowds of people. I ran down the steps.

"I'm free I'm free!" I shouted as a joke, "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves…" I stared singing, "I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song…" I could sing that all day until I get bored of the repetitiveness. That's another weird thing annoying things don't annoy me such as The Crazy Frog. I love the Axel F song whereas it drives everyone else up the wall. Everyone I know wants to destroy every CD created of that song or any Crazy Frog.

I decided to walk to random places around the stadium. I heard some voices from the stadium and then Jimma's voice

"They seem to be cheering for Wakka folks."

Well that now gave me and excuse to head for the changing rooms.

I met Tidus just after he'd dried himself off he looked a bit put out.

"You alright?" he jumped at my coming in, this time I didn't laugh

"Go on then laugh." He said

"I wasn't planning to this time. You don't look so good."

"I just feel sad you know," we began to walk back out to the main entrance "I'm playing Blitzball the thing I'm best at and the thing I've enjoyed me whole life and then they call for Wakka, but I suppose it is his team and his show after all."

"Yeah I suppose the people see this as just Wakka and The Aurochs game. I suppose."

"I guess they just think I'm crap." Tidus kicked the wall by the stairs that lead to the Maester's seats. "What the hell I am crap, crap crap crap. Dad was always saying."

"Your father just wanted you to get better, he was doing it to motivate you. They don't call you _star_ player of the Zanarkand Abes for nothing. Everyone in Zanarkand loved you. You made your team proud. I bet if your dad could have seen you he would have been proud."

"Tch." Tidus just went.

"I've got a song that's just right for the situation."

**(Play Christina Aguilera-Fighter) **

"After all you put me through you'd think I'd despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you cos you made me that much stronger."

# Well I though I knew you, thinkin'

That you were true Guess I,

I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always

Down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I just wanna say thank you  
Cause it

Chorus:  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin round playin, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymre, no more,  
It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighterHow could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WONT-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There's no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter#

"I guess you're right." Tidus said as I finished the song, he actually sounded as if he was thinking the matter over _seriously._ Nurse we have another one who's fainted due to Tidus thinking seriously. Nah it was actually quite nice

"Your priority is Yuna now you know. You're a guardian, try to put your dad behind you. It would make him worse if he knew it bothered you. Just go get Sin. It's what he wants."

"_You're doing it again, crying."_

I heard Jecht's voice in my head; it sort of made me want to cry.

"You're not a guardian?" Tidus asked me after a pause, "You'd make a better one than me."

"See that's why your father complained all the time because you kept doubting yourself. He kept teasing you because you didn't feel you could be anything. He was trying to get you angry to eventually strive to prove to him that you knew you could be a good Blitzer. Of course like father like son he had to try and believe in himself too."

"How do you know so much about dad?"

"I don't. Lives are just another story to read, you've just got to delve deep enough to learn what people are really thinking. Anyway I don't think Yuna wants me as a guardian. I'm cool with it."

"So does that mean you'll be leaving us? You know going to do prophet stuff? You'd make a great guardian!"

"I'll only come along if you stop calling me a prophet, you're gonna get hurt if call me that again, you know I aint one. Oh and don't force Yuna into making me a guardian. I'm really not bothered."

"Oh 'k."

"The others are on the second to next row by the Maesters stand so head for the next set of stairs." Tidus nodded and started to walk off, "Tidus!" I then called he stopped and looked round. I grinned. "Can I have your autograph?" I asked holding out a blitzball.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked grinning

"Someone gave it me on the boat. I think it was the Killika Beasts. I guess they wanted me to bless it so they'd win or something." He finished signing it. Considering he didn't seem that bright when you first met him he did have very nice swirly handwriting.

**To Rach/Lenne**

Thanks for everything, dunno what I'll do without you. Hey you just stick around okay?

**Tidus**

**PS I know you're not a prophet**

I smiled gratefully, that meant a lot. Tidus then came up to me and gave me a friendly hug. I was slightly surprised, but I returned it. He seemed really grateful too. He then walked off. A few seconds after he'd gone I heard a noise. Like someone was banging a door. It was come from round by dock 2. Something clicked it was a review.

'What'll happen when Seymour has to open the stadium and get the Guado to let all the fiends in' or something like that. Shit no!

I sprinted, well went as fast as I was able round a corner. I'd suspected in the game in first playing it, but not just cos he was my favourite character, because of the Guado he was under the title that he had been in the Side Street Café he couldn't still do it.

"Seymour don't!" I called before I got round the corner.

I then stopped dead in my tracks, it wasn't Seymour. It was Mika.

"You're to late you so-called prophet. The fiends will be in, in a matter of seconds." Mika said in his wizened old voice. God I hate him.

"And what do you plan to achieve by doing this?" I asked him.

"I will help finish what my good friend tried to set out to do." I then heard roars as the fiends had entered the stadium. I heard the summoning of an Aeon.

"That sounds like your lady summoner right now. Believe me these fiends are powerful enough to take on her Aeon. Lady Yuna is young and naive. You have already interfered with him enough. Your time will end here. Guards!"

(Play FFX Challenge)

Right on cue a dozen guards lined up in front of Mika. I didn't know if I could beat them all. I drew my scimitar.

"It's been a bit since I used this, looks like it's looking for a new fight."

I knew Bevelle guards were weak but was there strength in numbers, there were a few defenders too I noticed armed with flamethrowers.

First things first 

The Darkness Dance clouded their vision unfortunately this would be the only Garment Grid move I could actually use.

"Fight fire with fire."

I burned on of the defenders, he didn't seem to be inflicted at all. Crap fire makes them stronger

"Er okay then on second thoughts fight fire with ice. Blizzard."

That was better. Some of the guards tried to hit me, but the darkness was holding. I threw three grenades at all the guards and went to slash the defender I'd used Blizzard on, he collapsed no problem. I managed to punch the guard beside him as well. One kill then the problems started.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mika asked mockingly, "I would have expected someone who can see the future to do better. Esuna."

The darkness was then lifted from the guards. A hail of bullets all hit me at one. They felt cold as they broke through my skin, I'd expected to be writhing at the pain, but it was as if I had felt it before…

"Curaga." Mika then uttered.

My attacks had been in vain as all the guards got up as good as new continuing to fire the bullets. Blood started to run from my mouth where some guards came and held me back while one guard repeatedly punched my face. Eventually they rejoined the line and resumed to fire.

_Okay this is where I run._

I turned round and limped as fast as I could the blood running down my body. My breathing rang in my ears as I heard the guards in pursuit. The pain while running was excruciating. I gritted my teeth and then clenched them over my tongue to stop myself crying out. I think I almost bit through it. I had to hide my condition was deteriorating with every step and I was growing cold. Not snowy weather cold, a different kind of haunting cold. I was bleeding heavily. I knew I didn't have much time. I could feel the blood trickling down my body like the uninviting feeling of an eel. I saw some steps. The Maester stand Mika would never kill the prophet in front of everyone and if Seymour was up there, there could be a chance that he'd help me. My legs felt wobbly I was going to collapse if I ran anymore. This was the best chance I had. I clutched my stomach stepping one step at a time, I then fell over but I continued to crawl.

"H-help!" I called weakly

Seymour came to the top of the stairs. I just lay there helpless. I wanted to die. Why couldn't he just shoot me? He just stared for a few minutes then realising I wasn't dead and it was me, ran down the stairs hastily.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed, "Are you alright."

"Yes I feel like a nice summers day covered in blood and bleeding to death." I said sarcastically "Just kill me for Gods sake it hurts!" I shouted. I was crying, tears pouring down my cheeks. True tears of pain mixed with the blood flowing from my nose and mouth. Never had I felt a pain like this before, no wait I had. I know I had somewhere, but this was worse.

Seymour picked up my head. He face was marked with pity he looked as if he was going to cry, but he also looked angry.

"You will not die!" he shout definitely and angrily. He had tears in his eyes. He put his hand above my stomach. I looked into his face feeling weaker. The light was fading.

_So this is it._ I thought. _This is what it's like to die._

Lying there I could hear nothing but Seymour's voice growing fainter and fainter and could only feel the cold pool of my own blood that I was lying in dying, dying, dying…

AN…………………………………………………………………………………………………..Auto Message: Please review this chapter………………………………….


	11. Chapter 11

AN………………………………………………………………….

* * *

"You will not die!" he shouted definitely and angrily. He had tears in his eyes. He put his hand above my stomach. I looked into his face feeling weaker. The light was fading.

_So this is it._ I thought. _This is what it's like to die._

Lying there I could hear nothing but Seymour's voice growing fainter and fainter and could only feel the cold pool of my own blood that I was lying in dying, dying, dying…

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Come on, come on_

Seymour looked at the girl on the steps before him; she was just clinging to life now. Coughing up blood every so often. Rachel the only girl to have not let race cloud her vision and to see the person inside. He continued to utter the Cura spell. The wounds were deep and heavily inflicted. The life was slowly draining from her eyes. He was losing her.

_No I can't loose someone else._

He dragged her almost lifeless body up the steps to the top of the Maester's balcony. He could hear each individual beat of her heart.

"Y-y," Rachel stuttered sucking in with the pain which was followed by another cough of blood, "Believe in your-." Another suck, "Yourself."

Her head then fell limp and she lay there motionless.

No! 

He obeyed her words he had to keep trying.

_I believe I believe._

All the cuts on Rachel's body then disappeared. She made no sign of awakening. It was to late she was dead…

* * *

I found myself standing surrounded by darkness. Oh well if that was dying it wasn't that bad apart from the pain. I saw a faint aura of light appear and Bahamut appeared.

"You could have told me that it would hurt that much before dying."

"_Well we wouldn't know, we felt no pain._"

"Oh yeah the whole give up our souls thing. I forgot about that."

"_You're beginning to forget about a lot of things._"

"Well maybe I'm to busy concentrating on not dying. Well I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now. Oh well maybe they'd be better off without me."

"_Humph it seems your own code goes against you._"

"Excuse me?"

"_The talk to Tidus of putting things behind him not thinking he's a failure, even to Seymour about believing in himself and you don't even bother to try and keep them up. Heh that's the second time he's saved your life._"

"Huh? Second?"

"_He 'saved' you from the 'fiend' at the docks by pulling you out the water_."

"So that was him with his arms around my waist?"

"_Yep_."

_Boo yah but Yuna never got that treatment. Score! _I then started thinking yes ladies and gents thinking for once and got all serious again.

"But what have I done apart from reveal stuff and get in the way? Yuna will still defeat Sin without me that much I know, besides what good can you do when you're dead?"

"_Oh you're not dead, who ever said you were dead?_"

"Well it went all dark and Luca disappeared so I figured. Wait if I'm not dead where am I then?"

"_You're in a limbo. Sort of in between living and dead_."

"You mean like unsent?"

"_Well normally yes, but in your case just like being unconscious_."

"Oh cool."

"_Oh one more thing_." I thought he might do an Uncle of Jackie Chan and whack me on the head with two fingers but Bahamut just turned to walk away, "_If we know that Yuna is going to defeat Sin permanently without your help, do you really think we'd bring you here?_" I looked slightly puzzled. Isn't that why I was here? "_Oh and one more thing._" Bahamut repeated grinning and did the Uncle thing.

"Ow!" I exclaimed

"_That's for putting ideas into my head_."

"Owie." I complained rubbing my head when he'd gone.

I then saw that white light, you know the one Tidus sees when he has his weird dreams and next thing I knew I was back in Luca. Seymour was standing over me. I was startled at his sudden giant-ness but then realised I was lying down. I groaned and lay on my arms. Seymour was still looking serious. He offered me a hand up, which I declined and then I got up myself much to my disappointment. I'd actually quite enjoyed it in Limbo, well thinking about it, it probably would get a bit lonely and I see Mika way to often, once is enough for me thanks. Unfortunately I knew I would be seeing him a hell of a lot more. The first thing I registered was screaming. I then realised that the fiends hadn't gone, Seymour had been to busy saving me to summon Anima. Something then occurred to me. Why had he bothered to save me at all? Why hadn't he just left me to die? The Seymour in the game would have wouldn't he? Well the Seymour in all the other meanies who don't like Seymour in their fics would have done, but in real life, why had he done it? I then realised that I couldn't carry on wondering that now. Seymour looked to worn out and slightly intimidated by the fiends to do anything. It was up to me. Fat lot I could do I don't know any good spells a good black magic spell would finish them off. If only I had the spheres… I once again could have slapped myself at my absent mindedness. I, as quick as humanly possible rummaged around in my bag and found it. The cheat disc. Bahamut had said only use it in times of great need. Well I guess this was a good a time as any. I took the disc out of it's case. It was disc shaped naturally but had all these convex bumps on it. I looked at my Sphere Grid. It had a disc shape set in it. I quickly put it in, knowing the Lucans they wouldn't last very long. It would only go in one way but the bumps fitted into all the sphere nodes. I stepped up high on the balcony. I was ready. I put one hand up and the other down and turned simultaneously like the hands on a clock then put them together one on top of the other like I was folding my arms. That made me cast my spell.

**(Play FFX Song of Prayer.)**

"Ultima!"

The sky went black, well black with a mixture of purple the fiends all were surrounded in a greeny purple aura. There was noise and numerous explosions began to damage the fiends. In the end the amount of damage done was enough to kill all of them. Heck it isn't called the most powerful black magic spell for nowt. The darkness then faded. This would have been the bit where Seymour did his raising hands up in the air bit, but I just stood there as the Hymn ended.

**(End Song of Prayer.)**

People stared at me astonished. I seemed to be getting a lot of that, first they call me a prophet, next minute they don't expect a prophet to have cool powers. Well thinking about it I don't. Suddenly a wave of cheers ran throughout the stadium. Followed by chants of 'Lenne, Lenne!' (three guesses who got that started off.) Okay if you hadn't guessed it was the Big Cheese AKA Wakka as his hair's almost the same colour as Red Leister cheese. I could hear Tidus whistling. I just turned round and put the disc back in my bag. I then turned to Seymour he just looked solemn it was as if he didn't know what to say. Then I did a weird thing. I bowed to him. Not that corny Yevon bow but a normal one well my head more than anything.

"You saved them." I told him

"No I didn't." he retorted

"Yes you did." I didn't just mean that he would in the game, "You saved me, if you hadn't those people may not have stood a chance. You helped to save the lives of all those people, so I thank you on their behalf and." I paused, "I thank you even more for saving me too." There was an awkward silence where we both said nothing, Seymour just looked at me with his sad grey eyes. I then said something to break the silence.

"I would have done the same for you."

He then stared at me in a way I had never seen anyone look at me before. Then silence then resumed. He looked at me as if he didn't want me there anymore or so I thought. So I granted his 'request'. I began to walk down the steps.

"I'll see you around." Was all I said.

At the bottom of the steps I saw a stampede of Tidus and the Big Cheese charging towards me.

"Lenne!" Big Cheese called

"Big- err Wakka!" I replied

He seized me in a hug shouting 'We won! We won!' and spinning us both around while I just laughed. It was like Leia's and Luke's reunion after Luke had blown up the first Death Star.

"You were great with the fiends. Way to kick ass!" I heard Tidus among Big Cheese's shouts. He then eventually let me go. I then felt like a hugged a lot hugged thing. Ow Wakka can really hurt when he hugs. We continued to walk until we saw all the Aurochs. They were waiting for Wakka. They all seemed to pleased to see me.

"I can't believe we won Lenne!" Jessu exclaimed, "And it's all down to you."

"No it's not." I told him I feel like it's the millionth time I have said this, "Look it was all down to Wakka's coaching, Tidus' words of encouragement and you believing in yourselves. If I hadn't been here you would have won anyway. Go thank Tidus and Wakka they're the real ones who made you win."

"You're really leavin', Cap'n?" asked one of them  
"Shouldn't you heal up first?" Datto implored  
"Yuna needs me with her now. I can't be lying around in some bed." Wakka told them definitely  
The Aurochs all hung their heads, sad  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Come on, look sharp!"  
They all stood upright.  
"The blitz season just started. Don't make those faces, ya?" He handed a statue to Datto "Well... See you, boys! You be good."  
"Cap'n..." They all chorused non enthusiastically.  
"I can't hear you!"  
"Cap'n!" the all changed tone at once

Wakka walked off to join Lulu, Yuna and Kimarhi. I then saw Auron. It seemed like an eternity since I'd seen him last. He was standing his usual way, head to looking at the floor but his eyes erm eye watching everyone leaning against the wall. He then walked up to Tidus.

"Come with me." He ushered to him. I just watched the two begin to walk off. Auron then stopped

"You too." He didn't extend much courtesy either.

I followed them anyway. We went to another dock. I have a funny feeling it was where Mika was ordering the guards to put the fiends in the stadium. I had a funny feeling that almost made me want to puke that those guards wouldn't have lived past this experience. Knowing Mika he would want to keep the person who ordered the fiends be put in the stadium anonymous. When we stopped I guessed. This was where Tidus was going to have a go at Auron. I just stood there and watched.

"Hey you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Gettin' swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand--everything, everything! I'm telling you, it's all your fault." I just watched them both Tidus then caught my eye.  
Auron just laughed. All was silent.

"Come on Rach he took you from Zanarkand too don't you have something to say."

"Yeah," I turned to Auron, "Thanks for waiting for me." Auron just nodded.

"Who are you, anyway? You knew my old man, didn't you?" Tidus asked Auron. I could tell he was getting confused.

"Yeah." Auron replied bluntly

"And you also knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct."

"And you know Rach. Hey, man, no way! Hey man, there's no way. That's just impossible."

"I do not know Rachel as a close personal confidant, I was told to wait for her, and I did."

"But why her? How did you know it was her?"

"I had a feeling, I was also told that I might recognise her."

"Besides," It was my turn to talk, "Nothing impossible about Auron knowing both your dad and Yuna's." Tidus looked at me as if to say 'What? Don't you find this weird?' Well obviously of course I didn't. Even when I first played the game I guessed that there was a possibility Sin could be Jecht. I mean why else would Jecht and Bahamut appear in Tidus dreams? "Jecht, Braska, and him... Together they defeated Sin, ten years ago."

"Then I went to Zanarkand... where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira." Auron finished

"Why did it have to be me?" Tidus asked stupidly

"Hey Tidus I'm the one who should be asking that. I mean it's obvious why Auron took you."

"Jecht asked me to." Auron said and I nodded

"Is he alive?"

"It depends on what you mean by "alive"." I said

"He is no longer human." Auron continued

"Okay this is freakin' me out, but then..."

"I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you?"

"You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin." It was my turn to finish the sentence.

"It can't be..." Tidus said in disbelief

"It is. As I said in Zanarkand Sin is Jecht." I put my hand on Tidus' shoulder.

"No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you! And how do you know anyway? It's not fair how come you let her know before me?"

"I don't know how she knows, I remember first hearing her in Zanarkand I wondered myself. I know perfectly well she isn't a prophet, it seems that she may be destined for a part in this pilgrimage after all. But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come with me."

"If I say no?"

"Every story must have an ending." I explained

"I don't care about your stories!" Tidus exploded

"I see. Sorry you feel that way. Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision." Auron told him  
Tidus then sighed.

"What am I supposed to say? You tell me it's my decision but I don't have a choice, do I? I have to go with you! I have to! You and Rach are the only ones who can tell me what's going on anyway!"  
Tidus crouched on the floor, visibly upset

"Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?"  
He walked over to Tidus, and placed a hand on his shoulder

"It's all right."

"Auron? Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?"  
As soon as Tidus said those words a had a funny feeling. I longed to go home. Not the home I'd known all my life not where I'd come from, but Zanarkand. In a part of me deep down in my heart I felt it. I closed my eyes and saw all of it. I knew it, the walkways, the machina, the bright lights, even some of the people… I shook my head. I'd only ever been to Zanarkand once. I'd only ever get to see it twice. The second time would be it's ruins. A city lost for a thousand years. I'd seen it on the game but that moment standing there. I was denying it in my head. I came out embedded in my thoughts when I realised Tidus and Auron were standing staring at me. They'd been standing in front of me, but I just seemed to be looking dumbly out towards nothing.

"That's up to Jecht." Auron said. "Tidus could you wait for us over there." Auron very seriously to serious for my taste then turned to me. "I know why I waited for you. I didn't tell Tidus this but, I recognised you." I stared at him confused, he continued, "In Zanarkand before Braska,Jecht and I completed the pilgrimage we found a sphere. There was a woman on it, it looked like you. I know all of Tidus' story, but yours is a mystery to me."

"Perhaps with your presence or as this pilgrimage goes on the mysteries surrounding my presence will be revealed. To be honest I don't even know what I'm doing here now."  
Auron nodded as if he understood. He then walked back to the now looking rather bored Tidus.

"I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come."  
And obediently we all followed

Auron and Tidus then made their way to join the others. Jessu and a few of the rest of the Aurochs then stopped me.

"Hey Lenne." There's going to be a party in Luca tonight to celebrate the Blitzball teams victory. There's also another reason too your victory over the fiends."

"I suppose I am not requested to be there by Maester Mika." I replied remembering Mika's reaction to his plan about to be foiled.

"No Maester Mika has had no say. Prophet or not Rachel today you're becoming a local celebrity."

I heard Tidus and Yuna 'laughing' in the background.

"Well let's just hope it blows over by tomorrow. I don't want to be hailed as a great prophet my whole time here."

"So are you coming."

"I s'pose we'll have to discuss it with the Cap'n." Keppa pointed out.

"I'm flexible I'm not a guardian or anything, but it would be best to tell them." I said. So that's what we did.

"Hey guys." I said, "Erm well."

"Hey," Tidus chuckled, "You giving the kind of expression like there's gonna be a party tonight and you don't know whether you're gonna be allowed to go."

"Are you sure you can't read minds as well Tidus?" I asked him grinning, then I realised something.

_Nah Tidus isn't smart enough for that. Lol._

Tidus suddenly looked crestfallen,

"But the pilgrimage, you said you'd stick around!"

"I will it'll only be for one night. Besides, I'll meet you at the other side of the Mi'ihen Highroad with Seymour."

"Yeah Seymour sure everything's really fine and dandy with him (!) Stupid guy letting the fiends in." Tidus grumbled

"Hey you'd rather I don't come along? I'm not a guardian you know I don't have to come along.."

"But you are anyway?" Yuna asked

"Hell yeah I wouldn't miss this pilgrimage for the world."

"Does that mean you think I can defeat Sin?"

"One hundred percent." God being nice to Yuna felt weird

"Come Cap'n." Jessu pleaded Wakka, "Everyone's requesting that she come, I mean with her being a prophet and defeating the fiends."

"Wadda ya say?" Datto asked.

For once Big Cheese sounded like he was actually thinking. Okay has hell frozen over or something because I certainly haven't been told. He then sighed.

"I suppose so ya. Wadda you guys think?"

"I don't really think she should, but I suppose for one night." Lulu agreed, "She's right she isn't a guardian, but she wants to come along and help anyway, that in itself is admirable."

"If it is alright with Yuna." Auron just put in.

"Kimarhi think Rachel is nice person, Kimarhi don't think Rachel will break her promise."

Everyone then looked astonished even me. Kimarhi had spoken early.

"Well even without the escort of Maester Seymour will you still follow?" Yuna asked

"Excuse me FYI have you been listening to anything I've said?" I replied

Tidus still looked as if he was in a bit of a mard. I took one of my earrings out and gave it too him.

"Look I'll be wanting that back ya hear so no keepsies."

Tidus then grinned. Well I suppose it did look odd with a girl with one earring in, but I don't know if that's why he was smiling.

"Come on then you two party time!" I turned to Jessu and Datto.

"See you on the Highroad." Lulu said smiling at me.

"And she isn't a prophet!" Wakka called out. Hey since when did the Big Cheese believe me about that anyway?

Me Jessu and Datto soon joined the other Aurochs back down in the square.

"We got the OK from the Cap'n." Jessu smiled.

The Aurochs all cheered and lead me to where the party would be held.

"Partytime!" The Aurochs shouted in unison.

"Party! Party! Party!" Oh God I was quoting Brother what next?

* * *

AN: Oh well now that I'm all better and not dying I can do a proper AN. Well I emailed all I could review wise but for those who are anonymous or don't display their email here we are.

Review Corner

**Wolf Girl:** Of course I forgive you honey, well reviewing the fic is a reason enough

**Revayie:** (hope I spelt that right.) I don't know how the hell I got you to like Seymour and I take it you didn't like him before. Hopefully soon you'll be loving him as much as me and Wind Siren. Mwahaha :)

**Shadowkiller27:** Well I was dying what did you expect?

**Sandstone:** Well reasons Mika did it. 1 Cos he's an asshole. 2 I don't like him. 3 If it wasn't Seymour then who else would be a likely candidate? Oh and as to how he did it. That's the reason there were so many guards when I came to try and stop him.

**I LOVE Cheesecake:** Well as you can see I have updated. Thinking about it you still needed to read chapter 10 at this point in time so you should get to it if you wanna find out what happens. (if you are reading this now which means you have read YAY and good on you. 'Thank you for making a simple writer very happy.' Lol quote from Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy there with a few changes of course.)

**BraceyFaceAnimeGurlAKALenne:** I know I love my fic. I'm so glad that everyone is reviewing especially that everyone likes it so much. You make me feel really nice. Seriously! I love you all

I just felt like putting a review for an odd reason, I was feeling a bit random at the time I guess. Either that or I was just bored. Hey it could inspire others to review but the main reason I did it was I was bored I spose

I know this maybe a short chappie but I bet you couldn't wait any longer to find out if I survived. Plus I think I may be getting writers block. NOOOOOO! (Bashes head on the wall.) Hey partying till all hours takes a lot out of you. Er I think. I haven't actually got to the party yet. At the minute I am waiting for the Aurochs to eventually come and call for me. I guess they can't decide what to wear lol.  
Oh well review please.  
Lenne  
PS: So long and thanks for all the fish


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am sorry this took so long but I had my writers block well I must say thank you to Harry James Gryffindor Potter for helping me out with inspiration here. Another thing tho My Final Fantasy had now hit over 50 reviews! Yesss Hai Oui Si Ja! (Does a really really happy dance) Big thank you to Wind Siren who apart from loving Seymour as much as myself was my 50th reviewer and Shadowkiller27 who was my first reviewer, but I love you all as without you I would never have 50 in the first place. I would give you all hugs but obviously I can't so you'll just have to make do with the next chapter of MFF to keep you satisfied. Noting that it may be short and not as good due to my writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The sun looked as if it was going to go down in an hour or so when the Aurochs came for me. Hey that would be the sunset where Yuna and Tidus flirted like crazy and Yuna made her sphere. I then realised that I'd been nice to Yuna. God bleuch it felt weird but a funny not normal weird, well it wasn't normal. This party had better be worth being nice to Yuna for. I'd spent time in my room writing up chapter 11 of My Final Fantasy to pass the time as well as trying to avoid any Yevonites who might jump out at me. I heard a knock and opened the door of my room at a hotel BnB type place I'd gone into. I suppose when I opened the door I'd looked a bit dazed. Reason being well I had a dream, well not a dream well it was but it didn't feel like one.

I was surrounded by blackness, at first I thought I was back in Limbo, but then it brightened. I was in a room, I couldn't say where seeing as I'd never seen that place before. I don't think. A kid was sitting a bed it was a male he had blue hair and misty far off eyes. The expression on his face seemed to be one of astonishment and wonder, he could see me.

"Are you an angel?" he asked me innocently as a kid of his age would do.

I stared at the kid, I know I'd seen him before

"What?" I asked I was kind of confused myself

"An angel, my mum always talks..." he paused and looked down at the floor, "Talked about them before she _died._ She says they're the most beautiful creatures in the whole of Spira and come from the Farplane."

It suddenly clicked as to who the kid was

"Seymour!" I exclaimed, "Your name is Seymour right?"

"You remember me!" Seymour exclaimed, "I bet my mum told you my name right?" he then looked slightly puzzled "You look different than before though."

He'd now lost me

"What?" I said dumbly again, God I was beginning to sound like Tidus.

"Don't worry," he explained getting off the bed, "Mum said that angels sometimes didn't remember things, but I do. It was just after I'd come back from Zanarkand and mum had become, you know them." He seemed to be getting a bit touchy on the subject of his mum. "Before she went she said she'd send someone to watch over me. At first I thought it was my dads servant Tromell, but he scares me. I know she must have been talking about you. You were someplace sitting by a fire and you where wearing a white dress."

"You saw me on Besaid! It was you on Besaid!" I exclaimed

"Well I don't know where I was or how I got there but I saw you. Only you disappeared. I thought you didn't want me."

"Hey it's okay right. I know you'll being seeing me again."

I was interrupted by another voice this one didn't sound kind and innocent. It sounded malevolent and somehow distraught.

"No I'm not sorry! I want to see here!" The voice then changed to realisation and delight well cold delight, "It's you! You're here!" things started to go black, "No wait! You stupid kid! No L-!"

That's when I'd woken up. I was slightly disturbed by it. I recognised the voice, thankfully it wasn't one that I tried to pull out of my memory like a nail out of a wall. Well it might not have been, but it sounded like…

"You alright?" Datto brought me out of my trance

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

I hadn't expected any of them to change, as this was the world of Spira after all. So after hiding my bag I followed them out back into the centre of Luca. It seemed that it wasn't that long till it was going to be dark. We soon arrived at the Sphere Theatre or whatever it was called something like that. At the door there were people coming to congratulate me and shake my hand.

"Thank you for saving us." They were saying

"We are forever in your debt."

"Hey it's nothing as long as you will believe I am not a prophet." I replied

"You aren't?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"But on the boat-."

"That was an educated guess. You can never be too careful. Sin can be anywhere."

I got nods in reply.

"She is right. She isn't a prophet." A random priest said, "I have been informed by Maester Mika that she isn't."

Phew at least I've stopped the whole prophet thing. Finally I actually managed to get inside the building. The whole of Luca was there. Mika was there too regrettably. Fortunately he didn't seem to linger to long, I was kind of hoping he hadn't spotted me. He was lucky he went or there'd be hell to pay. The bastard had almost killed me. I wish I was a summoner I'd give him a sending of pain. There was music playing but it was the wrong kid really, well not the wrong kind just not the kind we'd hear on earth. Oh well looks like I could afford to use my iPod now. Now that practically everyone knew I had it I just clipped it to my skirt. As I entered the music stopped and everyone stared at me dumbly for a few seconds.

"Three cheers for Rachel!" someone called a wave of cheers exploded throughout the room, "Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

I just kinda waved sheepishly. I would kill the person who shouted out. Okay it wasn't that bad but I just felt kind of put on the spot. I got my mic.

"Well," I said, "Only thing for me to say is let's get this party started!"

There were more cheers and the un-earth-partyish music came on again. People resumed to socialise. I saw Seymour on the other side of the room. He definitely saw me. I waved at him and he nodded in return. He didn't see to be doing much. I made my way through the dancing people. They were actually dancing but all set routines. They must have one to every song. Uniform Yevon I see. I finally reached Seymour.

"Hey."

"Good evening."

"Okay then konban wa." I grinned. He looked a little bemused.

"Is that Al Bhed?" he asked me.

"Nah it's another language from where I come from. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Not much of a party this really much is it?" I asked Seymour casually

"What do you mean?" He asked me laughingly as if I was stupid, "Luca have the best parties though I have never attended one as they are not really my sort of thing for entertainment."

"So you mean you've never been to one. Pardon for being so blunt."

"You could put it like that. It's alright." He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Anyway they call _this_ a party!" I looked at the mass of people and the extremely un-hear able quiet music. "What a dreary sight. Well I haven't really been to many discos back home but the ones I have been to were much louder than this, and more wild."

I now need to say that there was a balcony sort of thing further up going all round the room (it was the place where you stand as Tidus to watch the movie spheres.) Someone was standing up there a guy with blonde hair. He saw me grinned and waved at me. I just stared blankly. Did I know him? Maybe just a so-called fan. I watched him as he hastily ran down the steps. When he reached the bottom he waved in a motion of wanting me to come over to him. I apologised to Seymour for having to leave for a second.

"My fans call for me." I said melodramatically laughing. He also chuckled and nodded. I then made my way over the guy.

"Hey Rachel or should I say Lenne." He chuckled as he greeted.

"So what do you want?" I asked him, "Want me to 'tell your future'? I thought a priest told you I wasn't a prophet. Anyway about saving your life it was nothing."

"Tell my future! You wish you fake." He laughed. He then noticed my iPod and looked at it, "Cool you got Queen on that?" he asked and then grinned. Then I realised.

"Oh oh." I went doing the thing Rikku does with her hands, "It's you! Sean!"

"You finally realise." He said smiling.

"Come on you wanna come and meet Seymour?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I then had to drag Sean through the crowd of people to where I had just left Seymour. He was just standing there, arms folded and glancing shyly at people for a few seconds. Sean and me finally made it through the crowd of dancers.

"Whew you do not want to have to try and get through there." I told Seymour

"You're back good." He replied sounding relieved.

"He really seems to want your company." Sean muttered to me

"Well that's fine with me." I answered. I then thought introductions should be made.

"Oh this is Sean." I told Seymour and Sean went to shake Seymour's hand. Seymour stood there looking slightly reserved. I went to his side and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked towards me. His expression changed slightly whenever I looked at him. Dunno why.

"Come on he's not going to bite." I told him kindly, he smiled nervously back, "Not very good with people?" I then asked him

"Not really."

"That's the problem just introduce yourself and talk to them and then get to know them. If they don't like you then they're obviously not worth being friends with."

Sean meanwhile had put his hand down and was standing there with a hand on his hip a slight smirk on his face and eyebrows raised.

"It's just well my background." Seymour muttered

"Oh Sean doesn't care if you're half Guado do you Sean?"

"Nah it's cool."

Seymour then put his hand out to shake Sean's. He still seemed nervous at first but then loosened up.

"Hi Sean I'm-."

"Seymour I know."

"Maester Seymour to most." I added

"Yeah what is it with all that business apart from it being a title?" Sean asked

"Yeah the whole 'we must not talk to maesters cos they're maesters."

"Well I'm glad I'm friends with you." Seymour said to me and then sounded embarrassed and stared at his feet. "I'm sorry that was terribly out of place. Well I should say I'm glad I'm an acquaintance of you."

"Friend, acquaintance it's all the same to me." I told him, "Course you're a mate you silly." Seymour's expression changed to one that I couldn't really describe.

"Finished flirting with Seymour?" Sean chuckled

I hit out at him, you know one of those hits that you weren't actually gonna hit someone but doing it to make a point.

"Shut up!"

"Admit it you're smitten."

"I don't flirt, besides he doesn't even fancy me." I paused and then quickly added, "And neither do I. He's a friend." I denied.

"Oh really?" Sean raised an eyebrow

"Anyway you can talk, you said he was attractive as well so there."

"Well I'm not keen on to his voice so there we go."

"Yeah I know."

Suddenly random people from the crowd decided to get me to join in with the song. I was pulled on the dance floor with me going 'AHH.' Sean was just laughing and Seymour looked nervous.

"Don't worry Seymour they won't hurt her… much." Sean then grinned, he was joking and laughed when he saw the expression on Seymour's face.

"Oh no you're coming too!" I informed him and dragged him as best I could in my current state after me.

On the dance floor Sean and me did best to copy the people in front of us. For some strange reason the people automatically assumed that we knew the dance even though it was our first time in Spira. I just moved my feet half-heartedly and talked to Sean.

"So how did you get here?"

"I dunno really I just went to sleep you know like you do and when I woke up I was in a random room that wasn't mine and when I went out of the building this room was in I was in Luca."

"So no Bahamut then?"

"Nope."

"Well at least I have a friend along. It's really hard trying not to reveal stuff and try and explain the whole coming from earth thing."

"Aha. Hey think we should put some good music on?"

I figured what he was getting at. I saw the DJ well the Spiran equivalent, basically the guy who was putting the music spheres into where ever they put them to play music. I talked to him and asked whether I could put some of mine and he said that was fine, it was my party after all. I put the iPod on a table by where the DJ was standing and chose a song.

"So what's on the agenda now?" Sean asked me when I returned.

The song started. Everyone in the room took it as slow dance music and got in pairs quickly and wrapped arms round their partner's neck/waist and started swaying around. Sean did not do it to me, which I was quite relieved. For some reason I always think that it would make me feel rather uncomfortable to slow dance. Not the uncomfortable as in hurting but you know make me feel uneasy. I think he saw what was coming as he glanced over at me once. God we must have looked right prunes standing their doing nothing while everyone else was dancing. I looked over at Seymour. I gestured for him to come and join us on the dance floor. He took some steps forward and then stopped and shook his head it's almost as if he was trying to decide whether to or not. Then the bit I was waiting for came on. Sean grinned.

"I knew it." He said triumphantly

"I see a little silhouetteo of a man." I just said in reply

"Scaramouch Scaramouch will you do the fandango?" we said together

"Thunderbolts and lightening very very frightening thing." Sean continued ready for me to do the next bit.

"Galileo!" I went high and squeaky in accordance with the song.

"Galileo!"

"Galileo!"

"Galileo!"

"Galileo!" Figaro. Magnifico." And we both did the o's going down.

"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me." Sean couldn't help laughing

"He just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity."

"Easy come easy go will you let me go?" we both felt very silly at this point but we carried on anyway.

"Bismillah! No - we will not let you go !" I replied

"Let him go."

"Bismillah! We will not let you go."

"Let him go!"

"Bismillah! We will not let you go."

"Let me go!"

"Will not let you go."

"Let me go!"

"Will not let you go (never)."

"Let me go!"

"Never let you go."

"Let me go. Never let me go - ooo." With more o's

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no.Oh mama mia, mama mia."

"Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me."

We then stopped 'singing' and just sort of bopped to the rest of the song. I did the thing where I had an imaginary guitar. I prefer the song that would come next. I don't think that the people in Luca were really taking to this song, I bet you anything they would have had stuff like this in Zanarkand, mind you it is 1000 years after and the stupid Yevon religion is in power.

The DJ then decided he didn't like Bohemian Rhapsody and ended it before the song was even over. I must admit it was Sean's fave not mine, but I still like it. I like another one, which I was hoping, would get played next, but instead the DJ just picked up a mic type thing.

"We'll now play a sphere that has only been given to us recently, we have evidence that says it is from Zanarkand." A lot of oo's and ahh's came from the Lucans, "However due to the age of the sphere the words of the song are indecipherable but the it still has a nice tune, I hope you will all like it." And with that he put it on.

"Aww what happened to Queen?" I complained, "They're class."

I had a feeling that this new song would give me and Sean good reason to go back to Seymour who was looking pretty lonely. The poor guy, you'd hardly guess that he was the guy trying to destroy the world. In fact I didn't believe he was. Ohhh he looks nice in this light, er ahem. Sean then tapped me and I jumped. I must have been staring at Seymour a bit to long.

"I didn't do anything." I told him abruptly. Sean did nothing but rolled his eyes.

I then started to try and join in with the song. The DJ was right you really couldn't hear anything remotely English of that song, but yeah it was a good tune, in fact it sounded like Japanese.

Nandaka taimingu warukute nanimokamo ga umaku ikanakute jibun ga kirai ni narisou na hi ni wa.

Dareka ni yasashiku dekiru you na yoyuu sae mo nakushite dou shiyou mo naku sara ni ochikondari suru no.

Sonna toki tte kitto daiji na hito wo ichiban kizutsukete shimatte'tari suru no kamo

Suddenly I realised what the tune was.

"I know this!" I exclaimed to Seymour and Sean

"Er unknown song." Sean pointed out but I wasn't really listening

"My Honey you are always there by my side. You walk on and lead my by the hand, always embarrassingly positive. My Honey you are always there by my side, closer than anyone else, you know me better than I do. There are days when things somehow go so well that I am left speechless. I remember you when you cried with me as if it was your matter." I sang.

There were murmurs from around the three of us.

"That song is 1000 years old," someone told me, "No one has ever known the words due to the quality the sphere is in."

_Oops_, _well it's hardly my fault, I know the song._

"Er I guessed." I said hoping they would by it, "It just sounds like a song I know, thinking about it I don't even think it could be the same song cos that would be stupid, and I have never heard that song before never honestly don't know what its called or…" I was rambling.

"They might have believed you if you didn't rabbit so much." Sean hissed.

"Hmm I have never thought about it before," the person pondered, "Maybe where you come from they do have similar sounding songs."

"Yeah they do," I agreed, "But on Earth they have more rock."

"Rock?"

"It doesn't matter."

Nandaka omotta yori zutto nanimokamo ga umaku ikisugite hitori de azen to suru hi mo aru yo ne

Soshite omoidasu no jibun no koto no you ni issho ni natte naite kureta yokogao wo

MY HONEY! itsumademo soba ni ite nannen tattemo kawaranai miagereba soko ni aru egao

MY HONEY! itsumademo soba ni ite sou dare yori mo soba ni ite kimi no koto nara kimi yori mo zutto shitteru

Sonna toki tte kitto daiji na hito wo ichiban kizutsukete shimatte'tari suru no kamo

MY HONEY! itsu datte soba ni ite akireru kurai ni maemuki ni watashi no te wo hiite aruite yuku

MY HONEY! itsu datte soba ni ite sou dare yori mo soba ni ite watashi yori mo zutto watashi no koto shitteru

Itsumademo soba ni ite nannen tattemo kawaranai miagereba soko ni aru egao

MY HONEY! itsumademo soba ni ite sou dare yori mo soba ni ite kimi no koto nara kimi yori mo zutto shitteru

"Phew close one." I breathed when the song had finished an people were

"You mean you did know that song?" Seymour asked

"In all honesty I would know that song even if it was in German. The tune gives it away enough. To be honest on that sphere it sounds like it's in Japanese."

"Well it's from Zanarkand's time so it would be wrecked Sean pointed out."

"Ladies and gentlemen we now have to congratulate the winners of this years Blitzball tournament, The Besaid Aurochs."

I grinned I knew what I could do now. I scuttled up to DJ table and fiddled with my iPod. The DJ didn't actually notice me and went to put another sphere on but I was faster. I gave Sean thumbs up.

We are the champions,

We are the champions!

The song came on and Sean's hand went to his face and he shook his head, but he was smiling. I started to sing along and eventually others joined me swaying their arms.

"We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers cos we are the champions."

I saw the Luca Losers in a corner scowling

"No time for Losers!" I carried on and pointing at the Luca Goers which got some laughs from the crowd.

When that song finished I quickly put a new one on before the DJ could complain and jumped of the stage thing and rejoined Sean.

"Seymour has to join in this one." I told him, "Come on." Sean nodded when he heard what it was.

Seymour smiled when he saw me coming towards him.

"Come you're coming to dance." I told him.

"I don't know." He began

"Come on come dance with me." I took his hand and he looked at it and grinned, see that's the most Un-normal-Seymourish thing to do which proves my point that he's nice.

He came on to the dance floor. He didn't really seem to know what to do. He probably thought that this would be a normal routine thing. However I just waited for the right bit of the song to come on.

Having a good time

Having a good time

Then Sean and me started to dance. Not a routine of course, as you would at a normal disco any way you wanted. I went a bit wilder than Sean but I did do dance of course. Everyone was watching us dancing differently.

"Let it loose go nuts." I just told them.

I noticed the Aurochs wanting to join in. Eventually Jessu came and joined us dancing madly followed by Datto, Keepa and then the rest of them. Keepa wasn't that good at dancing but it didn't matter cos it was his style. I then faced Seymour he was making and effort to join in by swaying.

"You can do better than that." I said to him

"No I can't I'm rubbish." He replied

"Nonsense!" I exclaimed, "Come on I'll help you."

I took his hands and started to wiggle you know dancing in that corny way you do in partners especially if you're a little kid. Seymour seemed to brighten and join in. I then spun under his arm and then let go and just danced opposite him. It seemed the whole room had joined in the mad dancing by this time. Seymour looked as if he was trying to copy me.

"No do your own thing. This is where you can be yourself." I told him.

He smile went even wider across his face and started to dance. He was actually quite good. I wish this were a slow dance now. Er I mean shutting up. Seymour then laughed.

"This is silly, but fun."

"Aha."

Then Seymour surprised me. I'd been doing random shimmy like movements just moving my shoulders and then Seymour started to lean towards me making me join in and go downwards. Ow that just hurt my back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed laughing and leant forward holding my back. Seymour looked me at anxiously, "I'm okay I reassured him. Wait a sec sorry for being so blunt but how old are you? You're acting like a kid."

"Honestly?" he asked seriously

"Well it wouldn't be much good lying."

"I'm I know I may not look it, but I'm 19."

"19!" I was kind of surprised not at his age but that I'd been so close I'd always thought he was 23 at most.

"That's what most people say."

"I knew you couldn't be older than 23."

"23 I've never been thought of so young." He laughed, "Once it was 28"

I laughed out loud, "You are kidding!"

"No that's what's amusing." He also laughed back. "I suppose it's also my etiquette that may also fool them." He then said more seriously.

"You have to act older I suppose." I said rather gravely, "But in many ways you're still a kid."

"Apparently so." He smiled, "I might have lost that though if it hadn't been for-." He then stopped.

"Hmm?" I went wanting him to continue

He said nothing but looked into my eyes. I looked into his okay I know that sounded cliché but it was true. It had gone on to the La's in Don't Stop me Now which I suppose didn't help that much. I just looked at his face. Oh God I need 50p.

The song ended and I was brought out of my reverie by cheers and Sean patting me on the back.

"You done yet?" he asked Seymour chuckling.

I frowned at him I knew what he was getting at. Heh I cold never stay mad at Sean though.

"You wanna drink?" Sean asked me

"Sure." I replied

Sean then went off after Seymour said he didn't want anything. We talked about interests and thing a bit more as the music had now gone to not what I would call music really. Surprisingly me and Seymour had more in common than I'd think but obviously some things did vary due to the difference in worlds.

"Well I did use to draw, well before becoming Maester."

"Drawing?" I was slightly intrigued, "What kind?"

"Erm how many kinds are there?" he asked chuckling though in bemusement.

"Well there's life drawing which is draw things from direct observation or copying from photographs, there's abstract which is things like emotions in your head and stuff and there's cartoons. I like life drawing but I'm not very good at it. I'm more of a cartoonist."

"Cartoons?" I had a feeling he wouldn't know what they were.

"Well they're of people but very basic. It's kind of hard to explain."

Seymour just nodded in acknowlagement.

"Maybe you could show me some stuff. I mean if you have a sketchbook or something." I said

"Mmmm." Seymour pondered unsure, "Well-. Why not." he didn't sound very sure.

"If you don't want to-."

"No I'm sure it will be fine."

I then heard voices from people not to far away from us. I could immediately tell who the voices came from.

"Why is she talking to _him_?" A girl asked

"He had no life before he was Maester and has none now believing in all this Yevon crap."

"He's way below her. He's a thing. I mean he's neither Guado or human so what else is he? I can't believe she's even standing near him." I heard Bickson say.

I didn't like them saying this. I was going to intervene. Seymour wasn't a thing. He was a better person than any of them would be. I felt anger inside me. I wanted to hurt them, though I could be typical me and just not do anything but feel angry. Well at least I could make my feelings known.

"So are you going to get it then?" I asked Seymour. At least it would get Seymour out of the way and would stop Bickson or the Losers bringing him into it.

"What?"

"The sketchbook."

"Well I didn't think you meant now."

"You might as well I might be blowing this joint once Sean gets back anyway."

Seymour then nodded.

"I'll probably be outside." I told him, "If not just wait."

He seemed a bit hesitant for a minute as if he didn't believe me, but then I happened to say something which I think may have brightened him.

"Hey I'm your guardian angel." I laughed, "Don't worry I won't stand you up."

Seymour then left the sphere theatre. I marched over to the Losers

"Heh scared you'll loose her to the Guado Bickson?" Graav laughed.

"No way she's just playing hard to get." He replied, "Look see she can't keep away from me." He smiled when he saw me walking over to him. I just gave him a sarcastic smile. Here we go this is where I'd back away slowly.

"I heard you talking about Seymour." I began.

"What about it?" Bickson asked raising his eyebrows. I then realised although he wasn't as tall as Seymour he was significantly tall in that he could squash me if he wanted to. I stood my ground though. I would not back down. I would NOT back down…

"I didn't like what I heard."

"Who do you think you are?" the girl came up to me and stood between Bickson and me. "Butting into out conversation."

Aha bet you anything she fancies him. She was also taller than me but was very thin and looked as if anything would snap her in two, besides girls were never very good when they weren't chin-wagging insults at each other. She didn't intimidate me. I must admit in y7 I'd slammed a guy in my form into some lockers because he was pissing me off, but the boy was my height and it wasn't very hard, but anyway.

"I don't like people talking about my friends like that." I didn't sound very threatening.

"Awww how sad." Graav mimicked, "Look we don't have time for this so piss off."

"Oh I'm so offended (!)" I just said sarcastically, "Think your big using words like that do you? Bet I know more."

"I thought little Yevon girlies weren't allowed to swear." He taunted.

"Hello I don't come from around here and who gives a shit about f-in Yevon." I replied just to prove a point.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sean. He was coming over. Oh I didn't really want him getting involved.

"Yo Rach got you something." And handed me a drink. He then noticed Bickson skulking behind Graav and the girl.

"Hey Bickson grown your hair back yet?" and we both chuckled. I'd actually done the piece of hair I'd grabbed into a plait and tied it to my belt just to remind him.

I picked it off and whirled it around while grinning.

"Nice to see you've kept it." He smiled and then I made my eyes go into slits for a second. I spat on the hair and tossed it into the crowd. If he didn't take it the way for the reason I'd kept it, then I wasn't going to keep it at all.

"Anyway who said you could butt in?" he then asked Sean rudely.

"Well you've already hurt Rachel once and anyway I don't like you."

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough."

"Hey Sean stay out of it." I told him

"Oooo." Graav went, "Hey Bickson your talking about that gay boy Guado having her and she's already got a guy."

"You what? Do you wanna get hurt?" I then muttered darkly.

"Yeah hey who said you could have my girl?" Bickson asked Sean.

"What? God you don't think we're together do you?" I asked, "You know is actually possible to just be friends with a guy, not that you'd know the meaning of that. Besides I don't see you and her being together yet you're talking to each other."

I saw the girl who I shall now christen Wet Lindsay out off Angus Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging (I have finished the second of the series of these books and no the titles do not get any better.) Simply because they're both sticks. Anyway I could see Wet Lindsay looking over at Bickson. You know she wanted him to say they were going out. I think Sean saw too.

"She's on our team it's totally different."

"No, no different only in your mind." Okay I was now quoting Yoda. YAY Yoda. "Anyway if you're saying that then Sean's on my team. It's a team called friends."

"Oh but I forgot you don't have any." Sean smiled. Okay can he read minds?

"Look butt out blondie." Bickson warned him. "That's my girl."

"Excuse me your girl she isn't property you know. She doesn't even like you."

"You're beginning to piss me off."

"Good."

"Why don't you just bugger off."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you'll get this."

(Play FFX Ex Machina)

Suddenly Bickson punched Sean. Sean was knocked back in surprise. He spilt the drink obviously but didn't fall down. He returned Bickson's 'present' and in a matter of moments it was a mixture of fists.

"You want to loose the rest of your hair?" I heard Sean growl.

I bet you if it was my school everyone would be chanting 'fight fight fight', but this wasn't my school. The music continued to play and people moved out the way hastily amidst their disbelief. 'A fight oh no'. I couldn't really describe it, it all happened so fast it was just a brawl basically. Sean though was winning. Bickson was all talk and was getting ripped to shreds.

"Get your boyfriend off my Bickson." Wet Lindsay screamed at me slapping me. Shit she maybe a pushover but she could slap hard. I just pushed her a bit and she tried to hit me more, but I knocked her about a few times and she backed off.

"Any help here?"

Sean had now knocked Bickson to the floor. Come on Sean kill him!

Unfortunately Sean hadn't thought about back up. As soon as Bickson ordered Graav and another guy from the Goers came and held Sean's arms. Hey that's not fair. Bickson began to punch him repeatedly hardly giving Sean time to breathe. Meanwhile there seemed to be mass panic from everyone else just watching. Come on one of you useless bozos could help Sean. No one did of course. Looked like it was down to me.

"Leave him alone!" I called before charging at Bickson.

I may have never done it before but I rugby tackled him to the floor my head hitting his stomach. We both ended up falling over though, which was a problem. I got up hastily. He still on the floor grabbed my arm. I kicked him in the face. It added to his nose bleed which Sean had given him. I think I got him in the eye. Maybe that was harsh, I hadn't meant to, but then again he shouldn't have grabbed me. I mean what else could I do? I must have hurt Bickson at any rate as he didn't seem to want to move from the floor. Now there were Graav and his crony. I'd never be able to take on Graav again he was about the same size in height as Bickson but more built more stocky. He would squash me like a bug. I tried to jump on the back of Graav's crony. It startled him enough to let go of Sean who then punched Graav in the face. Graav had a flatter face and the punch didn't seem to have affected him, but at least he let go.

"Thunder!" I commanded

The sparks hit Graav frazzling his hair slightly but overall doing some damage.

"Good thinking." Sean congratulated getting out his sword.

**(AN I don't actually know the Dark Knight Dressphere at all so don't any of it's attacks so I'm just putting sword attacking for now seeing as Sean wanted this up ASAP.)**

He was about to slash Graav but I told him to wait. In this time Graav had a Blitzball out, but I don't think it mattered a lot.

"La la la la la la la la la la la la." I used the Sing ability doing the first few chorus bits of the song that had been on the sphere at the party earlier. It had played at dock 3 as well. I wonder if that would be my theme. Hope so I like that song. I raised Sean's attack and Sean obligingly slashed Graav.

"Bickson!" I heard Wet Lindsay call. Bickson had obviously not gotten off the floor and now she was going to try and help him. However I had to concentrate on the battle at hand. Graav was sending a throw of the Blitzball towards Sean. I ran to take the hit for him. I was the stronger one of course. The Blitzball hit me in the stomach and winded me. I backed up into Sean who caught me dropping his sword in the process and almost fell over. I then noticed Bickson and Wet Lindsay hobbling through the exit of the Sphere theatre.

"Graav are you coming or what?" he called to him.

Graav didn't seem pleased but he and the rest of the Luca Losers followed all the same.

Sean was holding onto my shoulders after having to catch me.

"You alright?" he asked

"As I'll ever be." I breathed smiling at him.

Looking after the Losers I then noticed Seymour by the entrance. For some reason he looked betrayed. I don't know why. I then went over to him Sean following. I smiled at him when I reached him. He didn't look at me by grunted. What was wrong? I thought I'd better not ask in front of people he seemed miserable.

"You got it?" I asked. He nodded and showed me the book.

"I think we should leave." Sean muttered and I agreed.

"Coming?" I said to Seymour. He followed us out.

When we were outside the sun was beginning to sink. I could just see Yuna and Tidus now. Sean yawned and drank a potion or two.

"Guys I must admit after all that I'm kinda bushed. I'll see ya tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah meet you in the square." I replied, "The centre. Oh that place by the steps to the Highroad you know."

Sean chuckled

"Yeah I know the one. Well bye."

After Sean had gone I leaned on a rail of the walkway to and from the sphere theatre. Seymour had opened his sketchbook. I don't know why I didn't immediately run over and look at all he had in there, but I wasn't thinking straight and the sunset was beautiful. Like the one at Killika only with a lot more yellow a bit of red and less orange. Seymour said nothing.

"Pretty." I said half to myself

Seymour acknowledged with a 'hmph'

"I wonder." I paused

"Wonder what?" he said rather irritably in a muffled voice.

"I wonder what the sunset would be like in Macalania. I bet with all it reflecting off the snow… it would be nice. The northern lights even. No wait that's at night."

"Yeah."

"The Lake and Macalania Woods my favourite places in Spira. The cavern place where the temple is, is… captivating. I bet you've drawn loads of pictures of that." I then looked at Seymour smiling. He who was looking at me quickly hid the page of his sketchbook almost embarrassed.

"A few." He said quickly.

I then yawned. I felt tired? I was surprised. I never normally did. I made my way to leave.

"Don't. Not yet." He suddenly said, "Go back where you were." He looked at me pleadingly, "Please."

I was puzzled but I did as he asked it was a small request considering he was a Maester who had all the power in the whole of Spira. A few seconds later and I looked back at him. He seemed to be in exactly the same position as he had been before.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked him, "You don't wanna talk? You look as if you want to."

"No. I mean it doesn't matter." He replied rather angrily but sad as well.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." I said and began to walk off. He just grunted and watched me make my way back to the Agency place.

As I sunk down into my bed for a hopefully restful nights sleep. I looked out of my window. The sun had just sunk into the ocean almost as if the great ball of fire had been put out.

* * *

AN: I know this took long to put up but ya know with coursework and such like where's the time? Still it was a nice long chappie for you.Ha ha I told you Bickson would get what he deserved. Well I must say Sean was an unexpected arrival but anyway cya all tomorrow on the Mi'ihen Highroad. 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN For the others that have already R&R'd this chapter they might like to re-read as I've filled in the gaps. It might make more sense. Anyway Ta ta for now.**

Chapter 13

When I woke up I was sitting in the middle of a field. Well it was too pretty to be a field but it was a field all the same. I must add that it was sunset.

"Beautiful." I gasped in awe.

I then looked hastily around from side to side. I realised I'd said 'beautiful' like Trinity from Matrix Revolutions before she dies. Part of me then felt like I wasn't really there. Sort of translucent. I must admit that's the best I can describe it. It's just one of those things you can't put into words. Wait I wasn't alone. I heard the crunch of the flowers that were adorned all over the field underfoot. I didn't dare look back. I don't know why. A hand was then placed on my shoulder. I shivered slightly. It was cold. I realised it was a guy. It was a guy's hand big and more squareish than a girls would have been. I could have been at least twice as big as mine maybe more because I have the smallest hands for a 15 year old in the world. I should know I measured them. I'm not going to tell though. It's kinda embarrassing. I turned round to look at the person. My disappointment was met when I saw nothing but a dark silhouette. I turned and looked back at the field. The cold from his hand seemed to spread throughout my body until it dissolved into warmth that felt different from any other. In my heart I knew whom the hand belonged to, but my mind denied me of the identity. It was a person I knew so my mind told me, a person I once knew very well. It could have been the songstress dressphere messing round with my mind, but it couldn't be that because my heart _my_ heart told me the same signs. I began to feel dreamy, sleepy. Everything just felt so perfect. I leaned over until my head was in the lap of the person. I shut my eyes…. Then I opened them again. No, no this was wrong my mind told me. Something about this feels wrong…

The morning light and noise of Luca filled my ears as I woke. I yawned and stretched. I still felt drowsy, though not tired drowsy. Lazy drowsy I suppose. However I willed myself to get out of bed. Sean and Seymour would be waiting for me. I plodded into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. There that woke me up better, I think. I then sorted out my hair in the mirror, pulled my brown boots on, slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the hotel, after paying of course (Bahamut must have realised how much I needed gil now.) and went to find Seymour and Sean.

Luca seemed so friendly in the day. I would say busy, but Luca is always busy. It seems a nice town, not to big. I could say not to small, but I suppose it is. Actually no it's cramped not small. I eventually found my way down the streets. Luca seemed so different in the day than at night. I don't mean that at night it was all lit up, but it seems to be easier to navigate at night. It almost gives you a subconscious way of telling you where to go. I know that sounds daft, but then a lot of things are different in Spira. I stood at the edge of the 'square' and looked around. I then saw someone standing near the steps to the Highroad. He waved at me.

"Hey Rachel! Lenne! Over here!"

I ran over to Sean.

"Sleep well?" He asked

"I dunno." I replied

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked as if I was stupid.

"Exactly what I said I-don't-know." I chuckled.

Sean then looked over my shoulder. I turned round. Seymour was standing behind me.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"Hmph." He grunted in reply. He must still be tired.

"We ready to go then?" Sean asked me.

"Well the gang's all here." I smiled. I then wrinkled my nose as the two guado guard dudes came beside Seymour.

"Does he have to bring those?" I muttered to Sean

"Apparently so."

"They look freaky. Remind me of the Witch of the Waste on Howl's Moving Castle."

"How was that movie?"

"Amazing just doesn't describe it enough. Howl's voice was sexy. I'd never really liked Christian Bale before."

We were both talking louder at this point and generally joking around. I seemed to have forgotten about Seymour. It's just with Sean around it made me feel better, I tried to imagine if all the stuff that had happened last night had happened without him. I dunno whether I could have managed it.

We ran into fiends soon enough. I can't be bothered to remember their names and they look the same as half the others anyway, but I'm sure one of them was a Salet.

"Showtime." Sean grinned getting his sword out.

"Let's take this one apart." I said for I think the second time and Sean looked at me.

"Hey I'm the one with Rikku like Dark Knight armour." He complained.

"True but I am the one with the insanity." I stated

"Are we just going to kill fiends or have a mothers meeting?" I heard a voice on my right. Seymour had come to join us.

"Well erm…" I trailed off. Why was he being mardy?

"Multi Blizzardga." Seymour said monotonously.

The spells hit the fiends and they all dissapapirated (that's my word basically for disappeared. It came from when I was trying to say disappeared but the words were coming out as disaperated, you know from Harry Potter, and they came out as mixture eventually. Hence the word dissapapirated.) The victory music came on and we did our little dudey dances my scimitar one was principally spinning it over my head a few times putting it down vertically then holding it as if I was going to throw it like a javelin. It was still cool but I didn't enjoy it as much.

"Well that wasn't very fun." I said to Sean disappointedly.

"Mm." He agreed.

All the other fights went in precisely the same fashion.

"You wonder why he needs those wrinkly dudes if he can handle himself." I pointed out.

"I've already noticed." Replied a rather bored Sean, "Finally an Agency. I could use a drink."

"Maester Seymour!" a woman outside the Agency exclaimed. Forgive me for the mess, but we've just been having problems with a chocobo fiend. Lady Yuna and her guardians sorted it out for us though. Seymour nodded politely though he did actually look pissed off. The woman then to me and Sean.

"Say aren't you the so called prophet that was travelling with the lady summoner?" I shuffled my feet and looked at the floor while trying to make eye contact.

"Erm yeah I was, but I wanted to stay behind with my pals in Luca…"

"Cos I wanted to flirt with Seymour loads." Sean hissed in my ear mimicking me though it did sound more like Seymour when he says 'welcome' in Guadosalam.

"And…" I continued before spluttering with laughter at the sound of Sean's voice. I then hit him gently. "That is not funny!"

Sean just chuckled.

"If you wish we could find you three more chocobos." The woman offered.

"Heck why not?" I replied handing her the money.

"You don't need to-."

"Come on we're customers and it wasn't us who saved you from the chocobo fiend."

The woman smiled at me and went to find some chocobos. Seymour meanwhile had stomped off and was leaning on the bridge. I then wanted to find out why he was being a mardarse. I marched over to him.

"You alright?" I asked him. He grunted in reply. "Is that the best answer I'm going to get?" I asked irritated. He grunted again. "What is with you today! Look I'm talking to Sean yes but this is the first time I've been able to talk with him face to face. It's a good time to get to know him better you know."

"Well I don't like it." He growled in reply.

"Whadda ya mean you don't like it?"

"You said it yourself you don't even know this boy properly."

"I don't understand."

"You don't know him properly and you're treating him like a proper friend."

"That's cos he is Seymour. He's my friend we've just never met face to face before."

"He seems to like you more than a friend and you like wise you..." Seymour just seemed to angry to say. I knew it was going to be something offensive.

"The one thing I do know about him Seymour is he's gay!" I scowled at him angrily.

"What?" Seymour replied taken aback.

"He's gay Seymour."

"What does that mean."

_I should have suspected they wouldn't._

"It's kinda hard to explain, but basically even if I was the last woman on earth I wouldn't be Sean's type would be the best way to put it."

"I still don't understand."

"He doesn't like girls… he likes…" this was really embarrassing, "Guys." I paused. "He had a boyfriend."

God I hope Sean will forgive me for this 

"But how can a male go out with another male?" Seymour obviously couldn't understand that they could. Probably it 'wasn't done' in Spira. Bloody Yevon.

"He just doesn't like girls in that way. There's nothing wrong with that. He's just a normal person. Where we come from it's not wrong. It shouldn't be wrong anyway. They're just normal people who feel differently towards guy and girls." Seymour now was the one who was embarrassed now. I just don't see why he was making such a big thing of Sean and me. We were just talking. I don't know where the fact that I could be flirting with Sean came from. I didn't even think Seymour was the kind of person to care you know. He just seemed as if he just let people do their own thing. Wait did this mean he cared for my safety? That was sweet. Ha stuff you Yuna. I grinned to myself thinking how all she got from Seymour was a marriage proposal and a forced marriage with a dishonest kiss.

"Hey I know I've spent a bit more time with Sean, but we have a lot to relate to you know both coming from earth."

"But you're in Spira now."

"I know." I looked and smiled forgivingly at him. I leant on the bridge and placed my hands on the rail. Seymour's eyes weren't looking at me but down at my hands. I then looked back towards the Agency. Sean was holding three chocobos by the reins and waving at us. He seemed to be struggling to hold them.

"Come on Sean needs help." I pointed out.

Seymour looked uncertainly at Sean.

"Look just treat him normally, he's no different from any other guy." I had a desperate urge to take his hand, no he liked Yuna I'm sure of it. He looks like he enjoys that kiss at Bevelle way too much. I looked down at the floor with a look of disappointment on my face.

"Are you alright Rachel?" he asked concerned.

**(Play Star Wars Return of the Jedi. Luke and Leia.) **

I gazed up at him into those big melting eyes. They certainly made me melt. He just stared back I me. I knew Sean would be getting dragged along by the chocobos by now, but we just kept staring at each other. Everyone could probably guess what I was thinking.

**(End Luke and Leia play Light of the Force 1.24-end.)**

I wanted him to hug me envelope me in his arms and I could lean against his chest. I'd feel I dunno, loved, warm, safe, but obviously I couldn't live a lie, if he didn't love me I'd have to accept that. Then I felt something brush against my hand and looked down at it. It was nothing. However Seymour then looked away from me.

**(End Light of the Force.)**

"Hey a little help here!" Sean called. We looked over. The three the chocobos now were literally dragging Sean. I could see his feet grinding into the dirt. However I would have thought the armour from his Dark Knight dressphere would have helped. Still I ran over and grabbed to of the chocobos. I handed one to Seymour.

"We'd better get going. They seem to want to." I chuckled looking at the damage they'd already done to Sean. The scratches on his armour for instance.

I tried to get into the saddle of the chocobo. I put my foot in one stirrup and lo and behold typical in my life it started moving. I gripped the side of the chocobo as best I could, but then lost my grip and felt flat on my bottom.

"Owie. I think I've broken something." I whimpered. Sean just began to laugh.

"That isn't funny." Seymour remarked.

"Oh believe me you'd know if she'd broken something. The normal thing people do is scream in pain not sit there waiting for the pain to go away." Sean had already mounted his chocobo.

"Well at least someone cares!" I shouted at Sean pouting.

"I suppose I'm going to have to get your chocobo now." Sean remarked and ran off on his to try and retrieve it.

"Show off." I muttered when he'd gone. "There's no point anyway it'll be at the end of the Highroad by the time he gets it."

"Here Rachel you can have mine." Seymour offered, "I've never been the best chocobo rider myself anyway."

This time Seymour helped me on. He tried to hold the chocobo still, but I still nearly lost my footing. He caught me gently before I totally lost my balance and I smiled.

"Thank you."

He went all quiet and was beginning to turn pink. I frowned. This was rather un-Seymourish, but then again he was proving to be anyway. Those to wrinkly Guado then came to his side. He let go of me hastily and I fell off again.

"On second thoughts. I'll walk." I said picking myself up and dusting my skirt off. We both, well not both the four of us strolled along the rest of the Highroad the two Guado staying very close to Seymour and giving me ill favoured looks. We had encountered fiends including those bomb things, which I hate. But of course Seymour took them out no problem. I eventually ran ahead and met Sean at the end with Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Kimarhi and regrettably Yuna. Mid you I suppose without Yuna there'd be no exciting pilgrimage.

"His lordship is coming." I informed Sean. He had gotten off his chocobo.

"I didn't see the point in coming back." He explained, "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't think chocobos like me." I remarked sadly putting my hair behind my ears.

"Er Rach?" Sean asked, "Why have you only got one earring on?"

"Oh God I forgot. Yo Tidus!" I ran over to him.

"Rach!" He exclaimed and gave me a friendly hug. I noticed than Yuna frowned at me slightly. I guess they don't do friendly hugs in Spira either, probably an old fashioned handshake or a stupid prayer thing.

"Told ya I'd be back." I grinned putting my hand out.

_You better not have lost it _I thought. However an earring was placed in my hand.

"So who's your friend?" Lulu asked.

"Oh guys this is Sean."

"Pleased to meet you ya." Wakka came over. "I'm Wakka-."

"Cap'n of the Besaid Auroch brudda." Sean laughed. Even Lulu chuckled at that one.

"So," Sean asked me, "Where's…"

**(Play FFX Permitted Transit.)**

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Seymour and his weird henchmen people cam down the hill.

"Oh yeah the whole the Crusaders won't let you past thing." I muttered. Lulu nodded.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask how you know." She replied.

Seymour had now reached us now. He looked at me and sneered slightly. I was taken aback.

"So we meet again Lady Yuna." He then said putting on an obvious fake smile, which Yuna fell for hook line and sinker. Wait I'd realised something. That was another change, his voice seemed higher. I mean when I'd been talking to him on my own his voice seemed as if it would change to Howl's voice from Howl's Moving Castle, but now.

"Yes." Yuna replied meekly. That was the bad thing about coming to meet up with the others. Yuna.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do."

"Well."

"I see."

_Here comes the great mighty Seymour coming to do us a really great favour_ I thought sarcastically. He'd changed and I couldn't understand why. I suppose that's why I was pissed off with him.

Next minute the crusader had opened the gate.

**(End Permitted Transit.)**

"This whole operation is pointless." I said to Sean as we walked through the gate.

"Yeah tell me about it."

"What do you know of Operation Mi'ihen."

"Oh we know that practically everyone is going to die in the process." I said angrily."It's machina that helped to bring Sin. It's hardly going to get rid of it. Sin would have developed to withstand it. The only machina that could possibly stand up to Sin is Vegnagun."

Seymour looked round when I said the word Vegnagun. He stared at me in a way that said 'how do you know.'

_Uh oh treading on dangerous ground. _I thought when I realised what I'd said. I just glared at the crusader once more who seemed nervous and went to join the others.

"All hail Maester Seymour!" the Crusaders in the vicinity chorused as Seymour approached them.  
"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today."  
All the Crusaders saluted in unison  
"Sir!"   
"What's goin' on?" Wakka asked scratching his head, "Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!"   
"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too." Yuna said to him.

"Lulu?" Wakka was obviously desperate for someone to agree with him  
"Hmm... I can only speculate." She replied  
"Ask him yourself." Auron pointed out. I then looked. Seymour was coming towards all of us. He looked at me, then Yuna and finally Auron.  
"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honour." Seymour said in that normal high voice you hear on the game, not that I didn't like that voice, it's just for as long as I'd been talking to Seymour it wasn't normal "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." He continued pestering Auron  
"I've got nothing to say about it." Was all Auron said and walked away.  
"I...see." Seymour still wanted to ask Auron more. Not satisfied with the response he received.

"Leave it out okay." I butted in and stood beside Auron in Seymour's path. "If he doesn't wanna say then he doesn't wanna say. Who pestered you continually when I asked stuff and never got an answer? Just leave it."

Seymour's cold expression changed to one that I'd seen on his face before. I can't say specifically, sadness, well misery, and longing. I _think_ that's how I could say it. He then looked at Yuna as if trying to forget me.  
"Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." He said ignoring me. I frowned but Sean muttered something like leave it.  
"Your Grace!" Yuna suddenly acknowlaged him

"Hey he has a name." I said rather mardy though doing Rikku for some random reason. I think it may have been because she says something quite like that to Gippal in X2 when he called her 'Cid's girl'. Seymour then looked in my direction and raised his eyebrows and looked as if I was a strange warped kid. Then he composed himself. Why all this sucking up to Yuna, what about me?  
"She is right, there's no need for formalities."  
"Excuse me... Maester Seymour?" Now it was time for Wakka to interrupt.

"Great," I muttered to Sean, "This is where the whole thing turns into a load of bull shit." And we both chuckled.  
"Why is your Lordship... presently...present here...sir?" Wakka, Sean and me chorused and me and Sean began to laugh. Seymour smiled. He smiled that was the real Seymour alright, but it was only a few seconds before he became cold again.  
"Please, speak as you normally would."  
"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"Come on Seymour…" I then remembered Wakka was there, "Sorry _Maester _Seymour, we've got to stop them. I'm not saying this as a prophet, the tooth fairy or whatever people call me. As you know I don't believe in Yevon crap, but this plan is futile, it'll never work surely you know that, so why don't we forget the whole thing and get off to Djose or wherever we're going." I grinned cheesily at the end. Okay maybe I was acting a bit too much. Seymour smiled in amusement again, and as before changed again. What was up with him today.  
"It's true... I should. However...Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado--the person, not the maester of Yevon...As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavour."   
"But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?" Wakka asked  
"Wakka for the last bleeding time using machines isn't bad! If it was bad do you really think I'd be carting all this around?" I immediately emptied the whole contents of my bag out in front of him. Wakka looked surprised at the amount I was carrying. "Machina is only as bad as there users."  
"I must confess she is right. Pretend you didn't see them." Everyone gasped then especially Wakka. Me and Sean of course did not. I could see a cruel smirk cross the Maesters lips.  
"Beg your pardon,"Wakka hastily remarked shocked.

"It's not blasphemous or anything Wakka it's common sense. I mean you may not like machinery but the Al Bhed and Crusaders need it for their mission. If you don't want anything to do with it then fine, but just let them go with their business. Hence the use of 'pretend you didn't see them.' Not that Operation Mi'ihen is good!"  
"But that's not something a maester should say!" Wakka was standing his ground.  
"Then pretend I didn't say it." Seymour smirked slightly as he said it, obviously because it added to the joke, but for some reason he sounded bored as he said it.  
"You're kidding!" Wakka replied  
Seymour just said nothing and walked away. I thought for a few seconds and then spoke to Sean.

"Could you wait a sec, there's something I just want to do." Sean nodded and I made my way after Seymour. Fortunately he didn't have the wrinkly monkey guards anymore.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." I stood in Seymour's path and was out of sight of the others. Seymour stopped though you could tell he wasn't best pleased. "What is with you today!" I asked exasperated, "I mean you've been mardy all day and I can't believe you're still going to go through with this Operation. I mean don't you think you've had enough death. I mean it was hardly nice for you the first time was it?" I was of course talking about his mother and father.

"I don't know what you're referring to." Seymour replied frostily.

"Something's up I know you enough to know that. Come on, what is it? You don't have any reason to fear me."

"Maybe not…" Seymour began in his deeper voice

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, could you please leave me little girl and let me pass." He resumed in his high voice. No matter how much I may have loved that voice at first now it was pissing me off.

"Is it cos of Sean, because I already told you…" However Seymour continued to walk and ignore me. Little girl grr I'll show him. Nicely though there's something not right, not natural. I then went back to the others.

"This plan won't work you know that." I called, "You'll just let them dream a little longer." And he disappeared

"I don't get what's up with him today." I muttered annoyed.

"Well once Seymour always Seymour."

"You're wrong he's not like I'm sure, you saw him at the party."

"It can be called acting."

"Well he's acting being nice to Yuna and I knew straight away first time that he was faking so it's not that. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Hey yo boyos coming or what ya?" Wakka called and waved to us.

"Come on, worry about that later." Sean said comfortingly patting me in the shoulder.  
"Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?" Clasko shouted out when we'd joined Yuna and the others.   
"Yes?" Yuna enquired  
"The command centre...Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am."   
"Thank you."   
"Take that road to the command centre. It's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry."

After the Mushroom Rock road we eventually reached the so-called Command Centre. I'd looked down the cliff on the way on the road and indeed The Den of Woe was not there. We then came to the cliff top and Luzzu and Gatta where standing talking. We are a load of ear-wiggers if you think about it.  
"Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too!" Gatta complained  
"Orders are orders." Luzzu replied.  
"I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!" Gatta was insisting.  
"Guarding the command centre is important too, you know." Luzzu said as if he was talking to a child trying to convince Gatta that he a had the best job, which I suppose in this case he did.  
"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!" You can kinda feel sorry for him when he said that.  
"I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader."  
"But, sir!"   
Gatta then reluctantly left seeing that Luzzu would not be moved and we all approached him.  
"They let you through, huh?" Luzzu sounded surprised.  
"Gatta deserves better..." Tidus tried to convince Luzzu  
"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt." For once me and Wakka agree "Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?"   
"They still need some time to get them ready." Luzzu explained "Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done."

_Yeah that's a really noble job seeing as you won't live to see the light of day and Jecht and Yevon still won't be defeated._  
Wakka was obviously pissed off. He turned his back to Luzzu and crossed his arms.  
"Wakka..." Luzzu began, "I might not get another chance to say this." To right he won't, "It's about your brother."  
"Luzzu, no!" Lulu exclaimed  
"What?" Typical Wakka baffled  
"I'm the one who convinced him...to enlist." Luzzu then reluctantly told him.  
Wakka looked at Lulu, who gave a small gasp, and hung her head. Wakka steped forward, to face Luzzu, uh oh. I must step in. I wasn't quick enough.

"I'm sorry." Wakka then said  
"No!" I exclaimed, Sean then clicked,

"Move!" He tried to make his way past Kimarhi to move Luzzu  
Wakka paused for a few moments, then punched Luzzu hard on the side of the face. Luzzu fell down. Wakka moved in to do more damage, but I took his wrist and began to bend his wrist the wrong way.  
"Ow ow ow!" Wakka exclaimed

"Now if you want to get hurt you're going that right way about it." I told him

"I surrender ya!" Wakka blurted out.  
"Rach! That's enough, Rach!" Tidus said.

"I know." I replied letting go. Though having Wakka at my mercy was fun. Wakka then doubled up and waved his hand about a look of relief and pain on his face.  
"I understand why you're mad though Wakka. When you used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say...He'd say that--when we won the Cup, he'd propose to Lulu. And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."   
Lulu, Wakka and Luzzu all looked amazed and Sean nodded  
"Chappu also said to me... That being with your girl is good... But keeping Sin far away from her is better." Luzzu explained.   
Wakka turned and faced Lulu  
"Lu, you knew?" Wakka asked her confused. Lulu nodded.  
"Luzzu told me...before we left."  
"She hit me, too." Luzzu chuckled slightly.  
Then out of the blue Lucil rode up on a chocobo. No matter how sweet those things look I bet I'll never be able to ride one. I went up and stroked it.  
"All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!" She ordered.  
"That's my cue." Luzzu began to walk away  
"Luzzu! Don't die out there." Wakka warned him  
"So you can hit me more?"  
Wakka lifted up his arm and hit it repeatedly  
"Lots! Lots more!"

I frowned Luzzu stared at Wakka for a moment, and continued walking. Yuna gasped and stepped in front of him  
"Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go!" she implored him.  
"I have to, Yuna." He explained  
"Let him go. The man has already chosen his path... As you did when you became a summoner."  
Yuna timidly stepped out of the way. Luzzu walked on until of course Sean I stood in his way.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed. "Do you know you're not going to live through this? Do you know how futile this whole thing is!"

"As long as Sin is defeated I do not mind giving up my life."

"Don't you get what the bloody hell I'm saying!" I began to get mad. Luzzu still tried to get past and I stopped him until Auron signalled to Kimarhi and the Ronso picked me up and slung me over his back.

"Put me down. Kimarhi put me down! Put me down or you will suffer the consequences. This is no way to treat a lady!" I began to struggle. Luzzu was then free to walk off seeing as Sean did not want to share my fate and went down to the beach, to his death. Kimarhi eventually put me down.

"YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE YOU KNOW!" I shouted down to the beach, "And Sin's not going to-mmmmph!"

A hand then went over my mouth and Auron spoke.

"What they may be giving their lives for is futile, but they believe they are doing it for the greater good. Don't make them feel bad about themselves."

"Oh come on!" I managed to say when he removed his hand, "Do you really think Sin's going to go 'Oh look Crusaders who want to defeat me, well their intentions are good so I'll just spare their lives and go fro a nice cup of tea.' No. Even Vegnagun couldn't defeat Sin. It's going to kill them. "That's what Sin does. He wanted to show that to you. Do you know why?" I put in Auron's quote at the end. I suppose it just sounded right.

"What is this Vegnagun?"

I stared blankly for a few minutes I heard a voice

"_Vegnagun will make that all go away."_ And several images flashed. A pain hit me and I doubled up and crouched down. I grunted in pain.

"Are you alright?" Auron asked helping me up.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" I paused, "It doesn't matter."

We began to walk to the command centre. Several Crusaders are standing amongst a number of cannons. Wakka walks up to one.  
"Curse these...!" He then kicked it, hurt his foot and proceeded to hop round   
"He really hates them, huh?" God it took that long for Tidus to realise. I had to facepalm.  
"Chappu... He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."

"Well I must admit in the long run guns can be better except of course when you run out of bullets, besides anyway fighting with a sword can be fun and even better a lightsabre is."

Everyone apart from Sean looked confused.

"Right." Tidus randomly said not having a clue what I was on about.

"Of course Tidus I wouldn't expect _you _to respect one of the greatest films in our film culture." I said arrogantly smiling. Tidus looked really bummed then and I chuckled feeling pleased with myself. I then saw someone standing by the cliff. A girl with blonde hair cascading round her shoulders and down her back. She was really pretty, though sad. I went up behind her to see if I could help.

"E tuh'd fyhd du tu drec." She said to herself sobbing. "E tuh'd fyhd du tu drec." (I don't want to do this.)

"Don't want to do what?" I asked gently. I should have made my presence known as the female Al Bhed almost jumped a foot away from me and that wouldn't have been good. "Oh God sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oui'na, oui'na dra bnubrad."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I mean you're the prophet."

"No I thought that had been sorted in Luca."

"I wasn't in Luca at the time you were word has spread up the Highroad of you presence."

Oh God 

"M'lady please help me."

"Don't worry you'll be fine and defeat Sin in this I guarantee." God was I lying through my teeth.

"No you don't understand." The Al Bhed turned around and was trying not to sob again. "E tuh'd fyhd du." (I don't want to.)

"It's alright erm." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leina." She told me (AN Leina was the only name I could think of I think it's a German name and my sister had a friend called that but any hoo.)

"Leina it's alright."

"It's not!" she then shouted and I was the one to jump. "I'm not going to survive. I'm going to die." She was crying now.

"No you're not as long as I'm-." but Leina continued.

"My mother she is mad. Ever since Sin killed my father and siblings she's wanted us to join them on the Farplane. I don't want to join them. My life's been ramm (hell) I was always the one who was blamed, abused. I've been hit, beaten you name it. When my father and everyone had gone my mother said it was my fault and why couldn't I have died instead. She then became obsessed with finding Sin again and rejoining the real ones she loved. M'lady please help me. I don't want to die."

She then bent down on her knees and cried into my skirt. I was trying hard to stop myself from giving way to tears but also felt uncomfortable. I crouched down and looked at her.

"Look Leina get a grip okay. You won't die not while I'm around. I swear. I won't leave you at all. I'll get you through this."

It sounded crazy I'd probably loose my life in the process, but some how that didn't matter then. Maybe my near death experience in Luca made me feel invincible and that I couldn't die.  
"Lady Rachel! There you are!" Lucil exclaimed on finding me. The other had also joined her. Leina had wiped her tears and looked somewhat normal now.

"Oh I was just giving encouragement to Leina here." I made up an excuse and then nodded at Leina who knew exactly what I meant.  
"Well Leina you should get to your post. My lady the command centre is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there."   
"Maester Kinoc, too?" I heard Yuna's voice as she came to me, obviously she had been trying to find me. She sounded surprised that Kinoc would be there.  
"Yes. Please hurry, my lady."

Lucil then walked off with Leina. I looked at her and she gave me and expression like she was going to pee herself.

("Don't worry,") I mouthed. I promised. She then seemed to relax.

The 'Command Centre' couldn't look less like one. Kinoc was standing there. He came up to us. He then went and hugged Auron before looking at all of us. And what a shabby group we were I expect. I was scowling well wrinkling my nose slightly would be the best way to say it. I didn't like Kinoc. He then came over to me.

"I had heard from Mika, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet." He said to _me. _He began to circle me and then nodded going 'Hmmm.' He then went back to Auron.  
"Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" He laughed. I then spoke to Tidus.   
"That's Wen Kinoc."

"One of the Four Maesters of Yevon." Sean interrupted me.

"Extremely bad maesters of Yevon… well maybe except for one."

"You still believe in him don't you?" Sean  
"He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders." Lulu then butted in  
Gatta suddenly ran in. I knew now that it was nearly time.  
"All troops ready to move at your command, sir!"  
"Good. Dismissed." Kinoc nodded  
"Sir!"   
Gatta then left, and Wakka and Yuna closely followed by Sean followed Gatta.  
"Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?" Kinoc sounded intrigued, but also as if he knew perfectly well where Auron had been and he wanted him to tell us and for us to be shocked.  
"We don't have time for this now, do we?" Auron sighed trying to deter the conversation.  
"This plan won't work, you know that." Kinoc seemed to smile as he said this. "We'll just let them dream a little longer."  
Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Seymour and turned to look. He'd obviously been standing where he was long enough to have heard at least the last remark. His eyes were wide and all of a sudden he looked in my direction. I quickly looked away and then he decided to do what he'd come here to do.  
"Lord Kinoc..." He said politely.  
"Oh, yes. Proceed." Kinoc said having been prompted  
"That Kinoc, a maester?" Auron muttered sounding slightly troubled.  
"I heard that, Auron." Kinoc replied abruptly, "A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?"  
"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am." Was the best answer Auron gave him.  
"Just tell me one thing: Have you seen Zanarkand?"  
Auron just went "Hmph", ignored him and walked away.  
Yuna  
"I kinda...think we don't belong here."

"It is time at last."  
"We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once."  
"The fiends may break through. This place is not safe."  
"Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready."

When you're ready, you speak to him

"Maester Kinoc. Please."

Kinoc steps forward, on a platform hanging over the ledge of the cliff 

Yuna  
"Will Sin come?"

"Sin always returns for its spawn."  
"To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it."

Auron  
"You won't have to. It'll come."

I stood by Seymour unintentionally. This was the best spot to see what was going on down on the beach. I scanned round for Leina, before watching as they began to electrocute the Sinspawn.

"They're going to die and there's nothing we can do about it." I said in the way The Architect of Matrix Reloaded did.

"I'm glad you see it that way." Kinoc said almost happily. Okay now I knew there was something up with Kinoc.  
As the three of us stood there we suddenly saw shadows sliding along the sea floor. The shadows then rose revealing themselves as Sin. The chocobo knights and crusaders began to get ready on the beach below.  
"Let's go!" Lucil called to them and that was it.

_Let's go. _ I thought. _Yeah let's go to our deaths._


	14. Chapter 14

**AN The stuff with GF's isn't true but I thought it made a nice little twist besides I am loving FFVIII at the moment seeing as I was _finally_ able to play it after getting a memo card . Oh but that means if you haven't played or at least know what goes on in FFVIII you may not get it.**

Chapter 14

Then it began. Operation Mi'ihen. The Sinspawn had broken out of the cage and the ones from Sin were beginning to line up on the beach. Leina would be down there with the rest of them. I remembered her words that she had given way to tears for. 'I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna die for _them_. I hate my family. They hurt me. They forced me. My mother is mad." And the scars she'd revealed to me. She thought I was a prophet, she wanted me to help, but I knew I could do nothing more than any other person. No. The least I could do was give her a chance. She wanted to live. She was one who didn't want to give up their lives for Sin. I don't know what I was doing. I could hear Sean shouting to help with their Sinspawn but I ran and jumped off the edge of the cliff. I'd felt a hand try to grab me as I jumped. I hugged the rock as I sped down. I tried to use it to stop my hands, but it scrapped them. Why was I being stupid? I would die now. I wasn't some super human who could survive a jump like that, but then again I felt as if I knew I would.

I landed on the sand rolling a bit before I stopped. I drew my scimitar.

"Leina!" I called over the battlefield, "Leina!"

The noise of clashing metal and roars just answered me. I couldn't see for toffee amongst the rush of people and Sinspawn and the red that was increasing. I then saw a mass of yellow where the chocobo knights with Captain Lucil were. Lucil was helping someone up. Leina! I charged through as fast as I could slashing any Sinspawn in my way and reached her. She was badly cut. She didn't seem to have a clue at how to wield a sword. I tried to help her. No wonder. The sword was at least five times her weight.

"Take these." I handed her some daggers and grenades, "And stay close."

She obeyed and we ran through the maze of people she was digging her nails into my wrist so that she would be sure not to loose me. We were met with Sinspawn soon enough.

"Throw!" I hollered while dancing making the darkness spread. Leina threw a grenade towards the Sinspawn. I slashed at it and Leina dealt one heavy hit with her sword and we vanquished it. More came though and in greater numbers. One was behind Leina. I stopped dancing and threw a dagger towards it. It missed however like on The House of Flying Daggers it spun round and came back like a boomerang. It hit the Sinspawn square in the head and the thing fell down.

"Cover you're eyes!" I shouted to Leina and she did. I threw a flash bomb that I found on one of the dead Al Bhed. The Sinspawn squealed as the onslaught of light blinded them. Leina again took my hand as we ran through the Sinspawn. I found an alcove and Leina was crying.

"I'm scared Lenne I'm scared."

"Shh shut up!" I shook her. "We're going to make it okay. Look I'm not a prophet so I can't stop any of this fighting, but I can take you to find the Djose Highroad, but you have to do as I say. And if anything happens to me… run like hell." She nodded and then threw her arms around me.

"Thank you." She said through her tears. No one's ever cared about me before.

I had tears in my eyes too, but I knew I had to be strong. As we made our way out of the alcove we ran as fast as we could. Neither of us seemed to be fast runners at all, but we'd avoided Sinspawn so far. I saw the exit to the Highroad.

"Almost there." I panted.

Sean fell back as he downed a potion.

_This Sinspawn's going to be bloody hard._ He thought. He took his sword and was about to run in and slice the arm again.

At least we don't have to worry about venom any more. Good old Lulu and her black magic.

Lulu then turned to Sean.

"Sean where's Lenne?" she called

It took Sean a bit to realise who she meant.

"Yuna! Have you seen Rachel?"

The summoner turned to her unofficial guardian.

"No Lulu I haven't seen her since we met Maester Kinoc."

"This could be bad."

"Rach! She jumped of the cliff." Sean then exclaimed worried.

"Oh no!" Yuna breathed, "I know."

Everyone ran away from Yuna as she opened her arms. She pulled back her staff and lights came around her. The rose to the sky and the red aeon Valefor descended and landed beside Yuna.

"Valefor go and find Rachel and bring her back to us." Yuna instructed stroking her feathers.

Valefor acknowledged and then launched herself into the sky…

Then Sinspawn surrounded us. Sinspawn by the dozen. They had the remains of their last victims and were chomping on them happily. They wanted us to add to their meal. I rugby tackled the nearest few which really hurt, however I made a gap big enough for Leina to get through. I pushed her out of the circle of Sinspawn.

"Go you can make it!" I told her.

She began to run. The Sinspawn were occupied with me.

_It's gonna take a bloody miracle to get out of this one._ I watched Leina. At least I'd helped her. However she wasn't in the clear yet. I was getting beaten to bits by the Sinspawn. I was trying to be brave but I was crying. Their attacks really hurt. Leina then stopped and looked at me. She looked so sad.

_Go_ I thought.

**(End Crisis. Play FFX Revealed Truth.)**

"Leina! Go on get out of here!" I called before a Sinspawn hit me again. I fell doubled up on the floor with pain. Leina was coming towards me.

"Go!" I called to her desperately. She threw herself onto the back of a Sinspawn.

"No!" she told me, "If we die, we die together." She took my hand.

We repeatedly attacked the Sinspawn. I got back up and waved my scimitar like a burning log, as did Leina. We both threw grenades and daggers at the same time. The Sinspawn were beginning to decrease.

"We're going to make it." I laughed.

A shadow then fell over us both. A red bird type creature was flying down towards us.

"Valefor!" I breathed, "Am I glad to see you."

The aeon clawed one Sinspawn in my path and I ran towards her. She put her neck down and helped me on her back.

"Leina!" I called, "Come on."

She began to run towards the aeon, but Valefor started to take off into the air.

"No wait! What are you doing!" I leaned down to grab Leina's outstretched hand. Valefor was up to far our fingers just touched.

"Valefor no! No! Put me down, put me down!" I shrieked in the stupid creatures ear.

"_Only my summoner may order me._"She told me, "_You want an aeon to obey you, summon your own._"

"I'm not a summoner." I replied, "Look we can carry one more. Put us down!"

The Sinspawn began to gather around Leina. She looked hurt. She thought I'd betrayed her.

"Leina! It's not my fault!" I called down to her.

Tears began to fall from her eyes once more as were mine and then a Sinspawn stabbed her for the very last time.

**(End Revealed Truth. Play FFX Game Over.)**

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Leina's mouth opened in pain and shock and her body fell limply to the ground.

**(End Game Over.)**

Soon Valefor had risen back up to the top of the cliff. I was in a rage. How could that bloody creature not have done a favour for me? Someone had been about to die. Wasn't the whole idea of the Fayth meant to help people! In a rage I started stabbing the aeon in the back with a dagger.

"Bloody creature. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I screamed stabbing it repeatedly. Kimarhi came and got me off Valefor and held my hands behind me.

"What you doing Rachel? Stop." He told me calmly as I struggled.

Yuna then dismissed Valefor. I turned round, punched Kimarhi and he let go of me. I sank down on me knees crying. No one came over. The Sinspawn they'd been fighting seemed to have disappeared. I then saw feet and the bottom of a coat and I knelt up higher covering my face trying to dry my eyes. I knew it was Seymour. After I stopped I put my hair behind my ears.

"It's not fair." I said my voice still sounding like I was sobbing, "It's just not fair."

Seymour looked as if he wanted to do something, but instead he just looked at me. Me and my big fat face with red eyes.

"Come." He said.

I got up slowly and turned to the others. Tidus came over. He then put his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he rocked me.

"It's alright." He told me, "Come on what happened to that big brave girl who scared the shit outta me before huh?" I knew what he was trying to say but that didn't help. I pushed away from him. Yuna had been slightly put out when Tidus had come to hug me I noticed. On the beach Sin had appeared fully, now it had dropped its outer skin of fiends. A large barrier of energy surrounded him. The barrier of energy extended outwards. The Crusaders and Al Bhed were still fighting on the beach. The barrier reached them and I had to shield my eyes as the flash almost blinded me. Through my hand I saw everything instantly disintegrated, into particles. The huge barrier continues to expand. Then Yuna fell into me landing face down on the ground.

It was a few minutes before Yuna came round. She looked up at me I was scowling. She could have stopped them and now look what her actions had done or rather not done. Her face dropped and hen we both heard a noise. Sinspawn Gui was alive again Seymour was there as I expected, alone. Yuna finally got off me, stood up and looked to her side. Auron was there too, well he'd randomly appeared from nowhere with Sean standing alongside. Seymour immediately took charge. What was up with him. He'd been freaky since the gate and even freakier when he'd been in Kinoc's company… say, where does Kinoc go to anyway. Okay right Kinoc I'm gonna keep my eye on you from now on.

"Stand back Lady Yuna."

"Hey what about me?" I asked him just to test something."

"Oh of course you too, erm whatever your name is."

WTF? As far as I know he knew my name perfectly well. Something was definitely up. Sean knew the nice Seymour. Maybe he'll help me find out what's going on. That will have to wait though we have a Sinspawn to beat.  
_Yuna's stupid aeon cost the life of an innocent person, if only I could use and aeon. I'd use it properly._

"Send me a sign. A hint. Anything!" I called to the Fayth.

"_Open your arms._"

I copied Yuna in the fashion of opening my arms. My mic on it's pole thing where my scimitar would be as I did so. Suddenly Blocks of ice began to fall behind me and a woman with white hair and murky blue skin descended from the sky. It wasn't just Yuna who gasped. What had I done now? I turned round and then I was bloody surprised. It was Shiva. Well Shiva after a bit of a makeover. Shiva like in FFX2. The evil one.

"_I'm not evil._" She told me. "_We can look a bit different when summoned by… well never mind_."

"You never told me I was a bloody summoner."

"_You should have known that. It's in your blood. Lenne._"

"Well come on let's kick ass."

"Think this'll be hard?" I asked Sean grinning. Naturally everyone had to keep a safe distance away because of Shiva.

"Only one way to find out." Sean was trying to do a Rikku.

"Hey I'm the natural Rikku impressionist round here." I replied doing one.

"Gimme a Y." Sean continued

"Gimme an R."

"Gimme a break." Auron butted in sounding exasperated.

Sean and me nearly wet ourselves. He said that and it wasn't even him who was meant to say it. Neither did he understand why saying it was so funny.

"We have a job to do." Yuna then told us rather annoyed. Ohhhh scary Yuna (!)

"No problem right Seymour?" I said. He just grunted. I like Seymour being on _my_ side for once. Me no like fighting him in Macalania. He was annoying because of those stupid Guado guards.

"Heavenly Strike!" I ordered Shiva  
My Shiva obliged with a mighty kick. Seymour immediately followed with some of his spells. Show off. I then noticed my overdrive was full.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Full overdrive. Stand back."

"Oh boy this should be good(!)" Sean laughed sarcastically.

"Hey don't diss." I replied and activated my overdrive. "GEMINI DOUBLE!" **AN it is meant to have the little accent thing on the é but as usual comp no likie. **What happened next was totally weird as I realised when I saw the name of my overdrive.

"Junction GF?" I said in surprise, "Could it mean?"

I soon found out I activated it and like in FFVIII the greeny yellow blobs came around me before disappearing. Suddenly I faded and was replaced with Shiva from FFVIII.

"Diamond Dust!" both FFX Shiva and me shouted and both used our diamond dust.

I leant back and the beam of light formed as a spher in my hand. I directed it towards Sinspawn Gui. The area around Sinspawn Gui then turned into an icy landscape. FFX Shiva then clicked and in unison both the ice caused by both Diamond Dust exploded. I finally turned back into me. Everyone was staring at me especially Sean.

"GF what how they aren't in this one they're in 8 so how?"

"Sean if I knew that I'd be queen of Spira by now probably but I'm not I didn't even know I could do it until now."

It took a blow from Sean and Auron and a final Heavenly Strike before Sinspawn Gui finally decided to give up and die and I dismissed Shiva. What is it with all the Sinspawn we face beginning with G? Do Square Enix like that letter or something? Yuna was panting. She was _panting_! WTF was she doing that for? She hadn't done any work. She finally spoke.  
"The others?"  
Yuna ran to the edge of the cliff shortly followed by me and faced Sin

This is where Yuna would finally see what was so terrible about this. Well I suppose she deserves to feel terrible. She did support the idea after all. I went and sat on the cliff feet dangling over the edge beside her and Seymour.

**(Play FFX Ex Machina.) AN I dunno if it is called Ex Machina but that's what the movie sphere's called.**

A huge piece of machina was on side of the beach. Through all the fighting that was going on a couple of Al Bhed managed to climb into the machina. The huge gun like machine began to rumble as it charged up. It was a natural thing to think. Destroy the thing that was causing the problem and get rid of the problem, but this was Sin, trying to destroy him with machina wouldn't be successful. It would be suicide. The two blueish beams of light began to resonate from the two points on the gun and head towards the huge whale like creature. It hit the shield around Sin and the red and blue turned to purple. It began to penetrate the shield deeper and deeper.Yuna prayed.  
Everyone apart from Sean and me thought that the gun was going to overpower the shield, but when the shield was out the way what would everyone do then? Sin's barrier held, and extended, while the Al Bhed set it so more power pumped out.

"Has it happened?" Sean asked me when he'd run over.

"Not yet." I replied, "3,2,1."

Then with the full force of the guns power Sin sent the blue light flying back. Yuna let out a painful gasp. Oh come it was against Sin you could have expected something like that to happen. Stupid girl. She maybe two years older than me, but she sure doesn't act like it. The gun at first looked unaffected, but then began to collapse, crushing people underneath its huge metal body.

"Just like it always does." I said monotonously. Sean nodded. The thing about FFX is you can sometimes forget where the game ends and the reality begins. Sin's barrier then disappeared. Sin submerged and swam away while Yuna looks on in shock.

"Did you really think it would work?" I asked her.

"Well everyone was using all their power-."

"But that's not enough." I told her, "Yuna if the machina of Zanarkand a thousand years ago couldn't defeat Sin what makes you think that the bare remains of it will?"

"I guess you're right I should have done something." Yuna said quietly. Now at last she got it.

"What's going on!" we all heard Gatta's cry from the beach below. All of us made our way down there just in time to see Sin splashing underwater and swimming away. I then saw the faint faded persona of Bahamut. He began to walk away.  
"Don't you run away from me!" Tidus and me both shouted running towards the water and diving in. I could hear Sean running to stop me. While I was swimming alongside Tidus I could imagine Yuna on the shore.  
"Everyone, stand back! I'll summon!"  
"You won't hurt it. Your powers are still...too weak." Somehow I could hear the high voice of Seymour in my ears. Why? "You can't!" Seymour finished.  
_I have no idea what I was thinking when I ran after Sin that day. But before I knew what I was doing, there I was chasing him down like a thief at market. Maybe I was angry, maybe I wanted to go home. I kept thinking of Zanarkand, and my old man._ I knew that's what Tidus was thinking, but why was I chasing Bahamut? Maybe I wanted to find out what the hell was going on. Shiva and the GF I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. Suddenly there was a bright white light and me and Tidus both stopped. When the light faded we were in a strange area a big grey tree, that appeared to be dead, loomed in the background, as did several other smaller trees and shrubs. Behind them, the sky flashed with constant streams of blue light. Several faded images of people were walking about; one of them Luzzu. He stood in the middle of them and shook his head I think more at Tidus than me. Amidst all the faded images of people walking was a solid image. Bahamut. He came up to me.  
What's going on? I was going to say but then remembered I was underwater. The what's came out before I realised I could talk.  
"What's going on?" I asked Bahamut. "What's with the GF?"  
_"You should know… but then again no. The GF were creatures that lived a thousand years ago in Zanarkand, might seem familiar to you, but not in the way we know them. Unlike summoners everyone could possess GF's until Sin came and wiped them out. When we gave up our lives we became Aeons, as you know, the stronger successors of GF's. Unlike GF's though we possessed greater god like powers so that meant no normal person could wield our power. Only if they became a summoner would the power of an Aeon be revealed to them."  
_"Great story, but that still doesn't explain why _I _could use a GF and why _I_ could summon an Aeon. I'm not even a summoner."  
_"You'll find out soon enough. But now is not the time. Now." _Bahamut paused_, "I think you should go and rejoin your friends."_

Soon me and Tidus were both back lying face down on shore. Yuna was sending. So as a summoner did that mean I should send with her? I got up and walked over by Seymour.  
"You should join her as a summoner it is your duty to send the dead."  
"No duh." I muttered. I didn't have a rod like Yuna's to do the job with so I just went and stood at the waters edge.  
_I'm sending the dead. _I thought. _I am sending the dead.  
_I then stepped on the water hoping I would be able to do the thing Yuna did in Killika. To my delight it worked, but it was a sending. I should have guessed it wouldn't be as fun as it looked.  
**(Play FFVII Liberi Fatali.)  
**As I stepped on to the water I heard the weird chanting from the beginning of FFVIII and the words went through my head. I'll be here… Why? I'll be waiting here… For what? I'll be waiting here so that if you come you'll find me… I promise. The water began to rise into a column as it had with Yuna in Killika. I began to twirl and dance and do whatever you do in a sending. Suddenly on the weird quiet bit that did happen in this music, you know the sword falling from the sky bit, it went dark and some men stood in front of me. I heard the bangs you do in the intro and realised what they were as I felt pain in my stomach. I then got my scimitar out and began fighting.

As Sean stood there he watched his friend acting like a nut. She was there swinging her blade around as if there were invisible fiends or something. He knew he should go and help her. He began to run forward but was stopped by the arm of Seymour. Sean then suspected he had something to do with it.  
"What's going on?" he asked Seymour  
"I don't-." the high voice came out before he coughed and his voice went deeper. "I don't know." He continued and did sound like he was genuinely concerned. Not like when he had a higher voice and was obviously doing very bad acting. He then looked over at Rachel swinging he scimitar round and round and grunting in pain. Seymour's expression then changed his eyes widened. He began to walk but with difficulty as if something was pushing him back…

More guards swarmed round me. I tried desperately to fight them of. I didn't seem to have had any big wounds yet. My blade came into contact with a guards flamethrower. I swung again, again and again. The flamethrower had been moved far away enough for an open attack. I staggered back a bit. Then I ran towards him hand out, but he did it first. The burning sensation of fire coursing up my skin hit me and I fell back on the ground. A guard then came towards me before I got up. He slashed be with the blade on the end of his rifle across the face between the eyes. I screamed and blood fell on the ground of the place I was in. I got up and began to run again my blade scraping across the ground and was about to give the last of my strength into on big strike when I heard someone call my name. Or rather my nickname in Spira.!  
"Lenne!"  
I looked to my right and I saw him. It was then like that bit on FFVIII with Squall and Rinoa at the very end of the intro. Then everything went black and I could feel my knees buckle under my dead weight as I fell to the ground and blacked out….  
**(End FFVIII Liberi Fatali.)**

**AN OOOOOOOOOO What happened huh? I had to do it like in FFVII with the scar and everything cos I just think it looks cool. I dunno if you could guess who him was but anyway I'm not going to tell you ha ha ha. I know I'm a meanie but it will be no fun to carry on reading otherwise. As always R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN Even if Sean's never played FFVIII he has now MWHAHAHA. Ehe he (embarrassed after my random evil laugh goes red.) Btw … is the unknown voice. Oh and if some peeps dunno what a GF is I will do my best to explain. Basically a GF is like an Aeon only anyone (in FFVIII that is) can summon them and they only have the use of one power eg Shiva Diamond Dust, Ifrit Hellfire etc. Well I think you might get the picture. Oh but they aren't all the Aeons from FFX. Just Shiva and Ifrit are the ones I know so far. Only bad thing bout this overdrive I can only use it with aeons as I just discovered  no fair. Oh well I spose you win some you loose some. Oh and Garbage. No I will not take my fic off you big meanie. What's so bad about it. You made me sad now :'(. I must finally add. I just wanted the Squall scar cos it's dudey and I like it and I made the sending go in the way the intro from FFVIII does because of the choice of music and the GFs will be the only reference to FFVIII I will use but I might use some of the music if it fits.**

**Now on with the chapter…**

Chapter 15

I woke up to see Sean standing over me. Tidus was standing with Auron and the others had randomly dispersed over the beach. No one really seemed bothered about me. When I got up assisted by Sean I noticed Seymour standing not to far away. I decided I wouldn't talk to him. I then was going to walk over to Yuna, but then Seymour said something.

"Are you alright?" I stopped walking and looked at him. He had his nice voice on. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I replied confused. "I think it was… never mind." Seymour nodded and I made my excuse to leave. Sean wanted to talk to me?

"What happened?" he asked, "You kinda rose on a column of water like Yuna in Killika and the started going nuts with your sword."

"Guards, there were guards everywhere." I told him the wind then blew my hair from my face.

"You're hurt!" Sean exclaimed. That made everyone turn.

"Oh my goodness!" Yuna gasped upon seeing my wound. I went to the waters edge and saw my wavy reflection in the water. I had a diagonal cut in between my eyes. It didn't hurt anymore thank God.

"Squall Leonheart eat your heart out." I laughed.

"Who?" Lulu enquired

"Erm it doesn't matter go back to whatever you were doing."  
"A swift retreat. Satisfied?" Auron interrupted my nice everyone feel sorry for me bit.  
"What do you mean?" Kinoc replied blatantly  
"Those who turned from Yevon died while the faithful live on."  
"The past ten years have changed you, I see."

Auron and Kinoc then went in separate directions. Yuna gave Kinoc the prayer gesture. I stuck my finger up behind him. Sean chuckled and Tidus had to go and point it out.

"Rach! How can you do that to a maester!"

"Maester Smaeshter. Where I come from there are no maesters." I then went and stood beside Tidus. "Shut up will ya I don't like the bastard and there's something up with him anyway." I muttered.

Now Seymour instead of going to Yuna came over to me. He looked at me pityingly though not in one as if I was weak just you know like he felt sorry for me. He'd only just noticed my scar.

"I'm sorry." He said. I suppose being Seymour good or bad that's all he could say. Or maybe he couldn't find the words or didn't know.

"Hey it's fine I rival Squall Leonheart now." I said proudly, "It doesn't hurt anymore anyway." Seymour nodded.

"Speaking of Squall that battle could seem very familiar." Sean was hinting, "Was it?" he asked me. I then thought. I had been concentrating so much on defending myself I hadn't had much time to notice, but going over it in my head.

"Now you mention it, Liberi Fatali came on. Did you hear it?"

"Yes for a bit, but after a while it faded and there was nothing that's why it looked so weird. If someone had walked along then they would have thought you'd escaped from a mental asylum."

"Thanks(!)I'm sure it's nothing, but everything was fine till the battle bit with Seifer and Squall came on. I'm sure the whole FFVIII business has nothing to do with it, but what happened to me. I saw I know it may be early but I saw him." I gestured over to Tidus, "Or rather not him, but who we think is him in 2 years." I tried to talk in code to keep anyone in this case Seymour from asking questions. I think Sean got who I was talking about… he didn't

"You what?" he asked. I sighed and facepalmed.

"Ow!" that was a bad idea putting pressure on my wound made it hurt again. I know this will sound random but have you ever made something hurt then had the urge to make it hurt again because you've forgotten the feeling? Well after face palming it had left a strange tingle at the top of my nose. A few minutes later I prodded it again to feel the tickling sensation. Then I straighten myself up. Seymour had left immediately after my facepalm and Yuna was bending down over some random person. I went over to her. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked rather scornfully

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"It's stupid."

"What do you mean it's stupid."

"Well you know people have been killed by Sin before and you haven't gone to bits when you heard the news."

"It's different. I mean I watched them die and I could have stopped them."

"I hate to say I told you so." I said monotonously. "If you hadn't told Kimarhi to pick me up Luzzu at least wouldn't have gone."

"I really thought it would work…"

"I only told you about fifty thousand times I knew it wouldn't"

"Who were you to judge anyway!" Yuna snapped

"I that is Sean and I both knew it would turn out this way."

"You're not a prophet so stop trying to act like one."

Yuna wasn't being very fierce, well it was Yuna what more can I say, but she was beginning to pee me off.

"Yuna I'm not saying I am or whatever I'm just saying stop being such a baby!"

"So it is being a baby to take pity and mourn for these people, to show respect!"

"Respect Yuna! You haven't even shown proper respect for those that really mattered. What about the other summoners who gave their lives for Sin?" Yuna had begun to walk away to join the others. "What about!" I called "YOUR FATHER!"

Yuna stopped then turned around, she was frowning.

"Leave my father out of this."

I began to walk towards her.

"That's right don't accept the truth look at this dude." I motioned to a random dead body, "Who is he what was his name did he have a family? You don't know yet you cry over him as if he is the greatest loss in your life. I'm not crying because I don't know him, that doesn't mean I don't care or owt I'm just not throwing myself all over him. Yet your dad the one person that really matters in you life you're _happy _that he died!" I could see Tidus looking a bit shocked. I was kind of shocked at myself. It was me saying those words, but normally I wouldn't have acted so harshly. "Like you said you remember in Bevelle your father had defeated Sin and how happy everyone was. Everyone was happy including you."

"He'd given his life to making people happy."

"Yet here all these people have tried to do exactly the same thing and you're being the complete opposite. A complete wet blanket. You get in a mard at me for not crying over these people and yet when everyone in Bevelle cheered you didn't order them to cry. You're such a hypocrite."

"Leave me alone!" Yuna got her staff out.

"I will when you apologise and admit you're a hypocrite."

"I am not." Yuna then was ready to fight. So was I.

(Play FFX2 Aeons.)

Everyone that is all the usuals in Spira excluding Sean Tidus and me looked surprised. As I knew music was a common thing in Spira and I think that the 'usuals' knew sure as hell that, that music was not meant to be there.

"A sword is mightier than a staff." I told Yuna.

"Only when using physical attacks." She told me and I knew what she was getting at.

She was going to summon. Judging from the mood she was in she would summon her strongest aeon, Ifrit. If not I could still get her to make the first move and plan my counter attack. As I suspected she summoned Ifrit. This will be a walk in the park; well it should be if Shiva knows any decent Ice attacks.

I then opened my arms and Shiva appeared once again. Ice on fire. I think Yuna knew my overdrive wasn't full having seen me use it once. Damn I really should have thought of that. I only pray Yuna hasn't got Grand Summon.

"Yuna remember you used your last Grand Summon on Gui!" Lulu called. Hey whose side was she on here… hey this worked for me too Mwahahaha. I now knew Yuna's overdrive wasn't full this should be an even match.

_The best matches are never even defeat your enemy with all advantages._

_Huh who was that? _I thought.

_Here I'll help you._

"What who are you?" I muttered, "You're not Shiva." I knew that because it was a guys voice.

_Don't worry in time you will know._

When I came out of that daze I realised my overdrive was full again. Huh? Okay I was confused. Oh well no time like the present to use it. I would use it with pleasure. I gave an evil grin then

"Meteor Strike." Yuna commanded.

Ifrit took a ball of fire and flung it towards Shiva. Shiva took the blow full on but recuperated quickly.

"Get ready to pay little Yuna." I growled. Hey that was not like me at all. What was going on?

"Diamond Dust!" I called and Yuna as well as everyone else looked surprised.

"Gemini Doublé! Junction GF!"

I then turned into Shiva the GF and used my Diamond Dust in combine like I had before. As I expected the power of a double strength Diamond Dust was too much for Ifrit and it collapsed. I was so into this now.

_Don't let them beg for mercy finish your enemy off_

I don't know what was happening I was loving this victory. Loving it too much. I obeyed the voice in my head. Yuna was standing there open.

"Attack!" I ordered Shiva fanatically, "And again! Come on move your ass you stupid thing!" It was like I'd been beserked or something. I was going mad. I'd dismissed Shiva and was about to go in for the final blow when I realised this wasn't me, what was happening. Why was I acting like this? Why was I allowing myself to be controlled?

"NO!" I shouted as I stopped my blade over Yuna's head, "No, I won't do this." I was talking to the voice wherever it had gone. Who was it? What had happened? I then flopped to the ground.

**(End Aeons Play FFX Wandering Flame.)**

"What the hell were you doing!" Tidus came up and confronted me. I'd never realised how big Tidus was compared to me. Okay a head about but he looked kinda scary. Still I was enjoying being mad now, it made me feel good, and anyway I couldn't control it.

"And you! Mr I want to go home. Well guess what you're not. None of are!" I motioned to Sean and me. "You've just got accept the truth as well Mr I won't believe what Auron tells me."

"Rach leave it." Sean grabbed my arms as I threatened to give Tidus a whack across the face. I shrugged him off angrily, "What is the matter with you?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I cried angrily. I honestly didn't it was hard trying to stay focused and keep control. I had to stay away from them if I was going to calm down. I gave an exasperated growl trying to resist the anger inside me and walked off on to the Djose Highroad. I waited just in time for Seymour to make his speech.  
"You do not look so well. But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you...are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?"  
"Yes. I understand."  
"Are you afraid? Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon." That bit sounded almost reluctant but maybe it was my imagination. The anger getting to me. It was like a burning sensation in my head. I just think it was because he was being nice. "Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell."

By the time he joined me I was sitting on the side of the road my face buried in my hands.

_See they haven't changed at all. See how good it felt to have all that anger released. To show them their faults. They're sheep they need someone to guide them. They are leading themselves to their own downfall, but he can make that all go away._

"Shut up please." I begged sobbing slightly. That was when I noticed Seymour. I stood up.

**(End Wandering Flame Play FFX Yuna's Determination.)**

"Something is wrong." He was saying slightly more to himself than me.

"I don't know what happened." I said in the same manner, "Seymour don't think so low of me. I couldn't control myself it was like-."

"You were possessed and could resist." I nodded. How did he know what it was like?

"I think I know what it was." I then sighed.

"It hurts doesn't it." Seymour said comfortingly.

"I would never have hurt Yuna, sure I don't like her at times but she made me mad." I then paused, "Not that mad. It was like I was beserked and there was this voice motivating me. It was as if that voice was fuelling my anger. I didn't know how to make it stop. No short of Incredible Hulk, how will I make it stop in the future?" It occurred to me why was I telling Seymour my problems? He'd been a meanie before, but now Kinoc had gone I'd noticed his attitude had changed completely so I forgave him. **AN I take it now you know he's being nice his voice will also have changed.**

"I think for you that might have been a one off. Well I sincerely hope so, but I hate to say that there can be no way to get rid of it completely. I think you just have to accept it. Anyway you're not alone."

Seymour then came up very close behind me. I could feel his gaze. If it wouldn't be totally inappropriate not to mention he would think I was weird I would have leaned on him. It was nice to talk to him. It proved my point over Sean's he was nice. Deep down inside.

"So," I eventually broke the silence. Seymour had been breathing nervously behind me and had began pacing a bit before stopping behind me again. "What's next for you?"

"I'll be returning to Guadosalam I suppose." Seymour said almost as if in regret.

"Well as much as I don't want to I suppose I'll have to wait for the others to go to Djose."

"You could come along with me." Seymour said nervously.

"As much as I'd like to I'll pass." Seymour's face then fell, "Hey I need to make things up with the others. That's the only reason. Don't worry I'm your guardian angel." I smiled and he his eyes widened.

"You had that dream too?"

"Uh huh. I guess." I said slightly bewildered. There was another awkward pause in which we began walking to the crossroads. "Well I guess I'll see you at Guadosalam."

"Hmm." He nodded and then walked off silently. I didn't think that was rude after all I knew Seymour had a problem with showing his feelings.

"See you!" I called and waved. Then I decided to sit down and wait for the others.

**(End Yuna's Determination.)**

Sean and the others were now on their way to Djose. Sean was keeping quiet. Rachel's act had made him feel slightly embarrassed. Eventually he plucked up the courage to talk 2 Yuna.

"You Rach probably didn't mean any of that." Yuna grunted she seemed to want to forget the whole incident. "I dunno what happened but I know she's sorry. I think it must have been something to do with the sending." Yuna nodded and walked on ahead. Sean lingered behind where he met up with Lulu.

"You must admit it's not just the sending that's a bit 'weird'." Lulu pointed out to him, "Like in the battle with the other Aeon."

"That's just her overdrive and it's not an Aeon it's a GF." Sean then saw the bemused expression on Lulu's face, "Maybe it's better if you don't know." He added.

"I don't think I do." Lulu chuckled. "I thought Tidus' was a mystery but at least his can be worked out and is a plausible one."

"Yeah I suppose two people randomly appearing from a different world maybe weirder than someone travelling through time."

"Maybe Sin has more power than we think. And I wouldn't call your appearance random."

"Huh?"

"I mean everything that happens must have a purpose. Don't you think? I mean Chappu went to fight Sin for me. That, though terrible happened for a reason."

"I guess you're right, but what would me and Rach have to offer here?"

"You know what the future holds."

"Yeah but so much of this story is already changing, who knows what will happen?" Sean then paused and stopped.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking about something. What Rachel told me she saw. I didn't get what she was on about but thinking I know I should have."

"Hey you two hurry up!" They heard Yuna calling and Lulu and Sean quickly ran to catch up with them.

It didn't take that long for them to follow. I soon saw Yuna and Kimarhi taking the front.

"Sean!" I called and waved when he came into view. I should act like nothing happened, besides I suppose it's happened now. I'll think nothing else of it. God am I turning into Yuna or something? Nah I suppose that is instinct.

"Hey!" he ran up to me, "You okay now?"

"I'm fine I just needed sometime alone."

"Time alone means on your own not with Seymour." Sean pointed out. How he knew? It was kind of obvious as Seymour left the others not long after me. Nice or not he would have said something either way. I then went up to Yuna.

"Rachel." She began rather embarrassed I suppose, "I've been thinking and-." I interrupted her by giving her a hug. Okay I hope this will be the only time I have to do this. I then quickly pulled out of it. I wasn't meant to be a big embrace.

"Yuna I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what happened." Okay so maybe that was a tiny white lie. I have my suspicions.

"No I should apologise. I've been thinking and I suppose you are right. I suppose I shouldn't have snapped. I just thought it was pretty heartless of you not to show some pity."

"If you think about it they chose their own path and anyway I cry on the inside rather than the outside. Also it's annoying that you let Seymour push you around a bit. You know in Luca and there was that… er thing. I think it was trying to tell you just to believe in yourself and don't let anyone tell you what to do I er guess." I told her. Yuna nodded and bowed to me. Great way to take the pressure off (!) There was a silence after that.

"Hey how much longer till Zanarkand?" Tidus broke the silence  
"Still a ways." Wakka told him  
"First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam...Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania." Lulu added  
"Oh, boy." Tidus sighed. I guess he wanted this Djose Temple business out the way as much as I did.  
"And before that, we get to pray at the temple in **Djose**!" Yuna almost sang.  
"We can't just skip all that? Can we, huh?" Tidus said kinda reluctantly  
"I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon." Yuna told him.

"That's a summoner's training. She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning."  
"Must be tough, Yuna oh yeah and Rach."  
"Can't say I'm bothered. I suppose I haven't really trained have I though." I then thought.

"I'll be fine with you here!" Yuna said. God is that major obvious flirting or what?  
Everyone began to make their way down the path except for me and Sean. We decided to hang back a bit.  
"Hey, new guy." Auron said casually  
"Uh...me?"

"No the postman Tidus of course you."  
"Who else?" Auron added  
"What can I do for you, boss?" Tidus then decided to ask.  
"Don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht." Auron then explained to me Sean and Tidus. "You know her... She would...distance herself from you. We do not want that."  
"No we do not." I added, "Well from me is not such a biggie, but Tidus." I at least wanted the true love to stay even if it was kind of a cliché but then again clichés only got to be clichés because they're so true.  
"I see, I think." Tidus scratched his head "Yeah, but even if I did say something, no one would believe me, you know?"  
"Yuna would." Sean pointed out.  
"Ah...you have a point. Come to think of it...did I really have to know about Jecht? What about my feelings?"  
"Better than you finding out at a critical moment, becoming emotional." Auron told him  
"What? Me, emotional?" Tidus didn't sound to pleased at that comment.  
Auron then followed the others down the path. Sean and I were about to follow him when Sean couldn't help adding.

"We heard you were quite the crybaby." Sean chuckled and I grinned. Tidus frowned screwing his nose up

"Hey! I still don't buy his story, you hear?" He then sighed figuring we wouldn't be able to hear, weren't listening or both and reluctantly followed.

We that is me Sean and Tidus met the others on the bridge and had just began a conversation with Lucil. Great (!) Not that I didn't like Lucil, hey at least she wasn't as bad as Shelinda but well after what had just happened I did feel sorry for her… and the chocobos even though I never managed to get on one.  
"Yuna, it is good to see you and your companions are well." Lucil greeted us  
"Yourselves as well, Captain. We were worried. Praise be to Yevon!" Yuna replied. Stupid Yevon.  
"We escaped with our lives, but our troops were decimated."  
"Of all our chocobos, only this one made it." Elma told us. It squeaked and I couldn't help awwwing at it. I then went over to stroke it. It was nice and warm and well feathery. If I could manage to get on one I would have got one ages ago. Where can you buy chocobos from on Earth? Tee hee joking.  
"We make pretty poor Chocobo Mounted Forces without chocobos." Clasko randomly put in.  
"We turned our backs on the teachings and cast away our faith. This...this is our just reward." What faith Yevon's stupid grrr I hate him. Oh well I guess it wouldn't go down very well. 'Oh yeah guess what you know this guy Yevon you keep praising, well guess what… he's Sin.' Yeah that would really go down well (!) I think what happened in Luca is bad enough. Lucil and the others then left us to continue our journey. Awwww bye bye cute chocobo. I continued to stroke it and hoped no one would notice. Someone did though.

"Rach!" Sean called. I know I know, but I like the chocobo.

I still continued to stroke it and it squeaked with pleasure. I didn't notice Tidus sneak up and me and…

"RACHEL!" He hollered in my ear.

"Ow!" I held my now sore ear and impulsively threw my hand out haphazardly. It whacked Tidus on the nose.

"Ow!" he went I then realised what I'd done.

"Sorry I really didn't mean t-." I then saw it was Tidus and grinned, "Oh it's you well that's all right then." I giggled jokily.

"It's not funny you broke my nose." Tidus complained and followed me up to the temple.

"You know Tidus I really thought you would have learned by now. Don't pick on girls." Sean said trying not to laugh.

"You're not helping." Tidus snapped

"Well you did kind of ask for it."

Now I'd done my apologising I kinda wished I had gone with Seymour. Nope even when I'd changed a good many things in Spira Djose still looked the same. As we approached the temple the rock surrounding it began to float around the temple itself amongst bolts of bluey coloured lightening.  
"Is that the Djose temple? Awesome!"  
I must admit it was immpressive. The boulders flying in mid air, strands of electricity shooting from one to the other  
"The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth." Lulu told us.

"That means another summoner's already in there." No duh never would have guessed that (!) Wakka was trying though to sound as if he actually did some thinking from time to time.  
"Another summoner?" Yuna sounded wary.  
"What if it's Dona?" Tidus asked even though it never occurred to him that, that's what Yuna could already be thinking.  
"We have to hurry." Yuna told us.  
"Right! In we go!"

We entered the temple and the bluey grey colour was even more so in here. It was kinda bright. For some reason I didn't like it and felt uncomfortable. Yuna paused before going towards the steps.

"Sean." She turned to him, "I don't know what Rachel will say because we now know she is a summoner, but I'd like to ask you to be my guardian." Sean then turned and looked at me.

"Hey I don't mind your still Sean hey." I said coolly.

"I think." Lulu then spoke up, "If Yuna thinks it is alright Rachel and her should share guardians."

"What made you think of that?" Tidus just had to ask obviously as usual the dimmest bulb of the lot.

"Well." Lulu came up to me, "Rachel. If you would want to. I would like to be your guardian." She finished. I was slightly taken aback.

"You serious ya?" Big Cheese obviously was wary of my actions on the Djose beach. Lulu nodded.

"I am." And that was all she said.

"Sharing guardians sounds great." Sean agreed, "Sure Yuna I'll be your guardian." He then paused and looked at me.

"If you being my guardian means you're gonna have to change and be inferior compared to me. I would rather you didn't become mine." I said, "Besides I hate that title it sounds annoying 'Lady Yuna's guardian.' You know. How about Summoner support or something like that?" Everyone else didn't look so sure, "Well you know what I'm saying. Sean can be my support." I finished. Lulu chuckled.

"It may sound crazy but I understand and I can't help agreeing. Fine then Rachel I'll be your 'summoners support'."

"As will I."

"Wha? Auron!" Now I was shocked.

"Kimarhi like Rachel, Kimarhi want to help too."

"Well spose I might as well ya." Wakka said reluctantly.

"Wakka you don't have to."

"Come on Wakka. I'm game. If you think about it it's kinda not fair that we're Yuna's guardia... summoner's support and not Rach's. Besides it could be fun." Tidus grinned.

"Hmm I never thought of it like that ya."

"Okay!" I smiled and put my hand in the middle of the circle of guardians. Surprisingly Tidus of all people was the first to twig. He copied and then Sean. Soon everyone had their hands in the middle of the circle Wakka's on top. There was a pause.

"Er what now hmm?" Wakka asked.

"Err." I tried to think of something, "All for one and one for all!"

"Yeah!" came the chorus of voices and we all threw our hands upwards. At that moment I felt all was forgiven and there was now an unbreakable bond between us. Auron then came and stood beside me.

"Your guardian I may be, however-."

"You think it should be Yuna who defeats Sin ya." Okay random Wakka moment there.

"Well I wouldn't put it exactly like that but yes."

"You know…" I wouldn't normally have told Auron things like this, but while I had been waiting for them at the crossroads I'd… well had a feeling could be one way of putting it. "I don't really want to be a summoner anymore. I remember…"

"Go on."

"It's just this thing… God I'm crap at explaining, but something made me feel, well not feel kinda like remember only it wasn't, but anyway it made me 'think' that when I was a summoner it wasn't like now I mean even though there's the whole thing at Zanarkand, but it was worse. I mean I don't really know, but anyway that's just what I wanted to say."

"I think I understand." He then looked at me weird.

"Hey," I'd just thought of something, "You don't think I'm from Zanarkand too do you?"

"That's also hard to explain. I know you're not, but that sphere."

"The one you found with Jecht and Braska? In Zanarkand?"

"Yes. I gave it to the Lucans before we departed with Yuna to the Highroad."

"The one with the woman on it?" he nodded.

"The contents of that sphere. She was dancing, the woman and there was a song on it. You couldn't make out the words though."

"Did it sound like?" and I began to sing it, "Nandaka taimingu warukute nanimokamo ga umaku ikanakute jibun ga kirai ni?"

"Hmm." Auron nodded again in agreement, "Sean told me you knew the Spiran to that song."

"Yeah I know the song."

"Well that's what made me wonder, are you sure you're not from Zanarkand?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Auron just nodded to himself and walked off. God that guy did a lot of nodding. I think now I know who the woman he was referring to was. Lenne obviously. I suppose she did look like me a bit, though she is, er was 2 years older. After a brief pause I then walked over to Yuna and the others.

The trials doors then opened and Isaaru came out.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" He asked Yuna, he Isaaru's pretty cute. Ahem…  
"I am Summoner Yuna, from the isle of Besaid." She replied  
"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father."  
"My father? You knew him?"  
"No, I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru." Hey they seem to be getting on quite well. Okay Yuna you go follow him around then you won't marry Seymour and we'll all be happy.  
"I am a summoner, like you." Wouldn't have guessed that mate (!) Your just came out of the Cloister of Trials of course you're not a summoner (!)  
Then the little kid spoke up  
"I'm Pacce. Pleased to meet you." He is so sweet especially in the Kinderguardians  
The other man standing beside Isaaru spoke also.  
"And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here." I've often wondered how can Maroda and Isaaru be brothers if they're different colours? Not that that was a problem it just puzzled me, but anyway I still quite liked Maroda even though you don't get to see him much.  
"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska." Isaaru continued. "I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin."  
"I...I'm not really... I've only just become a summoner." Hey Yuna was doubting herself. Rather Un-Yunaish if you think about it.  
"Of course, I've not intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?"  
"Very well, then. I accept your challenge. Isaaru!"  
"Yuna, I beg your leave. Good luck, to both of us!"

"Yes."  
We then began to go up the steps to the trials.

"Ho hum here we go." I muttered.

However me Sean and Tidus were soon stopped.  
"Hey, you." Isaaru called. I frowned slightly no offence but that did sound rude.  
"Me?" Tidus then asked. Again as usual it was obvious what the answer was.  
"You are Yuna's guardians, no?"

"Well kinda but she isn't." Tidus then said pointing at me. "She's a summoner too."

"I see." And Isaaru looked at me. His eyes then widened, "Ah you are the prophet people were speaking of."

"Well yes and no." Sean told him, "Word hasn't reached here yet but everyone now knows she's not a prophet, Mika… Maester Mika explained to everyone. So she's just-."

"A regular summoner." Tidus finished.

"Er Tidus, regular is hardly the word I'd use." Sean then told him. Tidus looked bemused then at last he got it.

"Oh yeah."

"So er…"

"Rachel." I told him

"So Rachel it must be a bit difficult travelling with Lady Yuna."

"How?"

"Well surely you both want to defeat Sin and obviously only one of you could do it."

"Nah I'd let Yuna do it. It's only fair, besides I kinda became a summoner by accident."

"Accident?"

"Well you know where you find you can't do something then the next day you wake up a suddenly you can?"

Isaaru didn't look as if he understood, but nodded slowly

"Well it's kinda like that. I just woke up and I was a summoner."  
"I see…" Isaaru said though he obviously didn't "Anyway, Maroda's heard a curious rumour. I thought you should know." And he went to leave.  
"I heard it from those Crusaders."  
"Let me guess," Sean began casually "Summoners have just been going and disappearing, no sweat we're on it."  
"Oh so you heard the rumour?" Maroda replied

"No?" Tidus was confused, "When did we hear about that?"

"Tidus you must remember…" I began

"There are many things we know." Sean and me chorused.  
"It could just be the fiends got them... but not so many so quickly." Isaaru pondered. You know I'm getting the feeling that the men in Spira never actually do a lot of thinking… not being sexist or owt but that's the impression I got I mean Isaaru, Wakka, Tidus. Well okay I suppose Tidus didn't _really_ count but you get the picture.  
"Sorry I don't know more, but...watch your back. Ain't much future for a guardian without a summoner, eh?" Maroda laughed.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed

"Oops." Maroda then got embarrassed.

"S'alright I'm not really counting on having a future as a summoner everyday."  
Pacce then hopped over, well not hopped but kinda jumped I guess over to us.  
"What? What? Whatcha all talkin' 'bout?"  
"We're talking about doing your job as a guardian!" Maroda told him sternly  
"Hey, I'm doing good! Right, big brother?"

"Bet you are Pacce." I smiled and Isaaru nodded.  
"Please, be careful." He said concerned  
"Will do!" Tidus reassured him  
Isaaru and Maroda began to walk away. Pacce just stood there and then realising he wasn't following them Isaaru turned round  
"Pacce!" He called. Pacce then turned around to face his older brother.  
"Oh... What?"  
"We're leaving!"  
"Be right there!"  
He ran to the door and then turned round and waved.  
"See ya!"

We then went to join the others in the Trials  
"All right! Guardians, at attention!" Wakka ordered since when did anyone make him the leader?  
"We are ready." Yuna told him  
"All right... Let's do it!"

Once we were inside the trials I took charge.

"Right this one goes-." Wakka then told called me and said nothing had happened with his sphere. He obviously hadn't listened. I looked at the Djose Sphere in the hole by the door and frowned.

"No no no this one there, that one goes there got it?" I said pointing and giving him the glyph sphere. Hey more Han Solo without realising it.

"Aha I get it ya. No need to shout."

"Well it was kinda obvious." Lulu agreed.

"Isn't this cheating?" Yuna asked.

"Well think about it Yuna. You would complete this trial eventually right?" Yuna nodded, "So why not make the pilgrimage go a lot quicker by having some help."

"I guess so…"

I wondered if it was the right thing to say after I said it. Damn I almost forgot what Yuna thinks is gonna happen to her. Maybe because I knew it wasn't I was more cheerful and optimistic.

"Besides." I then added, "Aren't the trials boring. I mean isn't getting to the chamber more important?"

"Hmm." And Yuna seemed to brighten as she nodded a second time.

Eventually all the spheres were in place. The chicken wuss. No not Zell from FFVIII I mean Tidus made me jump over and get the spheres on the other side of the bed of lightening. Meanie. I'd been scared and made girly noises as I jumped. That had entertained Tidus, Wakka and Sean who decided to do impressions of me once I'd got back to the other side.

"Go on then Mr I Think I'm So Clever." I said to Tidus, "You jump then." And I pushed him forward. He teetered at the edge of the lightening pit

He made an even girlier whoooho noise. And ran back and cowered in a corner. I nearly wet myself. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nahhhh. You meanie." I mocked him and he frowned.

"No fair. You the meanie."

"That's why my mate calls me the evil sorceress dear." Tidus looked kinda wary then.

"Hey don't worry I'm not really. If I was I could have taken over the world by now." I grinned, "Nah it's just for this thing we're doing. Apart from that there's no other reason why I'm called that."

I could hear Tidus sigh with relief.

"But I haven't actually tested if I am… you never know." I then added as I climbed onto the lift with the others and Tidus whimpered. Lulu then laughed, as did I and soon the joke was on Tidus.

"Man or a mouse?" Sean laughed.

"Is that a question? Mouse no doubt." I replied

"Hey! That's not nice you know." Yuna said but was struggling to keep it together.

Soon we had to walk up to the chamber and do yet another trial. I didn't help with this one as I kinda forgot what to do. Ehe he.

Soon we were granted access to the chamber and Yuna went to go inside the doors. She then stopped and turned round.

"Are you coming too Rachel?" she asked.

"I dunno." I checked my Aeons. They were all there. Valefor, Ifrit, Bahamut, Ixion, Shiva. Okay I was well on my way to Zanarkand. Not that I'd really want to go there even if I was a summoner. I'd probably just mooch around being all summonerish but not go and 'defeat Sin'. I know that sounds mean, but the whole idea of giving up my life scares me. Besides no matter what Yuna says it was pointless. At least it would until the end of Yuna's journey.

"No need." I said brightly, "Already have him. Good old Ixion." Yuna seemed surprised.

"Hmm you only find out you are summoner at Djose beach yet some how you mysteriously have all the Aeons." Lulu pondered. Then I realised something.

"Hey not all of them. I still need two. Anima and Yojimbo."

"Those two are not necessarily required." Auron told me.

"I know, but I definitely want Anima."

"If that's what you want." Lulu finished.

I then walked to the side of the chamber and sat down. Yuna went into the main chamber to get her Ixion.

"The fact that Anima is Seymour's mother wouldn't have anything to do with wanting Anima would it?" Sean muttered.

"No." I said denying it. Sean raised his eyebrows.

"Okay then maybe. I wanna find out what happens there and what she has to say. I never managed to get there on the game thanks to bloody G… whatever his name is and stonepunch!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sean hissed, "You want them to know they're characters on a game we play for entertainment."

"The looks on their faces if we told them." I chuckled. I then saw Tidus pacing up and down. That echoey footstep noise was beginning to annoy me.

"Pick spot… shut up… wait." I said to him.

"Hey don't start ripping off everyone's lines." Sean laughed.

"What I still don't get." I continued once Tidus had stopped pacing. "Is how I've got all the Aeons. When I had Shiva she called me Lenne."

"Well it is your nick…name…" Sean then trailed off, "Wait!" he suddenly clicked, "Lenne was a summoner!" He exclaimed. And stood up in triumph. I stood up too. Everyone looked at us funny.

"God yeah why the hell didn't I think of that before!" I felt so stupid.

"You talking in code or something ya?" Wakka asked, "Course you're a summoner Rach er Lenne whatever. Duh." Neither me or Sean bothered to reply.

"But what's that got to do with me?" I then asked Sean. We then both realised we'd hit another dead end and sank back down to the floor in defeat.

I then swivelled round to herald the entrance of Dona and Barthello.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you two to show up." I said my arms folded before Dona had even come into view.  
"Well, well. You again." She eyed me with a trod in sheep droppings look

"Still travelling with quite the crowd, I see." She said to me, "I heard you're a summoner too, strange you haven't received any Aeons from temples."

"What's it to you any way?" Sean asked her

"Well how rude!" Dona exclaimed, "One of your insolent rabble obviously." She gave me a sarcastic smile.

"At least being 'rabble' is better than having put to much fake tan on." Sean retorted. Dona looked at him as if he was weird. I think then Sean remembered the don't have fake tan in Spira.

"Is that meant to be an insult?" she laughed

"I'll show you insult!" Sean then clenched his fists.

"Barthello."

Barthello then came up in front of Sean. Although Sean didn't mean to hit him just doing some showing off moves he accidentally hit Barthello. It was obvious monkey man wouldn't be able to feel it, but anyway he retaliated with a punch knocking Sean over to the side. Everyone gasped I ran to help him. I glared at Barthello and Dona and got ready to summon. Yuna then came and stopped me.

"Rachel don't."

"What scared I'll befoul the temple?" I asked sarcastically.

"Rachel if you do this you're as bad as them, this is what she wants you to do." Lulu told me. I then nodded and turned back to Sean.

"Cure." Yuna used and then looked at me, "While we're here." She then muttered and used it on me cool Squall scar dissapeard. I folded my arms and frowned.

"Awww I was liking that." Finally Sean got up.

"You okay?" I asked him

Sean just growled angrily.

"Why can't the battle of the Aeons be against her?" he asked, "I'd love someone to kick her ass."

"But if it was her doing the battle then you wouldn't be able to hurt her as much as you hurt Bickson."

"Good thinking." And he high fived me. The I realised something

"But it isn't right to hit a lady, you could just kick the crap out of Barthello I guess."  
Barthello we then noticed as we were on the subject walked up to Auron, and put his hands okay fists on his hips.  
"What is it, Barthello? You know this riffraff?" Dona asked him  
"You are...Auron, no?" Barthello asked him  
"What of it?"  
Barthello then posed like a man in one of those muscle & fitness magazines I guess he wanted to look impressive, ewww such a turn off if you liked him, which I am hoping you don't.  
"Can...I shake your hand? Auron--no, Sir Auron."  
"You're the reason I became a guardian!" Okay a serious guy who never talks inspired a monkey to climb down from the trees and become a guardian. I couldn't help giggling at that. I don't think Dona noticed.  
Auron laughed too and extends his hand what possessed him to do this I really don't know and shook Barthello's hand.  
"Thank you, sir! This means so much to me!"  
"Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska riffraff?" Big Cheese AKA Wakka then addressed Dona slightly cheesed off. Cheesed off tee hee.  
"And you call yourself a summoner?" Lulu stated rightly  
Tidus was going to reply but probably couldn't think of anything to say and just went 'Yeesh!'  
"Barthello, enough! Get back here!" Dona commanded

Tidus then came over to Sean. I think Tidus could tell Sean wanted to pummel Barthello in his rage, but obviously couldn't  
"Hang in there, buddy, eh?" he said to him digging him on the shoulder. I'm sure he was meant to say that to someone else, but it didn't bother me. Stranger things had already happened.

There was a rumble as the door to the chamber opened. Yuna came out well obviously it's hardly going to be the tooth faerie but whatever. Anyway that gave reason for me and Sean to stand up and as we did Yuna collapsed.  
"You owe much to your father." Dona told Yuna as Kimarhi helped her up. "All these guardians... and Sir Auron, too? And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you." Okay that annoyed me. I began to do a strangling thing with my hands and mimed if I was throttling Dona. She didn't notice of course as she was staring at Yuna.

"Boy she seems mad." Tidus muttered

"Three guesses why?" Sean chuckled

"Er I dunno she really hates her?"

"Sure Tidus(!) whatever you say(!)" Sean finished  
"The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska." Dona finished her 'speech'  
"This has nothing to do with my father! I am travelling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner!"  
"Yeah you go girl!" I exclaimed and Dona looked round at me. I just stared back. For once I wasn't embarrassed.  
"Oh, is that so?" Dona turned back to Yuna "Then try standing on your own two legs for once." Ohh nasty comment, but in some cases for Yuna true. But that last retaliation way to go Yuna is what springs to mind now.  
Dona approached the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. It rumbled as it opened for her.  
"Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes."

We then exited the Trials and walked down the steps.

"And we were accused of cheating. Bet she followed soon as we came in couldn't be bothered to do the trials what kind of summoner is she? Grr that Dona." I fumed, "Nutella creep."

"What's nut-ella?" Tidus asked. I sighed. I should be used to this by now.

"It-."

"Doesn't matter." Tidus finished somewhat disappointed. I yawned.

"Ohh tired I think I am."

"Uh oh she's off again." I heard from Sean.

"Sean be quiet. Enjoy Star Wars I do. Anyway requested to do it I have been."

"Great (!)"

"Right to bed I must go. Hungry also am I."

The temple seemed to have prepared for us coming. It's surprising when I think about it how little I thought about food in my time there. If Ben was reading this which I hope he is hint hint wink wink nudge nudge he'd probably think it was a sin, but it's true and I love food so for me weird it was. After I'd finished eating I went to the little tiny weeny rooms that they had in the hut outside the temple. I didn't really want to nick Yuna's space. I stared up at the ceiling before drifting off.

_Summoner business to do with me what does it?_ I thought. I knew that would be annoying me for sometime, well I suppose it wasn't a bad thing. Then I stared into space until… _Want a PS2 I do. Carry on with Final Fantasy VIII I do. Tee hee cute Squall is _

After that I just stared at the celing for a bit ready to drift off. For some random reason maybe just because I liked it the Premonition music from FFVIII to (which I would be getting the soundtrack to in 30 days I think ) was in my head. The last thing before I went to sleep though was.

_Wait if I'm in Spira I won't be able to have the soundtrack…_

**AN: Well that concludes another random chapter of me and my wanderings in Spira or as its title says My Final Fantasy. It just occurred to me that the title with Final in it sounds like something bads gonna happ…e…n. Okay shutting up. Review before I give anything away! **

**(PS I can reassure you nothing bad will happen, well depending on what your definition of 'bad' is.)**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hey I'm back! I know I haven't written for so long, but I've been having mock exams and I was forbidden to write anymore until I revised. Stupid mocks GRRRR! (Starts jumping up and down on the exam papers.) Well stuff that's been happening. I am the lead singer in a band Wheeee:D I'm getting more like Lenne everyday lol. I'm beginning to start my own website which when/if it's done will become my new homepage. I have the FFVIII soundtrack WHEEEE!

Another thing is I now have train tracks on my top teeth so I'm even more of a Bracey Face Anime Gurl now :) I should be getting the other set soon. However seeing as I didn't have these when I started out in Spira I still don't have them. Oh yeah and one last thing. Where do you get The Magnus Sisters from?

God it's good to be writing again.

Chapter 16

I met Tidus unexpectedly in the hallway when I woke up. I yawned and smiled at him sleepily. He looked at me funnily. It was when Sean came along and told me I looked like the Black Death had hit me when I realised what Tidus had looked at me for. Still I made my way outside and saw Wakka, Lulu, Kimarhi and Auron waiting for Yuna.

"Look at you ya." Wakka chuckled when I emerged following Sean and Tidus.

"She's only just woken up can you blame her for looking like that?" Lulu frowned at Wakka defending me.

"At least she doesn't have bed hair this time." Tidus joined in the goading. I frowned.

"A summoner with bed hair what's the world coming to?" Wakka exclaimed.

Sean and I started laughing together and everyone else as usual had no idea why we were.

"Oh well Wakka we've discovered another unknown secret of the world of girls. How ugly they look in the morning." Sean then said when we stopped laughing and I made hey noise.

"Enough." Auron said dryly

"Anyway we're leaving once Yuna gets here." Wakka told us

"Well you'll be waiting a long time." Sean informed them

"I'll get her." Tidus made it sound as if it was a chore, but we all knew he just wanted to look at her tee hee.

It wasn't long before Tidus came out the temple entrance hastily followed by Yuna.

"Yo sleepyhead." Wakka greeted her.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuna was almost begging for our forgiveness. She then turned to Auron who did actually look annoyed, but that was just Auron. "Please forgive me."   
"Really, there's no rush." Lulu told her "Here, your hair."   
Yuna then suddenly looked horrified and began to mess with her hair trying to make it look tidier. Hey it looked no worse than mine had been in Killika  
"Hey is this a new trend with summoners or something?" Wakka then asked, "I knew you'd be a bad influence Lenne." He said somewhat angrily to me. I knew he was joking and tried to look all innocent.  
"Who me?" I asked as sweetly as possible.  
"You could have woken me up!" Yuna was then the annoyed one  
"We called to you," Lulu began  
"But with all that snoring..." I finished  
Yuna then made the funny ohho gasp that gets on my nerves just a bit.  
"Hmm...what is it today? Everyone's picking on me!"  
_And just cos you're Yuna that means we can't? _I thought.  
Anyway all of us were laughing including me and Sean. You could tell though that the others apart from Tidus were laughing half heartedly. After all they all though Yuna was going to die. Auron didn't laugh at first but then joined in soon afterwards.  
"You too, Sir Auron?" Yuna asked him  
"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave!"   
Eventually the joke seemed to be over and we turned to leave Djose temple. The further I got away from Mushroom Rock the better things had been weird there. Still I couldn't wait to get to Guadosalam. Seymour would be there. However I then remembered how mean he'd been at Operation Mi'ihen. I knew Sean thought he was bad, but then again he hadn't seen what I call the real side to him. He had seemed to understand what I'd been going through. Still he always seemed pretty distant. I distracted myself from what had happened. Oh well even if he was evil he was still totally hot and only 19. Suddenly we bumped into Lucil and Elma. Well not bumped literally but ya know.  
"Off so early?" Lucil asked doing the prayer gesture, "Lady Yuna, you must be exhausted after working so hard last night. Will you be okay?"  
That made me feel a bit miserable. I should have done something last night too. I wasn't a mean person to just let Yuna do it on her own even if I was up to it, but I'd felt so tired and everything that had happened just made me want to sleep it off. However Yuna had been working so hard and we practically threw her out of bed. Or rather Tidus did. Still even if Yuna was tired she just giggled and returned Lucil's prayer gesture.  
"I feel that I have rested enough. But, thank you for your kindness!"  
_Over my dead body you've rested enough. Yuna get back to bed right now!_  
"Will you be leaving, too?" Yuna continued.  
"Yes, first we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost."  
"Once we find chocobos, our Mounted Forces will ride again!"  
"YAY Chocobos!" I couldn't resist adding.  
"Huh? Aren't you missing someone?"  
"Captain! Waaaaait for meee!"   
"Right on cue." Sean chuckled  
Clasko finally caught up with the group puffing and panting. Poor guy he really wasn't cut out for all this.  
"What took you so long? We're leaving!" Elma complained  
"You expect me to keep up with a chocobo?"   
Lucil just shook her head in reply  
"Lady Yuna, I wish you good fortune. Elma! Clasko! Let's go!"  
"Ma'am!"   
"Eh? C-Can't I just rest a sec...?"  
"No complaints!" Elma told him imperatively  
They then disappeared and we followed till we got to the cross roads.  
"Where to next?" Tidus asked Lulu  
"We cross the Moonflow." She told him. Lulu seemed to be being the role of tour guide through out this trip. On your left you can go back to Mushroom Rock and on your right is the beautiful Moonflow. Lol.  
"Gotcha! Moonflow, baby, here we come!"  
"Ho hum the Moonflow this should be fun(!)" I said quietly  
"Hey it's still pretty." Sean butted in, "Still I can sympathise. The trip isn't the most eventful."

We just walked down the road, you know like you do until.  
"Oh no not her." I groaned.  
"Great(!)" was Sean's remark.  
If you hadn't guessed Shelinda was standing there.  
"Don't go and talk to her, don't go and talk to her." I willed closing my eyes and crossing my fingers. However.  
"Good day, everyone." I groaned as I heard her voice. "We can all learn a lesson from what has happened to the Crusaders. Only the truly faithful have a hope of defeating Sin."  
"What a load of bullshit." I muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Damn she'd heard me.  
"Hey Rach give her a break, they don't all know what we know." Sean tried to be the voice of reason.  
"Yeah but doesn't her voice annoy you?" I said quietly to which he rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever you say."  
I then decided to walk away and wait for the others who weren't far behind. Suddenly.  
"Ow ow ow!" We heard cries from Shelinda as she ran around on fire. I couldn't help smirking to which Sean narrowed his eyes.  
"You are not nice." He said.  
"I'm just cheeky." I grinned at him. He then grinned back.  
"Oh well if you hadn't I sure as hell might of." He replied to which I gave him a dig in the ribs with 'see.' I then realised who we'd be meeting next.  
"Why does this road have to be filled with people we don't like?" I asked Sean.  
"Beats me."  
"It's probably the whole 'lets piss of the gamer thing' kicking in. Still at least we don't have to fight Biran and Yenke. That would be hard. At least for now."  
"Biran and Yenke?" Kimarhi asked, "Where?"  
I didn't need to reply. We saw them straight ahead talking to someone. The person ran off and they saw us.  
"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him." Biran smiled to no one but himself. Cue Tidus with his faveourite word. 'What?'   
"Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" Biran continued. I don't like this guy.  
"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke now decided to join in. Yenke thought he was all that when really all he did was cower behind Biran. The two Ronso then laughed at there 'joke' as they seemed to think of it.  
"You come to insult Kimahri?" Kimarhi asked  
"Wrong. We come to warn little Kimahri." Biran explained  
"Summoners disappear. Never return." Yenke added,  
"Tell us something we don't know." I just had to say.  
"Next will be Kimahri's summoner." Biran said.  
"Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner!" Yenke annoyingly once again stuck on the end.  
"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" Biran finally said  
The two then laughed and began to run away.  
"Cowards."  
Biran then stopped and turned round to face me.  
"What did you say?" he growled.  
"You heard me."  
"Rach." Sean said in the 'that's not a good idea' way.  
"What makes you think I'm a coward?" Biran asked coming towards me. Okay very big Ronso.  
"Easy, you bully Kimarhi." I knew it may hurt Kimarhi's pride but I carried on. "Everyone knows that bullies are just cowards. Cutting off his horn proves this 1000 times over. You think of Kimarhi as a threat so you cut off his horn and use his size as an excuse to make him feel weak. And you." I turned to Yenke, "You're an even bigger coward than he is. You make out your tough but hiding behind Biran isn't exactly the best way to prove you are. At least Kimarhi is the one who'll be doing the protecting rather than being the protected."  
Both Ronso looked at me. Biran looked as if he wanted to kill me, but either it was because Kimarhi was there or he couldn't be bothered.  
"If I were you hornless gob on legs I would hope we don't meet again." He growled at me. He and Yenke then disappeared for good.  
"Do those two got something against you?" Tidus asked Kimarhi to which he shook his head. "What, they were just picking on you?" Tidus continued to pester.  
"I told you Tidus they're cowards." I said.  
"Kimahri will deal with them."  
"And I'll help!"   
"I would but it isn't my place to." Kimarhi nodded at me.  
"Kimahri alone."  
"But..."  
"It's Kimahri's problem." Wakka explained, "We can't interfere: it's a rule."   
"I'm worried." Lulu said dreamily  
"Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been."   
"I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing."  
"They aren't just disappearing into thin air." Auron added thoughtfully.  
"Hey, if we guardians do our job... no problem, right?" Tidus said confidently  
"Whoa!"  
"Confident."   
"Yeah!"  
"Should we tell them?" I muttered to Sean.  
"Do we need to?" he replied. I shrugged my shoulders. "We shouldn't go telling them everything that's going to happen. Where's the fun in that? We don't need to anyway, unless it's a life or death situation."

Fortunately as we continued up the road we didn't catch any sight of Belgamine we had the odd fiend or two but nothing we couldn't handle. Oh well I can't say I minded. That would be one encounter I rather wouldn't have. She just gets in the way. Anyway I bet she wouldn't last for one second against my overdrive. Hee have to put a little grin in there. Although me and Sean were near the back conversing with Lulu and trying with Kimarhi from time to time we knew we'd got to the Moonflow as soon as we heard Tidus cry of 'Whoa!'  
"This is the Moonflow." Lulu explained.  
"These are moonlilies!" Yuna said rather happily. She seems to be like this wherever we go. Is she on antidepressants? "They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."  
"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars."  
"Really?" Tidus marvelled "Hey, I got an idea!"  
"We're not waiting till nightfall." Sean and Auron chorused. Sean more matter of factly than Auron.  
"Ah...aww" Tidus moaned I joined in though only doing an impression of him. He tried to hit me but I ducked.  
"Ha you're to slow!" I danced round and blew a raspberry at him. However Wakka grabbed me round the waist and tried to pick me up.  
"Wha? Hey!" I exclaimed.  
However Wakka toppled over with me on top of him. I sat up once again drenched with my hair over my face in the Moonflow. Big Cheese Wakka groaned as I had ended up sitting on his stomach. Everyone including Auron went into splits of laughter. Wakka was just about to try and sit up when I flicked my hair back whacking him in the face and he flopped back down. I heard him taking a breath as he re-submerged.  
"Honestly treating a lady like this." I complained, "Maester Seymour would do nothing of the sort."  
"_If he could see you now._" I woman's voice chuckled in my head, "_I know he'd love it._"  
I looked around and then got pulled up by Sean.  
"Yevon knows what you two were like on the Highroad." Yuna giggled. Sean then began to laugh and I desperately tried to cover his mouth.  
"She couldn't even get on a chocobo." He then told them laughing which set the whole group off again, "Seymour loved it. I could tell he was thinking what an idiot she looked."  
"Oooh!" I made an annoyed noise to show my feelings as I squeezed my hair out.  
"Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!" Wakka then realised when he'd climbed out the water.  
"Shoopuf? That some kind of boat?"  
"Much to learn you still have my young Padawan." Sean said to Tidus.  
"Is that meant to be Mika?" Tidus asked him. Sean just rolled his eyes.  
"Lower than Padawan, more like Youngling he is." I now joined in with Sean.  
"Oh no now they're both doing it!" Tidus complained exasperated. Lulu couldn't help giggling. She seemed to be enjoying Tidus' discomfort.

As we walked along to the bank of the Moonflow where the Shoopuf would be Wakka pointed. Tidus looked up to see the bluey green creature that looked like a cross between and Elephant and a Stegosaurus.  
"Whoa, what the...whoa!" Even I was surprised by the Shoopuf. It was very big. Oh well I'm not scared of heights I mean would I have gone on the London Eye if I was?  
"This is a shoopuf." Wakka said more for Tidus' benefit than mine.  
"Well it's not exactly the tooth faerie is it?" I muttered sarcastically.  
"Whoa... Let's ride! Come on, let's go!" Tidus sounded like a three year old kid at the fair who wanted to ride the Merry-go-Round.  
"All right! We board soon as we're ready, ya?"

I decided to stock up on provisions while I was here. I suppose it was the most sensible thing I'd done since I got here besides I had gil that needed spending. I didn't splash out on much just potions, a few Hi potions, eye drops, echo screen, you know the usual and some more grenades. After purchasing the items I put them in my bag and saw the chocobo knights talking to a Hypello.  
"Noo, I don shink sho. Ish bad idea, yesh."  
"Please, we beg of you!" Lucil well begged  
"Imposhibibble! Imposhibibble!"  
"Aww how can you say no to a cutie like this?" I went up and scratched the chocobo. Clasko told me where the best place was and the chocobo squeaked with delight. Mr Blonde Brush himself no not Sean, Tidus came over  
"What's wrong?" he asked Lucil  
"This guy won't let our chocobo on the shoopuf!" Elma told him  
"It is kinda big."  
"Hey whose side are you on? Meanie." I butted in.  
"It's just not fair!" Elma complained  
"He does have a point, though." Clasko said  
"So, what? We just leave him behind?"  
"I'd take good care of him… er her… it." I said hinting. Lucil laughed as if I was joking.  
"Hey, I didn't say that. Just..." Clasko argued with Elma. Lucil then sighed  
"It is no good. We will have to find another way." She told her comrades, "We will find a ford where we can cross on foot."  
"Yes. Captain, sir!" Elma was ready to oblige  
"But...that'll take days!" Clasko moaned.  
"Where there's a will, there's a way." Lucil encouraged.  
"Oh, boy..." Clasko sighed.  
"That's our captain!" Elma said proudly  
Lucil jumped on the chocobo and rode off. That's a step way ahead of what I could do. I waved as they left.  
"Bye cute little chocobo." I said sadly  
"Where there's a will, there's a way." Tidus went over in his head.  
"Well one thing that isn't different from Earth to Spira is they still have funny sayings." I said brightening. I decided now it was time to get on the Shoopuf. Tidus went over to Auron, but I couldn't be bothered to hear a history lesson I'd already heard before. I joined the others and we went to talk to the driver  
"Ride ze shoopuf?" the Hypello asked,  
"Yep all set." I nodded.  
"All aboards!"

We then all crammed into the small cabin on top of the shoopuf whiles the hypello who was the driver hoped onto the front.  
"Shoopuf launchin'!" He called.  
"And we're off! Yes!" I called stupidly.  
About half way across the river Wakka cleared his throat.  
"Hey. Take a look." He told me Sean and Tidus and pointed over the edge. For me and Sean it was nothing new.  
"My Jedi senses tell me a sunken city it is." Sean grinned  
"Concur with you I do." I replied. That just spoiled it for Tidus  
"A machina city--a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river." Wakka told him "But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse. Sank to the bottom it did." Sean interrupted Lulu's line   
"So say Lulu." I added. I then looked at Sean, "Ripping of lines now who is?"  
"Okay okay sorry I am."  
The others looked blank and the Wakka continued.  
"Right. It's a good lesson."   
"A lesson?" Tidus obviously sounded concerned as to where Wakka was taking this.  
"Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?"   
"Uh... Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there."  
"Duh!"  
"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"  
"No!" I complained, "It's because these day more and more children are being born. People have to live somewhere so they have to find somewhere even if it's the Moonflow to put them."  
"Hmmm I agree with Rach."   
"Yevon has taught us when humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"  
"All humans?" I enquired  
"Ya."  
"Bullshit." I remarked, "That is the biggest piece of crap I've ever heard. Is there anyone in? You are so prejudiced. So you're saying everyone on this boat… er Shoopuf wants power and will kill to get it yes."  
"No that's not what I'm saying at all."  
"Then what are you saying then?"  
Wakka went silent and looked slightly embarrassed.  
"You should come to our world sometime. You might just learn something. It's no one's fault that Sin came it's people like the Maesters."  
Everyone seemed shocked at that comment.  
"They have power but because they always think their way is best they always want more. Say two politicians disagree that's when war starts. The politicians order people to come and fight for the politicians ideals not their own. One side wins of course, but I don't think either side when it is for a context of power is the one that's right. So it's not normal people say the people of Zanarkand, Bevelle, Luca, Killika wherever's fault. It's nearly always the hierarchy. The Maesters."  
There was a strange sort of silence from the others.  
Then Tidus started to clap slowly. He was soon joined in by Sean and then there was a chorus of clapping throughout the cabin. I felt kinda embarrassed. I knew if Tidus hadn't clapped Sean would have been the first to congratulate me, but after that speech he didn't seem to know what to say.  
"Anyway," Tidus resumed the conversation, "Don't you use machina, too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?"   
"Yevon, it decides,which machina we may use, and which we may not." Lulu told him  
_It always comes back to Yevon doesn't it. Oh well I guess they'll see what a bastard Yevon is later._  
"So what kind of machina may we not use, then?"   
"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind."  
_Grrr shut up if you know what's good for you Wakka. _ Seriously I never realised how much this guy could piss me off.  
"Or war will rage again." Lulu added  
"War?"  
"More than a thousand years ago..." Yuna began "Mankind waged war using machina to kill!"  
"They kept building more and more powerful machina."  
"They made weapons so powerful... It was thought they could destroy the entire world."  
"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed."  
"But the war did not stop!"  
"Hey forget a thousand years ago. We have war in our world now." Everyone looked surprised.  
"Except for the machina destroying the world bit." Sean hastily added. The others then seemed more relieved.  
"However." I continued, "Our history teacher told us in year 9 that if we broke out into nuclear war the everyone in the world would be dead in 12 minutes. Or something like that I can't remember the exact figure. Doubt we will though." This was directed more at Sean than anyone else. The others got worried again  
"Wh-What happened then?" Tidus carried on for the sake of changing the subject.  
"Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina." Yuna said  
"The war ended...and our reward... was Sin." Lulu tried to finish if it wasn't for bloody Big Cheese  
"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?"  
"Man, that's rough." Tidus said sympathetically  
"Yeah, it is."  
"But, it's not like the machina are bad."  
"Only as bad as their users." Lulu pointed out  
"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!"  
"Hey oui mayja dra Al Bhed ycuha." (Leave the Al Bhed alone.) I replied on purpose of course.  
"Wha?" I couldn't tell whether Wakka was confused, angry or embaressed.  
"Hey I forgot you could talk like that." Tidus chuckled, "She isn't really Al Bhed she can just talk that way that's all. It's kinda useful."   
I could see Wakka's face not change.  
"For God's sake Wakka it's only a joke." Sean chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. There was then another silence. No one was going to say anything more. I then realised something.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed not unlike Yuna. I then dived into the water.  
"What are you doing!" Sean called down. The cabin then began to shake, "Uh-oh."  
"Whatsh could thatsh be?" The driver enquired

The cabin shook again and everyone stood up.  
"Sit down!" Auron ordered  
"S-Sorry!" Yuna apologised.  
I suddenly saw an Al Bhed making his way to grab Yuna.  
"Don't move!" I yelled and lobbed a grenade. It didn't hit the Al Bhed directly but it still knocked him off the Shoopuf. That's when Big Cheese saw.  
"The Al Bhed!" He exclaimed  
Yuna then whether thanks to my grenade or not fell backwards off the shoopuf into the water. More Al Bhed grabbed her and they submerged. I hastily pulled my goggles on.  
"Sean get down here!"  
Sean was already down before I finished the sentence followed by Tidus and Big Cheese. We then swam under the water where we saw a large machina with Yuna contained in a bubble. The Extractor. I looked the thing up and down. Fiends are one thing. A thousand year old salvaged machina. Now that's another.

AN: Oh a foursome against The Extractor. Think we'll win? I'm kinda glad this stage of the journey is over. It was never my fave. Guadosalam will hopefully be good. Seymour… (Goes into daydream)

Sean: Great she's off again.  
Tidus: Off her trolley  
(They both laugh.)  
Me: Hey!  
Sean: Ehe Rach…  
Tidus: We didn't mean it.  
S+T: AHHHHH! (Get chased of by me with a big dangerous pointy spear.)


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Whoo mocks mocks and more mocks. The exams seem never ending. Still at least I had a break from revision to do this chapter. Anyone know where the Magnus Sisters are from? Oh and does anyone happen to know the dialogue from Anima in Baaj Temple?**

Chapter 17

I looked at the machina wondering whether to go in all guns blazing, but then that seemed a bad idea. We could hurt Yuna in the process. Wakka was the first to strike. He hurled his blitzball towards The Extractor. I made Tidus change his weapon so it had the power of lighteningstrike before he followed Wakka. Sean who had learnt some first level spells and a few second level cast Thunder as I cast Thundera. This magic was good seeing as we didn't get frazzled with The Extractor because of ya know being underwater. It retaliated naturally though I forget what the attack is called. Sean then went in for his share of chopping up The Extractor. I wonder if you could summon Aeons under water. Probably not. I guess that's why you never get Yuna on water levels. We all continued to hack at the machina until it rose into the air. I made a startled noise under the water. I knew what it was going to do. We all started to swim away as The Extractor prepared for Depth Charge. The many containers fell and just caught us. We stopped and doubled up as the edge of the blast hit us.

_He's gonna pay for that. _

Wakka then used his overdrive Element Reels and more thunder magic hit The Extractor. I tossed a grenade to Sean and he obliged by lobbing it at The Extractor. The Extractor didn't let us go unpunished it retaliated with an attack that might not be so wise. My overdrive was now full once again thanks to the fights we'd had on the road and also to the attacks from The Extractor.

_Oh yeah._

Sean then gave it another bout of Thunder and Fira. It was then my turn

Gemini Doublé!

This time instead of junctioning a GF which I could only do in aeon mode I did a motion with both of my arms as if I was chopping myself in half lengthways and then made a cross with both arms. I then felt the strangest sensation. It was as if I was on a roller coaster and my stomach had been left behind. I then looked to my right and found there was another me. This me looked different though apart from not wearing goggles. She seemed…older. She pointed to The Extractor and I instantly knew what to do. The other me above it and held my sword ready. It was then I realised that the other me was transparent. Almost invisible under the water. I threw my sword up above my head and it spun. I then cast all my second level spells onto the sword as it was spinning and then motioned with my hands for it to fly to the other me. She caught it perfectly. I then did something that Yoda does in Revenge of the Sith. I started to use my hands to spin The Extractor around.

_I hope Yuna's alright in there._

It proceeded to spin of it's own accord after a while and I cooked up a storm of Thundera. The other me then stuck my sword into the top of The Extractor and spun it round and round her head before slamming it to the ground. When that was over she held the sword above her head and disappeared. I got my sword back and gave an impressed smile. The others looked pretty impressed two. Tidus and Wakka attacked it again before Sean finished it off with a fancy darkness attack. And I mean fancy lots of fancy swimming. It would never beat my Overdrive though. I smiled smugly.

The Extractor blew into smithereens. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and we swam back up to the surface. I took my goggles off and ropes were thrown down for us. After a lot of not being able to grip the rope and then sliding back down once I did Kimarhi came to help me and I was back on the cabin.

"Are you hurt?" Lulu asked seeing to Yuna.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Grrah! Those Al Bhed!" Wakka was really mad now.  
"Ish ebullibody okay?" the driver asked,  
"I'm sorry! We're all okay now!" Yuna called to him standing up.  
"Yuna!" Auron raised his eyebrows and Yuna quickly sat back down  
"Shoopuf full shpeed aheads!"  
"Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us?" Wakka continued to rant "Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!"  
"I wonder..." Lulu pondered. "Didn't Kimahri's clansmen say something..." about summoners...disappearing?"  
"Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!"  
"Hey, Wakka." It was Tidus turn to do some talking "It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!"  
"You can't just go accusing the Al Bhed anyway." Sean told him  
"Yeah." I agreed, "You need to find out more facts before jumping to conclusions."  
"Well... I guess so." Wakka finally gave in.  
"You're right." Lulu agreed smiling  
"(Thank you.)" Yuna mouthed to us.  
I then got the goodies I had in my bad out and they seemed to entertain us all until we finally reached the other side.  
"Land!" I said relived and pressed my body into it. I didn't really mean it I was doing the thing the girl does in the Pacifier. Anyway it still got a laugh.

It wasn't long before me Tidus and Sean got bored with the crowds surrounding Yuna and having to wait. Anyway Tidus and me had an old friend to see. Hey it rhymes :P  
We made our way down the road that would eventually take us to Guadosalam. Yay Guadosalam! It was then at the corner just before the bridge we saw a body lying motionless. Tidus felt a bit awkward but I went up to it.  
"Hey wakey wakey sleepyhead." I said to it in Rikku voice.  
"Hey!" a voice replied half dazed.  
"You're...not dead?" Tidus said slightly baffled  
"Of course not Tidus that's why she's getting up and talking(!)" Sean seemed to be enjoying my 'let's take the piss out of Tidus when he states the obvious'. I laughed.  
The body stood up. It's a girl who seems familiar... she removed her wetsuit and underneath was wearing an orange sleeveless top and green shorts  
"Thought I was done for, back there." She told us.  
"Sorry about that." I apologised leaving the Rikku voice out of it.  
The girl then fell on her hands and knees. It then clicked in that tiny pea brain of Tidus'  
"Rikku! You're Rikku!" He exclaimed "Hey! You're okay! How you been?"  
She shook her head in reply  
"Terrible!"  
Tidus crouched down to see Rikku properly  
"Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?"  
She pointed a finger towards Tidus  
"You beat me up, remember?"  
Tidus fell back and went 'Huh?' Then he stood up  
"Oh! That machina... That was you?"  
Rikku nodded, and stands up, and placed a hand to her forehead  
"And it really hurt you know…" I began looking at Sean. He clocked on.  
"You big meanie!" we chorused. Me doing a Rikku impression. Rikku frowned but then giggled.  
"You do a good me." She grinned.  
"W-Wait! Anyway you attacked us!" Tidus then said  
"Nah-uh."  
"It's not exactly what you think." Her me and Sean chorused  
"Look into it more before you jump to conclusions." Sean told Tidus.  
"So…" Rikku then said to me, "It's Rachel right? Who's your friend." She looked at Sean.  
"Hey I'm Sean." He smiled at her.  
"Hi Sean." She smiled back blushing slightly I noticed, "Well as you know I'm Rikku."  
Sean didn't actually notice this and I dunno what he'll do if he reads this but Rikku was looking him up and down the whole time.  
"Erm Rikku," I muttered in her ear, "That's not a good idea."  
"Oh!" Rikku exclaimed realising I'd seen her eyeing Sean, "I wasn't doing anything." She hissed back.  
"Yeah right(!)" I just left it at that  
"Yo!" I heard Wakka's call and the rest of the gang came over. "Friend of yours?"  
"Uh, you could say that." Tidus said  
"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!"  
"Yuna, Lulu... I told you about her, remember?"  
"She was the one who helped Rach and me before we washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bmph!" He didn't get anymore out as me and Sean covered his mouth. Wakka didn't seem to notice.  
"Wow, so you, like, owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon!" Once again he had to do the stupid little prayer gesture. "So, uh... Rikku...You look a little beat up! You okay?"  
"Uh, Wakka..." Lulu came in to save the day.  
"Huh? What?"  
"There's something we need to discuss." Yuna explained.  
"Oh, go ahead."  
"Girls only! Boys please wait over there!" That would be considered rather rude normally but then again it was Spira and hey it was Rikku.  
"Right. Sorry, Wakka." Lulu apologised.  
"Come on Rachy!" and Rikku dragged me into the circle of girls.  
Now we finally know how the conversation here went.

"Rikku," Yuna began, "Are you an Al Bhed?"  
"Ohh you worked that out huh? Look I'm sorry about that whole thing."  
"It's not about that." Lulu explained.  
"Phewf. For a minute there I thought I'd be the main course." Rikku said relieved looking at the black mage. Lulu seemed to scare her.  
"Rikku," Yuna continued, "Do you know a man named Cid?"  
There was a brief pause  
"Yeah he's my dad. You know him?"  
"He's my mother's brother. My mother said to look for him if I needed help."  
"So he's like your uncle." There was another pause, "That means we're cousins!" Rikku exclaimed though so the boys couldn't hear. "So it's you. Dad said we had a cousin somewhere but I'd never think it was you."  
"Mmm." Yuna nodded, "Well because of what my mother said about Cid. I know it maybe very soon, but would you be my guardian."  
"I'm honoured." Rikku smiled, "But do you think they'd mind?"  
"Just don't mention about being a you-know-what to Wakka and you'll be fine." I told her.  
"Mmm." Lulu nodded  
"Gotcha." Rikku gave a thumbs up.

We exited from out circle and went back to the boys. Tidus stopped pacing around when we were ready and Wakka got up from his sitting position. Sean just got up from leaning against a tree. I joined the lads and Rikku, Yuna and Lulu went to Auron.  
"Sir Auron... I would like Rikku to be my guardian."  
Auron walked up to Rikku and looked at her. She lowered her head.  
"Show me your face." Auron instructed.  
"Huh?" she replied  
"Look at me."  
"Oh, okay."  
She looked at him, with her eyes closed, only from where me and the lads were standing we couldn't see her face.  
"Open your eyes." Good attempt Rikku.  
She opened one eye. In typical Al Bhed fashion it had a swirl in the centre  
"As I thought."  
"Um... No good?"  
"Are you certain?"  
"A hundred percent! So, anyway... Can I?"  
"If Yuna wishes it."  
"Yes, I do."  
Well it had Auron's seal of approval. He moved away  
"Rikku's a good girl. She helped me a bunch!" Tidus told the still unsure Wakka.  
"Well, I'm for it! The more, the merrier!" I could feel that everyone was relieved now. It had got past Wakka.  
"Then I'll just have to be the merriest!" Rikku cheered.  
"Not against me you won't be." I grinned  
"Rikku, at your service!"

Now with Rikku added to our party we carried on down the road. Thankfully the road from here to Guadosalam was shorter than from Djose to the Moonflow. We encountered a few random battles including one from Rikku's Overdrive. I can never really say how she does it, as I can't see how she mixes her items. What you get on the screen in the game is what you get in real life. Me and Rikku ended up picking up a lot of nice goodies from chests with our steal ability. Tidus wanted a look at one item I'd got.  
"I'll start the auction at 1000 gil." I chuckled.  
Soon Rikku started to join in the fun of auctioning our items off. The others didn't mid paying as it added to the fun up the road and we charged less than people like O'aka the XXIII. Eventually we got to Guadosalam.  
"Oh yeah oh yeah!" I cheered doing a sort of stirring motion with both my hands.  
"Whats up with that ya?" Wakka asked.  
"Hmm do you wanna know?" Sean asked him. No one bothered to reply and we entered the underground tree like city. As soon as we entered 'Treebark' Tromell came to meet us. His skin is so wrinkly hence the name Treebark.  
"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way."  
Tromell reached out to take Yuna, but Wakka blocked him with his arm. Great move there Wakka!  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"  
"Honestly Tromell where are your manners?" I asked him rather rudely on an after thought but still.  
"Oh, I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."  
"Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?"  
"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome."  
Tromell then walked away everyone followed him except Tidus, Sean me and Rikku  
"Twist our arms, why don't ya?" Rikku exclaimed. "Ah, I almost forgot!" She began to tell us about how we could customise armour and weapons. "I need an example." She explained. Sean and Tidus looked at their weapons and armour but Rikku shook her head. It was then she noticed my gloves.  
"Could I borrow those? And a pair of grenades?"  
"Sure." I replied, I could so with an upgrade I hadn't been using my gloves for a bit, "Make them great." I said.  
Rikku's hands then moved so fast I couldn't keep track of what she was doing as she took off the grenade covering. After about a minute and a half she handed my gloves back to me. The spike had gone and instead there were cylinders above where you'd place your knuckles that went into a box shaped thing.  
"Watch." Rikku demonstrated. She put on glove on released a trigger that would go between the middle and fourth finger she clenched her fist and bullets fired echoing throughout.  
"Cool!" I went  
"What would you do without me?" she grinned.  
She then went to follow the others into the manor. Sean began to follow her. It was me and Tidus left.  
"Will it be different?" I muttered to myself. Realising what might happen here, "Will he choose the right one?"  
"Say what?" Tidus had been standing behind me.  
"Tidus you scared the life out of me." I told him.  
"What were you talking about?" he asked  
"It's just I have… a friend and he has to make a decision between two people. I'm just hoping he chooses right."  
"Yeah I'm sure he will yeah." Tidus patted me on the shoulder and we both went into the manor. The others were standing in the entrance hall. I watched Tromell go through the doors. Why did we have to wait here? I wondered. No one was watching. Tidus, Lulu and Wakka were busily looking at the portraits and the others were just standing waiting. I edged the door open after Tromell went through and held my breath.

I made a slight noise as I went in. Tromell then turned around and I moved quickly so I might get out of view.  
"Lord Seymour?" He said to the empty room.  
_What? Is he blind or something._  
We were only a table apart but Tromell was looking straight at me. I was still holding my breath. I crouched down behind a table and let it out. Tromell heard.  
"I know there's someone in here." He muttered.  
I gasped which caused me to hold my breath again. Tromell came round to my side of the table and peered right into my face. The only thing that he seemed to see was a couple of pyreflies floating past. Tromell then exited the dining hall through a door. I sighed with relief. I looked at the door I knew Seymour would come out of. Could I? Should I? I could take a peek. I went to the door. It didn't seem to be shut properly. I edged it open. I saw sitting. He seemed to be talking to himself. Hey we aren't so unlike after all. I stood and listened  
**Play FFX Hopeless Desire.  
**"Huh. Two summoners. Two people. Which one. I should ask _her_ she's the one I know she makes feel… but Yuna, everyone knows Yuna and I couldn't not to _her._ I should choose Yuna. Yes Yuna. No. _Her_. But I can't I wouldn't want to... Yes I will I'll choose her. I know who I'll choose."  
**End Hopeless Desire play Seymour's Theme.**

I then heard a door open.  
_Shit.  
_I crouched down hoping Tromell wouldn't notice me. He didn't and continued to the dining room doors to the entrance hall.  
"This way, please." I heard Tromell say. I stood up. Tromell then saw me and looked to the others.  
"There you are!" Rikku exclaimed  
"When did you come in here?" Tromell asked as if in shock.  
"Didn't you see me?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
"You must have done it as soon as he did. It wasn't long before we'd noticed your absence." Lulu said.  
"I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here."  
Treebark Tromell then left to find Seymour. I listened to the theme going on. As well as his hotness and personality this was the icing on the cake. I closed my eyes and pictured Seymour in my head. I heard Tidus and Auron conversing.  
"Stay on your guard." Auron told him  
"Why? This guy's just a priest, right?"  
"Those with power use that power. Maesters have power."  
"Wait...You sure you don't have something against Yevon?"  
Auron chuckled  
"I lived a long time in Zanarkand."  
Next was Lulu. I opened my eyes at this point and looked at them. Sean seemed to be eating with Rikku. I casually picked up some fruit.  
"There's no temple here in Guadosalam, see? Summoners usually just pass through on their way elsewhere." Now it was Tidus turn to laugh at Lulu "What?"  
"I didn't even ask a question and you're explaining things."  
"You'd rather I say nothing, then?"  
"No, no! Maybe you finally believe I don't know anything about Spira. And maybe that means you believe me about Zanarkand, too?"  
"Well... There are many things I do not know. Your Zanarkand is one of those things."  
Tidus then glared at me realising something.  
"That's where you got it from isn't it!" he said accusingly.  
I grinned remembering all the times I'd replied to Tidus 'There are many things I know.'  
"Maybe." I said.  
"I suppose I can't say what I think either way." Lulu continued "Still, be careful. You shouldn't tell other people."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Tidus then went to Rikku who was stuffing herself with food  
"Mmmm! This is good! The Guado sure know how to eat!"  
I tasted my fruit. Mmmm! She was right. I grabbed another. It was moreish.  
"I get the feeling he asked us here for just more than dinner." Wakka said from his spot.

I then got a warm feeling inside. I felt good. From what I got of Seymour's ramble he had made the right decision in my eyes. I heard a door open. I hastily looked round, but as I should have guessed it was only Tromell.  
"Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet." Tromell said happily, but God his voice creeped me out.  
"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira." Yuna as usual endured it.  
"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" Tidus asked Wakka  
"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man."  
_Anything to do with Yevon isn't good. _  
"Truly, a loss for us all." Tromell lamented. "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human."  
"He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think."  
"Lord Seymour... He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira."  
"That is enough, Tromell." Finally Seymour was here. I smiled at him. He didn't seem to smile much back. "Must I always endure such praise?"  
He did the prayer gesture to us all. He was nice at the moment, he seemed depressed about something though. "Welcome!" His voice brightened. I don't think he wanted us to know how he was really feeling at this moment.  
"You...wanted to see me?" Yuna asked  
"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush."  
"Please keep this short. Yuna must rush." Auron told him  
"Pardon me." That last comment seem to bring him down again. "It has been a long time since I had guests." He paused "Lady Yuna, this way."

**AN: YAY we're at Guadosalam. Will Seymour make the right decision I bet you know what I'm on about. Anyway review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Oh when there's – before and after some writing that means it's Sean's POV.**

Chapter 18

We followed Seymour into a room where the Hymn of the Fayth was playing. When Yuna stepped onto the floor it seemed to 'light' up. The room turned into space with pyreflies soaring round like meteors. I knew I'd already watched this scene may times before, but this still impressed. There were many ohh's and ahhh's from the others. I just grinned and laughed at Sean and Seymour. Seymour still looked a bit down but smiled back. He had the most beautiful eyes. Seymour then came up behind Yuna and me.  
"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead on the Farplane." He said.

Suddenly the scene changed to a city I knew exactly where it was. First we saw an overview of the city and then it changed to the middle of a street where someone was on an intercom talking about congestion and machina.

"Zanarkand." Sean smiled

"Zanarkand!" I cheered at the same time

"Zanarkand!" Tidus sounded surprised but confused at the same time

"Correct. Zanarkand... as it looked one thousand years ago." Seymour continued. "The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand."  
Everyone looked around as the image kept changing. I thought about Zanarkand, what it must have been like and then I saw a building. I couldn't believe it. I knew that place.

"I swear I used to eat there." I said.

Everyone looked at me strangely

"It did very good pizza." I added rather sheepishly.  
Attention then came back to Seymour as we whizzed along.

"She once lived in this metropolis."  
Auron made a halfhearted sarcastic laugh. I now understand why. Seymour was referring to the person who killed him. Ironic as she was the first summoner to save people from Sin. From death.

"She, who?" Yuna asked  
Seymour just stayed silent staring forward. We were all now in a large room and a white haired woman in a bikini was sitting on a bed.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna exclaimed,

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name." Seymour said. I just looked at him waiting. If I thought I knew what was going to happen I would just wait till this boring part was over.

"It was my father who named me." Yuna replied

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin..." He paused as he did the prayer gesture, "It took an unbreakable bond of love--of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." I then looked at Seymour pityingly. For some reason he sounded as if he was about to cry.  
A man in an outlandish outfit, complete with a large golden crown, walked into the room, right through Yuna, to the bed that Yunalesca was sitting on. Yunalesca stood up and they held hands and hugged. Yuna looked at Seymour, who looked back at her, silently. Yuna then returned her gaze to Yunalesca and the mystery man, hugging. Seymour then came over to me. Was this it? Was he really going to ask me. I stood there not knowing what to say. I looked into his eyes.

"I…" he began whispering, "I just want to say." I gasped, "Look after yourself." He finished and then walked away. I just looked back at Yunalesca and Zaon hugging until we were all back in the room. I didn't feel so good. I had butterflies. I didn't know whether to feel excited or what.

I then saw Yuna go to a table. She took a drink, and I could hear as she gulped it down. She then sighed.  
"You okay Rachy?" Rikku asked me which caused me to turn round. I didn't answer.

"You okay?" Tidus then turned to Yuna.

My heart raced as Yuna was trying to understand what had been said to her.  
"He asked me to marry him!" she said sounding rather honoured

Suddenly I made a noise. Everyone turned to me. I had my hand over my mouth and my eyes big. I made a noise to ask for help. I felt I was going to be sick.

"She's gonna hurl!" Rikku exclaimed.

I ran around looking for something to be sick into. I didn't want to throw up all over the floor. I then saw some ice buckets on a table. I poured the ice from one into another and threw up in the empty one. I tasted the vomit that was left in my mouth. It was horrible. I looked back up out of the bucket. Everyone was staring at me in pity and in surprise. I looked at Seymour. I felt betrayed. I really thought he was going to ask me. Or if not ask me certainly avoid asking Yuna. That's what it was. I couldn't have cared if he'd asked me to marry him. I was a year to young anyway, but the fact he asked Yuna. I saw Seymour make to pick up a glass of water, but Sean was to quick. He handed me one and I couldn't say no to it. I drank it down and it took the taste away. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?" That was the third time that question had been asked,

"You're as white as one of these sheets." Rikku said coming over and peering at me as I sank down to the floor.

"Nothing. It's nothing I'm fine." I replied quietly. I saw Seymour's gaze turn to the floor. He couldn't look at me anymore. He'd led me on I'm sure he had, unless, maybe he'd just been trying to tell me the whole time how he felt about Yuna, maybe… he loved her. I looked down at my feet and listened to the conversation that next took place. I didn't even pay attention to how it was said.  
"You know what Yuna must do." Auron said to Seymour.

"Of course. Lady Yuna--no, all summoners--are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon."  
_Yeah I'll bet (!)_  
"Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse the audience, but it changes nothing."

"Even so, the actors must play their parts. There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."

"We will do so, then. We leave."

"Lady Yuna, I await your favourable reply."  
Everyone exited Sean hung back, but then was chivvied by Lulu to leave.

"Let her come out in her own time." I heard from her.

Auron then came over with Tidus standing by him. The others had exited. He stretched out his hand.

"There is no reason for us to be here anymore come." He said

I took his hand and he helped me up. We were then about to exit when.

"Why are you still here?" Seymour sounded shocked, confused, but also rather… smug. "I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." He informed us. He had been staring at me though. I knew he was talking to Auron.  
Tidus walked up to Auron and me and started sniffing us to see which one of us was the culprit of the bad smell. I wasn't in the mood.

"Look go and smell Auron it's him that does." I said moodily. Tidus then went over to Auron. He pushed him away and we left the dining room. I stopped

"Auron. I wanna wait here for a bit. Tell the others to go on without me and when they continue the pilgrimage I'll be in the inn or something."

I walked up the staircase to the images of the maesters. I studied Seymour's face.

_Why did you choose Yuna? _I asked in my head. _What is it about her. She's prettier _  
_than me definitely, but_ _I like you. Yuna is going to kill you. Is it because she's Lord Braska's daughter? Or do you love her._

* * *

--Meanwhile I was standing with the others outside. I was pacing up and down waiting for Rach. I didn't like her like this. I hadn't seen her like this before. The doors then opened and Auron and Tidus came out

"Where's Rach?" I immediately asked

"Rachel said she had to sort out some things. She wants to be alone for a bit. I hope you understand Sean." Auron said to me.

"Of course." I replied without hesitation.

"We will go back for her?" Yuna asked Auron.

"If that is what you wish." He replied.

Meanwhile Lulu was still contemplating on the marriage.

"Yuna, the high summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."

"Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says." Wakka added  
Tidus wasn't as pleased though

"Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?"

"Hmmm. Jealous?" Rikku and me chorused grinning. Rikku staring at me the whole time. What was it with that?

"What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!"  
_He wouldn't say that if her knew what was coming at Home._ I thought.

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us." Wakka added sarcastically

"Maybe it is a fine time." Yuna now spoke up.

"You serious?" Tidus couldn't believe it.

"If my getting married would help Spira...if it would make people happy...If I could do that for people... maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right."

I felt a bit sad then. I knew Rachelliked Seymour abit. Yuna didn't seem to like him at all and then there was Seymour asking Yuna. I didn't want him to ask either of them. I knew what he was like. Even though Rachel said he was okay I still thought he was bad news.  
"Seriously?" Tidus said kinda put out

"You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married." Rikku said. That didn't exactly help in the decision but Rikku had a point.

"I will...go on." Yuna said after a while "I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand."

"Umm, I guess so..."

_Yeah Seymour's gonna love that seeing as the only reason he wants to marry you is to become Sin._ It was really tempting not to say it out loud. However if I said that early the whole not liking Yevon anymore might not happen and Yuna might not defeat Sin the way she does in the game. I'd decided in my head I wouldn't let that slip no matter what.  
"I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin." Yuna sounded determined

"Like Braska before you." Auron always seemed very enthusiastic about Yuna defeating Sin. I mean he knew what happened to a summoner when they get the Final Aeon off Yunalesca yet he was encouraging Yuna to do the same thing. Unless he already knew what was going to happen.

"I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this."

"Go on, we'll be right behind you." Lulu encouraged  
_The Farplane this should be good. _I knew I wouldn't see anyone. I didn't have any dead relatives and it might not work anyway me being from Earth still it would be cool to look at. We headed up to the upper level of Guadosalam and began to walk down the passage that would lead us there…--

* * *

I came out of the manor and saw the others disappearing towards the Farplane. I wanted to rush after them. It would be cool to see the Farplane but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the manor. I didn't feel as depressed as I did before, but you know where you think you've got over something and then you end up seeing or thinking something that makes the thing you'd rather forget come back into your head? Well that's what it was like.

_"He asked me to marry him."  
_I shook my head as I entered the inn. Thinking of my feelings for Seymour made me think of something I'd said to my friend Bekka on the bus home from school one night.

"If you really like someone you'll want to tell them how you feel even though they might not feel the same way." I'd said, "That's what I was like when I felt that way about Ben."

I then realised that that's what I should do about Seymour. Maester or not, evil or not I still loved him. I would tell even though he loved Yuna. I go up from where I had been sitting. Away from Shelinda thank God. She had moved away from me when I'd come in and started talking to Maechen. Maybe she'd known it was me who burnt her with Fira. I went up to the person at the desk.

"Excuse me. If Lady Yuna or her guardians come in asking about a girl called Rachel. Tell them I've gone on ahead and expect to meet me at Macalania Temple."

The person nodded and I exited. I made my way to the tunnel to the Thunder Plains. A Guado was standing there.

"Has Maester Seymour been through here?" I asked.

"Yes he went through about 5 minutes ago." The Guado informed me, "Do you have business with him? I would not allow you to pass in this weather."

"Erm yes. It's summoner's business. I need to tell him Lady Yuna's decision to his proposal."

The Guado nodded and let me pass.

When I reached the bottom of the tunnel I saw the land filled with thunderbolts. I wasn't scared of lightening. I thought it was cool. However this stuff was never ending and I was wary of it.

_Not to close and not to far from the towers._

I then ran as fast as I could to the first tower in the pouring rain…

* * *

--At the end of the passageway we came to a portal that was rippling. Pyreflies floated around. They seemed to be taking a fancy to me.

"Go away!" I complained and batted them away. They flew off reluctantly

"Question!" Tidus then said. In a place this quiet his voice was loud "About this Farplane... When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?"  
_A heaven people can walk into._ I thought.  
Tidus then shuddered thinking about ghosts and wraiths and other scary ghostly type monsters.  
"You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya?" Wakka sighed

"Ehe he." Tidus replied embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

"You'll see once we get there." Wakka told him.

Everyone began to walk up the steps. I paused and waited looking at Auron, Rikku and Tidus.  
"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked Auron.

"I do not belong there."

"You're scared!"

"Searching the past to find the future...This is all that is there. I need it not. You'd better be going."

"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person--an illusion, nothing else." Rikku told him.

"Hmm..." Tidus nodded as if he understood

"Well, have fun!"

"What, you're not going either, Rikku?"

"I keep my memories inside."

"Huh?"

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are."  
Tidus then over took me walking up the steps and into the porthole. I was about to follow him when.

"Hey Sean how about staying out here with me? I'll need some company apart from Mr Moody pants over there." It was Rikku.

"Nah I'll pass." I replied and turned to enter The Farplane.

"I wouldn't advise going in." Auron spoke up, "Your story might end sooner than it should."  
"Huh?" I did not get what he was saying. Time then froze and Bahamut appeared.

"Hey." I greeted him, "Do you get what Auron's on about."

_"Forget Auron." _He told me, "_We're bending the rules a bit now. You can go in, but whatever you do, don't hold your breath._"

"Okay…" I replied not having a clue what he was on about.

"_Believe me just don't._" He said severely and then left. Time was up and running again and I stepped through. It was like stepping into jelly. It wasn't uncomfortable, weird,but how I expected it to be.

One thing about the Farplane was. It was warm. But what you see is what you get only it looks 1000 times more beautiful. The colours were brighter and the clouds did look like candyfloss and billowed more than what you got on the game. I say it's the greatest place I've ever been. I then heard Wakka's voice.  
"Yo, Chappu! Meant to come see you earlier, ya? Sorry! I know you won't hold it against me." I went up behind him and looked at the see through floating Chappu. He did look a bit like Tidus. Only his face though. "I gave up the game. I'm a guardian from here on, you know? This guy--looks a lot like you--showed up. Travelling with him, I thought, maybe... you were still alive somewhere, ya? But, then again, here you are on the Farplane. Guess your place is here. So, how you been? Oh, that guy I just told you 'bout, I gave him your sword. He likes it."  
Tidus looked at Brotherhood he held it up I dunno with pride or pity. Pity Chappu never got to use it. Lulu came over to where Tidus and me were standing. I felt sorry for her too. That was the man she loved up there.  
"He is dead, and I am still alive. Coming here really makes that clear. I should focus more on what I have to do now." For some reason then she laughed.

"What?" Tidus asked. I must admit it was strange to hear Lulu laughing after a comment like that.

"I'm not even sure what I'm saying."

"Don't you mean that you should leave Chappu behind? I'm sure he was a great guy, but there'll be others."  
_Oh yeah Tidus. You could say the same thing about you and Yuna._

"Hmm... That's a possibility."

"How about... Wakka?"

"What, me? With Wakka?"

"Well it works." I muttered and smiled to myself. I dunno whether Lulu heard me or not but she looked at me strangely.

"Yeah, you two get along great!" Tidus grinned

"Getting along isn't enough. Not even close."  
_That's stupid philosophy._

"Oh, sorry. My mistake." Tidus appologised

"You'd do well to remember that. Knowing a bit about women might come in handy some day."

"Yeah, I'll remember."  
_Yeah I know what she means. It's gonna take a while to know what Rach was so depressed about._

"I won't be forgetting either. Goodbye, Chappu. You always said I looked grumpy. But those were the happiest days of my life."  
_Awww she really did love him. I guess Lulu was a lucky one. She didn't have trouble letting go._  
Tidus then went to talk to Yuna. I watched them seeing how the two lovebird would get on.

"So...Yuna?"

"I've decided."

"Oh? Really? That's good."  
_You're not gonna like it mate._

"I remember what Rachel said about when I was only seven years old, in Bevelle. That day my father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing. They all seemed so happy. If I defeated Sin, that would make everyone happy...wouldn't it? I must do what everyone wants, not just what I want."

"Let's go back! You gotta tell Seymour."

"Before that...Call Sir Jecht. Give it a try. Don't worry. He won't come."  
Tidus looked like he was thinking. Nothing happened

"See, told you!" Yuna smiled  
_He isn't here because he's not dead. He's Sin._ _Of course Yuna can't know that yet._

"That means he's alive, you know?" Yuna told him and Tidus nodded

"I'd rather never see him again."

"What makes you hate him so?"

"Everything he does just makes me mad. It was his fault that me and my mother..."

Tidus' mum suddenly appeared floating in front of them both.

"Mom?" Tidus gasped, "It's her!"

"She's very pretty." Yuna marvelled.  
There was a dead silence for a few moments.

"But... Wait. No one ever performed the sending for her."

"She must've accepted death while she was still alive."

"Whoa there, that's my mother you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Ah! I think I just figured something out.

"What?"

"Why I hate my old man." He paused, "Whenever my old man was around, my mother wouldn't even look at me. Maybe that's when I started to resent him, even hate him. When he left us...Mom just lost her energy. The old lady next door told me... when a lovebird dies, the one left behind... It just gives up living so it can join its mate. It was just like that. I hated my old man even more. But really, my old man... Oh, man... I must sound so stupid."

"I don't think so." Yuna said to him comfortingly

"How embarrassing!"

"Well? Need some more time?" Wakka disturbed the two lovebirds.

"No, I'm ready." Yuna said to him, "We must go and find Rachel. She'll have been waiting a long time."

Everyone nodded. I took one last look at the Farplane and then thought. I wonder how Rachel was doing. I then turned to leave.

"Did I miss something?" Lulu asked all of us

"What?" Yuna asked confused.  
Lulu pointed

"There."

A figure was floating in the mists of where the other figures, Chappu, Braska and Yuna's and Tidus' mum had been. We all walked up to it. It was a woman about mid to late teens. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top with light blue frills on it, glove like things on her arms, long brown hair down to her waist, long pink yellow white and orange earrings, a black skirt and knee length tan boots.

"Lenne?" I muttered and walked closer.

As I got closer and studied the figure more carefully I realised there was something different. This Lenne seemed younger and was wearing dark blue and black fingerless cycling gloves and had a belt with grenades on. She also had green eyes. I gave a startled cry and then took a step back.

"Rachel!" I said out loud.

Yuna gasped and Lulu also came up to study the person who I thought was Rachel.

"It is her undoubtedly." Came Lulu's reply, "But how?" She asked me

"I dunno." She raised her eyebrows, "Honestly this is one thing that doesn't happen." I finished.

"Come on we should go tell Seymour Yuna's answer." Said Tidus which ended the astonishment with seeing Rach on the Farplane. Everyone began to walk off and I followed them. I took one last look at Rach before I passed through the gel like portal again. Auron and Rikku stood up when they saw us coming down the steps.

"Thanks for waiting!" Yuna said "I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour."  
There were other Guados now coming to go to the Farplane. They suddenly gasped as a ghostly image tried to make it's way through the portal.

"Jyscal!" I exclaimed

The Guados backed away.  
"Lord Jyscal?"

"Lord Jyscal!" They both churused

"Uggggghh." Jyscal moaned

"It does not belong here." Auron informed us

"Why?" Yuna asked pityingly

"Yuna, send him."  
Yuna walked up and started to send. Auron bent over as if in pain. Then I felt the strangest sensation. I started to feel all prickily. I tingled all over. Yuna then paused

"Lord Jyscal..."

"He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!" Lulu instructed  
Yuna continued to send him until he turned into pyreflies. Something small and blue fell to the ground from where Auron had been standing. Yuna picked it up. The weird sensation ended and Auron got up.

"Talk later. We leave now." He said sternly  
We walked back through the passage we'd just been through to lead us back to Guadosalam.

"Wh...what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?" Wakka asked

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent." Yuna said

"I would think that he was sent once... but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen."

"That's against the rules, isn't it?"

"It means he died an unclean death."

"Do you think?" Lulu then said, "That the same could apply to Rachel?" That caused us all to stop.

"Why what's happened to Rachy?" Rikku asked worried.

"We saw her on the Farplane." Tidus said.

"Sean?" Lulu asked me, "Are you sure Rachel isn't how should I say, dead."

"She not unsent if that's what you mean. I know it may seem that she died in Luca. Heck we all thought-."

"We?"

"Yeah the reviewers. Nevermind. I'll tell you another time, but we all thought she had died. Seymour had saved her though. According to the Fayth anyway. He kept doing Cura spells on her until she got up and her wounds were gone."

"So what's she doing there?" Rikku asked coming to my side.

"I dunno." I replied, "Maybe it was Lenne and I thought it was her." What a stupid thing to say. Oh well it took them off the subject.

"Who is this Lenne ya? Are she and Rach two different people?" Wakka asked very confused.

"You'll find out eventually. It's also Rachel's nickname, but I'd try to stop using it if I were you. Things might get confusing."

"Mm ya." Wakka nodded. We then came back into the main square you could call it and went down to the manor.

"I will go... meet with Maester Seymour." Yuna said turning going into the manor.

"You should go and get Rachel." Auron suggested, "She said she would be waiting in the inn."

"Okay I won't be long." I replied and dashed towards the inn.

I got in there and looked around. Rachel wasn't sitting in the seats or appear to be here at all. I saw Shelinda come out of one of the rooms. She looked at me warily.

"If you're looking for you're friend she's not here." She told me.

"Where did she go?" I asked

"I don't know I didn't hear. She spoke to the person on the desk."

"Thank you."

I went up to the person just as she had said.

"Excuse me did a girl called Rachel come in here. Brown hair blue top long earrings."

"Ahh yes are you a friend? She gave me a message to pass on. She said to meet her at Macalania Temple. She said she'd gone on ahead."

"Macalania Temple? Why would she want to…go…" I stopped mid sentence. She had gone to run after Seymour. Oh God I bet that's why I saw her on the Farplane. Seymour's killed her! I ran out to the others outside the manor.

"We have to go and find Rachel!" I told them urgently

"We need to wait for Yuna." Was the reply I got.

We all stood there waiting.

_I hope Rachel is alright…_--

**

* * *

****AN: Well that concludes another chapter. Me off all on my own, refused by Seymour and Sean seeing me on the Farplane. Things are really beginning to stir up. As always review… if you ever want to see the next chapter Mwahaha. Ehe he. Ignore me I'm being random as usual. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey hope you guys all had a Merry Chrimboli. Or Hannukah or Barmitsvah or whatever you have celebrated recently in December. Anyway here is a nice new chappie for you. Think of it as a belated Chrimboli pressie. **

**Oh do any of you guys know what I have to do to get the Magnus Sisters off Belgamine. Do I need Anima to get them because I've defeated all her Aeons even Yojimbo. Oh and Omega Ruins can anyone tell me about them. There doesn't seem to be anything there apart from fiends and chests**

**Well you can start putting your Christmas present to good use and have a nice read. Oh don't forget to review.**

Chapter 19

--I paced back and forth again waiting for Yuna. How could she take this long. I wouldn't have minded but my friend's life could be at stake. I thought I should have gone and run on ahead of them, but I then thought I might not be able to stand up to Seymour. The Guado I could deal with. His mum that might be a problem seeing as I was no summoner.  
"Where is Rachel?" Auron asked me everyone then looked at me expecting an answer.

"According to the guy in the inn Rach has gone on ahead. She said she'd meet us at Macalania Temple."

"Well we'll go there as soon as Yuna talks to Maester Seymour," Lulu said, "She needs to go there to get another aeon."

"Umm..." Tidus droned  
"What?" Lulu turned to look at him. Everyone else began to occupy themselves.

"Seanie I'm bored." Rikku whined

"You aren't the only one." I replied. I moved away from Rikku and began to listen to Lulu and Tidus. Neither of them seemed to mind. I'd heard this conversation before anyway.  
"So, Lulu, what do you think about Yuna getting married?" Tidus asked her  
"As long as the pilgrimage continues, either way's fine." Lulu replied solemnly. I followed them to a walkway above the manor.   
"That's it? What if she doesn't even like the guy? Is that okay?"   
"People marry for many reasons."  
"What's that mean?"  
"Sometimes marriage doesn't require love, you know? Defeat Sin, and bring joy to the people of Spira. Get married, and bring joy to the people of Spira. For Yuna, they're just two ways down the same road. All you need is determination. If you have that, you don't need love."

I tried to think what Rachel would have said to that comment, but then thinking of Rachel didn't really help.  
"I don't know... I just don't get it."  
They both went back down in front of the manor again to join the others. I'd never realised how long this wait can really be. It was now Lulu's turn to talk to Tidus

"Listen." She muttered "If Yuna gets married, then I..."  
"What? That again?"  
"Yes. If she is to marry, I would want her to marry for love."  
"See?"  
"But... If Yuna said she wanted to marry the one she loves. I would have to object."   
"Huh? Uh... You're not making much sense."

_Put it this way Tidus… she knows._  
"I know."

"Lulu..."  
"I've talked enough about that."   
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, just forget about it."   
"Geez! Grumpy!"  
"You'll understand one of these days. I just don't want to give it words. Not yet."  
She started to walk away.  
"I shouldn't have to say this, but don't fall in love with her." She then said.  
"Okay." Tidus said you could tell it was reluctant

"That's fine then." Lulu obviously sounded happy and walked off.

I chuckled and then looked back at the manor. Considering Seymour wasn't even there she was taking an awfully long time looking at Jyscal's portrait. I then felt a bot tired. Well drowsy. I think then had a weird sort of daydream. I remembered being back in the manor watching the Zanarkand scene.

_"I swear I used to eat there." _Rachel's voice filled my head. _"It did very good pizza."_

Whether this was part of my daydream or not time then froze. I was able to actually walk around Zanarkand where I pleased. I went down a road and saw a woman standing there.

"There you are." She said in a happy tone, "Where have you been?" I just stayed silent not knowing what she meant. I couldn't see the woman properly. I guess if I could I might have said something. Her figure was fuzzy though. The woman then placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh you've not been in that shop with _her_ again have you?" she then came towards me and started to circle me, "I told you honey that she's not going to be the one to save us." I then stood there and before my eyes I saw Zanarkand in a different light. Homes falling to bits and destroyed decimated I could only assume by Sin. "That girl may be a summoner, but that lover boy of hers stalks her from here to the end of Spira. I don't know why you bother to talk to her. She's not going to end this war." The woman sounded as if she hated this girl with all the hate she could but was trying to sound nice about it. She then draped one of her arms over my shoulder. I felt very uncomfortable and tried to move away.

"Oh well as long as we have each other." She then said casually as I moved away. She then blew me a kiss from what I could see and I could feel myself burning up._  
_ "Yuna, let's go!" Rikku finally took matters into her own hands. I looked around realising Zanarkand had gone. That was weird. What had been going on there? Tidus then ran up to the gang  
"They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple." Hey Tidus had slinked off to go to the Thunder Plains without my noticing.  
"Macalania Temple." Wakka corrected.  
"Aye." Tidus grinned obviously referring to the song. How the hell did they know The Macarena in Spira? I obliged by doing the Macarena dance.

"1 and a 2 and 3 Macarena."

Watching me Rikku took it as an invitation to join in. It was after a few seconds when people were looking at us funnily we stopped.  
"What I don't get is...Why would the lord maester head off without a peep to anyone?" Wakka continued.  
"Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon." Rikku guessed  
"Ah, that's probably it." Wakka said sounding like he was about to say 'Great idea glad I thought of it.'

Yuna 'laughed', which actually sounded more like laboured breathing  
"Yuna, what is it?" I think Auron could guess something was up.  
"Oh, nothing." Yuna replied  
"Hmm... You're a poor liar." And I nodded along with him.  
"It's true. It's nothing!" Yuna assured us "Come on, let's go."

We then finally after what seemed like a lifetime made our way down to the Thunder Plains--

Well I was doing alright so far…I guess. I'd got this whole running between the towers thing into a sort of rhythm. When I first got onto the plains I counted the number of seconds between the thunder and lightening. If I divided it by three I'd know how far away the storm is. Then I remembered this storm is always on the thunder plains. I continued to run in a zig zag between the towers

"One stop two stop three stop. One stop…" I said to myself. Whether it was guaranteed to work or not I'd managed to avoid lightening. I'd a few close calls, but my mate Jenny was right. Storms: Cool if you're inside, even cooler if you're in one. It made the adrenalin rush so bad. I wasn't an adrenalin junkie but I still liked the feeling you know when you go on rollercoasters. Oblivion at Alton Towers. I had such bad adrenalin going on that. Anyway I felt I was getting close to the Agency now. Although the Thunder Plains maybe cool if you sat under the towers or whatever but having to fight fiends and dodge lightening was no picnic. Still at least I knew my second level spells. I was just about to reach the next tower when an Iron Giant appeared out of nowhere. I ran out the way of its sword and got ready to fight. If I had been a computer character I probably would have been able to do a fancy roll or something. I then randomly thought of something Morpheus says to Neo in The Matrix. 'Some rules can be bent. Others can be broken.' Referring to The Matrix of course. The Matrix was a computer world. Maybe because Spira was a computer world… well sorta the same could apply here. I didn't have time to test that theory though. I shot at it a couple of times, but the bullets just bounced of its armour. I then decided to summon. If my overdrive filled up I wouldn't use it. I was saving that for the Crawler. If I ever lived to see it. Ohhh maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe Seymour's already at Macalania. I didn't leave that far after him though.

_Err who should I summon? Hey Bahamut!_

I then grinned as I summoned. Bahamut shot through the clouds and landed with a thud.

"Use that Impulse move thing." I told him.

I was trying to save his overdrive to the Crawler. Grrrr I hated that thing. I could never get past it…well not before I got the cheat disc off Sam.

"Er I think you can just attack him now."

Bahamut obliged and despite the Iron Giant's retaliation Bahamut still kicked some fiend ass.

"Thundaga."

The fiend kind of died and disappeared.

I grinned at him and dismissed him. I then got to the tower and looked at where I was. I was one tower away from the tower nearest the Agency. Then by the agency door I saw…

"Seymour!" I yelled when I saw him. Forgetting about my routine I ran s fast as I could to the tower before the Agency. I then got my breath back and waved at him. I then ran again but before I even got to the path… There was a flash and Seymour and me got stuck by lightening simultaneously. For a few seconds nothing happened, but as I took a step forward my vision started going fuzzy and I felt light-headed. I took another step forward and nearly toppled over. I started to feel weak in the knees. My sight grew dark and my knees gave way. I saw Seymour fall to the ground just a moment before I did.

I woke up and found myself in a corridor. I looked up at the huge double doors in front of me. Where was I? I then heard shouting. Arguing. I looked down both ways of the corridor. I couldn't see anything. Then it occurred to me that the shouting was coming from behind the door. I pressed my ear to it.

"No father I can't it's not my fault."

"We've discussed this." Another voice growled

"I know but you don't understand." The other voice stammered. It was obvious he was petrified.

"Don't understand! I'll show you don't understand. You could ruin my plans!" The angry voice suddenly roared and then a scuffle began. I peeped through the keyhole of the door. I couldn't see the faces but one of the people was being beaten to hell and back. Magic was being used but it was obvious that the person who'd been forced to the floor was getting slaughtered. I saw blood fall on to the floor.

"Oh my God he's killing him." I whispered. I then got up and decided to open the doors.

**Play FFX2 Disquiet 00.10-end.**

I then saw the two people. They both stared at me. They were both Guado. One had blue hair down to his waist done up in ponytails well sort of and was wearing khaki trousers and a dark blue and red cloak type thing that crossed over his chest and long yellow and blue gloves. I looked into his eyes.

"Seymour!" I said surprised.

I looked at the other man. I knew exactly who he was. He didn't look any different from his sphere. Jyscal. Jyscal then stared daggers at Seymour.

"You told her!" he exploded and whacked Seymour across the back of the head so he ducked back to the floor.

"No I-." Seymour finished in mid sentence as Jyscal continually beat him. I didn't know what to do. This was scary but I couldn't just let Seymour be treated like that. Even if Sean was right about him.

"Do you want my chance as Maester to be ruined!"

"No-." Smack

"I can discipline my children how I see fit!"

"Yes." Another hit.

I couldn't stand here I had to do something.

"Rachel, help me." I stared at his face. Seymour was crying.

"Jyscal stop!" I exclaimed

Jyscal then turned to me. Smiled nicely and slapped me across the face. I nearly fell over it was so hard.

"Worm how dare you speak to me as if I'm like one of you!" He then advanced towards me a dagger in his hand.

"It's your fault for all of this!"

I looked at the dagger and ran for the door I'd just come through. I tried to open it, banged against it, but it was locked. Jyscal was about to strike when Seymour threw himself on to him.

"Go!" He shouted to me.

"Not without you!" I pulled him up. Jyscal was about to slice Seymour's throat. I put my arm up defensively and took the blow.

"Ahh!" I cried out tears in my eyes. I then saw a door on the other side of the room. I dragged Seymour by the hand across to it. We got through thank God and continued to run wherever we could to get away from Jyscal.

"This way." Seymour then took the lead. His hand was so warm and comforting.

I seem to remember being in a similar situation to this before. Why did this seem so familiar? We heard the echoes of Jyscal's feet behind us.

"He's coming." Seymour said worried

The place was like a maze but Seymour seemed to know where he was going. I couldn't run anymore.

"How…much longer?" I panted trying to keep up.

"We must get out. We must get out."

Finally the maze of corridors seemed to end and we entered a room. It was bright and I covered my eyes. It was a change from the darkness. Seymour stopped as I crouched to the floor to get my breath back. I then knew where we were. We couldn't be in Guadodsalam. I got up Seymour still holding my hand and we made for the doors. The wouldn't open. We heard someone laughing and Jyscal was standing there with Tromell. Tromell was smiling smugly swinging the key on his finger. Seymour then gritted his teeth and faced his father. I stood beside him. I was still holding on to his hand. I squeezed it. This was scaring the crap out of me.

"Seymour I…" I began

He looked at me. His eyes so lost but caring and I looked back. Suddenly out the corner of my eye I saw. Jyscal had thrown his dagger and it was heading towards Seymour.

_Please fall please fall before it reaches him._

It didn't it carried on flying through the air.

"Seymour get out the wa-!"

I pushed him into a table stopping in mid sentence and feeling a pain in my side. I clutched it and breathed out faster in shock. I then began to cry. It hurt.

"No!" I heard

I looked up at Seymour for what seemed the last time and blacked out.

I sat up gasping. I looked around. There was nothing but thunder and lightening and the Agency. I saw Seymour getting up from his knock out.

"What just happened!" I called hoping the Fayth would hear me. They didn't though. I got up from where I had been sitting and coughed eww I tasted iron. I looked at my hand. I'd just coughed up blood. I doubled up as I felt a pain in my side. I then remembered what had happened I began to feel down the side that hurt. My hand touched the handle of a dagger embedded in my side. I began to feel dizzy again. I had to get to the Agency.

"Help! Somebody help!" I yelled

Seymour's party seemed to look at me but not do anything. I decided I had to walk. I held my hand on the dagger. It hurt as I walked but I could get help. It was two minutes that seemed forever in my mind. I fell on my knees outside the Agency door. The Guado party just stared at me.

"Keep out the way my lord." One of them said.

"Help!" I called though much weaker than I had before.

Whether someone had heard or they were just coming out the Agency someone saw me.

"Oh good Yevon!" They exclaimed and ran back into the Agency. Soon hoards of people including Al Bhed came out.

"Is she alright?"

"Quick get some potions!"

"Do you think the fiends got her?"

I then took the handle and began to pull the dagger out. I could feel it making its way out of my body. I threw the cursed thing to the ground. Seymour finally managed to shake off his guards.

"My lord no that is not a good idea!"

He peered down at me though as the potion was being given to me to drink and some Hi potion was put on the wound I didn't look back. It was then his eyes went to the dagger. His eyes went twice as wide as any other persons. I then started to move back gasping in surprise but as if he was scared of it.

"That's… that's…" he couldn't get the words out.

I finally got up and went over to Seymour.

"Seymour I need to-."

"No stay away from me." He said

"Wha?"

"You heard me you are not to follow me."

"So is that how you treat the person who just saved your life?" I asked making a thing of it. People outside the Agency stared at him and gasped.

_Don't please this is hard._

Okay was that Seymour's thoughts or something. Okay Anima Bahamut what are you trying to achieve by this?

"It doesn't matter I'm still here even without your help." I then heard the other Seymour voice.

"So doesn't it mean something? Doesn't it mean that I'm here to help you?"

"I don't need help!" he exploded "Leave! Stop interfering with my plans you infantile girl!"

"But Seymour I-."

There was a noise which being on the Thunder Plains you couldn't tell whether it was thunder or a slapping noise. Seymour hit me across the cheek with the side of his hand. I fell to the ground covered in even more muddy water. I saw the figure of Seymour disappear with his guards into the rain. Tears fell down my face disguised by the rain. I began to sob though I tried to disguise it as if I was coughing. Some people helped me up.

"What could she have done to upset the Maester?" Some one questioned

"She's the girl at Luca who said she didn't believe in Yevon. I bet the Maester is paying her back for her mistrust."

"Come on someone get her out of the rain."

I was then finally taken in to the Agency people rushed about and were talking though I couldn't hear them. It was like I was daydreaming not aware of others around me. I kept thinking about what happened. It was like something that had happened before…

"Oh good there's one room available." I heard the woman who brought me in say. She helped me along to the room. I looked around and then sat on the bed.

"I hope you'll be alright." The woman told me, "Well I have to go. Yevon be with you and forgive you." She then did the prayer gesture and exited. All I saw was pyreflies floating around me on the bed before I dozed off…

--We carried on along the plains, God it was wet and I mean wet. I wonder if this is what the weathers like in England. We eventually ducked under one tower. Two lightning bolts struck the same tower twice. Tidus and Yuna gasped  
"Whoa! That was a close one!" Wakka laughed  
"Stop kidding around." Lulu frowned at him  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." we then heard Rikku doing the freaky laugh type thing.  
"Hmm? What's wrong?" Wakka had no clue  
"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."  
"'Heh heh heh...' You're givin' me the creeps!" Tidus said worriedly  
Lightning struck again. Rikku shrieked and fell on her knees, covering her ears. All of a sudden, she crawled along like an insect or something and latched herself onto my leg   
"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" she pointed over to the Agency.  
"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." Auron denied Rikku of her request.  
"I know, but... Just for a little while? Anyway Rachy might be there."

"She said she'd be meeting us at Macalania Temple." Lulu stated

"Yeah but she might have stopped for a rest…" No one answered and Rikku tried again, "She could have stopped for a coffee."  
"The skills we've seen Rachel display would be able to get her over the Thunder Plains. Besides with her 'knowledge' she'd probably be able to predict when a fiend was going to attack her and avoid it." Auron retorted very sarcastically  
"Heh, well? What now?" Tidus randomly added  
Auron sighed. We carried on and began to walk past the door of Rins Travel Agency. Rikku stopped by the door and the others carried on. I looked sympathetically at Rikku and then went to follow the others. I knew we'd be going in anyway.  
"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" Rikku pleaded

Everyone ignored her. I guess it was the whole she just wants attention ignore her method.  
"I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?" Rikku begged. She did seem genuine. I stopped but everyone still walked on.  
"I'm too young to die!" Rikku shouted "You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" Tidus turned round and smirked at Rikku he seemed to be enjoying this.  
"Are you having fun doing this to me?"   
"Hey guys we should stop." I then intervened. It did look as if the others were going to continue walking as if there was no tomorrow.  
"Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm."   
We finally got out of the rain. I shook myself off. I've not been that wet since…well ever. Rikku was certainly glad to be there. She sat down on a chair and patted the one next to her.

"Seanie come and sit by me."

"I think I'll just stand."

"Please without you we wouldn't be in here."

"Fine."

I must admit the seat was comfy and rather bouncy. Rikku started bouncing up and down in it. I resisted the urge for a few moments. I was about to join in when and Al Bhed said something to Rikku in a very stern voice and Rikku stopped embarrassed.  
"I'm...a little tired." Yuna then said when Rikku had stopped being childish… for a few seconds.  
"Do you have a room available?" She asked the person on the desk. I waited for Yuna to go into her room.  
"Ah, Lady Summoner. I am sorry our last room was just taken not long ago."  
"Wha!" I exclaimed.

"Yes a young girl she was in pretty bad shape. I think the fiends must have got her. Silly girl travelling all on her own."

"What did she look like?" I asked quickly

"I don't know I wasn't on the desk at that time. I heard she had saved a Maesters life. He didn't seem too happy with her. He punished her apparently for some comment about disbelief of Yevon at Luca-.

"Right that's Rachel." I interrupted and began to run to the rooms.

"Sir you are not allowed in there."

"It's alright." Lulu explained, "He's a friend."

"Hey Yuna you come too." I offered. Rachel could then clear out the room. Yuna looked a bit hesitant.

"Lady Summoner if you know this girl maybe you could go and check on her and then use her room. I'll allow you through."

"Thank you."

I then went ahead of Yuna to the room I thought was Rachel's I knocked on the door.

"Rach?"

There was a groan, which sounded like 'Sean' from the other side of the door so I went in. Rachel was sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes. I sat down beside her.

"Hey you gonna get up. Yuna needs your room."

She looked at me wondering what I meant and then realised.

"Oh yes I'll just get my bag."

I took that meant she was going to come so I exited the room and saw Yuna outside.

"She's coming you can go in."  
Yuna nodded and went in. I went back down the corridor and saw Rikku discreetly bouncing on the chairs again. I grinned.--

Well a few freaky deaky dreamy bits there for you. Well I'll try and get the next chappie up faster than I have done. And Sean and know you've been going crazy for this chappie. I am so sorry. Well as you know we are close to Macalania so can you blame me for wanting to go very very slowly. Lol


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Chapter 20

I waited there in the room 'getting my bag ready' I saw Yuna coming in. I wanted to wait till she got the sphere out. However Yuna waited. She watched as I pretended to fumble around in my bag. I then realised she wasn't going to look at it while I was there. I then got up and put my bag back on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked me, "I shouldn't have disturbed you-."

"It doesn't matter. I suppose it's not the time to be sleeping I mean it's probably the middle of the day. It was rather early when we went into Guadosalam and we didn't stay in there long did we?"

"I suppose-."

"Well I'll be waiting for you."

I went out the room and Yuna partly closed the door. I however peered through the crack in door. Yuna was looking at the sphere on the table wondering whether to watch it.

"Come on play the sphere already." I said to myself.

The door suddenly began to open

"Ahh!" I exclaimed and moved away from the door that was about make me fall into the room. Yuna peeked round the door and looked at me.

"Do you know what's on the sphere?" she asked me.

"Well…I… yes." I finally said

"Will you watch it with me."

"Sure." And I went back into the room.

Yuna pushed the button on the sphere and it started. The fuzzy figure of none other than Jyscal came and hovered above the blue sphere.

"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth." There was a crackle before the clouded which made it sound like un. Yuna must have heard it as unclouded but when I listened I heard crackle clouded. I wonder.  
"I swear it on my honour as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son."

"Serves you right." I growled remembering the things I'd read about Seymour on wikipedia and what I'd seen in my dream. Yuna looked at me shocked.

"But I do not fault him." Wait had the sphere just paused for me? "Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this... I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son."  
"Whoa!"  
There was a creak as the door opened and Tidus fell into the room. He had been listening, as I already knew.  
"Y-Yes?" Yuna said hastily  
"I...well... It's nothing, really. I...I just, uh..." Yuna quickly turned off the sphere and both of them were struggling with words.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come in." Tidus apologised "H-Hey! Wasn't that that Jyscal Guado guy?"

Yuna nodded and looked around the room.  
"The sphere is his will... It says…" Yuna was trying to think of something

"Take care of my son." I said quickly.  
"His son...? Seymour?"  
Yuna nodded once again.  
"Well, I know one way to take care of him."  
"No." I said frowning at him.  
"I'm sorry."  
Yuna was about to run out of the room when I grabbed her shoulder. Wakka then came along and got Tidus in a headlock  
"What do you think you're up to?"  
"Yuna... Yuna was acting funny, s-so..."   
"Yeah, yeah! The girls will tell us when they're ready, so hold your chocobos till then, ya?"  
"All right! All right! All right!"  
Tidus then left. I looked at Yuna. She looked sad and confused but also I got the feeling she felt betrayed.

"Don't believe it." I told her.

"Huh?"

"Do you really believe it?"

"How can I not?"

"Easily. I don't."

"He swore on his honour."

"And that makes it true? Yuna people can promise and swear on loads of things but they might not mean it. There are people where I come from who'll promise to keep a secret and then next minute it's spread around and everyone knows about it. Thankfully no one has ever done it to me but I've known people it has happened to."

"No Maester Jyscal was a kind honourable Guado."

"Hey I never met the guy." I lied, "I'm just saying look at it from all sides not just from Jyscal's point of view."

Yuna nodded thought I don't think she was really agreeing with my point.

"We should get going." Yuna then said after a pause.

We went down the corridor again and the others were there obviously they'd been trying to occupy themselves.

"Where you been hey?" Wakka asked

"We were just talking." Yuna explained.

"Ahh summoners stuff ya?"  
"It's not stopping, is it?" Rikku then said dreadingly  
"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." Auron replied sighing. Lightning struck again and Rikku shrieked "Fine. Stay here."  
Auron just kind of rolled his eyes and walked out of the Agency.  
"All right, already, but you didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you?" Hey! Are you listening?" more lightening was heard from outside. Rikku huddled, but didn't shriek, "I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?"

We carried on along the Thunder Plains. Sean kept talking to me the whole time. I didn't blame him but I just wasn't in the mood to reply to what he was saying.

"You alright? What happened?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked quietly, well as quietly as I could with the thunder and lightening going on.

"Well what happened to the Macalania Temple thing?"

"I thought that's where'd I'd be meeting you. I wouldn't have gone further than that."

"Oh." Sean paused, "Hey why did you run off like that?"

"It's complicated."

"Yeah right (!)" Sean sounded like he was trying to cheer me up. "I think I can guess the reason."

"I bet."

"Well what exactly did you say?"

"I…" I was wondering what to say, "Well it didn't go as well as I thought it would."

"Well maybe that's not such a bad thing." Sean then said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No there's something wrong with him Sean he needs help."

"Yeah mental help."

"Yes… I mean no not like that."

"I heard that he hurt you."

I couldn't think of anything to say about that.

"Rach you saved his life and he hurt you he obviously isn't worth it whether he's mad or not."

--Rachel then didn't look at me. I wondered if that was a bit harsh. It was so obvious she liked the guy, but why? It was the truth though. Rachel then didn't talk to me she kept touching her side and staying close to Rikku she then said something to me but still looking at the floor.

"Rikku have her spaz?" she asked

"Yep she totally freaked out."

Rikku then looked towards us and made a 'huh' sound

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Rachel then went.

"Hey." Rikku pouted. I laughed and soon everyone else joined in.

"Come on it was funny." I said to Rikku.

"I guess." She replied beaming at me.

Some fiends then came along. I think one was a Drake and the others were those funny things that cast Thundara that I can't remember the name of. I thought this should be easy.

"Watera." Lulu and I said in unison.

One of the fiends was out the way and it Tidus' turn to try and kill the Drake. Auron and I immediately went in afterwards.

"You will hurt no one." Auron said using Power Break  
Oh yeah! I had a full overdrive.

"Right let's see what the fiends think of my overdrive."

"Sean!" Rachel called, "Won't it be best to save it for the Crawler?"

_Aww but I want to use it now._

I thought about it. It would be a waste to use it on these weak things and better for a boss though God knows how long it would take us to get to the Crawler. I decided to at least save it for the Spherimorph.  
"Watera!" Me and Rachel used on the next Thundara fiend. Lulu had taken down the first one.

The Drake was on its own now. Rachel then held out both her hands and there was a bang. The drake recoiled. Rachel then blew across the top of her gloves. Then I remembered Rikku's upgrade. It was my turn again to knock this fiend to the Farplane or wherever fiends went. I decided to kick the fiend. I jumped up and everything then seemed to go in slow mo. I raised my hands until they were level with my head and then kicked the fiend. It flew back. I then flipped over and stabbed it with my sword and it went into pyreflies. Everyone stared at what I'd just done. Rachel grinned.

"Hey you nicked that from The Matrix." She smiled.

"Hey I didn't know I was going to do that." I said surprised, well I had thought it would have been cool, "Anyway like you said some rules can be bent, others can be broken. I guess you were right about the whole Spira computer thing."

"Am I missing something?" Lulu asked

"Don't ask." I said and Rachel just shook her head.—

We continued to run in between the towers until Yuna stopped  
"Everyone...wait."  
"What's up?" Wakka asked,  
"I have something to tell you."   
"Here?" Lulu said warily  
"We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku pleaded, I guess she hadn't got over her fear of lightening.  
"I have to say it now!" Yuna said  
Auron looked at the spot we were in. We could be struck by lightening at any moment.  
"Over there." He pointed over to a shelter type thing. Convenient how that happened to be there just as we needed it. We all crowded round Yuna.  
"I've decided to marry." Yuna explained  
"I thought so." Lulu replied gravely and in my opinion she sounded sad.  
Everyone then went silent. Wakka was obviously surprised.  
"B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?"  
_Changed her mind did that mean she hadn't been going to say yes. Damn I shouldn't have said stuff to her. Actually it went that way anyway so maybe it wasn't my fault. I bet I had something to do with it though_  
"For Spira's future... and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do."   
_Yeah right (!) It was definitely the sphere._  
"That's not good enough." Auron told her.  
"Wait, is it...is it because of Lord Jyscal?" Lulu then said sussing it out.  
"Hey! That sphere!" it also clicked for Tidus  
"Show me." Auron said seriously.  
"I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is...it is a personal matter."  
"You're kidding, ya?"  
"As you wish."  
He turned away.  
"I'm sorry."   
"Just one thing." Auron added  
"I won't quit my pilgrimage."  
"Then it is...fine."

He was about to walk away to signal for us to carry on.  
"Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?" Tidus couldn't understand.

"No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin...all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys."   
Wakka nodded.  
"But that's..."  
Tidus then just went 'arrrgh' not being able to find anything else to say.  
"Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him?" Wakka said  
It seemed that no one apart from Auron wanted Yuna to marry Seymour.  
"I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do."  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Yunie..." Rikku came up to her and put her hands in both Yuna's shoulders. Lightening decided to interrupt what Rikku had been planning to say.  
"Quiet!" She yelled at it looking towards the sky. Go Rikku! She looked at Yuna again pityingly "I wish we could help somehow, some way!"  
Yuna just took held of Rikku's hand  
"It's okay... I'll be fine."  
_She says, 'I'm sorry'. He says, 'It's fine.' She's 'willing' to face Sin. She's 'privileged.'  
I couldn't understand why this was still happening. Somehow, I felt like I didn't belong, but if I didn't belong with them, I'd be stuck in Spira, alone. And being alone, well I didn't want to think about it._  
"Next, we're going to Macalania Temple." Auron then decided "Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?"  
We nodded and carried on through the Thunder Plains. Sean came over once again.

"Hey we can't tell them yet." He said to me, "We shouldn't change anything. They'll find out the truth anyway."

"But…but Seymour will die." I said sadly

"He dies anyway."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that this could be a chance to-."

"To what save him? Why? What for?"

I couldn't find an answer. Not to that question.

"Well not necessarily to save him, but to find out what's going on. I know something is."

Sean just made a groaning noise. I guess he couldn't understand how I felt, but it was just something I had to find out. I mean even if he was evil and all I thought about him was wrong. I still wanted to hold on to Seymour. Even if he married Yuna. I still wanted to see him alive.

We soon walked among the blue aura of Macalania Woods. I suppose one of my favourite places in Spira. Rikku seemed overjoyed to be out of the Thunder Plains and whooped and jumped up and down.

"Nice safe woods with no lightening!" She smiled bending down as if to kiss the ground. He she's and Al Bhed who works with electric machina yet she's terrified of one of the sources of it. She also insisted on giving everyone hugs… (Giggles) especially Sean.

"Rikku you're hurting me." He managed to gasp after a while.

"Oh sorry!" Rikku exclaimed letting go of him immediately. Sean dropped down on the floor and gasped for air. Rikku looked worried.

"Oh no I've not killed him have I!"

"Very nearly." Sean then got up coughing. I laughed silently behind my hand. Lulu raised her eyebrows with one up and one down. I then realised I was doubled up and probably looked like I was going to wet myself. I didn't think I should tell Sean or Rikku about the problem that was going on between them. It was quite funny not that Rikku was _obviously_ flirting with Sean but the fact Sean wasn't even getting, let alone taking the hint. Rikku was running around Sean in circles trying to 'help' him. From what I gathered she was trying to hug him again. Sean could have forgiven her for hugging with joy and relief but might not have felt very good otherwise. Tidus and Auron were standing behind us talking. I motioned to Sean and he nodded we did our best not to look at them.  
"You're worried about Yuna." I heard Auron's voice faintly.  
"'Course I'm worried about her. What is she thinking?" Tidus replied  
"The simplest answer would be...in exchange for agreeing to marry him...she hopes to negotiate with Seymour."

_Hey this guy could either predict the future or he was one hell of a guesser._  
"Negotiate what?"  
"I wonder."

_Yeah yeah you wonder my arse I bet you know._  
"What? All by herself?"  
"She's strong, but Seymour is the better negotiator."

_Yep that's my Seymour. Though from what I've seen he's no negotiator._  
"Well then, why don't we do something about it?"  
"Yuna wants it this way."

_Stupid Yuna._  
"Argh!" Everyone looked over as Tidus did that. "I just don't get it! Doesn't she trust us?"  
"On the contrary... she doesn't want us caught up in whatever it is she's planning."  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. But that makes me worry even more. She could just tell us."  
"That's the way she is. She's naive, serious to a fault, and doesn't ask for help."

_Yep naive and stupid and stepping on my territory._  
"You're probably right."  
"Yuna's easy to read."  
_You can say that again._  
"Yeah, she is."   
"But hard to guard. Stand by her, always."  
_Hey what about me?_

_**You can look after yourself, well better than Yuna.**_

_Hey that's a compliment I'm younger than Yuna. Prtthd. Wait! Auron!_   
"Slowpokes!" Rikku giggled at the two stragglers.  
"Sorry!" Tidus apologised.

As they joined us Auron looked at me and smirked.

_It was you wasn't it?_

_**So you aren't as stupid as you look.**_

"Hey!" I shouted at Auron. Everyone looked at me.

"Hey what?" Sean asked.

"Stupid." I muttered.

Auron chuckled.

_**I was joking.**_

How can you do this weird mind thingy 

_**Only certain types of people can do it. The Fayth can enable you to listen to others thoughts, but for you to be able to answer the thoughts or talk to them yourself you have to be…something else.**_

So having this conversation makes us…'something else' 

_**That is correct.**_

Hmm… BOO! 

"Ahhh!" Sean jumped at least three feet in the air.  
I laughed a lot and then realised something.

"Ehe… you heard me didn't you?"

"You mean that was you." Sean said not sounding surprised.

I just put my hands behind my back looked up at the trees and whistled innocently.

"Am I surprised?" Sean grinned.

The others not knowing what we meant just carried on up the trees. I wish that other road was open. It was quicker and with no fiends.

So what is this 'something else' 

_**It is not for me to say.**_

_But me and Sean are it._

_**Yes.**_

And you can tell how?… Hey! Have you been listening in on me the whole time? 

Auron didn't answer but followed everyone else

Hey? Hey! Have you! 

"Auron!" I shouted rather angrily and began to run up the branch after him.

Well yet another chapter finito. Sean please help me with the Magnus Sisters thing. The cloudy mirror doesn't have enough energy and the chest won't open.

**Well zippity doo dah zippity ay I have to go babysitting now de de de day. Okay that rhyme is really bad. I guess it is the randomness of the new year.**


	21. Chapter 21

AN: YAY over 100 reviews (does a happy dance.) Thanking you very muchly I wuv u all :) Well I know this took ages, but mum is really annoying me with 'You must do revision all the time'. Anyway this last week I've had to do the Pantomime where I was the prince and I had to sing. Go me! Tee hee. Well here is your newest chappie.

Lets try and make it 200 shall we? Tell all your friends to read it. I would be so happy. Also I'm kinda trying to have a competition with Ben and try and get more reviews than he did in Destinys Call as well. Oh well if I don't beat on reviews I will try in chapters.

Chapter 21

We continued on our journey. I noticed how the temperature was decreasing the more north we went. This was my kind of temperature. I was gonna die in Bikal Desert or Sanubia whatever they called it.

"You feeling better?" Sean asked me. There was a bit of oohing and ahhing from me. I'd never seen anywhere this beautiful.

Walking up the branch I felt a dead weight on my back. I realised after all this time I was still carrying my bag, it didn't really seem worth it now. I took out the video camera. I realised winding it back I hadn't done much video since the Highroad. Since this place was a favourite of mine I turned the camera on.

"Right this is Macalania Woods." I began forgetting to move the camera. "Oh wait… ehe that's the floor. _This_ is the Woods." I panned round. "It's pretty and it's one of my favourite places."

"What are the others?" Sean asked behind me.

"Shit!" I jumped and dropped the camera, before it hit the floor I managed to catch it… sort of. There was a lot of juggling before I got hold of it securely.

"Oh this is Sean." I moved the camera. "Say hi Sean!" Sean waved grinning. "Well my other fave place is Macalania Lake and Zanarkand. Possibly Bevelle if it didn't have stupid Yevon and stupid maesters in it."

"Why Bevelle? Well apart from obvious reasons."

"Because it isn't boiling hot!" I saw the others up ahead and caught up with them still filming. I caught Yuna and Tidus getting pretty close.

"Nope Tidus still hasn't made a move yet." I said, "Not man enough to. At least Seymour's man enough to even if he did make a move on Yuna."

"He made a move on you too…" Sean began. I don't think he realised the camera was still on, "He hit you." He then saw trees and things still on the screen and then realised.

"Oh shit. You got that." I smiled meekly and nodded. He came and gave me a friendly hug. "Hey I didn't mean it."

"You won't let that go will you?"

"I don't like people who hurt my friends."

"Are you _trying_ to get me not to like him?"

"He's doing that himself, but I still think it best if you don't get involved."

"Too late." I muttered I still had to tell Sean about the dreamy thing.

"Come on you two it's Rachel's favourite place. Enjoy it." Lulu had come in between us and tried to cheer us up, yep Lulu. I then went round and introduced the camera to people.

"Camera this is Kimarhi and Auron. Say hello Kimarhi and Auron!"

Kimarhi didn't do anything but stand there and Auron rolled his eyes. Rikku however was still trying to get on every single bit of video I took. After God knows how long I'd forgotten Sean's comments and we all started mucking about with the camera.

"Hey let's do impressions of people!" Tidus began "Who am I? I'm the best this is the best Blitzball move ever." He did it really OTT. Only me, Sean, Yuna and Auron really knew.

"JECHT!" Sean and I chorused. Yuna couldn't really guess cos to her Jecht had been nice.

"I'll do another one." Tidus announced. We got ready.

"Lady Yuna I looooove you. Marry me! Oh I'm sorry I sound like a girl." Tidus went in a squeaky voice.

Everyone apart from me, Auron, Kimarhi and Wakka started to laugh. Even Lulu chuckled though tried not to show it.

"I think I'll turn the camera off now." I said quietly.

I know Tidus hadn't meant anything by it, but that was just mean. I wanted to hit him. Every time I thought of Seymour made me think of him slapping me. I'd never thought really really sad about him at all before. Even when he died. I guess now that he was a real person who I could see and talk to and all it made me like him more because I thought there could be a chance. In Luca I had really gotten to like him and I thought… sort of knew he was the guy for me. I guess now that without him after he'd hit me and the whole Yuna thing I just really didn't want to lose him and I didn't want to be alone, you know single again.

We carried on over branch over branch. I put my bag down while Tidus and Sean decided to chase butterflies with some of the others.

Maybe I should dump it. Do you think the Fayth will take it back home 

_**If it is in there power to.**_

I think it is, they did bring me here in the first place 

_Don't worry we will. _I heard Bahamut

_**There you are.**_

I just kept the camera, iPod, laptop and items like potions in there now I left everything else I dumped. As we walked away I looked back and saw the items left disappear. We then rounded the corner and saw…

_Uh oh_ I thought grinning.

A guy in a green coat with tanned skin and white hair was 'talking' to a big monkey man. Actually the monkey man was holding him in the air and shaking him. I watched Sean and grinned. He stared at Baralai and looked as if he was about to drool. That was a love struck look to me, or my friend Tierney when she's just seen Hayden Christensen in Star Wars Episode III with no shirt.

"You're not looking hard enough!" Monkey man was saying, "Why can't I find Dona?"

"Look I don't know guy can you please let me go." Baralai pleaded though in a reasonable voice.

Hmm this was very early to be seeing Baralai or late I'm not sure. I bet you guys didn't know but he actually makes his way to Macalania Temple to talk to Seymour about The Crimson Squad. Whether it's before or after Seymour dies I don't know.

"Leave him alone Barthello!" Sean shouted running over, "I still haven't forgotten what you did in the temple."

"Stay out of this!" Barthello said though not as fiercely as he might normally have done.

Sean then went behind Barthello and kicked him in the leg. It didn't do much damage but it made Barthello drop Baralai. Baralai kind of crumpled up in a heap on the floor. Barthello had not been nice to him.

"You crossed the line now." Sean growled angrily.

"Does Sean know him?" Lulu gestured to Baralai.

"Err we both do… sorta." I replied.

Barthello then began fighting with Sean. He tried to punch him but Sean evaded all his blows.

**Play Matrix Reloaded: Chateau.**

Sean then did some fancy Matrix off a tree. Everything went in slow mo as Sean ran up it. He then turned his body round to face Barthello and pushed himself off grabbing Barthello forcing him to the ground. He kicked Barthello when he was on the ground. Barthello then sprang up and aimed for Sean more but Sean just moved aside from them or blocked them. He them punched Barthello back and with his Matrix ability, which I will christen… Neodammerung he began to do it twice as fast so that we could barely see his arms. You know like Smith does in the first one at the train station vs Neo. Well Neo can do that too…well in the Path of Neo he can. Although Barthello was basically defeated he still tried to charge at Sean. Sean just raised his hand though and Barthello stopped but looked like he'd crashed in to a pane of glass. Sean then pushed his hand forward and Barthello flew back beside Baralai.

"Stop I surrender." Barthello said not in a very good state.

"Well you did kinda deserve it." Sean remarked

"I suppose." He admitted "Hey have you seen Dona?"

"Dona? Can't say I have." Tidus apologised  
"What's up?" Wakka asked  
"We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!"  
"Calm down." Auron told him  
"But, if anything happens to her..."

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search."  
"But--"  
"Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner."  
"You're right."   
"Shall we search?"  
"No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron."

"So what were you beating Baralai up for huh?" I asked

"He said he's help me find Dona we searched and met back up and he didn't find her. I _had _to find her and said he wasn't looking hard enough. I guess I just lost control. Well I'm sorry to have kept you from your journey." Barthello apologised again wiping his bloody nose and ran off. Rikku began to run after him.

"What's up?" Wakka asked her

"Oh, I just wanted to wish him good luck." She replied.

Sean had bent down beside the knocked out Baralai who had come round. He smiled at him #love is in the air#.

"Hey I'm Sean."

"Oh I am Baralai. Where'd that big brute go?" he asked as Sean helped him up.

"He ran of crying for his mum." Sean said grinning. Baralai laughed.

"All I did was agree to help him look for…someone and then he went crazy."

"Well I sorted him out."

"I saw… well a bit. That was amazing."

Hey was Sean blushing? Soon Rikku saw that Sean was being occupied by someone else and rushed over to him.

"Hey Seanie!" she exclaimed

"Oh er…Rikku." Sean sounded as if now was not a good time for Rikku to be there. It wasn't either Sean had some flirting to do.

"Hi there I'm Rikku." Rikku seemed to be trying to make it look as if they were together.

"She's as mad as a hatter." I added determined to get Rikku away from Sean. "Hey guess what. I know something… about where _Dona _is."

(Thank you) I saw Sean mouth at me. I walked off suggestively as if I would tell the others wanting Rikku to follow.

"What do you know hm?" Rikku asked normally trying to act as if nothing was going on. I began to walk faster and she began to follow. "Ehe Rachy what do you know?" I didn't answer and began to run. "What do you know!" Rikku shouted running after me. Sean was now free to make his move.

--"Hey thanks for dealing with that guy." Baralai said to me, "You were so good at dealing with him. I've never seen anyone fight looking that good."

Baralai then looked down at the floor slightly and went a bit quiet. My cheeks suddenly went a bit hot.

"Well you know another day, another guardian duty, another plonker to beat up." I told him **AN: Dunno if Sean actually would use the word plonker but anyway I'm English… sue me.**

"You're a guardian?" Baralai sounded a bit disappointed, "Well I suppose I shouldn't have expected less." I smiled at what he said. I liked it that he was complimenting me. His white hair blew across his tanned face in the breeze. God he was hot. I bet he's not gay though. I mean he's going to become the praetor in 2 years so I guess it might not work.

"Yeah I'm Yuna's and Rachel's guardians."

"Two summoners? Doesn't that make the pilgrimage a bit difficult?"

"Well Rach is a summoner by accident."

"Accident!" Baralai laughed. He had such a nice laugh, not like Seymour's girly one. Oh I know it's not nice to be mean the person who Rach fancies. She wouldn't be like this about… ahem. Rachel then suddenly almost backed into me.

"Hey Sean how you doing?" She giggled I took the hint, "Hey! Are you blushing?" she said rather louder than I would have liked. Baralai then looked at me. Oh crap he's not gay he's not gay. "I finally managed to loose Rikku." Rachel then continued, "Well I hope. You know Sean I think she…" she paused and grinned, "No, never mind. I think I'll leave you to it." And she ran off to join the others. I could see her occasionally looking back at both of us. That made it clear she wasn't in earshot. I scowled at her. I knew what she was playing at. I could still see her even though she was trying to hide behind Kimarhi.

_Go for it! Get that Baralai. If he doesn't fancy you I'll make him._

I still don't get what how this whole mind thingy works. I mean how the hell can me Auron and Rach use it. I forgot Baralai couldn't here and chuckled.

"Good old Rach." I muttered. I kinda felt guilty about teasing Seymour's laugh now.

"What?" Baralai asked. I had to cover up for my laugh now which I then realised Baralai didn't hear.

"Er look." I pointed to Rachel. Baralai just saw her in time before she turned her head.

"What is she looking at us for?" he asked

"I think I can guess." I looked Baralai up and down discreetly.

"You two seem like good friends."

"Yeah we are, I guess."

"Very good friends?"

"Maybe, well we look out for each other I spose."

Baralai then nodded, "Well I would say but it is shameful for a follower of Yevon to be so."

"Hey it can't be that bad. We all have problems, besides me and Rach don't care about Yevon as much as most people. Anyway you can't help any problems you have so Yevon will just have to accept it."

Baralai then looked at me in a dunno how to say way.

"But I don't think it's like that. Well I am how would you say, don't get on with girls very well."

"Well I'm not one for ladies." I confessed. I thought maybe if I told him that I wasn't perfect then he might be relaxed with any problems he might have. "Girls really aren't my type."

Baralai then gasped slightly and he eyes widened. He then looked between me and Rachel.

"But you… and…" he pointed. I then got it.

"What! Oh no, no no. Nothing like that. We're not going out no." I paused, "I'm gay." I said quietly.

"Oh." Baralai seemed to smile discreetly, "That's cool."

We then continued walking without conversation for some of the way. Rach popped up now and again to see what I was doing, but mostly she left me to it. Having time on my own with Baralai was… great! I knew we'd be reaching the end of the woods soon. I then saw Rachel with that wretched camera filming me and Baralai, no doubt saying something about me flirting with him. Pity Baralai didn't actually sound like he was gay at all. Still it was nice to be around him.

"Hey Rach we're near the end of the woods!" I called

"I know!" Rachel pouted sadly, "It's pwetty."

I then felt something. I'd felt it while I'd been talking to Rach. I looked down at my hand. I saw something move away from it really quickly, I couldn't see what. I then looked over at Baralai. He was holding his hands together and seemed to look quite embarrassed. Had… had he been stroking my hand?--

As we got near to the end of Macalania Woods Auron stopped by a clump of branches.  
"Wait. It is here...somewhere."  
"What's here?" Tidus asked  
"Something you should see." Auron replied  
"But, Sir Auron..." Yuna didn't sound so sure.  
"It won't take long."

Auron sliced repeatedly into the branches which were blocking the way, clearing a path to pass through. We all followed him Baralai included and we saw a tree sitting in the middle of some sort of lake.

"This place... It's just water, isn't it?" Tidus said  
"This is what spheres are made of." Auron explained "It absorbs and preserves people's memories."

Suddenly out of the water floated a large blob, which formed a big sphere  
"What's that?" Wakka wondered  
"Fiends are also attracted to these places."

We all got ready for out battle with Spherimorph. Me and Sean got in front.

"Right knowing this fiend we need everyone who knows black magic." I told them. Lulu came up.

"Guess that counts me in." she smiled

"I'm a white mage sorry." Baralai confessed

"My aeons know some." Yuna said.

"Will give you a shout if we need you." Sean told her.

"Hey how's you're overdrive?" I asked him before we started

"Full and ready to use."

"Look we can take this one down easily with magic save it for the Crawler."

"Yeah I hear you."

Spherimorph started his attack with Watera. The three if us use Thundera in unison. It began to move around and then stopped.

"It's changed it's magic." Sean told Lulu, "Let it strike first."

It did… with that move which crushes one player. I clapped sarcastically and Sean frowned at me but smiling.

Baralai got his oh so cool dudey staff thing out

"Hey just because I'm a white mage doesn't mean I can't have some fun." He smiled at Sean. Yesss! Sean had done it. Baralai sooo loved him now. Go Sean you old love machine lol. I grinned at him and he genuinely looked pleased

_Just keep it up till the temple._ Sean then laughed.

He then ran forward decided to attack the Spherimorph head on. It didn't do much damage but it was better than nothing. The Spherimorph then decided to use Fira.

"Let me handle this please." I begged Sean and Lulu who nodded.

Yesss time to summon Shiva my favourite summon. Shiva came floating down. I should call her Dark Shiva as she has those colourings but she's nice. She threw her cloaky thing off and it landed on my head. I wrestled with it to get it off.

"Oof Blizzardga please." I said nicely

Shiva obliged and the Spherimorph took huge damage wasn't ready for a thirs level spell I guess. Hmm that is weird. How come I already have all the aeons with really strong spells and I haven't set foot in a single Chamber of the Fayth. When Spherimorph changed for the second time I dismissed Shiva.

"Right that will have weakened it." I said.

"Blizzarda!" It was Sean's turn.

Finally the Spherimorph made one last change and then went into a very flat cuboid type shape. It squished us all.

"Nasty fiend." I said

"No problem." Lulu grinned. "1,2,3."

"Thundera!" Us three black mages chorused

Spherimorph then kind of melted leaving behind a sphere. Wakka bent down to look at it.  
"Whoa, this is old! Don't know if you can play it back."   
"Jecht left it here ten years ago." Auron informed us.

"You mean Sir Jecht?" Baralai asked sounding astonished. He then realised who Auron was, he hadn't really seen much of our group apart from Sean. "Sir Auron! It is an honour sir." And he went to shake Auron's hand, "Lady Rachel, Lady Yuna who's ever he is it must be an honour to have him as a guardian."

"Both." Rachel said

"Excuse me?"

"He is both our guardians." Yuna said to him. Baralai seemed to like the idea, but Auron seemed to as usual carry on with business.  
"Play it back."  
A scene then projected out of the sphere as it had with Jyscal. Auron was there, well a younger Auron, though he sounded exactly the same.  
"What are you taking?"   
"Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip." Replied a voice

"That's Jecht sure as anything." I said Sean nodded.  
We saw Auron and Braska walking, with a large building in the background. Jecht was using the sphere like a videocamera

"We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right?" Jecht said. "So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show to my wife and kid, you know."  
"This is no pleasure cruise!" Auron exclaimed

"Hey you couldn't blame him. He didn't know about what a summoner had to do and what would happen at the end." I said to Auron. The others, apart from Tidus then all looked at the floor. Oops  
"Hey, Braska." Jecht continued, "Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"  
"This is it." Braska told him, "Too many goodbyes--people think twice about leaving."  
"Hmm... If you say so. Well, it better be a lot more colourful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"  
Braska laughed at his friends' attitude.  
"We should go. Day will break soon." He told them

The screen then faded to black and then came back on an icy landscape. It was being held at some sort of an angle. It was obviously Macalania Lake. Auron and Jecht were standing far apart and Braska was nowhere to be seen. Obviously controlling the sphere.  
"Auron, you could stand closer to him?" Braska asked.  
Auron sighed, nodded and waited for a few moments before going to stand beside Jecht. I laughed.  
"He's not a leper or anything." I said to the sphere Auron, which I suppose was a bit stupid.  
"Good. That should do it." Braska's voice resumed  
Jecht then turned to face Auron  
"What's the matter? Afraid I might bite?" he chuckled  
"Jecht..." Auron sounded exsasparated  
"Braska! You should take one, too. It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!"   
"I suppose." Braska liked the idea  
Auron stepped forward  
"Lord Braska...we shouldn't be wasting our time like this!"  
"What's the hurry, man?" Jecht asked coolly. I never understand why Auron wants the summoners he's guarding to hurry. I suppose when he was guarding Braska he didn't know what would happen, but now he's dead why does he want his friends daughter to hurry to her death?

"Let me tell you what the hurry is!" Auron sounded angry  
"Auron!" Braska was trying to negociate. Heh like father like daughter.  
The sphere screen then went white.  
"What's the point? He wasn't on some pleasure cruise." Tidus remarked

"Yeah but he was enjoying time with his friends. You should hold on to times like that while you can." I said, "I mean who knows much time we have left in any world."  
Auron nodded then his face to the floor. Maybe he regretted not spending more time with Braska and Jecht while he could.  
"I think there's more." Rikku said  
The screen then came up with the exact area we were standing in. Jecht was sitting down talking to the sphere placed on the ground.  
"Hey. If you're sitting there, watching this...it means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Although, I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And... Well, uh...Never mind. I'm not good at these things."  
Meanwhile that was playing I had a good look around. It was so quiet. Not a scary kind of quiet, but a secretive kind of quiet as if all the trees had taken a vow of silence and could only talk amongst the whisperings of the wind. I looked at the huge tree. I wonder if this was the other side of the tree with the spring. I sat down by the edge of the pool type thing. This would be where the Guado ended there days. Silent amongst the trees of Macalania Woods. I don't know why, but it made me sad. I looked into the water seeing the roof of the wood reflected in it. I then realised that there was something at the bottom of the pool. I squinted to try and get a better look. The object whatever it was seemed to be getting clearer. The sphere was still going on in the background.  
"Anyways..."

The object had then fully formed. It was the face of a woman. I couldn't see the colours of her hair properly or anything but I recognised her face. Her eyes were closed.  
"I believe in you. Be good."

The eyes suddenly then opened. I jumped, it was Anima!  
"Goodbye." 

--I heard a splash behind me. We were all looking intently at the sphere that we jumped at the splash. I looked around.

"God that made me jump hey Rach." I got no reply, "Rach! Rachel?" I called Everyone then started looking around for Rachel.

"She can't have just wandered off." Wakka said on everyone agreed. Baralai then had a worried look on his face.

"The splash!" he exclaimed

We all ran to the edge of the water…--

The water hit my face. I couldn't see anything but blurs. I tried to swim back up, but I kept falling down. My breath was running out fast, but I was continuing to be pulled down. I saw Anima's face at the bottom, or what I thought was the bottom. Her face was clear and I suddenly realised I was breathing.

"_Before you get to Macalnia Temple there is something you should see._" She told me

"But why here?"

"_This is the only way we can show you things. Things that were, hopefully things that will lead to changes._"

"But-." I began, however Anima's face disappeared in bubbles and was replaced with a view of a young child, her child.

"Mommy I don't want you to go away." He said. Was this the bit in Zanarkand? The scene quickly changed. An older, but still relatively young Seymour was sitting in the middle of a room sobbing.

"What's up with you, you crybaby?" A voice from an unseen speaker said, Jyscal.

"Mommy's gone and she's not coming back." Seymour blubbed.

"Still on that? How many years has it been?" Jyscal asked his son pathetically.

"No one likes me." Seymour continued, "I have no friends, I just want someone to like me."

"That's because they're humans, worthless, pitiful beings. I bet you'd like it if they all went away."

"It's our kind too."

"Well you're being a stupid child sitting there crying all the time it's no wonder no body loves you."

"Daddy, will you love me?"

"Maybe, maybe. Soon."

It then flashed forwards once again. Seymour was now about the age I had seen him in my weird dream. It was the scene I had seen in the Thunder Plains only minus me. The dagger that I had taken the blow of ended up missing Seymour only inches from his head.

"Father, why do you do this to me?" Seymour asked trying to hold it together, "All my life I have just wanted acceptance from the humans, from Guado, from Yevon and you. Is there no way I might get that?" Seymour cried, fell on his knees and clung to the bottom of his father's robes. After watching these pictures of Seymour's life I had never loved him as much as I loved him now. I bit my lower lip.

"Well," Jyscal smiled, smiled not from his heart but from his head, if you get what I mean, he was up to something, "There maybe something-."

Another scene was about to take place but all of a sudden I felt someone's arms under my shoulders. The image of Seymour and his father got further and further away. No! What happened? I had to see. I saw the roof of the woods once again wet with Sean's arms under my shoulders half of his body wet and Baralai lying down also holding Sean's legs.

"What were you doing?" Baralai asked as the three of us got up.

"I have to go back." I said hastily, "I must see."

I then walked back towards the pool and jumped in it. It came up to my knees.

"Sean what is she doing?" I heard Lulu ask  
I crouched down and stuck my head back under water. All I saw was the bottom of a pool, no visions, no head, just plain earth. I came back up, not angry, but frustrated. I sighed exasperatedly and marched past Sean shaking myself dry.

"Rach I'm sorry." He apologised. I just continued walking pensively. Baralai then stopped me.

"He thought you were in trouble, don't blame him. He _does_ look out for you. You're lucky to have a friend like Sean. I… I like him a lot." I smiled and nodded

"I know he does." I replied

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad just disappointed."

"I think we should go." Baralai said to the others, "Well me at any rate I have important business with Lord Seymour."

"As do we." Auron told him.

We then began to leave that part of the woods. Auron held Tidus back and Sean, me and Baralai waited within earshot.  
"Jecht had already accepted his fate."  
"His fate?"  
"Jecht... He...he was always talking about going home, to Zanarkand. That's why he took all those pictures--to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira, and Braska's resolve... It happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."   
"So then, he gave up going home?"  
"That was his decision."  
Auron then came back to the rest of us followed by Tidus.  
"All right! Let's go, guys!"   
We were about to leave but once again Auron found something he had to say to Tidus.  
"Wait."  
"Yeah?"  
"Jecht loved you."  
"Oh, come on, please!" Tidus sounded a bit embarrassed as we were all there listening.  
"He just didn't know how to express it, he said."  
"Enough about my old man, okay?"  
"I just thought you should know."  
He then walked away and we followed. Tidus sighed.  
"Okay." He paused, "Thanks."

AN: Whew this chappie felt like it took forever. I found it hard to do Sean's POV in this chapter. I really must get him to give me more of an idea rather than stuff he'd do. I should get him to type his POV next time. Well I'm gonna have a rest now oh and get on with my geography.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Oh people have been asking about Sean's POV well there will be – at the beginning, wait I think I'll change it to this and Hopefully that will make it more clear. Oh God Lake Macalania. AHHHHH. Yes I have upped the rating. I hope no one kills me for that. I thought I should just in case.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 22

We left the woods to a landscape of… well whiteness.

"Whoo!" I whooped and dived into some of the snow.

"Snow!" Sean exclaimed laughing

"This is an English temperature."

Actually although there was snow it was warmer than what we British would consider snow. I lay down on the ground and started to make a snow angel. I got Goosebumps all up my arms, but I didn't mind. I'd forgotten about my thing at the tree.

"What is she doing?" Lulu asked

"Hey think it'll help Yevon watch over us?" Wakka asked and began to copy me. However as soon as he lay down in the snow he jumped up again.

"Ah! That's cold ya."

He tried again and made an angel shape in the snow. It was a bit wonky, but not bad. I quickly scuttled up behind Wakka and drew some curves by the top of his head and one by the waist. Wakka then got up and looked at his 'angel'. The others giggled.

"Hey!" Wakka exclaimed seeing that his angel had now grown horns and a pointy tail courtesy of moi.

"We should press on." Auron said authoritively, "Come on."

"Yes mum." I remarked cheekily and grinned. The way Auron said it I had to put it in.

At the door of the agency we saw Clasko tending to a chocobo.  
"Hi there." He greeted us, "Would you look at this? They always leave me behind."  
The chocobo made its squeaky chocobo noise.  
"Oh, you want me to scratch you?"  
The chocobo lowered its head and Clasko stratched it on the neck. It squeaked in delight.  
"There. Good boy!"  
"How'd you know what it wanted?" Tidus asked him.  
"I've always been able to tell how chocobos feel. Maybe I'd make a better chocobo breeder than Chocobo Knight, huh? Hey, what job do you see me doing?"  
"Definitely a breeder." I smiled

"I second that." Sean agreed and there were other murmurs from the others  
"Yeah! I think so too!" Clasko sounded pleased "Hmm... You know, I might just give it a try."  
We quickly went into the Agency for a top up on items etc but that didn't take long at all. We were soon on the move again. Not far down our path to the lake we soon saw Tromell, whoo hoo(!)  
"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you and you too Baralai. We were surprised you both decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."   
"Because of the fact that Seymour proposed to Yunie and that Baralai guy's now with us he trying to use words that will apply to both of them." Rikku whispered to me and Sean, "But _because_ Seymour proposed to Yunie and Baralai is with us it just makes it sound like Seymour's gay." She then grinned.

Sean chuckled quietly, but I made a really loud stifled laugh come snorting noise, which echoed across the lake.

"Does the lady have something she wishes to say?" Tromell addressed me. The lady, that sounds just plain rude in my opinion.

"No… nothing at all." I said grinning and trying not to laugh. "Sorry Yuna." I apologised when I'd calmed down."  
"It's quite all right. I have one question, if I may, sir."  
"My lady?"  
"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"  
"But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure."

To right he doesn't. 

_Sean I can hear what you're thinking you know._ I grinned

_ Well it's true. _  
"Goodbye." Yuna said to us all walking up to Tromell.  
"Well... we must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

You know I'm kinda glad the Al Bhed come to crash the party. I'm sure Rach would agree with me. At least then we get to confront Seymour. If we had to be escorted then we might not have been able to help Yuna and take out Seymour.

"All this waiting." I said to Baralai who was standing very close to me. My arm was touching his chest.  
"I..." Yuna began  
"We're all with you. Do as you will." Auron said comfortingly  
"Thank you."  
"Sorry." I said Rachel gave me a look, which said you just had to do that didn't you.  
"Hmm?" Tidus went  
"That was your line duh." Rachel grinned  
"Oh!"  
Tidus ran forward  
"Yuna!"  
Tidus whistled. Causing her to turn around  
"Yessir!" She called back smiling

We watched them go to the middle of the lake before.  
"Oh, no!" Rikku exclaimed  
"Al Bhed!" Wakka joined in.

We all cut the path short and decided to run down the side of it. Rachel ended up falling flat on her bottom and sliding down.

"Whee!" she grinned but ended up in the circle by Tromell's feet. It didn't take us long to catch up. Baralai helped her up.

"I think I've broken something." She went and Baralai chuckled.   
"Stand back." Auron comanded  
"Thank you!" said Tromell

Tromell and Yuna were going to carry on to the temple, but Yuna had other plans. She let go of Tromell's hand and came to join us.

"Lady Yuna!" Tromell sounded shocked.

We were surrounded on all sides by Al Bhed. We were ready to take them. Suddenly the retreated back.  
"Rikku!" We heard someone call "Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!" (Don't interfere or you get this!) Beside him, The Crawler moved up the hill.

"What is that?" Baralai asked sounding worried. I then felt a warm hand placed in mine. Instinctively I held onto it.

"Your hand's cold." I heard Baralai's deep soft whisper in my ear. "I'll warm it up."  
"Ouin bnaleuic **magic** yht **aeons** yna caymat!" the Al Bhed man with the mohican laughed (Your precious magic and aeons are sealed!)  
"Oh, no!" Rikku exclaimed  
"Translation?" Tidus asked

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" Rikku and Rachel chorused. It was funny to hear the difference in accents especially the word anti. Rachel said it an-tee, Rikku said it an-tie.  
"Kad dras!" The man ordered (Get them!)

The canon dropped down and we stood there weapons drawn.

"Well the negator disables all magic so problems there." I pointed out,

"Sean," Rachel began to say suggestively, "You're overdrive's full isn't it?"

I grinned. Okay it was overdrive time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I watched as Sean activated his overdrive. First he took his sword and plunged it into the ground not unlike Auron when he used Dragon Fang. Then the ground around me exploded and he did some hand signs, and muttered words to quiet for anyone to hear. an then invisible prison appeared around the Crawler and it began shocking it, burning it, and freezing it, and then smashed it underground. He ran and smashed into the Crawler and it smashed into about 10 multiple walls. Both enemies' sustained damage and it totally took the Negator out. We all had to watch it. Mana gun in 3 turns.

"I say it's Aeon time Yunie. Double the lightening." I grinned and she nodded

Soon both our Ixions came leaping out of the lighteningy portal things. One light, one dark.

"Lightening Strike."

"Thundera!"

"Thundera!" More Thundera's came from Sean and Lulu.

Mana gun in 2 turns

"Yuna how's Ixions overdrive?"

"Not full yet it needs a few more turns."

"Well mines good as full."

"Go for it!" I heard the other cheer.

"Gemini Doublé! Junction GF."

The green coloured orbs circled round me again and I disappeared from everyone's view. I then came down in a burst of lightening changed into the GF Quetzacotl. Ixion started to use Thor's Hammer at the same time as I as Quetzacotl used Thunder Storm I think it's called. The Crawler did not like that as it fell to the ground.

"Lightening Strike."

"Thundera."

"Thundera."

Mana Gun in 1 turn.

I got Ixion to shield itself and Yuna did likewise. The others tried to get out of the way also taking refuge behind the Aeons. The only bad thing about shielding is that Yuna's Ixion might not be able to get its overdrive charged up fast enough. The huge beam of reddish light came out of the orb coming out of the Crawlers main gun. As far as I was concerned Yuna's Ixion was more vital than mine now mine had used it's overdrive.

"I doubt they'll be able to take much more." Lulu pointed out.

"We'd be better facing that mana gun than having a negator." Sean said to her.

"Thundera." I told my Ixion using it on Yuna's. Everyone seemed shocked but then forgave me as they realised it healed him. I wondered if we 'attacked' Ixion with Thundera would it make it's overdrive go up? Well it wasn't going to if it kept using Shield all the time. Baralai obviously believed the same thing and he, Tidus, Kimarhi, Rikku, Wakka and Auron came.

"We will attack it while you see to Yuna's Ixion." Baralai told me. I nodded and dismissed my Ixion. There was not much more to do now.

And so it continued. Baralai, Kimarhi, Rikku, Tidus Wakka and Auron gave heavy blows to the Crawler while us three black mages saw to Yuna's Ixion. We had a lot of turns to damage it, but the mana gun only needed three of ours.

Mana gun in 1 turn.

"This is it. Come on you two one last one together." I smiled

"Thundera!" Us three black mages used all of our thundera's at once. Oh yeah Ixion's overdrive was up.

"Thor's Hammer!" Yuna commanded

"Get out the way!" Rikku exclaimed

When the Crawler fell from the pillar of lightening it gave a rumble and exploded. The Al Bhed looked furious.

"My lady!" I think that Tromell had just not managed to see that whole fight that saved his ass and went back to leading Yuna to the temple. The rest of us just looked up at the guy with the mohican, the one I'd seen on the salvage ship back at Baaj Temple. Brother.   
"Rikku!" he called to her, "E femm damm Vydran!" (I will tell Father!)  
"Cra em Cra ec dra guardian uv **Yuna**, oui caa?" I called to him (She is the guardian of Yuna, you see?) and Rikku nodded  
"**Yuna** ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" She joined in (Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!)  
"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!" Brother shouted angrily (You do this alone, sister!)

He ran off along with the other Al Bhed and Rikku giggled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I told him I was a guardian." Rikku explained to us, heh like me and Rach needed to be told. "Well, guess I had to, really."  
"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?"   
Wakka looked toward Tidus and Lulu. Tidus was struggling to find words. Well Rachel talked in Al Bhed and he accepted it. Baralai was looking slightly confused. I should bluff for Rikku.  
"Well Rachel can speak Al Bhed right?" I said, "I know some too, you don't need-." I would have carried on, but Rikku had other ideas  
"Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother."  
"You knew?" Wakka looked towards us all feeling betrayed. Baralai couldn't help gasping, though he wasn't taking it as badly as Wakka. Tidus, Lulu, Rach and me nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"We knew you'd be upset." Lulu began  
"This is great. I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"  
Baralai made a noise of agreement  
"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon." Rikku told him, Baralai then raised his eyebrows ready to listen. At the future praetor of New Yevon was willing to give an Al Bhed a chance.  
"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"  
"You got proof? Show me proof!"  
"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!"  
"That's not good enough! Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?"  
"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?"  
"I...I don't know!"

"Sin came because of the war. He wanted to stop it." Rachel then intervened Wakka just went "Hmph" not bothering to listen.

"You don't even come from Spira, what do you know about our problems with Sin?"

Oh this was pissing me off. Rachel was giving him the biggest hint she could and Wakka was just being a jerk.  
"Wakka come on." I said angrily, "The Al Bhed were using machina at Operation Mi'ihen to _stop_ Sin. They were trying to achieve what everyone in Spira wants. Just because they weren't using summoners doesn't mean they weren't trying to do that. Everyone wants the Final Summoning to stop really and stop Sin forever rather than every ten years. Yevon is just holding you back from achieving what you want with stupid teachings to keep you in line. In my opinion it sounds like Yevon is working _with _Sin rather than against it."

"Well said." Rachel congratulated.  
"You bad mouth Yevon, and that's all you can come up with?"  
"But... that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking!" Rikku smiled at me in thanks for sticking up for her. "Nothing will ever change that way!"  
"Nothing has to change!"   
"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!"  
"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!"  
"When? How?"  
"Don't even start that, you can't say you'll atone for other peoples past mistakes when you don't know what they are." Rachel said reasoning.  
"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!"  
"Why do I even bother?" Rikku sighed  
"Rikku! Will this move?" Auron asked changing the subject.  
He's pointed to one of the skidoos the Al Bhed left behind. Rikku ran towards it and began fixing it. Rachel stood beside her taking a look, though Rikku was the expert.  
"We're not using that, are we?" Wakka asked moodily, "Wait... Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?"  
"Come on, Wakka..." Tidus said annoyed that Wakka was acting so childish

"You're worse than Tidus." Rachel grinned slightly  
"What?" Wakka said to Tidus ignoring Rachel  
"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed... You guys got along fine till now, didn't you?"  
"That's different. I mean..."  
"Well, I don't claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but... I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!"  
"Rikku's a great person." I backed Tidus up.  
"Lu?" Wakka enquired  
"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed."  
"Ha!"  
He just mooched off lonesome, Tidus began to follow  
"Let him go." Auron instructed "Give him time to think."  
"I'm sorry." Rikku apologised to all of us  
"You've done nothing to apologise for." Lulu explained  
"All right! Let's ride!" Tidus cheered  
"You sure you know how to drive this?"  
Kimahri flipped over one of the skidoos that had been upside down. He sat on it, and drove away.  
"Better than Kimahri does!" Tidus laughed  
There were three more skidoos left now. Tidus and Lulu took one and Auron and Rikku got on another one with Rikku driving. Looked like it was me, Baralai and Rachel left. Before Rikku and Auron left Rachel looked between them and Baralai and me.

"Room for a slimie? She asked squeezing behind Auron on his skidoo.

"Oh okay." Rikku said reluctantly and they drove off. I then got what she was doing.

"Hey!" I called after her. Rachel joined in on the same moment

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" She then called grinning and stuck her tongue out. She finally winked before they disappeared.

Looks like it was me and Baralai left.

"Know how to drive?" I asked.

"No I've never _ridden _machina before."

"Well I guess I can work it out."

The skidoo controls weren't that hard and soon we were going along at a steady pace.

"So…" I said to Baralai, "You don't seem bothered about the Al Bhed."

"Should I be?" he replied

"Well I thought…" I stopped mid sentence. I had been going to say 'well I thought seeing as you'll be praetor of New Yevon and all.' But I then realised this is two years before. "Well you sounded a bit surprised when you found out Rikku was one."

"It's just Al Bhed are so like us sometimes it's hard to tell if someone is one or not. I've gotten used to them I suppose. I used to know one. Dunno where he is now. He was the first person I came close to." He paused, "_Liking_."

He put his hands round my waist as he sped along. It felt nice as he pressed his body up against my back. I then realised something after he said liking the way he had.

"Baralai, why don't you tell me about yourself, like family and stuff." I decided to ask a casual question.

"Well I'm the eldest in my family. I found it hard. I still do sometimes. My parents are very strong Yevonite. My father was right hand man of the praetor until one day he was killed by Sin. I was with him that day, I didn't listen to him and stay close. I ran of because I was bored. I didn't want to be stuck by rules. Not on that day. It was supposed to be a holiday. I ran off onto an island. All of sudden the island started moving. It was Sin. It had been asleep. My father just got there as I was flung into the water. He came in after me. I eventually got to shore, but my father never came out."

I suddenly saw something in front of me almost like a little movie. A small child with tanned skin and white hair was crawling up a beach. He looked about the age of the young Tidus. He coughed and spluttered because of the water and then stood up. I saw the giant form of Sin still thrashing in the water.

"Daddy?" he called desperately, "Daddy!"

Sin then stopped and began to swim off.

"DADDY! DADDY!" the boy screamed running into the water.

"Baralai?" another voice from the trees and a woman, who could only be Baralai's mother ran after him and picked him up. Two other smaller children were by her side. Baralai kicked and screamed through his tears.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Over and over again.

Suddenly a person faced down in the water came floating to the shore. Baralai dropped from his mothers arms.

"Daddy!" he cried hopefully thinking he was alive. He pulled his father as best he could onto the beach. The body then turned over and Baralai looked upon his fathers face. Scarred all over and one eye had been ripped from it's socket. There was an expression of terror in his remaining eye but his face was solemn as he had realised he'd been going to die.

"No!" Baralai's mother cradled his head and sobbed.

"Daddy." Baralai muttered through the tears streaming down his face and then sank down on the floor in tears. "D…a…d…dy."

"Shit Sean!" I heard Baralai's voice again, he leaned over me quickly and grabbed the controls. I came back, we'd just missed a spike of ice coming from the ground.

"I'm sorry." I apologised thinking after what happened to his father, "About your father."

"My mother became sick." Baralai continued, "She was never able to work after that so it was up to me from a young age to do the work. My mother always blamed me for my fathers death. I eventually became so angry with myself about being a failure to my family I ran away. I then joined up to a military faction called The Crimson Squad. We were there at Operation Mi'ihen. I didn't really want to win, near it made me think of my father and how he'd always thought machina weapons were wrong. I wanted him to be there to tell everyone that we could beat Sin another way. Yevon's way and not have to go through the sacrifice. However, it was not to be." He sighed.

"Don't worry." I told him, "We'll get Sin no matter what."

"If Sin comes again. I'll want to face him." He told me, "Because now I have something I want to protect."

"You liked the Al Bhed you knew?" I then said hoping to change the subject.

"I did. At the time I liked him." He paused "More than a friend."

I braked a little. Did he mean what I thought he meant?

"He didn't thought. He wasn't like me. He wasn't…I'm…" He laughed at himself breathily not being able to believe he couldn't get the words out, "I'm homosexual." He finally said, "He's behind me now, the Al Bhed. I like someone else now. Ever since he saved me, from…"

He stopped what he had been going to say. We were nearing the temple now. I then felt his hand moving down my waist. Down my waist across to the inside of my leg.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I saw Sean and Baralai finally get to the temple.

"Come on slowpokes!" I called, but I don't think they heard me.

When they stopped the skidoo, Sean looked different, he looked as if he didn't want to get of the skidoo as if he was having a great time just sitting there. I then saw Baralai. He was leaning against Sean with his arms around his waist. I followed one of his arms and his hand was on the inside of Sean's leg inches from his...

"Er come one guys!" I said shooing them, especially Rikku towards the beginning of the walk to the temple, "Nothing to see here." They all went down thankfully not questioning. I went to follow them.

"Guy's not wishing to be rude, but there's a time and a place for that and it's not one on a skidoo in the snow in plain sight of other people and two when we're about to go and join Yuna who's going to accept proposal to a maester who Sean is gonna end up kicking the ass of."

When Baralai realised I'd seen his hand he quickly removed it embarrassed.

"So he is too. Good for you huh Sean." I grinned. Baralai still looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry I don't mind, well I mind being witness to any funny business, but you being gay, no problem. I won't tell." I added for Baralai's sake, "Coming?"

They nodded and quickly followed.

_Oh that was nice _

_Sean I can hear your thoughts you know._

_ Then stop listening in _

_Good point._

_ Why did you have to make us get of the skidoo _

_Because if I hadn't been there you would have broken Rikku's heart no to mention a Yevonite coming out might have seen you._

_ Good point _

_Let's just get to the temple._

We all reached the entrance to Macalania Temple at about the same time. I don't think Rikku suspected, let alone saw what had been going on with Sean and Baralai on the skidoo. A weird Guado come priesty guy was standing at the entrance.  
"Halt! The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place." He said meaning Rikku. The meany.  
"She is a guardian." Auron explained  
"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!"  
"I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want." Rikku told him defensively.  
"You gotta a problem?" asked trying not to be a cheeky or starting a fight as I wanted to be  
"That is all one needs to be a guardian." Auron just carried on as if I never even said it, though he rolled his eyes.  
"Very well." The guard reluctantly let us in  
_Now_ we were in the temple. Baralai was talking to the rest of the group.

"Thank you for letting me accompany you, but this is where we part I suppose." He sounded kind of reluctant. Three guesses why. "Anyway I have business with Maester Seymour. I hope, when I return that I can ask Lady Yuna if I can travel with you longer."  
"Why do you want to stay?" Lulu asked  
"There is something here that I want to stay for." He smiled. I think Lulu understood. "Well until we see each other again, farewell." And he went off into the Cloister of Trials.  
Shelinda ran up to Tidus.  
"Ah! There you are!" She squealed joyously. Shelinda, yay(!) "So Lady Yuna _is_ getting married. You shouldn't kid around about these things."  
I grinned remembering what Tidus says to her on the Thunder Plains  
"Yeah, I guess so." Tidus apologised sadly.  
"You're not happy?"  
"Nah, it's complicated."  
_You loving her a complicated reason? I think not compadre. _  
"Say...Do you know where Yuna is?" he asked everyone else, though Shelinda answered.  
"I believe...she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour."   
Everyone was going to go in the Trials after Baralai when someone ran from the side room.  
"Lord Jyscal!" she exclaimed "A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings..."  
The sphere! I still wasn't sure if I believed it. I decided to keep my suspicions up until… I'd confronted Seymour again. Call me crazy, but something wasn't right about when he'd slapped me on the Thunder Plains. It was as if someone else had been and it felt a familiar slap. Also there was the pool. The others were about to go in the room and watch the sphere that would be the end of him.  
"Sean!" I called before I went into the Trials and he into the room, "I know this may sound weird, but try not believe it."  
He nodded uncertainly and then followed the others.

I went to talk to the funny bald priest standing on the stairs.  
"I too have business with Maester Seymour." It was so hard to add the Maester on.  
"We have not been informed." Replied he  
"It's unfinished business." I told him, "We never reached a conclusion. I suggested another appointment." Well it was true… kinda. The bald guy narrowed his eyes and looked at me suspiciously.  
"Five minutes." He told me warningly.  
"Thank you." And I bowed. I dunno why, but maybe to make him less suspicious. I then ran up the steps before he changed his mind.

**AN: So I'm off to yet another Trials. Erm nothing else to say really but R&R. Oh and by the way before anyone complains this is not going to turn into a really gay fic with Sean and Baralai doing it all the time. Sean just wants a little side story too and I think he deserves one and it's my fic. Just in case anyone wonders. **

**Well it's the murder of Seymour next chapter (cries) I'm not gonna like this.**


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Pshah oh by the way this is my new greeting that I learned from Hiro Mashima the artist of Ravemaster. Just to clear it up I don't know whether it's morning, night or if you're sleeping as I write this so my new greeting will be Pshah. Feel free to use it yourself if you want. Well new chappie for ya. We are at the temple. DAN DAN DAN! Hope this chapter is good.

I'm sorry if this took so long. I would have put it up sooner, but I have been in Egypt over half term and had to wait till afterwards to use the school computers to update as my internet isn't working. Stupid darn thing. (Starts smashing computer into little bits in hope it will work.)  
Auron: Hic nice mushrooms and sake…  
Me: Wha? Where did you come from go back to Adam now!  
Smith: Miss Rachel we meet again  
Me: Why not use my last name  
Smith: Well I don't know it…  
Me: You've not been learning your lines again have you?  
Smith: I don't need to all I have to say is Mr Anderson a lot.  
Me: Well go away and do your Mr Anderson-ing then.  
(Smith walks off.)  
Auron: Hic…  
Me: AND TAKE THIS ONE WITH YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own the phrase Pshah that belongs to Hiro Mashima and though I will use it I do not forget that he was the creator of it.

Chapter 23

I reached the steps and walked through the completed snow tunnel. It made me nervous. I'd almost died twice and when I thought about it I was making some stupid decisions, but they were my decisions. On Earth my mum put me off making loads of decisions I'd wanted to make. She wasn't here to do that now so I'd just have to do what I wanted and face whatever came. I opened the door to the Chamber, or rather the courtyard thing before it. There was no Hymn going on. Baralai and Seymour were there still talking. I coughed.  
"Sorry." I apologised, "Shall I wait outside?"  
"No we'd just finished." Baralai told me. He did the prayer gesture to Seymour and went out.  
"So…" I said. He said nothing. We stayed silent for a while and then, "I maybe be blunt, but I don't mean to be rude. Why did you hit me?" he looked at the floor and looked embarrassed.  
"I didn't mean to." He began, "It was as if it wasn't… I _know _it-." He was nice. I knew when I heard his voice.  
"Wasn't you? I didn't think it was… I know that sounds stupid." I replied  
"You believe me." I heard him mutter happily.  
"I don't know what reason there is in believing it wasn't you, most people would find it crazy, but I suppose with you I've gotten used to looking more deeply into characters." I got butterflies then. I felt really stupid and embarrassed. What had I tried to sound smart for? Besides he was a Maester. Anyway I had _no_ understanding of Spira than what I made for it. Spira wasn't even real.  
_"You're here now aren't you?"_ I heard Bahamut's voice. I then felt undoubting. He'd just made me feel.  
"Thanks." I muttered.  
We stayed silent for a few more minutes. Seymour paced up and down. I kept looking back at the door. Any minute they were going to come in. Seymour then spoke.  
"Why… why did… you save me?"  
"Huh? You had that dream to?"  
"It wasn't a dream, more a memory."  
"Well I didn't want you to die is the main reason I suppose. People say that someone is evil in a war say for example, but if you think about it to your enemy they're not evil and you're the one who's evil. So with that in mind is it really good if someone, who you think is evil, but who isn't to die. Evil's just a perspective I suppose and another thing. I think that if you don't know the reason for someone doing something you think it's evil, but if you know both sides of the story you can understand why people do things. I will tell you. They're watching the sphere of your father." Seymour's face fell. He nodded knowing what I was going to say, "They're going to come. But I saved you because I knew someone who had a similar death." A strange feeling then came over me. It was as if there was someone else talking and thinking at the same time as me. That's the only way I can describe it. "I was there at the end and I didn't help him. I could have done, but I didn't and in the end." I paused trying to avoid the words I wanted to say that partly I knew somewhere were true, "… he died. I didn't want to lose someone else in the same way."  
"You know I'm not harmed and yet…" Seymour then went into silence. He walked closer to me. I saw a tear fall down his cheek as he looked down at me and then he smiled I wanted to lean against him and put my arms around him. I couldn't deny my feelings. They may have been made up of pity, but also… something else. I knew what it was. I had to stop them.  
"You're the only person who's ever wanted to die for me." Seymour said tenderly. He sniffed wiped his eye, trying to act natural and began to bend towards me. I then heard the doors open  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Seymour!" Tidus shouted angrily.  
Seymour then screwed up his and sniffed as if he was in pain. He then looked up at Tidus and narrowed his eyes. I felt someone pull me away from Seymour.  
"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth." He said in a voice as if he couldn't care less. It was his 'evil voice'.   
"Make me." Tidus goaded  
Seymour ignored him. He turned around and walked up the steps towards the chamber. He smirked at Tidus. The chamber doors opened and Yuna came out. Seymour turned to face her  
"Yuna!" Tidus shouted  
"But why...?" Yuna said feeling hurt that her guardians hadn't trusted her to handle the situation on her own.  
"We saw Jyscal's sphere."  
"You killed him." Auron actually sounded as if he had emotion in his voice for once.   
"What of it?" Seymour sounded to happy. This wasn't the Seymour I knew. The one I knew couldn't have been faking. After all why had he faked the manner he was in now to Yuna and the others? Why had Anima showed me the Seymour I talked to if she knew he wasn't honest? "Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?" he asked her.  
Yuna just made noises. She didn't know what to say.  
"We both did." I told him  
"Well then, why have you come here?" he said addressing both of us.  
Why was asking _me _that? He knew. Unless he was trying to test my loyalty now he'd changed. I said nothing and he nodded.  
"I came..._I_ came to stop you!" Yuna told him definitely.  
Yuna now decided to stand by all of us.  
"I see. You came to punish me, then."  
He turned around, to face the direction we were now in, walked forward, and extended his hand. Yuna quickly backed away.  
"What a pity." He said disappointedly, but sort of sarcastic if you get what I mean. He looked at me. "You?"  
I decided I wasn't going to go to _this_ Seymour. Something was _definitely _wrong here.  
"Sorry." I muttered to my Seymour if he was still in there.  
"Good." Seymour smiled. This didn't make sense. We were both summoners. Isn't a summoner what he needed? The others our guardians immediately encircled Yuna and me. "Ah, of course. 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The Code of the Guardian. How admirable." Seymour sounded as if he was going to laugh. His guards stepped forward. They'd appeared out of nowhere it seemed. They sure as hell weren't here when Seymour and me were talking.  
"Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."  
I stepped out of the circle. The others looked at me as I stood between Seymour and them facing them. As if I was on Seymour's side  
"Sean!" I exclaimed pleadingly looking at him in the circle.  
"What was there not to believe?" he asked.  
I looked at Seymour. He looked confused but angry too.  
"You did not believe?" he asked me displeased  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Why did Jyscal not mind that he was going to die? No one wants to die even if they've done something dishonest. Also if Jyscal knew what his son was doing he would've tried to stop it. Why did Jyscal not try to stop you himself or publicly reveal your intentions before he was killed?"   
I remember on the game that on the sphere there was no crackle on the un in unclouded. What if the Fayth had done it so only I would hear like that. They also showed me the visions at the tree. I think they knew something.  
Seymour made an angry sniffing noise. As if plans had just be revealed. Wait if that was Seymour, why would he make plans for the sphere to be found with the spirit of Jyscal? He wouldn't have let a sphere like that get away easily. Unless this confirmed my suspicions that this wasn't Seymour.  
"Maester Seymour. I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too!" Yuna told him holding up her staff.  
"All right!" Tidus cheered  
"Maester Seymour!" Wakka exclaimed  
"So be it." Seymour, well 'hissed.'  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Play FFX Seymour's Ambition.)**  
I spun round one of his servants came to slash me. I quickly drew my weapon. I'd picked up a new sword fighting fiends. It looked like the explosion form of the Ten Powers sword in Ravemaster although without the powers. Still I liked it. I blocked the blow but did some damage to the guardian by accident. He immediately healed himself with a Hi-potion. I put my sword away and knew what to do. I beaten these guards in this fight enough to know.  
"Rikku whadda you say me and you see what these tricksters have up their sleeves."  
I don't know if Rikku got what I meant, but I ran up round the guard who'd attacked me and stole his stock of Hi-potions. Rikku then seeing me did likewise to the other.  
"I knew you were trouble from the moment I saw you." Tidus told Seymour. I must admit I had too. You can always tell with bad guys. When I first started the game I'd hated him. After the fight with him inside Sin though I felt sorry for him and it made me think that he was good, inside.  
"Oh my sincerest apologies." Seymour said sarcastically  
Tidus then ran up to attack him head on. One of his guards ran to intercept and take Tidus' blow.  
"Don't you think he'd have expected you to do that stupid!" Sean shouted at him.  
"Well sorry (!)" Tidus retorted, "We don't know every single move that's going to happen in this fight as you always seem to do."  
"Stop fighting!" Yuna told them. "You may be a Maester but I will still fight." She turned facing Seymour.  
"Your eyes they burn with resolve… beautiful." Seymour sounded possessed. Wait what if he was possessed.  
**AN I'm pretty sure this is what Wakka says but if not just leave it.  
**"Maester we must stop this!" Wakka said trying to make Seymour see reason. Seymour didn't reply. He didn't have time to talk to Wakka. "Argh this can't be happening." Wakka said for like the millionth time.  
Seymour began his cycle of third level spells. At this stage these were powerful. I knew that. It appeared Sean did too.  
"Yuna we need you!" he told her and Yuna came up to the fighting line. "Put Nul spells on us." He muttered to her so Seymour wouldn't hear, "All of them."  
Yuna nodded I think she knew that Seymour at this moment was a powerful spell caster.  
"We can't attack him with the guards here." Lulu pointed out, "And he has Shell."  
"No problem." Tidus grinned  
He ran to a guard and inflicted some pain on him. The guard fumbled in his pockets for his potions. His face looked scared when he realised he had none. Rikku giggled waving something at him.  
"Hee hee hee. This what you're looking for?" she asked grinning.  
I gladly came and attacked the guard some more. Seymour retaliated with a spell, however it was absorbed by the Nul. Yuna immediately replenished me with the Nul that had just been used up. Everyone then joined in the attack of the guards. Lulu used some pretty mean Black magic on them and it didn't take long for the two guards to collapse dead. This is where I dropped out the fight. I stood there thinking should I intervene. The good Seymour I knew was still in there somewhere. He wasn't revealing himself. Maybe because this evil Seymour was on the surface he would get killed and the other one wouldn't. I couldn't think like that though. What if my Seymour had totally gone? I sat down in the corner my head on my knees not trying to watch just to think. A few times I looked up and saw members of our party, Sean and Tidus mainly covered in wounds from Seymour's magic. It looked like Yuna's magic had run out. I heard Tidus' sword slice into Seymour another time and then I heard these words.  
"Feel my pain. Come, Anima!"  
A huge chain suddenly came down from the ceiling and pulled up a huge aeon. I would have been the Aeon to kill all the fiends. It was kinda ugly, but when you knew who it was you saw past that. It looked as if it was stuck in the floor. Anima. Anima roared. I had to tell Sean everything. Looking at Anima made me want to. She'd died to save him. She didn't want to witness the death of her only son.  
I ran out in front of Seymour and looked at the others holding my arms wide apart.  
"Sean this must be stopped."  
"_He _must be stopped he's going to kill us."  
"No Sean. At the tree in the woods in the pool I saw something. It was Seymour and something happened and also as well as everything else that's happened to me with Seymour I've been thinking." I didn't know how to explain it. "I don't think this is Seymour. Don't ask me how but I think this part of him might be-."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Suddenly something happened. Before my eyes I began to move back. It was as if I was flying but standing. The landscape moved back out of the temple back the oath we had come. I fell landing on the hard ice of the lake. I stood up and looked round. I was encased in a block of ice. There was no way I could get out. I banged on the sides hoping to break them, but even I ran to the temple I knew he'd be dead. I saw in one face of the cuboid block the fight.  
"Sean!" I called to it, "Can you hear me?"  
………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuna has summoned Shiva and we stood ready. Rachel was still standing where she'd been. She hadn't even blinked it was as if she was petrified. I'd gone to shake her but she hadn't even gone floppy like a normal person. It was like she was frozen in ice. We had to fight around her. I was very worried.  
"Anima's weakness is ice." I told Yuna blasting Anima with Blizzada. Lulu joined.  
"Watch out for it's overdrive." Auron cautioned seeing Seymour was making Anima use Boost.  
Shiva was doing well against Anima. It seemed to be making mincemeat of her. I felt sorry for Anima, but this had to be done. Then Anima used Oblivion **AN Is it that? I'm pretty sure. **When Shiva came back she had a full overdrive gauge but looked pretty beat. As with the Crawler Lulu and me went on healing duty. I downed a Hi-potion before doing this. Whew I felt a whole lot better. Once healed, Shiva was ready.  
"Shiva Diamond Dust!" Yuna instructed.  
_ If only Rachel was here. _ I thought. I'd already tried thinking to her. That wasn't working.  
The Diamond Dust was extremely effective against Anima. It wouldn't be long before she was down.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I stood there banging on the walls. I didn't want it to end like this. Anima didn't want it to end like this. I gave up and sat on the icy ground. Maybe it was fate. Maybe there was no other way. I then heard something like feet. I didn't round but I felt someone was there.  
"You can forget about that now." I heard the voice. I knew that voice.  
"You were in my head." I replied, "You nearly made me kill Yuna."  
"What I told you was right wasn't it?" he said  
"Shuyin-."  
"So you do know it is me. Look, forget them, forget everything. Why don't you come with me?"  
I stood up. Being with him would make everything better again… no it wouldn't. Yes it would. No… no it wouldn't. He was a mad guy who wanted to destroy Spira. But so was Seymour. But there was good in Seymour. I decided not to move no matter which way I thought was right.  
"You're not coming?" he said, "But I've found you after all this time. We can be together."  
I'd blocked him out. I wasn't listening.  
"Why aren't you coming?" he called, "What is the matter with you!" he yelled.  
"I believe." I said to him, "I'll wait." I thought now the answers weren't to find here now. I have to wait I realised. The Fayth want him to die. At least for now. I then had an idea.  
"Fira!"  
"Hey where are you? Why isn't she coming with me?" Shuyin shouted to nothing.  
"At this moment she may not be convinced." Another voice joined, "But soon she will forget all she has come to believe."  
"No!" Shuyin told him angrily, "I'm not leaving her again!"  
"Fira!" I continued, the ice began to melt. It was working.  
"No!" I heard the unknown voice, "Can't… keep this up… much… longer."  
I pushed against the melting ice again. I then gave one last massive charge.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anima had crumbled under the power of Yuna's Shiva sometime ago. All our strength now was on Seymour. We all looked around as we heard a struggled shout. Rachel moved. She flew across the floor as if she'd been trying to break down a door.  
"Something is really wrong here." She told me.  
"Rachel, what happened."  
"Sean. It's Shuyin."  
I couldn't say anything. I then got hit by a Thundaga spell. Luckily Yuna was keeping up the Nuls and using up Ethers. I pulled Rachel up off the floor. She stood there staring at Seymour not knowing what to do. Tidus began to glow. He was ready to work his Overdrive. We saw him flip across the room ready for Spiral Cut. Rachel shut her eyes when she began to see his sword come into contact with Seymour's body.  
**(End Seymour's Ambition.)**  
Tidus overdrive finished it. Seymour had a huge gash going all down his body. His face now looked as if he was in pain. He fell to his knees and stared at us. Now I kinda pitied him.  
"Yuna...you would pity me now?" when he said that I think for that one moment I understood what Rachel meant by him being 'sounding different'.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

I saw Seymour's life ebbing away from him. He began to fall onto his back. Why did it have to be like this?  
"No!" I called running over, but Yuna got there first.  
She stared at him. I think now she did pity him. Now when it was to late. I looked at his face. His eyes were wide open. Yuna went and closed them. Even when Seymour was dead he was still gorgeous. Then the door to the room opened and we all looked round.  
"Lord Seymour!" Tromell exclaimed, "What happened here?"  
He and his two female assistants ran to Seymour's body. Shoving me out of the way.  
"What...what have I done?" Wakka lamented.  
"Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all!" Tidus reminded us, "Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!"  
Tromell stood up towering over his former masters body.   
"You did this?" he sounded shocked.  
"Yuna. Send him." Auron told her. Yuna obliged. I knocked her off balance. Either way he couldn't be sent now.  
"No!" I told her. Me and Yuna began fighting for control of the staff. I couldn't tell her why I was doing this though. She wouldn't understand the future. Tromell forced us both even further away from Seymour.  
"No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!"

The two assistants carried Seymour's body out of the room, at least he was safe from a sending. Tromell followed them. Yuna dropped to her knees.  
"Traitors?" she couldn't believe that she would be though of that way.  
"We're finished." Wakka said pessimistically  
"Now hold on just a minute!" Tidus exclaimed "Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened!"   
"It won't be that easy..." Auron told him "Let's get out of here."   
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

We began to run for the exit. Kimarhi and Wakka were almost at the exit suddenly the floor disappeared and they both fell. I heard Rachel, Rikku and Yuna scream as there floor disappeared too.  
"Gimme a break!" Tidus shouted, after the two of us also hit the floor.  
"We've already got the bloody aeon!" Rachel called to the same invisible person, "Well I have even if Yuna doesn't." she added quietly, though she knew Yuna did have it. Everyone else seemed pretty annoyed that we had to do the trials.  
"Right." I said calmly, "If we want to or not we have to do this, so let's get it done ASAP." Rachel smiled and nodded going to push the pedestal. It began to move slightly grinding across the ground before flying along the ground and crashing into a piece of ice that disappeared.  
"Sean go and get the sphere." Rachel told me  
I obliged and took the sphere out of where Rachel had gestured. The blue line that would have generated the ice Rachel had gotten rid of stopped glowing. I went to help Rachel push the pedestal to it's next destination.  
"You guys can wait if you want," Rachel told the others, "We'll have this done in no time."  
I ran down to the second level to the far left place where there was a recess for the sphere to be placed.

Tidus was sitting on top of a square of ice just below the path, which would lead us out of here. He was leaning on his hand.  
"Hey we aren't taking that long." I grinned at him.  
"Oh Rach." He said acknowledging I was there, "It's not that I'm just thinking, if Yuna helped us fight Seymour, then why was she going to accept his proposal?"  
"You'll find out." I told him. "And I bet it's for more reasons than one."  
"Come on Rach are you ready!" I heard Sean call  
I then realised where Tidus was sitting. I laughed to myself.  
"Yep ready!" I replied  
There was a rumble and everyone looked round. Tidus stood up wondering where it was coming from. All of a sudden the place where he'd been sitting began to go upwards.  
"Whoa!" Tidus cried moving round everywhere not being able to keep balance  
_He's gonna fall on me now._  
Tidus then toppled over falling off the thing and then landed right on top of me. Everyone began to laugh. Yuna hid her smile behind her hand. Tidus then looked at me from where he was lying on top of me.  
"You did that on purpose!"  
"Really would I do that?"  
"Oh!"  
Tidus then started ruffling my hair. I objected by shouting 'get off' and trying to roll away from him. He still made sure I didn't escape. Then he found the one place.  
"No, no! NO!" I shouted.  
He did of course. Soon I was rolling around on the floor laughing. I saw Sean upside down from where I was. Tidus then realised he was there and got up very quickly. I think he thought that we were together… er no. Still it meant he wouldn't suspect Sean and Baralai, which was good. I then stood up trying to make my hair look suitable. I saw Yuna looking at the floor, she looked uncomfortable.  
"Come on Rach," Sean laughed, "Are we gonna get out of these trial or are you going to insist flirting with Tidus all night."  
"What!" I exclaimed grabbing the sphere that was in the wall of the block Tidus had been on. I began to run at Sean.  
"Oh shit." He remarked before legging it. I slipped on some ice and fell over as dignified as possible and then got up and resumed chase.

I ran from Rachel. Although I'd gathered she wasn't a fast as most people even if she hadn't slipped on the ice. I got down to the second level quite a bit before her. As she came down the slope she started to slow down and walk.  
"Fine you win." She admitted.  
"Just put the sphere in."  
"And you can go and get the next one."  
I trudged back up the slope reluctantly, having one sphere at a time sucked. But when I got to the to of the slope Kimarhi was holding out a sphere.  
"Kimarhi thought Rachel and Sean would need this." He smiled  
"Thanks Kimarhi." I tried to slap him on the shoulder but my arm wouldn't reach that far so I ended up doing it on his arm. I think he took it the same way. I slid back down and put the sphere in the pedestal. Rachel ran back to the first level and waited for me. I pushed the pedestal and a light went up the pillar restoring the ice to another part of the bridge. I went to go back up so we could fill the last pillar when I turned round and found there was no slope. I looked around. Oh shit.  
"Rachel where shall I put this sphere?" I heard Tidus call oh God he'd taken the sphere out. How was I gonna get out of this?  
"Put it in…" Rachel began, then she stopped, "Tidus you stupid blond Sean's not up yet put it back!" Rachel half chastised and laughed.  
The slope then solidified back to ice and I thankfully ran up before it disappeared again. I took the sphere that made the slope out of the recess.  
"I bet you wanted to leave me really." I said to Rachel.  
"Course not my little hunni bunny." Rachel replied grinning, "Besides," she muttered, "Rikku wouldn't have wanted to leave her little Seanie-poo."  
"Get off." I chuckled, "Why does she insist on calling me Seanie anyway?"  
"She's just being… friendly." Rachel giggled, "Hey I wouldn't have left you anyway." She said more seriously, "I don't leave friends behind."  
I smiled and nodded, "Now let's get out of here."  
I went to the final pillar and placed the sphere in it. Everyone cheered as the final column became a topped with ice.  
"Come on let's go." Lulu said and everyone agreed by running back up to the tunnel.  
We all ran thinking that the bridge might disappear again at any moment, we finally got out of that blasted Trials, but we all skidded to a halt when we saw Tromell and his friends, blocking off the temple exit. I then saw Baralai standing behind trying to see what was going on.  
"Please..." Yuna begged  
"Give us a chance to explain." Auron said  
"No need. I already know what I'll tell the other maesters." Tromell replied  
"Meaning...?" Auron asked half expecting the answer.  
"Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a maester."  
"You're not letting us go." Tidus exclaimed  
"Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."  
"But what would you do if this 'Lord Seymour' who you think is so great tried to kill followers of Yevon and a summoner?" I asked. There were a few gasps and mutters from the crowd around, "It was him or us."  
"You killed Maester Seymour?" Baralai said shocked. I looked at him now and saw that his trust in me had gone.  
"No Baralai you weren't there, we had to…" I trailed off my head sank to the floor.  
"I thought you were a good person Sean, but now I kinda, I dunno what to think."  
I think I might have cried then, but any tears I would have shed never came. I just looked at the floor feeling upset and slightly angry. I felt someone take my hand. I surprised to find out it was Rachel.  
_Don't worry he'll understand, you know he will. Oh and the hand doesn't mean anything in that way so don't get any ideas. _She chuckled, _anyway you've met him early now, whose to say you won't see him again?_  
"Wait, wait!" Rikku realised "Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!"  
"You mean this?" Tromell asked us and I looked at the only hope we would have had at that moment. He held it up before us and destroyed it.  
"The Guado take care of Guado affairs."  
"Did you even bother to look at it?" Rachel asked them. That brought about a silence, "I don't like that sphere, but if I did you would have thought that you who seem to respect your previous master so much (!) Would bother to look at his last testament."  
The Guado then seemed more madden by what Rachel said. Still there was a chance to make our escape.  
"Let's go!" I called grabbing the two nearest hands, which were Rachel and Rikku.  
"Away!" Kimarhi agreed  
"Run!" Auron called to the others.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

We all ran Sean still holding on to my hand. He was a faster runner than I was and was dragging me along. I let go and ran at my own pace, Sean had Rikku's hand too unfortunately for her. She still ran to keep up with him. I watched the others even Lulu passing me. The Guado guards were in pursuit I could hear them. I had to keep away from them. I began to slow down. I was getting a stitch.  
_No I must keep running_ I told myself  
I kept moving my legs in a running fashion, but continued to slow down. I began to take deep breaths, but the cold air made my lungs hurt even more. I had to stop. Someone then came beside me. It was Kimarhi.  
"If Rachel stop running she never get started again." He warned.  
I was beginning to double up and then I realised that the Guado had caught up. I turned round pulling out my sword, which I called, (even though being the explosive form of it I still liked this name better), Eisenmeteor. While Kimarhi also unsheathed his spear.  
"Kimarhi protect Rachel while she run."  
"No I'm not gonna leave you on your own. I'll fight with you."  
He smiled at me. A Guado guard and some fiends we ready to fight. I went and stole the Hi-potion from the Guado while Kimarhi attacked one of the fiends. I stuck the Guado again with Eisenmeteor and it doubled up. It was on a yellow stage of HP now. I could tell by the way he stood. Kimarhi then finished the guard off. I concentrated on the fiends. They retaliated, but didn't do much damage. Kimarhi and me did a bit of slicing and dicing and the fiends floated away in pyreflies. We started to run again. More Guado guards were coming from the temple entrance. Everyone had got away from the path leading to the temple at least. I tried to run but I couldn't get up to speed. I didn't feel like running I felt tired. I straggled behind Kimarhi trying to stay close. When I just gave up and went into a walk he ran towards me and picked me up.  
"Oh!" I gasped as he picked me up.  
It was weird being carried by Kimarhi. His strides were like three of mine and he seemed to leap rather than run. Anyway we continued along the ice path finally above the temple. We reached the lake where Kimarhi put me down and we ran to the others.  
"Are you two okay?" Lulu asked us  
"We're fine, we just had to do a little pest control." I panted.  
I knew what was coming up and pulled the Hi-potion I gotten of the guard and downed it in one. We heard people running and two Guado guards caught up with us. A large beast, a Wendigo followed and jumped on to the lake. Rikku and me lined up first and got the Hi-potions from both guards and then followed by Tidus and Sean who sliced them with one hit. Auron, Kimarhi and Wakka were the next to follow.  
"Right you three any overdrives you have use them." I said.  
Wakka was first with Element Reels. A ball of fire was kicked towards the Wendigo. It staggered back with the force the ball was kicked. The Wendigo threw a punch at Wakka and he slid back across the ice. He lay motionless for a few seconds. Lulu ran over to him and got a Potion out she quickly revived Wakka who after the potion just seemed a bit shaken. It was Auron's turn. He plunged his sword into the ground and then used Dragon Fang on the Wedigo. Then Kimarhi used Jump. The Wendigo struck back on Auron but missing, Kimarhi was hit though. Yuna came up and healed him. The Wendigo then pounded Yuna. She fell to the ground though a Phoenix Down wasn't needed. I went up and summoned my Ifrit. The black dog like Aeon rose from the ground and I landed on his shoulder. I clambered down and told him to use Meteor Strike. The Wendigo was pushed back more due to the size of Ifrit as they were almost equal size. It then became a battle between Ifrit and the Wendigo with me getting him to use Firaga on himself when he needed healing. Finally Ifrit's overdrive was full and so was mine. Ahh I got it, whenever I could use Junction GF it was used in conjunction with the aeons overdrive, it wasn't a completely new overdrive. That's why I couldn't use it without an aeon.  
"Gemini Doublé, junction GF."  
I felt myself disappear once again as the orbs circled round me. Ifrit started the column of fire around the Wendigo. I then rose up out of the ground as Ifrit, only more lion like than the Ifrit in Spira and I was able to stand on two legs. Many spheres of fire were around me. My Ifrit pulled a lump rock from the icy lake and I hit one of the fiery spheres with my fists. Both projectiles flew from opposite directions. Ifrit's from the ground upwards, mine down from the sky. There was an almighty crash as they collided with the Wendigo. The Wendigo fell back to earth and landed almost dead on the lake. Before died though, it pounded into the icy lake. A huge crack began to form down in the middle. There was a shattering noise as the almost the whole lake caved in. There were cries of distress from everyone as we fell down into the lake.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I got up out of the ankle deep water, which wasn't actually wet if you get what I mean. I looked around. There was some sort of mist floating around the whole place, but we seemed to be in the ruins of an ancient city. This didn't fool me though. We were on Sin's back. It was obvious. Sin had a city on his back when you saw him and he was floating under the water listening to the hymn. From the FMV there was no city underneath the lake when he wasn't there. There were loads of pyreflies to. The circled me. Everyone was all right, well Yuna was lying down, but I'm sure she was okay. I saw Rikku talking to Sean. I just listened to Shiva singing the Hymn.  
"I'm sure Yunie's okay. She's breathing fine and all." Rikku said, "How are Lulu and Wakka?"  
"Well, Wakka's in shock. Can't blame him, either." I heard Tidus say, "And Lulu, well, she's just the same as always."  
"She's so together. All grown up, I guess."  
"I guess."  
"Well, just give me five or six more years."   
That must mean that Lulu could be… oh wait rubbish at maths… 15, 16, 17…20 or 21. I suspected that.  
I walked over to the little group Tidus, Sean, Rikku and Kimarhi had now formed.  
"So, Kimahri, how do we get out of here?" Sean asked totally stealing Tidus line, but c'est la vie.  
"Hey, don't change the subject!" Rikku complained though she was giggling  
"We climb." Kimarhi just said  
"Kimahri, too!"   
"Only those who try will become."  
"Huh?" Rikku didn't understand, but I did. I had even before Tidus came along with his explination.  
"He means you have to work hard if you want to be like Lulu."  
"Why is everyone stealing what I want to say?" Tidus moaned  
"Well I will!" Rikku told me ignoring Tidus  
"Kimahri think Rikku should stay Rikku."  
"Hey!" Rikku hadn't liked the sound of that; she approached Kimarhi "Are you saying I'll never be like Lulu? Kimahri!"  
Me, Sean and Tidus laughed, but Wakka as usual was in a mard.  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?" He grumbled  
There was a groan as Yuna finally woke up.  
"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed  
Yuna then began to tell us why she had agreed to Seymour's proposal knowing full well what he'd done.  
"I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in to Yevon's judgement."  
"In exchange for marriage?" Lulu sounded shocked, even though she was the one who had agreed with Yuna's marriage in the first place.  
"Yes, if that's what it took."  
"You shouldn't have if you didn't want to." I said, "I mean you're 17 you're responsible enough to make your own decisions. Why just do it for that? Anyway if people are twisted enough like you think Seymour is they never change for marriage."  
"Why do you say 'like you _think_ he is?" Lulu asked, though I said nothing and just shrugged.  
"So, what did Seymour say?" Tidus asked Yuna changing the subject… slightly  
"He didn't say anything." Yuna replied  
_Why didn't he say anything? _ I thought though I was thinking it as if I was asking him. I reached out trying to read his mind as we 'something elses' can do. I heard a confused 'huh' reply to me.  
_Why didn't you say anything to Yuna when she accepted?_ I thought again trying to see if maybe…  
(**Play Sonic Heros Disquieting Shadow)**  
**_Because, when I thought about it I didn't know whether it was worth it.  
_**Ahh! Had my Seymour just replied to me? So he was a 'something else' too.  
**_But also I…I didn't want to marry Yuna. I…  
_**Then the voice changed. I don't think you need reminding to what  
**_Gaah, uh. Hey what are you doing reading my mind? Get out!_**  
I felt something negating me and I got a headache  
**(End Disquieting Shadow.)**  
"Now...now I don't even think it was worth it." I heard Yuna's voice still saying, "I should've told you what I was going to do."  
"Enough." Auron spoke, "Dwelling in the past is futile."  
Tee hee he said futile funny, he said few-tull rather than few-tie-ull. Actually it was probably me that sounded weird to them.  
"Hey! You don't have to say it like that!" Rikku and me chorused unintentionally.  
"You want to waste time listening to her regrets?" That sounded mean  
Rikku faced Yuna  
"You don't have to say it like that." She said quietly  
"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?" Auron asked Yuna  
"Yes."  
"And Rachel?"  
"Yeah, you don't have to ask me. This isn't even my pilgrimage."  
"You are a summoner with us, it is yours as much as Yuna's."  
"I'd carry on, but of course if Yuna didn't want to… oh well she does so count me in."  
"But then, do you think Yevon will allow it?" Yuna wondered. Oh yeah _Yevon _almost forgot about that dude.  
"The Fayth are the ones that give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us... then we will defy Yevon if we must."  
"Whoo hoo!" Sean cheered  
"Whoa!" Tidus sounded shocked  
"I can't believe you said that!" Rikku exclaimed  
"Sir Auron?" Lulu said concerned  
"Count me out." Wakka sad moodily, "We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course... it's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal,and for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!"  
"But still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment." Was Lulu agreeing?  
"We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think."  
Little do they know that Mika is on to Seymour's little game of killing his dad.  
"I agree." Wakka _finally_ cheered up.  
"Sir Auron..." Once again Yuna had to ask permission. Hello! You're old enough to do this yourself you don't need to as Uncle Auron's permission, besides he's dead.  
"So it is decided." He remarked  
"Will you come with us?" she asked him, but also Sean and me.  
"I am the troublemaker, after all." Auron chuckled  
"Yeah, that's right! You can always count on Auron to complicate things!" Tidus said. Great that was a brilliant piece of unneeded information (!)  
"Yeah!" Rikku cheered, "Kimahri roars, and Auron runs off, and..."  
"I never asked you to follow me." Auron said  
"Hey, but that's what friends are for. Right?" Tidus asked  
"Let's go kick some Yevon butt!" I grinned  
"We're not kicking anyone's 'butt'." Lulu told me  
"Aw no fun." I pouted  
"Thank you." Yuna said to Tidus  
Auron just walked away and Tidus scratched the back of his head.  
"Friends, huh?" Rikku pondered  
"Man... How can you all act like nothing's wrong?" Wakka asked, "Must got nerves of steel or something."  
"You're too edgy. Listen to the hymn and calm down." Lulu told him  
"Is that coming from the temple?" Tidus asked. No Tidus it's coming from Father Christmas, hello you've been in three temples with the Hymn already what made you think it wasn't?  
"Yes, it is Yevon's gift. It soothes the hearts of the faithful." Yuna told him  
"Jecht used to sing this song..." Auron began when Tidus walked over to him  
"Yeah, over and over." Tidus confimed, "But not this good, that's for sure." He laughed  
"Another trait you share."  
"What, you were listening?" he paused "Say, how'd you get to Zanarkand anyway? Sin?" Auron said nothing, "Uh-huh, I thought so." 

I went over to Sean who had decided to sit on a rock.  
"You thinking about him?" I asked meaning Baralai  
"Mmm." Sean nodded  
"Come on Sean you'll get to see him again, 2 years later of not before."  
"What if we don't see him on this adventure? There's no certainty that we'll get back to Spira if we have to leave, or if we don't we'll never get home."  
"Sean…" I began, I don't know what made me think this, maybe it was the Hymn, but I didn't know, "Do you ever get the feeling that you are home?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"I don't mean literally that you're back in Ontario, but I mean don't you have a feeling like you're back at a place you've been before and you really miss. Like second home I guess."  
"Yeah," Sean said thinking it over, "Yeah! I get what you mean. Actually I feel like I have déjà vu. I don't mean from playing the game I mean proper déjà vu."  
"I feel that too." I then heard the Hymn was still going, "God isn't Jecht bored of this already. I can listen to things endlessly over and over if I want, but this is beginning to annoy me."  
"Jecht?"  
"Yeah. Haven't you worked out we're on top of Sin?" Sean obviously hadn't. "Well think about it there's nothing under this lake but water, we know that from the Sin floating FMV, we also know that Sin is listening under the lake, so we must have fallen through onto his body."  
"You just worked that out?"  
"Nope. I worked it out when I felt like playing the game again and then I got bored an stopped playing at Bikanel."  
"The singing stopped." Lulu then cut off all conversations people were having. I then realised. Oh yeah. I'd been talking to much again. The ground started shaking.  
"There's something here!" Wakka exclaimed  
"The ground!" Auron realised  
"We're on top of Sin." I told everyone, "I didn't want to tell you in case you panicked."  
"Sin?" Yuna cried and Wakka and Rikku gasped  
"The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu called.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The rest of what happened was like we were at a fairground and we were on a bucking bronco only we were standing on a surface and it was moving around hoping to throw us off. I tried to stay as close to everyone as I could and hope we would make it out together as I was thrown into the freezing abyss. I couldn't help thinking of what had happened to Baralai's father.  
"DADDY! D…a…d…dy."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I'm sure you all know the next stage of the journey. Well looks like me and Sean are both rather unhappy bunnies at loosing our honeys. Well Sean doesn't loose his, but I'm sure you get what I'm going on about. Please review

**It's 15:31 Pshah!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN Pshah there me little hunny bunnies. I am back from lovely jubly sunny Egypt. Gosh England is cold (Shivers.) lol No really I am cold, well I guess I won't be in this chapter.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 24

I woke up, face down in water. I saw Tidus was here with me too. He was the only one. Still it was better than being here on my own. I know that Tidus finds everyone eventually, but if I had been here on my own… who knows what would have happened to me. I got up and helped Tidus out of the water. There was nothing but desert as we looked around.  
"Where am I?" Tidus muttered, "I forgive you, this time. Be good for a while, okay?"  
"Jecht." I said a bit louder than a mutter but not so if Lulu was close she would here. "You do what Tidus says for once now you hear."  
Tidus looked at me.  
"You know?"  
I nodded  
"I thought you would have worked that out by now."  
"You knew from the beginning?"  
"Of your story yes."  
Tidus smiled at me.  
"Thanks it feels good that someone, well apart from Auron knows. Gives me someone to talk to about it you know."  
"Yeah talking to someone about stuff can always make you feel better."  
"Shouldn't we be going to find the others?" Tidus then changed the subject, "Or at least find shelter. I don't think I'll be able to take this heat much longer."  
I agreed I began sweating profusely. I wiped what I could off my forehead and then the back of my neck.  
"We should get some water while there's some." I pointed out and Tidus agreed.  
We filled what we could from the oasis. Luckily the water was sweet rather than salty. The empty potion and Hi-Potion bottles came in very handy. I splashed my face with some water, but only to feel it evaporate almost immediately before my skin could feel its coolness. We then began to trek through the sand our feet sinking with every step.  
"I doubt we'll be able to get very far." I said to Tidus.  
"We should use the strength of talking for walking." He replied. That was actually I must admit the best idea he'd come out with so far on this journey… even if it did sound a bit stupid. As we walked I wished I were back in Macalania. It was cold there, but at least cold didn't make you sweat and make you want to flop on the ground and sleep. At least the cold kept you from feeling drowsy. We were walking up a sand dune when I drank the first bottle of water. We then heard a cry and a huge bird fiend flew over us. This was the worst time to encounter a fiend.  
Tidus tried to swing at the fiend but he was weak from the heat and his hit missed the bird fiend.  
"Neodammerung." I muttered. My body suddenly filled with energy. I became more focused and ready to fight the fiend. The bird went for me but I dodged. I then flew upwards grabbing the fiend by the neck and carrying it up with me. In the air I took hold of the bird and flung it 360 degrees and it slammed into the ground. I joined Tidus back on the ground.  
"Whoa." He marvelled.  
I went for the fiend again with my sword slicing it. Tidus then felt ready to come in.  
"Slice and Dice."  
He circled round the fiend with his new overdrive. We were both beginning to feel the heat. All of a sudden the fiend came towards us with his beak and Auron blocked it off with his katana.  
"Auron are we glad to see you!" Tidus smiled  
We continued fighting the fiend. I felt we were winning now Auron was here, however the fiend still had a lot of HP left.  
"Thundera!"  
There was a buzz of lightening as Lulu then joined us.  
Soon with Auron and Lulu at our side the fiend fell to the ground and burst into pyreflies.  
"The others?" Tidus panted when the fiend was defeated.  
"Haven't found them yet." Lulu said, "We're supposed to stay in one place if we get split up."  
"That doesn't make sense." I said matter of factly, "I mean if you all decide to do that then you'll never find each other, I think we should try to find them. As you said you're supposed to stay in one place."  
Auron nodded and started to walk away.  
"Wait here if you want." Tidus agreed with us, "He's not." he chuckled at Auron striding out ahead of me.

We continued through the desert. It seemed as if it had no end. God knows how Rikku knew the way to Home through all this. Everything looked the same. We soon found Wakka, hiding underneath a destroyed machina. I went and sat under it. I was grateful for the shade. I had another bottle of water and shared some round with the others.  
"Wakka! You alone?" Tidus asked  
"Mmmhmm" Wakka replied regretfully "Where's Yuna?"  
Lulu looked at Tidus, who looked at Auron. Auron then decided to look at me. Oh as if I knew where Yuna was. All was silent and everyone stared at me.  
"What? I don't know where Yuna is."  
"Dammit!" Wakka cursed, "First I lose Yuna then I'm ambushed by machina!"  
He kicked the metal and as I was taking refuge from the sun under there I took cover from Wakka's foot. "Great day I'm having." He said sarcastically

Carrying on we saw Kimahri attempting to climb up a sand dune, but failed to do so. He slid back down again in defeat and shook his head.  
"Yuna and Rachel...gone." he said sadly.  
"He we'll find Rachel." I said brightly. I didn't mention Yuna as I knew where she ended up.  
"It's not your fault, Kimahri!" Tidus assisted in comforting him.

Rikku was next on our find list.  
"Oh! Hey, guys!" she smiled at me, "Glad your here Seanie. Where's Yunie?"  
"Gone." Tidus replied  
"Gone... Some guardian I am." Lulu lamented  
"Umm..." Rikku began nervously "There's something I wanna tell you, but promise not to say anything." Wakka just glared looking pissed off. "No glaring either! I know where we are. We're on-.  
"Bikanel Island." I interrupted.  
"You knew all this time?" Wakka said moodily  
"I thought Rikku should do the explaining. She's probably better at it than I am."  
"Oh thanks (!)" she replied sarcastically, "Anyway, there's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Yunie's there, I'm sure of it! Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!"  
"Rescued? You mean kidnapped!" Wakka said accusingly  
"What does it matter as long as she's safe?" Tidus butted in  
"That's right!" Rikku smiled Anyway, I will take you there if you promise... that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they knew?"  
"Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?" Wakka retorted  
"Yevon did something really bad to us before."  
"Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it."  
"Arrrgh!" Tidus went obviously as pissed off as I was about Wakka going on about how bad the Al Bhed were "Can't you guys... talk about this later?"  
"Just promise you won't tell anyone about this island. Promise?"  
"Wakka, come on!"  
"All right, I promise! Lead the way." Wakka sighed reluctantly  
"You got it!" Rikku grinned.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I sat there in the middle desert waiting for Yuna to come round. I felt that we had to find somewhere to hide and fast.  
_Come on Yuna wake up, wake up. Oh God she's not dead is she? Please say she's not dead.  
_Okay Yuna did annoy me sometimes, but I didn't want her dead. Also if the Guado turned up and Yuna was dead, well I'd be alone and God knows what might happen on the rest of the journey. I felt slightly scared then and got butterflies, no snakes. I then heard a groan as she came round.  
"Yuna? Oh Yunie!" I hugged her and she seemed surprised.  
"It's good to see you too er…" she obviously hadn't come round properly to see who it was yet, "Rachel!" she then smiled and hugged me back, "Well whoever it may have been at least I'm not alone."  
I then felt happy that I was there. God only knows what she may have felt being on her own captured by the Guado. Oh… the Guado  
"Come on." I said quickly getting up, "We must find some shelter. Yes we must get to Home as quickly as possible."  
"Home?" Yuna enquired,  
"Doesn't matter, well not Home, just anywhere to hide."  
"Hide? From whom?"  
"The Gu…" I began, but then…  
**(Play FFX Crisis.)**  
I saw murky outlines of people on the horizon. Shit.  
"Yuna run!" I yelled.  
I grabbed her hand and began to run, well as well as we could in the sand. The Guado must be very light footed as they seemed to be getting closer, no matter how far we trudged through the sand.  
"Keep running." I told Yuna and turned round to throw some grenades.  
The grenades after throwing them a way exploded. I don't know whether I'd hit any but a couple fell to the ground, as I kept moving backwards. I then changed tack. The grenades would hit anywhere haphazardly as I knew I could aim to hit a moving target with one. I pulled out my gloves. I had decided to refrain from wearing them as every time I clenched my fist a shot was fired. I pulled one on and began to fire at the Guado. I hit them more accurately, but there were still to many. I then turned round and tried to catch up with Yuna she'd stopped. I saw a light form around Yuna and I heard Valefor's cry as it went to attack the Guado  
"Sonic Wings." Yuna ordered.  
Valefor did Sonic Wings blinding the Guado with sand as well as injuring some of them. All of a sudden though before our eyes the aeon disappeared.  
"I'm gonna make myself feel better by saying this." I began hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, "Yuna why did you dismiss Valefor?"  
"I didn't." she replied nervously  
"I knew you'd say that."  
The Guado were now beginning to surround us and there in the middle of them was Seymour.  
"You mean… Aeon dismisser!" I said, for it was the only thing I could think of.  
"Maester Seymour!" Yuna sounded shocked and scared.  
"Alas it's true sorry about getting rid of your Aeon Lady Yuna but we couldn't for the life," he then chuckled  
"Life my arse." I interrupted.  
"The life of us see where we were going." He finished.  
"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked rather fiercely, well a nervous fierce.  
"Simply because you refused my hand at Macalania, and I always get what I want so you're coming with me."  
"Over my dead body." I said. Well that was the only thing I could think of.  
"Funny you should say that." Seymour smiled, "There are few like us left in Spira. Not that the summoners know of course."  
"How many?" I asked not understanding his meaning.  
"Well I say including you and… well that makes six if I am not mistaken."  
"Wait there's six something elseses right?"  
"If that's what you want to call them." Seymour smiled, "Enough talking you're coming with me." He ordered a guard to grab Yuna.  
"Power Break." I drew Eisenmeteor and hit the guards arm. Blood came out the wound and I heard a crack. Maybe I shouldn't have done it so hard.  
"Well if that's how you want to play." Seymour grinned, "Well I suppose I could do with a bit of amusement since coming back from Limbo."  
"Limbo?" Yuna sounded well like she knew what that meant, but also confused if you get my meaning.  
"He's unsent." I told her and Yuna nodded. I then edged close to Yuna as the Guado closed in. "Yuna it's you he wants run."  
"But…"  
"Hey I'm a summoner too and I know what's gonna happen trust me." Okay maybe I didn't know what was going to happen, but if it would make her run. Yuna began to run though was blocked by some fiends the Guado sent out.  
_Nowhere to run, time to fight. Ten to one fight your way out or die trying.  
_**(End Crisis play Normal Battle Theme.)  
**_No Aeons either I'll just have to fight the best I can._  
I tried to steal as many of the guards Hi-Potions as possible though some cottoned on to what I was doing. I took down the ones I'd stolen from.  
_I wish I'd kept the cheat disc._ I thought almost hitting myself.  
"Cheer!"  
I felt myself getting stronger. I hoped it would be enough to take out the guards with potions. I tried one. Almost but not quite. Hey maybe… I took a grenade threw it at a cluster of guards then immediately ran in and chopped down a guard before he could heal himself. The others who were hit by the impact of the grenade healed themselves.  
"Fire!" I heard Yuna casting some black magic to stop the guards from coming round her. I backed up closer to Yuna. The fiends weren't presenting a problem. Just there to cover the exit I suppose. I tried my gloves out again the rapid machine gun like fire took down the Guado guards better. I continued to do this once again many falling. I was running out of ammo. Uh oh problem. I repacked the gloves and got Eisenmeteor out again holding him ready while I scrabbled around in the sand hoping for more grenades. I found a few, but the Guado soon took advantage of this. One grabbed me while I was down on my knees and I heard Yuna scream. I dropped Eisenmeteor and my hands were forced behind my back. I wasn't going to go down like this. I then rose up though still on my knees and head butted the Guado that had me with the back of my head. Ow… I wasn't sure where I'd hit but he let go. I got up quickly again and saw the guards with Yuna trying to flee. One last try at something spectacular.  
"Gemini Doublé"  
One again I did the chopping motion and the cross with my arms and the other transparent older looking me appeared. Once again the other me flew above the host of Guado. Suddenly a transparent Eisenmetor appeared. As I knew the real one was probably in possession of the Guado. I still did what I had done before. The sowrd spun above me as I tossed it. Soon the transparent sword was filled with second level spells. The other me then caught the Eisenmeteor flying towards her. I spun used my hands to spin the group of Guado round and then they were surrounded by fire. This next bit was weird. The other me as she had done previously was going to stick the sword into the Guado only she stuck it into the air. It still had the same effect all the Guado except for Seymour were getting spun above the other me's head and she slammed them into the ground. That took all but ten of them out. I saw Seymour's face turn to shock as he saw most of his troops decimated. Seymour signalled to the remaining Guado to leave with Yuna. They were gonna leave me out here. Okay I had never put this into practice so now was a good time to try. I ran through the sand till I was nearly behind the guards. I jumped and… not as graceful a landing as I hoped but I still managed to grab his legs so he fell. I then got up once again and tried to pursue Yuna. The Guado I'd just felled then grabbed me by the ankle and I was pulled to the ground. I grabbed on to the edge of Yuna's dress and she also toppled. Seymour almost doubled over with laughter as he saw me, Yuna and the guards try to overpower each other. It was like a wrestling match. At one point a Guado twisted my arm so hard that I think I did bang on the floor three times. In the end I gave up trying to fight as more Guado cam to try and hold me down and my face was pushed towards the sand.  
(**End Normal Battle Theme)  
**…………………………………………………………………………………………..

We carried on walking for a bit and then I felt I _had _to ask Rikku something.  
"Rikku. Rachel will be at Home too right?"  
Rikku then looked uncomfortable  
"Well they didn't know she was a summoner at first. We just have to hope that after Macalania they went after her of she's found her way to Home herself."  
Even if Rachel had would she have got through what was there? I didn't feel I should mention to Rikku what was happening at Home yet.  
"Well if you knew about Bikanel Rachy probably did too right? So therefore she'd be at Home."  
"Rikku we both knew_ about_ Bikanel and Home, but neither of us know the way there."  
"Oh." Rikku looked worried, "Oh well Rachel's a big girl. She can take care of herself right?"  
"Rikku she's the same age as you. You two are the youngest on this pilgrimage!"  
"Well forgive for trying to be optimistic!"  
"Sorry, it's just I'm worried. Want some water?" I handed her a bottle.  
"I could never stay mad at you." Rikku smiled taking the bottle and having a drink.  
"So how long till Home?" I decided to ask.  
"Still a bit of a way yet." Rikku replied, "Ahh!" she then covered her eyes as something shined in them. "What's that?" she asked running over to where the sun was reflecting off something. She picked up the thing out of the sand. I ran to catch up.  
"Hey cool." Rikku grinned waving the thing about. I ducked  
"Watch where you're waving that!"  
"Sorry it's a pretty sword though. Look."  
I took hold of the sword and looked at it. I'd seen it before.  
"What happened here?" Rikku the said looking around.  
There were definite signs of a battle. There were spots of blood and the sand was in shapes that showed there had been more than one struggle. As I walked along the sand I saw about three dead bodies. I turned one over. I couldn't help gasping when I was met with face of Guado… Yuna had been taken.  
"You think there was a fight?" Rikku asked, "I feel sorry for the person the sword belonged to."  
I looked at the sword again tracing the marks on it. I pictured Rachel in my mid wondering where she could be. I then made the connection of who the swords owner was.  
"No!" I exclaimed dropping the sword  
"What?" Rikku asked  
"This is Rachel's sword."  
"So where's Rachel?"  
"I think she must have been the one in this fight… and lost."  
"Hey Home's not that far she could have escaped."  
Rikku then ran to Lulu who was at the very back of the rest of the others.  
"Come on move it slowpokes!" she told them hastily, beginning to push Lulu along in an attempt to make her go faster. "We have to get to Home now!"  
I put the sword away with my belongings already guessing what must have happened.  
_Rachel and Yuna were here._ I realised _If we aren't far from Home the Guado leaving must have captured them both. So that means they'll be in Bevelle. But what will they do to Rachel?_  
I decided to put that in the back of my mind. We had to get to Home and get the airship. Then we could go and crash Yuna's wedding and rescue Rachel. The others soon caught up with me.  
"We found Rachel's sword." I told them, "That means Rachel must have tried to get to Home."  
"So if we go there, we find them both." Lulu finished before I could say anything.  
Everyone began to carry on at double the speed.  
"Over here!" Rikku called at the bottom of a sand dune. We all tried to get up it. Rikku was the first to reach the top. "Aaaaaaa!" she cried  
We all got to the top of the dune.  
"Rikku!" Tidus exclaimed  
**(Play FFX Crisis.)**  
Before our eyes Home was being decimated and destroyed.  
"What? Yuna and Rachel are down there?" Wakka sounded as if he'd rather step in chocobo muck but also sounded worried  
"Of all the places... Let's go!" Lulu instructed.

As we entered Home we saw Al Bhed soldiers fighting and killing fiends. We ran past them all trying to find Yuna.  
"Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked  
An Al Bhed soldier then fell over clutching his stomach.  
"Keyakku!" Rikku exclaimed running to his side "Who? Who's attacking us? "Fru tet drec du oui?" (Who did this to you?) she asked him desperately  
"Yevon... Guado..." Keyakku managed to say before he died.  
"Keyakku? Keyakku!" Rikku shouted  
"A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?" Lulu was trying to find a motive for the Guado to do so, but I already.  
"Dryd ec fnuhk! Guado ku vun dra summoner." (That is wrong! Guado go for the summoner.) an Al Bhed voice said behind us.  
"Vydran..." (Father...) Rikku sounded happy to see him.  
A bald man approached her and knelt beside Keyakku. He felt for a pulse and then shook his head. Rikku looked like she was about to cry. I felt I had to comfort her and put an arm around her. Cid, the bald guy looked at me suspiciously. I then let go of Rikku not wanting to cause trouble or for Cid to get the wrong idea. Rikku looked disappointed that I had done so.  
"You Rikku's friends?" Cid asked us and we all nodded "Well, just don't stand there, come on! Let's go kick those Guado out of our Home!"

We all ran into Home. I heard Rikku and Tidus talking behind.  
"Who...?" Tidus started  
"Cid." I called back to him  
"Leader of the Al Bhed... He's my dad." Rikku added.  
"Let's go!" Tidus called to us telling us to go faster  
"Yeah. We have to save Yunie."  
"Not only Yuna. Right?"  
"Right!" "Yuna! Where are you?" Wakka called as we got into Home.  
Then a Guado and three bombs stopped us. The Guado wasn't hard to take out, the bombs though hindered us by having to expand and then explode. Still we made light work of them  
"What in Yevon's name are those Guado thinking?" Wakka asked  
"This is terrible!" Rikku agreed  
We made our way through to the next room where we heard Cid's voice over some sort of loudspeaker  
"Drec pedac!" He said, "Rikku! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan, duu! E ys majamehk Home! Yht dra fiends fedr ed!"  
(This bites!) (Rikku! You read me? You go under, too! I am levelling Home! And the fiends with it!")  
"Oh, no!" Rikku exclaimed on hearing her fathers words  
"What'd he say?" Wakka asked, obviously being a Yevonite he had no clue what Cid had just said  
"We have to get underground!" She told us  
"Where's Yuna?" Auron asked. It annoyed me how they seemed to be asking about Yuna's safety more than Rachel's they were both in the same amount of danger. Still I suppose both of them being missing it applied to both of them. I guess they thought if they found Yuna they'd find Rachel. Which could be right… in it's own way.  
"The Summoner's Sanctum! This way!"  
More fiends came along but eventually we killed them. Rikku ran down some stairs and we all followed.  
"Over here!"  
Even in the new room there was the same destruction. Walls were on fire and everything was in ruin. We all stood silently for a few moments.  
"This place done for." Wakka finally admitted.  
"You're right. You're right, Wakka." Rikku said sadly "We Al Bhed, we... we weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then, my dad brought the Al Bhed together again. If we put our minds to it and worked together, then we could make a new home. Everyone worked hard, we had our Home back again... But now... Why did things have to turn out this way?"

Two more fiends Chimera's appeared either side of us.  
"Rikku..." Wakka said sympathetically "Damn those Guado! What are they thinking?"  
There was another fight. These were the toughest fiends yet and had third level spells I think. Eventually at the end of the battle after Rikku and Tidus had, had Phoneix Downs we all downed Hi-Potions before carrying on to the Summoners Sanctum.  
**(End Crisis)**  
"Rikku, what is the Summoners' Sanctum?" Lulu asked  
"The Summoners' Sanctum is where we keep the summoners. We keep them safe there." She told them  
"You kidnapped them." Wakka exclaimed. Rikku nodded  
"I know it's against the teachings and all that..."  
"I get why you did it, but..."  
"Well, I sure don't get it, Wakka." Tidus said "They might get hurt on their pilgrimage so you kidnap them? I mean, if the summoners don't do their job, then who will beat Sin? You want to protect them, I know. But guardians are there for that. If guardians do their job well, summoners will be safe!" There was a pause. "Right?" Still more silence. "Right?"  
"It's quiet. Kimahri goes now." Kimarhi informed us.

He walked down the steps to the Summoners' Sanctum. We followed slowly.  
"Yuna, please be here!" Rikku pleaded

We finally got to the Summoners' Sanctum. We looked around. Still more fire and there were lots of dead bodies.  
"Yuna!" Kimarhi yelled  
"She's not here.", I knew that voice… Dona, "Hello again. Wait there until we have performed the sending." Isaaru was standing by her. So they'd got him to even with a warning. It still made me laugh thought I wasn't in the mood to laugh now it was going on for real.  
"They died...protecting us." He explained, "It's not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending."  
Pacce he ran up to Tidus.  
"Hey, what's "sacrificed"?" he asked, "The Al Bhed said summoners were being sacrificed. That summoners shouldn't have to do a pilgrimage..."  
"Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect summoners..." Tidus asked everyone, "The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!""  
"The pilgrimages have to stop!" Rikku shouted, "If they don't, and they get to Zanaraknd... They might defeat Sin. Yunie could...but then she..." she paused before exploding, "Yunie or Rachel will die, you know?"  
(**Play FFX Revealed Truth)**  
Tidus looked at us confused not wanting to believe it.  
"You know, don't you?" Rikku said reassuring herself more than Tidus, "Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. They told you, didn't they? With the Final Aeon, they can beat Sin...but then... If one of them called it, then the Final Aeon's would kill them. Even if they defeated Sin, it will kill one of them too, you know?"  
She fell to her knees in anguish.  
"Was I the only one who didn't know?" Tidus asked going up to Rikku, "Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"  
"We weren't hiding it..." Wakka began  
"It was just...too hard to say."  
"Hey Sean how do you feel about this?" Tidus asked, "Just finding out that Yuna…" he stopped when he saw my face. He turned to the others, "You told Sean and not me huh. He randomly turns up half way through the pilgrimage and you decide to tell him!"  
"If Sean knew he knew of his own accord." Lulu told him  
"Hey I didn't like it when I found out…" I was going to say more but Tidus interrupted. Auron and Kimahri just stayed silent and motionless not wanting to get involved. Tidus shrieked, and he to his knees.  
"Lulu! How could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family! Why don't you do something, Wakka?"  
"Don't you think we tried to stop her?" Lulu shouted back at him, "She follows...her heart."  
"I know I may not have known Rachel the best." I said, "But I knew that she wouldn't have faced Sin with the Final Summoning. Although she is a summoner she also thought there was no point in facing Sin."  
"Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!"  
"But, Wakka, that's just totally wrong!" Rikku said "Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves... just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?"  
Some pyreflies of fallen bodies formed a Wendigo as the conversation took place.  
"But that is our choice..." Isaaru said  
"We all live in fear of Sin. You know that." Dona added  
"A world without Sin... That is the dream of all Yevon's children. And we will use that power, even if it means our lives!" Isaaru finished

They both summoned Ifrit and Valefor to confront the Wendigo. Tidus was still really pissed off. I could sympathise. I think we were all feeling really crummy.  
"And I've been telling Yuna 'Let's go to Zanaraknd together!'" Tidus muttered sadly, "I told her all the things...we could...we could... But Yuna, she'd...just smile."

Valefor looked at Tidus. I knew what Tidus was thinking about and knowing what made me think of it too. Before I came to Spira, the bit before the Mi'ihen Highroad

"Hey, watch!" Yuna said whistling  
"Hey, you got pretty good." Tidus replied,  
"You sound sad."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
"Wanna scream?"  
"I really don't think that's gonna help this time."  
"You know what? It's embarrassing to say this myself... But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? I know it's hard."  
"Yeah... I understand. I think."  
"Right, now let's see what you can do."  
I saw the two of them laughing but there was no sound.  
"I want my journey to be full of laughter."

"I can't let her die!" Tidus screamed, "I'll find her!"  
Now knowing that neither Yuna or Rachel were here we decided to leave. We ran up a flight of stairs.

"Hu desa! Ku, ku, ku!" (No time! Go, go, go!) We heard Cid over the loud speaker  
"Three minutes mavd!" (Three minutes left!) We heard another voice, which I recognised as Brother's  
"Rinno, rinno! Oui ryja one minute!" (Hurry, hurry! You have one minute!)  
We finally reached the bridge of the airship.  
"Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked Cid though he ignored him.  
"Ajanouha uh puynt?" (Everyone on board?) he asked "Ajanouha ymeja!"  
(Everyone alive!)  
Tidus went up to Cid and pulls him around.  
"I said, where is she? Answer me! Answer me, damn you!"  
"What'll you do when you find her, eh?" Cid asked him  
"I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do. And I told her all those things without even knowing. I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her I'm sorry!"  
"That's it? You're gonna tell her you're sorry? And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the same, let the summoner die so we can live in peace!"  
He grabbed Tidus and flipped him onto the floor.  
"No! I'm not gonna let Yuna die!"  
"Hah! Words! Show me action!"  
"I'm telling you, she won't die!"  
"Boy, don't forget those words, 'cause if you do... I'm gonna make you regret it."  
"I won't."  
Cid looked into a large fluorescent sphere of light in the middle of the bridge. Tidus approached him once again.  
"So you know where she is?" he asked  
"'Course not. That's why we're gonna look! Using this airship!"  
"A-Airship?" Wakka exclaimed  
The ship began to rumble. Brother was sitting there in the pilot seat.  
"Vydran! Nayto du ku!" (Father! Ready to go!) Brother informed Cid  
"Oaaryy! Y vmekrd 1000 years ujantia!" (Yeehaa! A flight 1000 years overdue!) Cid whooped  
Well we may not have found either of the girls. I knew where Yuna was well enough and somewhere inside I knew that Rachel was still alive…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**AN Oh dear me kidnapped by the Guado. Me-sir tinkin that not good. Anyway hurry Sean wherever you are. I'm to young to die! Pshah and please review otherwise God knows what will happen (cowers.)**  
**I'll walk over to the next chapter to find out… **

**(Walks out room with Chapter 24 written above the door.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN (walks into room with Chapter 25 above door.) …and I got here. Ya miss me? I hope I'm okay.**

Chapter 25

**(Play FFX Challenge)  
**We heard more rumbling as a hatch opened. Numerous amounts of sand poured inside the hangar  
"Fruy! Ed sujac!" (Whoa! It moves!) Brother marvelled  
"Necg pek, feh pek!" (Risk big, win big!) Cid chuckled

The airship then began to lift into the air. Fiends ran away from it as it began to take off.  
"Fruy! Ed vmeac!" (Whoa! It flies!) Well Brother it is an airship what did you expect it to do?  
"Haqd, fa ica dryd!" (Next, we use that!) Cid instructed  
Brother looked down to where his father was pointing and his face fell.  
"Frydajan oui cyo." (Whatever you say.) He said reluctantly to his father.

He began sing the Hymn of the Fayth. Cid joined in as well as the other Al Bhed. I joined in myself knowing what was coming. Rikku looks really sad.  
"What's goin' on?" Wakka asked when he heard me singing.  
"We're...we're going to blow up our Home." Rikku sobbed  
"How?" Lulu asked surprised  
"With one of the forbidden machina!" Cid told her  
He turned to face an Al Bhed left of Brother.  
"Nayto? Vena!" (Ready? Fire!) he ordered.

We watched as an onslaught of missiles came out of the side of the ship. The eventually reached Home, creating a huge explosion. We could feel the shockwave gaining speed on the airship and over passing it. I could see everyone felt nervous as it consumed us, but the airship speeded up, cleared the blast, and avoided destruction.  
"Gah-hah-hah-hah! Nadinh du cyht!" (Gah-hah-hah-hah! Return to sand!) Cid laughed

Brother was crying. Cid approached him and comforted his son.  
"Hu haat vun daync! Fryd ec kuut ypuid machina, ec drao lyh pa piemd yhaf, oui caa?" (No need for tears! What is good about machina, is they can be built anew, you see?") He said to Brother.  
"Hey, look. Don't get so down. Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?" Wakka said to Rikku trying to cheer her up.  
"You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie!" she replied walking away. Wakka hung his head.  
"Did you find out anything about Yuna?" Tidus asked.  
"I'm lookin' into it, okay?" Cid retorted. Tidus sighed. "Don't worry, I'm using a sphere oscillo-finder. If she's out there, we'll get her."  
"A sphere oscillo-finder?"  
"It's an ancient machina. I don't know how it works either, so don't ask me, okay?"  
"And you still use it?" Lulu said  
Cid laughed  
"I don't even rightly know how this rig flies, either! All because of the Yevon taboo on machina, we're running around in the dark here! Ain't it a rush, kiddos?"  
"After rescuing Yuna, then what?" Auron asked Cid curiously, "You want to keep her safe, correct? Would you seek to stop her pilgrimage?"  
"Of course! If she continues this fool pilgrimage, she will die! Sure as if you killed her yourself. No hare-brained law or teaching can send my little niece to her death! When I save her, I'll make her give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!"  
"Even against her will?"  
"Better than a dog's death! And I'll take down anyone who don't agree!"  
"You are the captain."  
"Good! Then it's settled!"

"I know where Yuna is." I decided to speak up. The waiting was killing me.  
"You know!" Cid exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Well the thing is, back home, where me and Rachel come from we knew all of this was going to happen, but we didn't want to say anything that might change what happens. Even if the result would be good we decided to just be quiet about anything just in case and now I'm sick of waiting. I want to find Rachel and Yuna as much as you do."  
"Would someone mid telling me who this Rachel is?" Cid asked. Rikku quickly filled him in."  
"Ahhh another summoner heh. Better her going than my little Yuna."  
I could have nearly punched him then and there.  
"Take that back." I said.  
"Sorry it's just you know. I can't help feeling that Yuna being my niece and all." I looked round I don't think Wakka had heard  
"They're at Bevelle." I told Brother who began scanning.

"Vydran dra puo ec nekrd muut!" (Father the boy is right look!) Brother called to his father. Cid as well as the others crowded round the screen to have a look

The screen above the bridge showed a picture of Yuna in a rather skimpy wedding dress. Standing beside her as I expected was Seymour He had changed from his normal attire into an outlandish outfit. Mika was standing to the right. The camera panned out to show they're at the top of a series of staircases with a large building in the background. Several other people and soldiers were there. Rachel was nowhere to be seen  
"The Palace of St. Bevelle. Heart of Yevon." Lulu said, "Looks like you were right Sean."  
"Gramps, let's move!" Tidus shouted to Cid.  
"Easy, kiddo. Bevelle's defenses are top-notch."  
"What's the matter, gramps? You scared? Yuna's there, so we go and get her! And that's all!"  
"You got guts." He smiled "Cad luinca du Bevelle! Vimm cbaat yrayt!" (Set course to Bevelle! Full speed ahead!)  
"Nukan!" (Roger!) Brother obeyed  
_Hold on guys, we're coming._

**(End Challenge)**_  
_…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I sat huddled up in the cage like cell in Bevelle. I felt like I'd failed. I could have stopped Yuna from being taken by the Guado, but then again this would have happened and maybe it was a good idea that it should still happen. I wondered what was going to happen to me? I'd probably just get thrown in the Vio Purifico I suppose. They had no use for me and the evil Seymour had said I had become a problem. I looked round the dungeon. No one but me was here, but I remembered that 1000 years ago Shuyin would have been in one of these very prisons calling for Lenne. Bevelle already held so many secrets. Unknown to the people of Spira. I remembered what had already happened, the death of Shuyin and Lenne, Vegnagun and the war. As I thought about the war I heard something. A song, one that I knew, though had never heard before.  
**(Play Aoki Mayuko Kimi He.)  
**Hakanai nukumori ga haruka ni hanareta toshite mo tamashii

Furueta shunkan no omoi yadoshite

Ashita he natsukashii tenohira wo watashi wa wasurenai kara kimi he to tadoritsuki meguriau...

Kanarazu kurayami sae mo koete...

**(End Kimi He.)**

I saw an image in my head. That song had something to do with Bevelle. People swaying, cheering, crying and a couple looking very solemn and angry. Then the people began to sing. The image then faded and I was back in my cell. In the cell I heard the Hymn of the Fayth the sound resonated round the whole room.  
(**Play FFX Song of Prayer-Spira.)**

Ieyui

Nobomenu

Renmiri

Yojuyogo

Hasataekanae

Kutame.

**(End Song of Prayer Spira.)**

The song filled me with a new hope and new strength. The people singing were calling her name in the middle of the song. Lenne. She wouldn't have given up hope and that made me feel that I shouldn't. I was on my own but I knew I still had to do something. At least till the others turned up. That was it I was breaking out.  
(**Play FFVIII The Stage is Set.)  
**I summoned Shiva and she appeared outside the cage.  
"Okay Shiva bust me out of here, but quietly."  
Shiva began to attack the lock. She then used Heavenly Strike. The lock was broken though I dunno about it being done quietly. I winced as I thought someone might have heard. The door swung open with a squeak and I climbed out. I had everything; grenades, daggers and my gloves were still on me. I then dismissed Shiva and ran. As I exited the cells. I saw a guard patrolling the corridors he had his back turned to me. I decided to walk casually in the other direction hoping he wouldn't notice me. As I walked he must have turned round.  
"Hey you stop!" he called  
"Keep walking, keep walking." I said to myself.  
"I said stop!" I began to walk faster  
"Keep walking, keep walking keep walking!"  
The guard then fired a shot. It missed me and hit the wall.  
"Okay I think I'll just run." I said breaking into a run.  
I heard the guard behind me. I soon saw the steps leading to my way out of here. I stopped. It wouldn't look good for me to be running out of Bevelle prison being chased by a guard. I turned to face him. I had no sword, which was going to be a problem. I used Steal to see if had anything on him. He had a few grenades and a light curtain. I stored the grenades and then had an idea. He fired at me but I missed. If he kept this up he would alert more people. I already heard them  
"What's going on down there?" someone called  
"It doesn't matter I have it under control." the guard replied.  
I then had an idea. I ran to use Steal though instead of going for items I went for his weapon. I kicked him in the stomach. When he doubled up I grabbed the rifle and whacked him at the back of the head. He fell instantly to the ground. I felt bad having done that. It would have been more honourable to fall by a sword, but I had to get to Yuna. As reached the top of the stairs I heard some more guards talking in confusion about there fallen comrade.  
"Hey up there!" a guard shouted seeing my boots.  
Having a head start I ran out on to the walkway of Bevelle. Luckily my pursuers hadn't seen my face. I looked up towards the palace. How the bloody hell was I going to get up there? I saw a priesty looking guy standing at end of a walkway. I ran up to him. I could hear the guards after me.  
"Erm excuse me. How do I get up to the palace?" I asked.  
"What do you want to go up there for you have no business to." The man told me, "The wedding of Maester Seymour is going on, only officials are allowed up there be off with you." He chased me away from him. I walked off annoyed. I heard the guards talking to the priest person. I could only hear mutters and then.  
"That's the one hey you get here now!"  
Shit I had to hide. I then saw one of those weird guys with the big hats that do the prayer gesture when Yuna and Seymour are going to be married. That was my ticket up there. I went up to the guy.  
"Excuse me."  
"Yes my child?"  
"Can I tell you something?" I looked back of the guards and saw an alcove in between two buildings. "It's quite private I don't want anyone else to know." I told him.  
"Look will this take long I'm expected somewhere."  
"No it won't take a second. Just come here." I gestured down the ally. He followed. I then took hold of a sleep grenade. I covered my mouth pretending to cough and then dropped the grenade behind my back. There was an explosion and the priest fell down asleep. Hastily I took off his coat and hat and put them on. I stuffed my hair into the hat hoping no one would notice how female I looked even with the hat covering my eyes. I could only just see through the eye slits. I staggered out of the ally some guards came towards me.  
"Did you see a girl come past here?" they asked and gave a description of me.  
"Erm no I'm sorry I saw no one." I replied making my voice deep, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to the wedding of Maester Seymour, but I can't for the life of me think which way it is to the palace." As I said that I swore I would never use that phrase again.  
"Don't worry sir we will take you then resume our search."  
_Bingo_.  
I finally found a way leading to the palace. When the guards had left I had a little hunt around and found the way to one of the side buildings Yuna and Seymour come out of. I hid just behind the doorway. I was feeling nervous. I would have to wait till the other's got here. If they didn't turn up. I go in on my own. The question was would my disguise hold up? I began to sweat around the collar. Though I didn't know if it was from the coat or my pent-up fear.  
**(End The Stage is Set. Play FFX The Wedding.) **

As I watched Yuna and Seymour going up the isle. A guard came past the door a couple of times. I was breathing rather loudly. The guard looked as if he could hear me. I covered my mouth. And the guard walked away. I saw some priests with hats standing at the bottom of some steps, bowed and then followed Seymour and Yuna. There would have one more than there was including me. I took a deep breath and walked out after them. Seymour and Yuna stopped and everyone looked round. I walked as normally as I could and stood by the other priests. They were all taller than me the smallest being about 5'8'' but they didn't seem to notice.  
"Glad you finally turned up." The priest next to me muttered as I followed.  
I said nothing. I was trying to not shake.  
_Come on guys hurry up.  
_I watched Seymour and Yuna continue to climb the stairs; Yuna was trying to go as slowly as possible. I then felt a tingle in my nose. All was silent you would be able here a pin drop. Even the wedding bells had stopped. Oh no. No, no! I was going to sneeze. I held my breath. I couldn't sneeze. I _wouldn't_. But no matter how much I fooled myself I knew I had to.  
"ATCHOOOOO!"  
**(End The Wedding. Play FFX Attack.)**

I let out one almighty sneeze. It echoed round the whole of Bevelle. Everyone stopped and stared at me. The guards closed in, my sneeze had been too feminine for comfort. I then took a dagger and stabbed the nearest person. He bent to remove the dagger leaving a gap I could squeeze out of. I began to run towards Yuna taking out guards that were in my way. Everyone there was shocked, even Seymour and the other maesters.

"My Lord what are you doing?" someone shouted.  
"Somebody stop him!" I heard Kinoc. He'd obviously guessed I was an impostor.

Someone then grabbed my coat and I was forced back. I let them pull it off and regained my balance as the hat tumbled down the steps.  
"Come." Seymour said on seeing me, dragging Yuna up the stairs as I pursued. I then quickly loaded my gun glove and began to shoot everyone in sight, well apart from the obvious. Many guards fell to the ground almost instantly. I then turned and ran towards Yuna. I then heard the guards firing at something. The guys had come to save my ass.  
Seymour and Yuna got to the top before I did. I did two at a time up the steps and then reached the top. I saw the rest of the guys sliding down the two huge ropes brought down by the airship. They were now in a huge group at the bottom of the steps occupied by several guards.

"What are you going to do now?" Mika asked grinning, "You should have died at Luca. Well now there's nowhere to run."  
He was right the guards were coming up the steps ready to arrest me… again. I continued to shoot them, running out of ammo.  
"Rachel!" I heard someone shout. I looked down. It was Sean, with Eisenmeteor! He threw it in the air. Luckily it headed straight for me. Oh no I was crap at catching. I began to move from side to side.  
"Crap, crap." I kept muttering.

Eventually lurching out to the side I grabbed Eisenmeteor by the handle. I laughed.  
"Ha ha! Now I'm ready."  
I continued to shoot the guards and saw the guys progressing up the stairs. I then decided to fight the guards off as they reached the top of the stairs. I then caught Seymour's eyes. He was looking at me with hope. If not… this may sound like blowing my own trumpet, but adoration.

The two guards standing by Seymour and Yuna at the top then decided to run at me. Without thinking. I put Eisenmeteor away in order to draw two daggers. I threw them as I had seen in House of Flying Daggers. The two guards saw them coming and hit the daggers off course with their rifles. However then the daggers just turned round and hit the guards in the back. They both fell down dead. I tried my new tactic on the guards up the stairs. I took out a few but not enough. Kinoc then had suddenly appeared as I was about to go for a guard and pointed a rifle directly at my face.  
**(End Attack.)**  
"This has gone far enough! Stop!"

The guards around all of us raised their rifles. We all stared at each other. I turned to Yuna. She was holding her rod behind her dress she then held it out. Seymour's face then changed from when he was looking at me and turned to Yuna.  
"You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?" He asked, "Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."  
Okay those last words hurt you know. They just plain hurt.  
Yuna started sending him and pyreflies began to emanate off his body.  
"Stop!" Mika warned, "Do you not value your friends' lives? Your actions determine their fate."  
"Do it." I said to Yuna. She shook her head, "Do it, do it now or he'll kill us all." I gestured to Mika. At least he'd be gone.  
"Protect them..." Mika continued, "Or throw them away. The choice is yours."  
I knew she wouldn't. She dropped her staff and it fell down till it reached my feet.  
"You are wise." Seymour smiled.  
Neither Mika, Seymour or Kinoc were looking at me now. I bent down slowly and picked up Yuna's staff.  
_You forget there's more than one summoner here.  
_I began to start sending. The maesters were still not watching.  
"But we all know that you're not really going to do that are you?" Kinoc said turning round. How had he known?

_Just watch me. _I thought out of pure defiance.  
**(Play FFX Warping to a Different Dimension.)**

I began to dance the same dance Yuna has done at Killika. For some reason I just knew it. I just danced trying not to think of anything. People started to gasp as Seymour began to fade. It was nearing the end of the Hymn. It was then I saw Seymour's face. He looked betrayed. Then I realised. What was I doing? This wasn't the work of the Seymour I knew. I then stopped before Seymour totally disappeared. Kinoc smiled.  
_I will find you in there Seymour.  
_Kinoc's expression then changed to one of surprise.  
"Don't tell me you still believe in him."  
I looked Kinoc straight in the eye, but I didn't see the eyes of Kinoc.  
"Believe it." I said before turning round and throwing Yuna's staff to the others.  
**(Play FFX False Vows.)**  
I then looked around again to see Seymour approaching Yuna. He held her shoulders, and moved in for the kiss. Rikku gasped, while Lulu looked away, Wakka gasped, I think it was because he couldn't believe the maesters of Yevon were going to do something like this. Mika then nodded. I made a noise like a stifled cry and Seymour seemed rather hesitant to continue. However Yuna and Seymour's lips met and they kissed. Wedding bells rung and many people were heard clapping. Yuna's hand turned into a fist. I saw Tidus a little more down on the steps from me. He looked really, really pissed off. The kiss then ended.  
For a few minutes Seymour just stared at me. I could feel tears prick in my eyes. Maybe I should have sent him, maybe there's nothing that can be done to change him. I was determined not to cry in front of Mika or Kinoc. Finally Seymour uttered the words I'd been waiting for.  
"Kill them."  
**(End False Vows.)**  
Yuna made a noise and Seymour smiled. I see so that was to be our fate. I didn't want to die like this.  
"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." Kinoc told his 'friend'  
"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron replied  
"There are exceptions."  
Wait hadn't he been up here a moment ago? Like I said before something wrong with Kinoc. I could hear him stick the rifle in Auron's face. Once again I don't know what came over me. I suddenly ran towards Yuna  
**(Play Lord of the Rings The Two Towers: The Taming of Smeagol 1:47-end.)**  
Guards tried to stop me but I either sliced them or dodged. I then came behind Yuna a dagger at her throat.  
**(End the taming of Smeagol)**  
"Let them go." I said to the Maesters.  
_What is she doing?_ I heard Yuna think, scared.  
_Don't worry Yunie, just play along. I'm not going to hurt you._  
"If you don't let them go then… well you know."  
"You're not going to go through with that." Mika said matter of factly.  
"I don't like Yuna." I pointed out.  
"But just how much? You won't do it."  
"You want to test that fact?" I said drawing the dagger closer, "It'll ruin Seymour's chances to go through with his plan."  
Eventually Mika nodded and the guards parted. I managed to take Yuna down the steps. We weren't far from the others. Kinoc looked at me and smiled. What did he have up his sleeve now?  
"One last surprise for you."  
_That will hopefully get you out of my way._

Wait what had I ever done to Kinoc? I saw pyreflies begin to swirl around. The top half of Tidus then went floppy. When he regained control. He looked at me and smiled.  
**(Play FFX2 Farplane Abyss)  
**My eyes widened when I heard the music. I looked at Sean he looked as worried as I did.**  
**"I've finally got you." Tidus said to me walking towards me. Huh? Okay that was random, but then I also realised it wasn't Tidus either.  
"It's… it's you." I said  
"It is me. I've waited so long Lenne."  
"But I'm not Lenne."  
"When we were last together at Macalania I thought I'd lost you forever. When we were first parted I woke up and I was alone. While I've been wandering I've realised Spira hasn't changed at all. We're still fighting over nothing, still dying over nothing. This world has failed us and what's more I failed to protect you, but that can change. Vegnagun will make that all go away." Hid fist clenched as he said those words, "And we'll fade again together. Help me do it. Lenne?"  
He placed his face against my cheek. I then suddenly felt a dreamy and light as if I was remembering a time with him. I closed my eyes.  
"It was you at Luca. In my dream." I said.  
"Yes. It was. I enjoyed spending that time with you. Why can't we make it forever?"  
"Yes." I replied, he was there again like he had been before. Loving me and me loving him. Him willing to do anything for me. Isn't that the gap that had needed filling since I got here? He pulled me into his embrace and I let him run his fingers through my hair. I felt the sensation remembering it as if it had not happened in a very long time. That didn't even make sense no one had ever done that to me before. Why did it feel like a memory?  
"Let's end this now." I said to him still entranced. Sean was just staring. I suddenly saw pyreflies circle around Sean and a change about him. His face seemed so stern and he looked so much older, though still looking exactly the same. Wakka and the others then looked at him, except for Yuna who remained fixedly on me and Shuyin, well Shuyin in Tidus' body.  
I looked at Yuna. Her face fell. Oh God she thought it was Tidus. Yuna began to walk back up the stairs. She was going to go with Seymour to spite me.  
"No Yuna don't!" I called to her, "You don't understand."  
"This is fate." Shuyin told her, "We've been waiting a thousand years."  
"Yes." I said again, I then paused. No this wasn't what I wanted, it still didn't feel right. Even in his embrace I still felt empty, I still needed him... "No." I then said edging away. Shuyin looked at me perplexed.

"But Lenne…" he continued

"Look I thought I told you." I said to the weird Tidus, "I'm not Lenne."

"You must be, you cannot be anyone else."  
"No listen I'm not Lenne and I don't love you!" I suddenly burst out, feeling the need to let it go.  
I saw Seymour who had been looking at the floor look up.  
"No you are Lenne I know you are!" he shouted angrily.  
"He got a point ya." Wakka said awkwardly wondering if it was a good time to say it, "I mean your nickname is Lenne if nothing else."  
"Okay say I was Lenne then. I'm not saying I'm not saying I'm not, if that makes sense." I said to him I turned to Shuyin, "But still I don't love you, I love…" I paused, "Someone else."  
The expression on Tidus face then changed. He fell on his knees.  
"No you have to love me I can't go on without you." He clutched my skirt.  
"I'm sorry I had to say it like that." I said apologetically. "Lenne wouldn't want you to activate Vegnagun anyway."  
"I had to save you. I didn't want you to die in this war. You didn't want war either."

"She died because she tried to stop you."  
"That is not true!"  
"She didn't want you to die!" Tears then came to my eyes. What was I crying for? I felt for him I really did.  
"As long as she remained alive Spira could go on."  
"Just go." I said not knowing what else to do, "Please."  
He looked up at me. His eyes brimming with tears. He got up and then yelled.  
"You said she'd come back to me! We had a deal."  
"I said she'd come back to you if you got her out of my way." An unknown voice then said, " You failed to get her out the way so you cannot have her it's that simple. It isn't my fault you were too late. I didn't expect it to be that strong between them anyway."  
I wanted him to leave; if it made him leave I'd pretend I was Lenne.  
"Please." I said to Tidus, "Can't we talk about this another time."  
"But when?"  
"When Sin is defeated, come look for me."  
"Where will you be?"  
"I don't know, you'll find me."  
I thought that would sound right. Anyway they were spirits they most probably would.  
"Okay," he then smiled, " I'll wait."

**(End Farplane Abyss.)**  
Tidus then stared at me. Everyone stared at him confused.

"Hey, what just happened?" he asked.  
Yuna just stayed silent looking at him.  
I looked up at her trying to apologise, wanting to tell her the truth. Suddenly realising I'd let go of Yuna I saw Kinoc nod. I looked in the direction of where he'd been nodding and a guard came towards me. I felt him shove me hard. I didn't have time to resist. I was so near to the edge that the force caused me to fall over and plummet straight to the ground.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..  
"No!" I heard Seymour shout as Rachel 'fell'. He ran to the edge of the platform where he was standing and looked down as we all did. Rachel's body had gone down to far out of sight.  
"Summon," I muttered, "Come on summon."  
There was no light, she was probably so scared she'd forgotten she could. All of a sudden we heard something and through the clouds came a black creature. It flew past us in a flash of black, moving faster than anything I've seen before. It stopped in mid air and we could all see it was Bahamut. He'd caught Rachel thankfully. Everyone sighed thankfully and Rikku took Yuna's hand.  
"Cover your eyes!" she called

Meanwhile Rikku had gone up and grabbed Yuna's hand. She threw a grenade and we all covered our eyes. There were screams as it went off.  
"Wh-What was that?" Wakka asked when we'd all run free.  
"An Al Bhed flashbomb."  
"Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that Seymour." Tidus yelled struggling with Kimarhi. Yuna looked at him with mixed feeling.  
In the end Kimahri carried Tidus away.  
"Rachel would have wanted us to leave! We leave!" Kimarhi told him  
"We'll join up with her later!" Lulu told him.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I sat at the bottom of Bevelle just moping. I felt like I'd failed, maybe he's totally different with all the other maesters? No I'd made excuses for him to many times. I think I'd just go and tell him one thing. That I forgive him. I forgive for everything he's done and what he's going to do. I then got up. Bahamut was sitting beside me. I patted him.  
"Thank you." I said, "I guess I just felt so scared I forgot I could summon."  
"_You've not failed._" He told me, "_I just think that more light needs to be shed on the subject of Seymour Guado._"  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked  
"_We will tell you later. I must go now though. Yuna is waiting for me._"  
"Wait could you just fly me back up to the palace. I think things may have calmed down." I'd heard screams, which I assumed was Rikku throwing the flashbomb, but all had been silent since then. Bahamut obliged and let me off at the top. Then seeing as I never summoned him in the first place Bahamut dismissed himself.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon we reached the front of a building.  
"Where'd Rachy go?" Rikku wondered,  
"Bevelle Palace is temple." Kimarhi pointed out.  
"But Rachel already has Bahamut. Still we'd best wait for her here. She knows that's where we go." I said.  
As we entered the temple we saw there was a spiral staircase. Whew that was a loooooong way down.  
"It's too quiet." Lulu stated "A trap?"  
"Huh?"  
There was device at the top of the stairs. Rikku fiddled with it and we all heard a rumbling.  
"What's a machina doing in the temple?" Wakka then asked confused.  
"I suppose it comes in handy." Rikku replied smiling.  
"That's not what I mean! The teachings! What about the teachings?"  
"Hey, don't look at me!"  
Despite Wakka's, complaint… no wait whining we eventually used the machina to get to the bottom. Well faster than taking the stairs I guess. Once we were there, Rikku went up to another computer-type device.  
"Another machina? Man..." Wakka said in disbelief.  
"So this is Yevon's true face. They betray their own teachings."

Wakka sighed  
"They treated us like dirt."

We finally went through another door. I didn't need to be told where we were.  
"The entrance to the Trials." Lulu announced  
"I wonder if Rachy's really in there." Rikku wondered  
"Only one way to find out." I said

"Let's go and see!" Wakka agreed  
"Let's go!" Lulu finished  
So we went into yet another trials. Hopefully Rachel would be in there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN Well I hope you like what I did with this chapter. Hey I'll tell you that with the bit where the guards circled round me and I was a 'mad priest' I was imagining the bit in Monty Python and The Holy Grail where Lancelot runs to the wedding and starts randomly killing everyone. Don't ask why (shrugs) it's just me I guess.**

**Well see you at the next chappie**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: (walks into the chapter 26 room with readers sharpening knives.) I know I know I took ages updating the previous chapters, but I had them all done ages ago it was just a little something called coursework. If you haven't heard of it or have to do it then you are the luckiest guys or girls in the world. If you will eventually have to do it try and do ASAP then you can do more fun things (like read this fic grins)**

Chapter 26

We watched all the moving platforms of the trials. It was going to be tough just to stick together, let alone make it through the maze.

"I suggest we link arms." I began, but I stopped as I heard someone coming down the steps behind us. Perhaps it was Rachel!  
"Sean?" I heard a voice, "Sean is that you?"

I turned and saw the person who'd spoke coming through the doorway. I began to get a tingly feeling all over as I saw him.  
"Baralai!" I smiled possibly the biggest I had since we parted before killing Seymour.

"I heard some noise down in the trials." He informed us, "I had been sent to check if Lord Isaaru had come here anyway."  
"Well we haven't seen him." I told him.

"Oh I should go then."  
Baralai turned. I knew what he was thinking. I grabbed his hand. Compared to mine his hand was warm. He never seemed to feel cold. He reassured me.  
"Look I know what you think." I told him, "But if we hadn't… erm disposed of Seymour, he would have offed us first. Anyway it's not like he's dead, well not properly."  
"I know about him being unsent." Baralai said

"So why do what they say?"  
"I dunno. I guess after you left I was back to square one."  
"Oh well not anymore." I grinned. "Still come along with us?"  
"Okay!" he smiled, "That's if Lady Yuna allows it."  
"Of course Baralai." Yuna said, not sounding as happy as she would normally have done or as her expression suggested. I could figure out the reason why, Tidus.

"Wait a minute where's Rachel?" Baralai then asked noticing her absence.  
"Well, Seymour tried to off her." Rikku said, "She was pushed off the walkway of the Palace."  
"Oh my goodness!" Baralai seemed shocked, well not shocked, worried he didn't seem to be trusting the people of Yevon much anymore from what I could see.

"She survived." I told him to put him at ease, "We think she'll be in the Chamber, she knows that where we would all be headed because of Yuna's aeon."

So we all tried to squeeze on the square thing that would take us round the trials. After picking up spheres and many arguments as to which way to go or where to put the spheres we eventually got to the Chamber. There was still no sign of Rachel.

"Rachel?" Tidus called. Yuna looked a bit miffed with his continued searching for her. Still I guess she wouldn't understand yet.  
"Inside, maybe?"  
Even though Wakka said that I thought now that Rachel wouldn't be in there. There'd be no point.  
"Then what are we standing here for?" I could see why the guy was concerned. I mean Rach had taken care of him… kinda before he reached civilisation. He had to owe her for something.  
Tidus tried to open the door leading to the Chamber. He groaned as he tried single-handedly to push the door up. Of course it wasn't going to open.  
"H-Hey!" Wakka protested.  
"You can stuff your taboos!"  
Both Kimahri and me then decided to help Tidus. Kimarhi seemed to like Rachel a lot. I don't know why. Maybe he admired her for all she'd gone through. I was beginning to feel that way, not just for stuff that had happened here now, but I seem to feel that she'd done other stuff, which was weird because it would be stuff I wouldn't know about. Together, Kimarhi and Tidus eventually lifted up the door. We all nodded at a job well done. I followed Tidus into the Chamber. As I suspected Rachel wasn't there. Tidus seemed surprised and miffed at the same time.  
"Where is she?" he almost shouted, "You said she'd be here." He looked at me.  
"I assumed she would." I defended myself, "Unless she's already been captured."  
"What do you mean already?" Tidus asked as I realised I sorta let something slip. Meanwhile Yuna sidled past Tidus not bothering to talk to him even to say excuse me. I guess the whole Shuyin thing had hit Yuna harder than I thought.  
_She must just go quiet when she's sad_. I thought

Yuna knelt down in front of a raised circle in the middle of the floor and began to pray. As I got closer to the circle I could see a statue in it. The glass made it look weird but I could vaguely make out the shape of Bahamut. Then something, which looked like a hologram, came out of the statue. It was Bahamut also known as the short mysterious guy in a purple hood that Tidus first saw back in Zanarkand! Tidus didn't recognize it, though.  
"Wh-What's that?" He asked  
"A fayth." I said briefly  
"They join with the summoner, and together receive the aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites. The dead should be allowed to rest." Auron said giving a better explanation than I did.

"You'd know about that right?" I muttered to Auron.  
"So you do know." He replied smirking.  
Bahamut moved forward and entered Yuna's body. There was a bright flash of light and Yuna fells unconscious.  
"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed not knowing what had happened to the woman he loved.  
Auron didn't say anything and walked out of the room. Tidus picked up Yuna and looked at me waiting for me to go out first. My brain knew that I could go out, not safely but I could, but my legs were smarter for once, they wouldn't move. I wondered if I should go out. Maybe if I stayed here I would avoid being arrested and I could find Rachel. I then thought that was stupid. I wanted to stay with the others otherwise I'd be a lost wreck in Spira. Tidus then ignored me and carried Yuna out. I was the last to follow  
"Wait, don't come out!" Rikku told Tidus to late.  
As I got out of the Chamber. I saw us surrounded by guards with rifles. Kinoc stepped forward.  
"So you did get here." I said bluntly to Kinoc.  
"If you knew why didn't you tell us?" Rikku hissed.

"What could we have done anyway?" I asked and after thinking about it. "We could have…" Rikku gave the room a once over, "Hid." She then came up with.  
"Oh yeah where?" I asked  
"Well we would have been more prepared."  
"Be quiet Rikku, this would have happened anyway." Lulu said realising that just because I knew this would happen I shouldn't be blamed.  
"There's the last of them." Kinoc smiled obviously he thought Rachel was dead. "You are to stand trial."

Auron smirked  
"I expect it will be a fair trial?" He asked. Upon saying that Kinoc had a short laugh.  
"Of course it will." He replied.  
The guards ran and bound each one of us. Somehow even now things had been changed in Spira slightly I didn't think the trial would go any differently.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I had a quick look around. No one was there it appeared. I decided to see if Seymour was still around. I walked back up the steps I'd only just been on and looked at the palace. I looked up. Some of the pyreflies were still there. As if they had seen me with eyes of their own they floated down and embraced me.  
"So you are one of us." They said  
"Huh I don't get what you mean."  
"You shouldn't be down here." They continued  
"What?" I was confused I was up above the ground not down below it.

Eventually after a bit of pestering the pyreflies just resumed their floating.  
"We'll watch you." They said before going off.

I then turned to the huge palace doors. Now how was I going to get in? Especially without Mika or Kinoc seeing me. I tugged at the handle of on of the huge things, but as I expected it didn't open.  
"Hey!" I heard a voice, "What are you doing?"  
I froze oh crap someone had seen me.

_Wait._ I then realised, _that's a woman's voice._

I looked up to a balcony on the palace slowly. I was kind of praying it wasn't Shelinda. Thank the Lord it wasn't. A blonde girl in Yevon clothes peered down at me.  
"May I ask what you are doing here?" the girl asked

"I was wondering if I could speak to Maester Seymour." I replied. This Yevonite seemed nice enough

"I'm afraid he is on some business at the moment." She informed me, but I am secretary to the Maester's, well the Grand Maester really, but if it is Lord Seymour I could get you to see him. Come in." and she disappeared.

Seconds later the door opened.

"Thank you so much." I said and the girl led me in.

As I went in there was a large hall with a desk in the middle of it. The girl went and sat down at it. Behind the desk area there were four doors. The room was decorated all around with the symbols of the temples. In fact the room looked like part of a temple itself. The girl produced a blue diary like book out of the desk and began rifling through it.  
"No I do not believe Maester Seymour has any appointments." She told me. "When he and the other Maesters get back there will be no problem for you to see him."  
"Could you possibly get me to see him without the other maesters knowing?" I asked cautiously. "This is a fairly private matter which I don't think he would want the others to know about."

The girl nodded. She looked as if she was beginning to make some assumptions as to what it could be.

"I'll try and sort that out. Would you just wait through here."

She took me through on of the doors behind the desk. The second on the left.  
"This is Maester Seymour's office." She informed me. "I will mention you are here when he gets in." I nodded in reply, "Who shall I say it is."  
"Just an acquaintance with some unfinished business."

The girl nodded a bit uncertainly before leaving.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name."  
I looked to the top of a ledge and saw that a Ronso was speaking, Maester Kelk Ronso. "To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth." He told us. I sneered slightly. Lulu did the usual filler in for Tidus  
"Summoner Yuna." Kelk said "You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?"  
"Yes." Yuna replied, through I disagreed  
"No." I butted in. "My friend is a summoner and she doesn't want anything to do with Yevon. She doesn't even believe it." Kelk seemed shocked; "If she would be a summoner and had life in Spira she would become a summoner to defeat Sin and no other reason. Not as a person to be used by maesters… not anything." I finished.  
"But your summoner does not come from Spira." Kinoc pointed out.  
"She would still have the same resolves." I argued back  
"You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado... conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection." Kelk chastised Yuna gravely. "These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."  
Seymour was there, standing on a balcony as well as the other maesters. To Kelk's right on the opposite balcony to Seymour was Kinoc, behind and slightly to the side of Kelk was Mika.  
"I suppose that it would have been the other girls fault." Kinoc seemed to be wanting to place all the blame on Rachel; he was the one who'd ordered her to be pushed. It seemed as if wanted her out of the way… permanently, "And his also for that matter." He pointed at me.  
"No your Grace it was not the fault of Rachel, nor of Sean either." Yuna defended us. I think she was thinking that if Tidus loved Rachel she just wanted him to be happy. Little did she know that Tidus and Rachel wasn't the case, "If you let me say this. I think Rachel wanted to protect Maester Seymour."

Seymour looked slightly taken-aback, Kelk looked at Kinoc and Mika questioningly, Mika looked emotionless and Kinoc looked as if he'd heard it all before. In his eyes though he looked as if he wanted to kill Yuna for saying that.  
"But the real traitor is Maester Seymour!" She continued, "He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!"  
"What is this!" Kelk turned to face Mika, then Seymour shocked by what he had heard.  
I don't know if this had anything to do with anything, but as there was nothing else to do I seemed to notice a lot more stuff. Kinoc just looked as if he was mimicking Kelk's shock, you know when someone does an OTT one, which is obviously faked. He then waved his hand in a 'yeah yeah(!)' fashion and then went back to a neutral position. He then did, well nothing. I then out of the corner of my eye noticed Seymour look as if he was going to fall over for no reason, as if in daydream maybe, but he quickly regained his balance. It was then I vaguely thought I could understand what Rachel meant when she said she didn't think _this_ was Seymour.  
"Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" Seymour said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Not only that... Maester Seymour is already dead!" Yuna continued  
"It is the summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane! Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner!" Lulu pointed out.  
"Grand Maester Mika... Please, send Seymour now!" I think that was the first time you hear Yuna call Seymour, Seymour. I think it sounded a bit, well as Rach might say Un-Yunaish.  
Kelk stepped aside and Mika took centre stage, facing us.  
"Send the unsent to where they belong?" Mika mused  
"Yes!" Mika instead of showing concern as the guys expected him to just laughed. "Maester?" Yuna didn't understand.  
"Send the dead...hmm?"  
Several pyreflies then left Mika's body. Yuna gasped, but I don't think she was the only one who was shocked.  
"You would have to send me, too." He told her. Questioning Yuna's loyalty hmm.  
In my head I heard a chuckle. I had a feeling I was the only one who could here it.  
_Not to mention your friends.  
_That was Mika's voice. I didn't like the feeling of this whole reading minds thing anymore. I felt suspicious about the whole thing now

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I know I hadn't been in Seymours office nearly as long as I thought, but it seemed to be taking forever. I bet he was at the guy's trial. I wondered what he was thinking. I guess me not being there was an advantage. I could come along and save their butts before they got sent to the Vio Purifico. I looked round the office again. The designs on the walls were pretty much the same as they had been in the entrance hall though there were grander furnishings in it. I sat in front of the desk twiddling my thumbs. I sat there going into a trance. What could I daydream about now I was in Spira? I thought of home on Earth. My friends, family. Would they be wondering where I was? I tried to remember what me and my friend Bekka had talked about before I was taken to Spira. I couldn't remember any conversations though. I suppose I'd been absorbed in stuff here too much. However I remembered the music on her MP3 that we listened to everyday.

"Anywhere you wanna go, anything you need to know…" I muttered half singing. I went through a verse and then thought about those words. I really could understand what they meant now. I hadn't liked that song, but now I did. It made me think of Seymour and the words were relevant. I began to sing the whole song quietly to myself...

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What?" Wakka exclaimed when he heard what kind of person Mika really was.  
"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira." Kelk told him  
"So you prosecute Yuna for trying to send the dead when it is a maester, but if she did not send normally you'd get her done for that." I figured, "You hypocrites!"  
"Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living." Kinoc tried to point out.  
"Do I care?" I retorted. These maesters were pissing me off more than normal.  
"Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal." Seymour added.

"And you can shut up!" I told him  
"Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

Seymour stood there listening half-heartedly to Mika at the back of his mind. He didn't want to be here, he thought, why can't I just leave? He knew though there was no going back on what he'd done. He stood there letting the 'unofficial' part of him take control. He just sat in the back of his mind.

_She was the only one who'd listened to me. Saw me as I person. She's the only one I want to see here. If she was here now… but what good would it do? _He thought, _she won't want anything to do with me now. I tried to kill her friends, married Yuna. Why did I think that, that plan would work? She'll be continuing with her pilgrimage, going to Zanarkand to defeat Sin. _He shrunk inside himself with his misery. _No! I don't want her to go. The reason I asked Yuna to help me was because I didn't want her to die. I… I love Rachel too much._ He finally admitted to himself.

Suddenly in his head he heard a voice. It was as if it was trying to reach to him. Seymour listened to the song and filled with hope when he realised it was Rachel._  
_

**(Play Sonic Heros: Follow Me.)**

#Anywhere you wanna go  
Anything you need to know  
All the best in life  
I wanna get it for you.  
Lately I just feel so fine  
I imagine that you're mine  
In my world you're gold  
I only wanna protect you

Whatever I want I get  
And I want a shooting star.  
Whatever I need I have  
When I'm with you.

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams

I was searching everywhere  
Suddenly I saw you there  
And my love arrived  
Just in the nick of time  
Life floats on a movie screen  
You're the star of my scene  
Live on the edge of a knife  
Larger than life

Whatever I want I get  
And no one could take your place  
Whatever I need I have,  
When I see your face

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you follow me in my dreams

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you follow me in my dreams#

That made Seymour feel better. Rachel was telling him not to give up and that she believed in him.

_I won't give up._ He thought, _I'll do it… for her!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"But what of Sin?" Yuna asked Mika "I am a summoner, my lord, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you... Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin... Their battles, their sacrifices--were they all in vain?"  
Yuna seemed pissed of and she wasn't the only one.  
"Not in vain." He replied, "No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped."

_Oh yeah._ I thought, _Well watch us stop it._  
"Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."  
"Never futile... but never ending." Auron added  
Mika nodded at his comment. Whose side was Auron on anyway?  
"Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon."  
"Lord Mika!" Yuna didn't know what to say  
"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoner."

"No...that can't be right!"

"Those who question these truths--they are traitors!"  
"Lord Mika!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After what seemed like an age of waiting I heard voices out in the entrance hall. I just hoped that the woman make a big thing of my being here to everyone else. I'd paced around the room and tried to amuse myself. It was only, at this point in which I saw something lying on a small table. It was a black book. The cover was fairly worn, partly with being over used as well as having been ripped. I know I probably shouldn't have looked, but I was being nosy. No one would know if I looked anyway. I went over and pulled up a corner of the book and peered under at the page. Nothing terrible had happened so I picked it up and started rifling through some of the pages. It was Seymour's sketchbook. I then realised looking at some of the things he'd drawn. They were feelings of pain and sadness. I pitied him so much then. I hugged the sketchbook for it seemed no reason, but it felt as if I was touching a part of him. I continued to turn the pages slower and gentler than I had previously done. I then stopped one page, which took my interest. It was a pencil sketch of a girl leaning on some rails hair blowing in her face as she looked out towards the sea. The sphere theatre in Luca was in the background.  
"It's…me." I said to myself.  
I turned the page. Page after page there were pictures of me. Not of any actual events but of me. Some of the faces weren't accurate in some of the proportions, but it was recognisably me. My face surrounded by flowers for instance or me in a billowing dress with wings and a halo. Pictures such as these took up most of this book. He must have used my face from Luca as a basis. I felt touched, but why had drawn all these of me? I heard a door close behind me. I spun round in surprise dropping the book and met the face of Seymour.  
"Oh I was just-." I started

"You saw them?" Seymour asked looking down at the book.  
I didn't say anything but I knew I had a look of uncertainty on my face. Seymour then began to go red.  
"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked, "They were good." I then realised something. I picked up the book, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked." I said putting it back in its place.  
"I'm quite glad you did actually." He admitted, "I wouldn't have been able to have shown you. If you hadn't seen them. I'd never have known what you thought."

"They're better than what I can do." I admitted smiling.

Seymour just looked back at me strangely, not bad strangely but in a way I'd never seen him look before. Well I had seen something like it back at Macalania.  
"Look I don't want to stay long." I told him, "I just want to say something. Why Seymour? Why are you doing this? You can do so much better I know you can I've seen it in you. So why do you want to destroy the world?"  
"I don't really know, but I've felt so much pain from death." He replied, "Not from my own, but why should everyone else feel what I've felt? In death no one would feel pain. Wouldn't you do the same if you were me?"  
His reason didn't sound very sincere, but I took it all the same. I didn't want to cause problems.  
"Well maybe. There are times when for one reason or another I feel life's a bitch, but think of everything else there is to live for. I wouldn't be able to do what you want to anyway, because of my friends and because of the people I love." I stopped myself before I said anything more off the point of why I had come. "Anyway Seymour I came here to say that for anything you've done maybe not to me and for the things you may do I just want to say, that I forgive you."  
"You'd forgive me, for everything?"

"Of course because I l… you're my friend." I added hastily.

The door to Seymour's study opened once again.  
"Excuse me are you Rachel?" The blonde receptionist asked me? I nodded. "Well there's someone who wants to see you." She then disappeared and someone else came through the door.  
"Belgamine? I mean Lady Belgamine." I then realised my forgotten politeness.

"We need to talk." She informed me. She then looked between Seymour and I, "Unless I'm interrupting-."  
"Well no not exactly I was just about to leave." I said, "If that's alright." I asked Seymour. He nodded very slowly.

Belgamine signalled to me to join her at her end of the room.  
"You must come to Remiem Temple." She told me, "The Fayth want to see you there?"  
"Why don't I just go to Bevelle?"  
"The maesters will be looking for you and they also didn't want any interference."

"Okay. I'll come as soon as possible."  
"Not after you've freed the others that means?" she raised an eyebrow, "They can take care of themselves, you must see them. It will help."

"Fine." I said a bit hesitantly, "I'll come now."  
Belgamine nodded and then exited the study.

As I exited I noticed Belgamine had vanished

_Lucky unsent she doesn't have to walk all the way._

"Are you leaving now?" the receptionist asked me when she noticed me. She took off her glasses. She must have been so intent on her business that Belgamine must have vanished right under her nose. "I hope your talk was productive."  
"Yes I hope so to." I said to myself, the girl looked confused she must have heard, "Anyway thanks for helping me. The maesters are lucky to have you as their… whatever you are, secretary?"  
"Yes." She smiled, "I enjoy it."  
"Well good luck in everything." I smiled at her and headed towards the doors.

I then heard behind me another door open.  
"Omara I just need you to… wait it's her!" It was Kinoc, "Guards, guards! I want her disposed of and out of Bevelle!"

_Why is it always me?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

AN: Hey it's not my fault that you hate me Kinoc and Mika you meanies. Just because I like… erm I'll leave you guessing. (Maybe you can work it out now.)

I want to watch the intro of FFVIII again!

If any peepz want to please stop by my homepage and leave a comment.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Okay I thought I'd put this in just so you don't get to confused as to where we are. The end of the last chapter was meanwhile the rest of the gang were in the cells and Vio Purifico. The beginning of this chapter is what happened meanwhile my talk with Seymour was going on. Hopefully the rest of the time should slot itself into place. The order of events, though happening at the same time will go Sean and then to me**

Chapter 27

I stood beside Tidus at the top of a small pool of water. The Vio Purifico or at least part of it. I didn't like the nasty we would face down here. I looked down at my fate wondering if we would come out alive. I remembered what had just passed between our party, minus Rach, with Kinoc about our fate.  
"Your sentence has been decided." Kinoc had said  
"Sentence? Don't you mean execution?" Auron replied bluntly  
"Really, now, what person would execute a dear friend?"  
"You would."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Looks like you're next!" A guard told us bringing me back to reality, or as close as I would get.  
"Next for what?" Tidus asked though it seemed obvious.

The guard then shoved us both in the back which forced us to fall into the pool. I thought I'd have sunk to the bottom with the weight of my armour, but just as it had been on land it was as light as anything so I managed to float.

"Get going!" We were instructed and the guard then walked off. We both looked around.  
"Where's everybody else?" Tidus asked me  
"Floating down there somewhere, maybe." I replied  
We both swam along me following Tidus not knowing where we'd end up. However Wakka soon appeared.  
"Oooh! You made it!" Wakka sounded relieved as if he was scared to be left on his own.  
"Didn't want to be on your own… scaredy cat." I teased grinning.

"Hey that's not funny ya."

Rikku then must have seen us as she swam towards us faster than she had previously been doing. I'd just happened to notice her out of the corner of my eye.

"So your down here too Seanie." She sounded pleased! "I guess I can live with that."  
"What's our sentence?" Tidus then asked changing the subject.  
"Think they expect us to give up and die down here." Wakka gave his view  
"Well, that's a lame way to kill someone."

"Ditto." I agreed, "Well maybe it works on the Yevonite bozos."

"Hey!" Wakka objected

"Oh come on Wakka!" I exclaimed, "Don't tell me you still believe in that crap after what's happened."  
Wakka went quiet trying to think of an answer. I think after actually thinking he agreed with me.  
"Where's Yunie?" Rikku asked, "And Rachy for that matter. It seems like an age since she disappeared."  
"I don't know." Tidus replied  
"Wonder if we should wait for her..."  
"Hmm... Let's wait at the exit for Yuna."  
"If there is an exit." Rikku added, "But what about Rachy."  
"I bet she'll find us ya?" Wakka said

"I could probably bet on it." I smiled, though inside I did wonder, she hadn't turned up at the temple. Still we dived into the water and began to search for an exit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**General POV**

Yuna stood looking at her surroundings in the Vio Purifico. There seemed to be tunnels leading to anywhere and everywhere, but she knew only one would take her out. She stood there and contemplated everything that had happened so far in Bevelle. Yevon being an evil cult almost, her marriage to Seymour, Rachel falling of the top of the Palace of St Bevelle, but most importantly him… What he had said, what he had done. She still couldn't get his voice out of her head.

_"This world continues to fail us, and what's worse, I failed to protect you… And we'll fade, together. Help me do it, Lenne… I enjoyed spending that time with you. Why can't we make it forever…We've been waiting a thousand years…" _

His words of affection towards her made Yuna want burst into tears. The very image of him running his fingers through Rachel's hair made her feel sick, filled her with jealousy. People thought these emotions were beyond her, but in reality Yuna knew she was like any other. Cheek to cheek his arms around her waist feeding her words of his affection. How Yuna longed for him to treat her that way. This was the only time Yuna regretted her pilgrimage. To die and never see him again. Still he loved Rachel didn't he, and they'd been waiting a thousand years hadn't they?

But then there was…

_"I'm not Lenne and I don't love you!"_

Had she meant that?

_"When Sin is defeated, come look for me."_

No, she hadn't she had said it to try and sound nice to Yuna. Yuna felt quite glad that Rachel had gone. Wasn't this her pilgrimage not Rachel's. Still Yuna returned to the task at hand determined to confront Tidus if she found him again. _If_ she found him again.

She began to make her way through one of the tunnels and going where her instinct took her. All of a sudden she heard a noise. She looked round nervously fearing them to be fiends. She peered round a corner nervously checking there was nothing there, but…

"Kimarhi." She sighed, but smiling

"Yuna, sorry we left you alone." He replied to her

"No, it's okay." Obviously of course he couldn't have controlled his fate.

"Do we know if anyone else is in here?" she asked

"No." Kimarhi replied, though I have a feeling Auron maybe nearby."

"Why?"

"I can smell him."  
Yuna and Kimarhi both continued through tunnel after tunnel mainly relying on the scents Kimarhi could pick up. After a while they came to another cross roads.

"We could split up and look for Sir Auron and anyone else." Yuna began

"No need." A voice came from the darkness of one of the tunnels and Auron emerged. "There must be an exit somewhere. We search!" and he began to retrace his steps hurrying slightly. "Come I left Lulu with some fiends in coming to find you." He told them, "I think we need Yuna's aeons." There was some urgency in his voice and Yuna and Kimarhi increased their speed. It didn't take them long to find Lulu who as Auron said was trying to hold off some fiends and some pretty dangerous ones at that.  
"Oh Yuna, Kimarhi thank the Fayth we found you." She said relieved

"Stand back." Yuna told them all and summoned Shiva. After all the battles she'd had with fiends on progressing with her pilgrimage some of her aeons had improved since Macalania.

"Heavenly Strike!" Yuna ordered.

A huge lump of ice fell upon the fiends. They flinched seeming weakened, but not weakened enough. The fiends retaliated and Shiva doubled up. That blow must have done a fair bit of damage, but still.

"Diamond Dust!" Yuna ordered.

The frozen ice surrounded the fiends and exploded on Shiva clicking her fingers. The fiends decided they'd had enough and drifted of as pyreflies. Yuna then went back to the others and cured Lulu.

"Good thing you came in time."

"Is this it?" Yuna asked looking at her friends

"I think so." Auron confessed, "I saw some take Rikku, Wakka Tidus and Sean into another room."

"Speaking of Sean." Lulu paused for a second, "I just thought... well I didn't want to say it to him in case it offended him, but I have noticed, especially here. Does anyone else think he bears a resemblance to Lord Zaon?"

Yuna and the rest looked a slightly baffled by Lulu's comment.

"Well I suppose." Yuna said, "I mean when Tidus was talking to Rachel… at the palace… well…" she began to slow down, "I thought he looked like someone I thought I'd seen before. Now you've said that I now realise he does look like Lord Zaon. I remember him at Guadosalam."

"Kimarhi confesses he agrees."

"Do you not think so Auron?" Lulu asked

"Hmph." Auron said nothing.

"It makes me wonder." Lulu said, "It just seems strange. Also what happened with Tidus gave me an idea. He is from Zanarkand and he claimed Rachel was this 'Lenne.' But Lenne is Rachel's nickname is Lenne. There must be more to that than the name. Ah it just crossed my mind that's all."

"It is just coincidence." Auron said irritably

"Do you know something Sir Auron?" Lulu asked politely. Auron did not reply.

"Please Sir Auron tell me. I want to know." Yuna pleaded

"Fine." Auron said reluctantly, "But do not take it to heart. Lenne was a person who lived in Zanarkand, well at least someone who does look like Rachel. I did not know the name."

"Strange." Lulu mused, "Two people coming from a different world looking like people who must have died a thousand years ago, and as Sean and Rachel said at Djose Lenne was a summoner."  
"It is obviously coincidence." Auron continued, "Rachel travelled with Tidus to Spira, Sean on the other hand just appeared. Rachel must be from Zanarkand and have travelled through time or something. That is why she looks like this assumed 'Lenne'. Sean's will just be pure coincidence. Let us talk no more of this"

Lulu nodded satisfied with her answer and she and Kimarhi began to follow Auron as he led the way. However Yuna did wonder.

_Two people from another world who knew each other and not knowing Tidus more than his name looking like people who we know only existed one thousand years ago. Can it be coincidence?  
_Still she soon forgot about that and carried on till they reached a wide open room with one entrance and there stood none other than Isaaru.

"Lady Yuna... So it is you!" He smiled  
"Why are you here?" Yuna asked warily  
"We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, then came to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us then. Ordered us to 'deal with the traitors.'"  
"You will fight us?" Auron asked him.  
"The temple's orders are law. Even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood you're a traitor! Forgive me, Lady Yuna."

Yuna stepped forward ready to face him. Isaaru stood there summoning his aeon. His fire aeon Grothia came down from the sky with Isaaru on his shoulder. Isaaru then got off and waited for Yuna's move. Yuna knew there was no point summoning Ifrit so decided to fight fire with ice. She summoned Shiva and she stood ready. Grothia tried to take a swipe at Shiva, but she dodged.

"Blizzarda!" Yuna ordered.

The ice hit Grothia and he seemed to be hurt by the magic. Isaaru was just as knowledgeable with his magic to though.

"Fira!"

Shiva got burned and doubled up. Yuna knew she had to keep Grothia stalled until Shiva could use Diamond Dust and hoping Grothia would not use Hellfire. There was no guarantee the Diamond Dust would totally take out Grothia anyway. Yuna chose a new tack.

"Blizzarda!"

She cast the spell on Shiva and she was healed.

"Meteor Strike!"

"Blizzarda!"

Yuna continued in this fashion until she was ready. She found that one more hit to Grothia and he could use his overdrive. This had better work. Still Yuna took precautions

"Nul Blaze!"

The flame appeared around Shiva and then the sphere protecting her from any fire attack began to spin round her.

Grothia then attacked Shiva, but once again she dodged. Yuna was ready

"Diamond Dust!"

Once again as she had before Shiva covered Isaaru's side of the room in ice. She then clicked her fingers and Grothia still stood there, but badly injured. Yuna remembered when Rachel used her Diamond Dust with her Shiva, she had also become Shiva and made the Diamond Dust of both of them be doubly powerful. Yuna felt slightly inadequate knowing she could not do the same and kind of wished Rachel was here to help her.

Isaaru was ready with Grothia to use his overdrive. The column of fire came round Shiva. Yuna wondered whether Shiva would be as strong as Isaaru's to withstand the power of his overdrive. After Shiva fell both Yuna and Isaaru realised that because of the Nul Blaze no damage had been done to Shiva. Yuna was patting herself on the back and used one last Blizzarda on Grothia. The aeon collapsed and the pyreflies were released from its body. Isaaru frowned in disagreement and then summoned his Valefor, Pterya. She swooped down and got ready to face Shiva. Yuna wondered whether to dismiss Shiva or not, but decided she could take Pterya on. Shiva gave a good fight against Pterya but eventually ran out of magic to cure herself with and fell to Pterya's Energy Blast. So Yuna summoned Bahamut. Bahamut's attacks were powerful and good at knocking Pterya down on some HP. Pterya retaliated with some powerful attacks and magic but soon Bahamut was ready to use Mega Flare. The blast from the Mega Flare forced Pterya to burst into pyreflies. Finally Isaaru summoned his Bahamut, Spathi. Yuna was forced to dismiss Bahamut and so summoned Ixion. It took three aeons eventually to take out Spathi. Ixion, Ifrit and Valefor, but still Yuna eventually defeated the huge black creature. She panted in relief that Isaaru had been defeated. She dismissed Valefor and approached Isaaru who was crouched on the floor.  
"Stay away!" He exclaimed and then calmed down. "There's a way to the surface up ahead." He told them.  
Yuna bowed to him and walked off. Kimahri and Lulu followed her, but Auron walked up to Isaaru.  
"Your pilgrimage is over." He told him bluntly and inside Isaaru knew these words were true.  
"Lady Yuna!" there was a call from the way the surface, "Up here."

"Baralai!" Yuna cried happily, "Praise to the Fayth you're safe."

"Where is Sean?" he asked anxiously coming to meet them.

"We don't know, but he is definitely in the Vio Purifico." Lulu said.

"Baralai!" Isaaru exclaimed upon seeing him, "You're with the traitors too?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Isaaru." Baralai smirked, "But I feel good knowing I am on the right side."

"Come we should get to the exit." Auron said and everyone agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………

We'd been swimming for a while following Tidus. I wondered if it was a good idea. Still there seemed to be only one way out and we had to get there. At one point I stopped and looked around. Evrae must be near. Still Rikku noticing I'd stopped swam back to me and took me by the hand. This made me feel slightly stupid. I signalled to her to let go but she either didn't take it or wouldn't let me. I felt like a little kid. Suddenly lots of pyreflies began to gather and I forced myself out of Rikku's grip and swam as fast as I could to the locked door and tried to unlock it. The others didn't understand my urgency until the pyreflies formed into Evrae Altana. We'd already fought this once, but this time we had to fight it zombiefied. Rikku looked like she would wet herself and tried to help me with the locks. I then decided to let her fiddle with them and face Evrae. Tidus also tried to help Rikku with the locks and Wakka couldn't face Evrae on his own.

I activated Neodammerung and flew through the water to attack Evrae. I at least wanted to hold him off while the others got us out of here. I also saw Wakka's Blitzball fly through the water slowly and hit Evrae. I knew that our attacks may not be doing anything, but Tidus and Rikku seemed to be making progress. With Neodammerung I flew up through the water with Evrae and then slammed him to the ground. After that the door opened and we swam through. I slashed at Evrae with my sword and used my black magic on it. I was quite impressed with where my black magic was now. I was one third level spell. Wakka continued to hit Evrae with his Blitzball. He then activated Element Reels. The icy ball seemed to shatter against Evrae. I don't even know if it had done any damage. I heard a bang behind us as Rikku used a grenade on the other lock. As soon as the door opened we all swam for it. We suddenly saw the exit and relief made it leaving Evrae in its watery prison. We pulled ourselves out of the water panting.

"Whew we survived." I panted smiling.

Rikku squeezed out her hair and Tidus shook himself dry.

"Yeah I thought we were gonners." She grinned

"Good job you and Wakka kept that big lug occupied." Tidus congratulated us both, "I wouldn't have wanted to fight _that_ again."

"You said it." I agreed.

Rikku's eyes then lit up and she sped off as she saw Yuna and the others. My heart started to pound again and butterflies came as I met Baralai's gaze.  
"Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed "You're all right? We were so worried! It's good to have you back!"  
Yuna then gave Rikku a hug. Me and Baralai just stood there awkwardly grinning at each other.  
"Thank you." Yuna smiled at her cousin  
"Um... I...uh..." Tidus babbled and I sighed rolling me eyes while Baralai chuckled looking at Tidus and Yuna. He then cleared his throat and looked at me again.

"So." He began, "You…erm… okay?"

"Erm…" I replied, "Erm… yeah…I'm…good."

Lulu chuckled at Baralai and me grinning. I think she'd worked out that I fancied Baralai. She looked between us two couples and came over to me.

"And you condemn Tidus for being bad with people they love." She muttered to me, but in a nice way.

"Ehe he." I ran my hand over my head slightly embarrassed.

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Lulu smiled and I returned it.

"Er he… hum…er." Rikku now began to join in but I soon saw why.

Tidus, Baralai and I turned while the others just stared. Seymour, Kinoc, 3 Guado soldiers and 1 Bevelle soldier were approaching. The Bevelle soldier came forward and was holding Kinoc. He dropped him. Kinoc fell flat on his stomach, and lay there, motionless. There were some growls and gasps from our party. I scowled looking towards Seymour.  
"Kinoc!" Auron exclaimed in shock and surprise. Well as close as Auron can get I suppose.  
"Why, you!" Tidus said angrily through gritted teeth. I think given the chance he would have ripped Seymour to pieces himself limb from limb.  
"I had saved him." Seymour began with his huge monologue. "He was a man who craved power. And great power he'd had, but he'd feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he'd spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest." I growled clenching my fist. This was the criminal Rachel loved, and he had been doing nothing but stirring it leading her on trying to act nice just for her. Knowing we two knew what he was, trying to turn her point of view. Did he want her for his plans if Yuna got in the way? I had the feeling in the pit of my stomach in knowing that Rachel would, no matter what we said to dissuade her. "You see..." he continued, "Then he had no worries. He had been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes."

Wait a minute why did he keep talking in past tense?  
"So you see... if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this... I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

"Why Yuna!" Tidus suddenly shouted, "Why do you keep pestering her? For heavens sake it's obvious Rachel fancies you as it is!" Lulu narrowed her eyes looking at him, "Er not that I want Rachel to be killed and stuff but anyway."

"I will be taking Lady Yuna's life force, not _that girls_." He soon changed his attitude however as I this time I noticed a real change in him. "She likes me?" he then said dare I say it in hope? And not in revulsion as he just had at the mention of her, he looked towards me asking my conformation if this was true.

"Yes she does like you. She'd defend you through anything, though I don't know what she sees in a life killing bastard like you!" I shouted at him.

Seymour's face changed hostily towards me

"I shall enjoy your death." He then growled

"Enough!" Kimarhi growled having enough of talking.

Kimahri ran forward and stabbed Seymour with his spear. It stayed there lodged in Seymour's chest. There was a grim silence as Seymour looked down at the spear.  
"Unpleasant..." a voice mused, it seemed to come from Seymour though I don't think I saw Seymour move his lips. Besides the voice seemed slightly different from Seymour's. "Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so."

Seymour then slowly, as if trying to resist something, held up his rod and dark energy began to emit from it. The four soldiers and Kinoc dissolved into pyreflies. The pyreflies surrounded his body and he transformed to white with purple armour and huge, strange wings in the back. I then heard a laugh in my head. Not Seymour's I knew, but someone else's. Someone's I'd never heard before.  
"Run! Protect Yuna!" Kimarhi called to us all as Baralai drew his staff.

"So Baralai." Seymour said to him, "You would still fight against me even after what you've just seen?"

"Especially after what I've just seen." Baralai replied with revulsion for the new inhuman, un-Guado creature Seymour had become.  
"Go!" Auron instructed us.  
"No way! I'm fighting!" Tidus told him definitely and I agreed. But Auron wasn't having that. He took out his Katana and held it in front of our faces "I said go!" he repeated with a snarl

Tidus looked towards Yuna and she nodded. We all ran leaving Kimarhi. Baralai wanted to stay, but I grabbed his hand. I didn't want to leave him to that madman. We'd put a lot of distance in between, until Yuna said, as I had suspected she would've.  
"I won't leave Kimahri behind!"  
"He is a guardian. Protecting you is everything." Told her  
"Auron!" Yuna pleaded  
"That's right! We're all guardians!" Tidus nodded

"Yeah, and you know what that means?" I smiled  
"Yuna... Anywhere you go, I'll follow!" Tidus announced  
"Anywhere I go?" She questioned  
"Yeah, anywhere!"  
She looked towards me Tidus and Baralai, who I was still holding hands with, and smiled at us and we all smiled back. Good old Yuna.  
"Well, then!"  
"Let's go!" the four of us chorused turning back round and running towards Seymour.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Just to add about the time. Seymour should be making his big monologue about Kinoc's death right about now.**

**(Play FFVIII-1-13 Dead End)**

I carried on running through the streets of Bevelle not having a clue where I was going. I relied on bits I recognised to lead me out, which wasn't much. There were still definitely enough guards to outnumber me if I took them on all at once, but occasionally I had taken down some in three to one waves at maximum. I'd given up now, it was a waste of my time and I had to get to Remiem. I was well away from the palace and the temple, which didn't matter much at this point. I soon saw the court trial building. Aha finally somewhere I knew. I ran in used the floating platform to get to the bottom level and got a head start on the guards. I used this opportunity to have a rest. Even though I may have come on with things like ability and magic I was still a crap runner. I soon heard the guards and jogged out the huge gates to the straight entrance walkway of Bevelle. The guards pursued as ever and they were beginning to catch up. I began to try and start sprinting down the straight, but I only went about a metre before I had to stop. The guards then stopped seeing that they were at an advantage with me being tired. Some walked forward and got their guns ready to fire. I looked at them and then looked around frantically. I then saw more of the floating platform thingys to take people across the water at the sides. I quickly ran just as one of the guards fired their rifle. I couldn't tell whether it struck me or not but I felt some thing that felt like something hit my side. I heard some commotion from the guards as I activated the contraption and then sped along the water.

(End Dead End.)

I couldn't help pulling a face at the guards who were then forced to run along the walkway. As I hopped off at the end of my journey. I saw a guard, obviously a captain or something, take out a communicator.

"Maester Kinoc it is impossible, we can't destroy this girl." He then paused waiting for a reply, "Maester Kinoc?"

I didn't hang around for long. I exited Bevelle as fast as I could. I was soon back in the quiet of the woods. I had a while to stand there and catch my breath and I got that feeling I got when I heard the ending theme or Hymn of the Fayth, the feeling of what a sad world Spira really was.  
_Still we have the power to end that. _I thought thinking of the others. Would they be kicking Seymour's but because he didn't care about what I'd said to him or was he showing what a good person he may have been. Well _may_ have been, there was probably none of that left now. The marriage also made me feel depressed, but maybe I should have been happy. I mean its Yuna he wants to destroy Sin not me, Yuna he wants to take the life from to become Sin, maybe that's a sign that he loves her. I then realised that the guards might still be coming and that Belgamine would be waiting so I went to the Calm Lands.

As I looked out on to the plains I saw how green and fresh it looked, kinda nice. I then stopped in mid step. Flashed of war, explosions and machines seemed to cover my eyes. I shook my head and then saw the green. Why did visions of Lenne and the past seem to haunt me? I carried on making my way down into the Calm Lands itself looking for a chocobo. That would be the only way to get to Remiem.

_Go to the Cavern first. You require Yojimbo._ I heard Belgamine tell me. Then I remembered. Aw man did that mean I had to fight her aeons? That meant I would have to got to Baaj and get Anima.

_Just Yojimbo. Anima will be over looked. Come._

So ended Belgamine's message. I went over to the Agency to look for a chocobo. Chocobo would still be faster to the Cavern.

"Excuse me do you know where I'll be able to rent a chocobo?" I asked at the Agency

"Right here!" I heard a voice behind me before the Agency staff could answer, "Where to?" the man seated on top of the chocobo asked

"The Cavern of the stolen Fayth." I told him, "To get my next aeon." I began to fish in my bag for gil to pay the fee.

"No for summoners and guardians it's free." He told me. "Speaking of which where are your guardians Lady summoner?"

"Erm." I tried to think of a suitable answer, "They are still in Bevelle. The Maesters were wanting to speak with them."

"There's been a lot of hype in Bevelle since Maester Seymour's marriage to Lady Yuna."

"Hmm tell me about it." I muttered as the guy came along with a chocobo in tow.

"Here you go. You'll have to get off at the edge of the Calm Lands."

I thanked him and set off on my chocobo. Thankfully I'd been helped on this time so I didn't have problems. At least till I set off. The chocobo ran so fast I had to cling on to its neck as it bounced up and down while it ran. Fortunately I managed to steer it in the correct direction. As I saw where I'd have to get off I tried to get the chocobo to stop. Instead it didn't and I fell off. I lay there a few seconds. It didn't really hurt as much as I thought. Whey hey! In fact quite a lot of things probably didn't hurt as much as they should have done. I got up and dusted myself off. I felt a bit winded, but then went down the passageway that two rocks had made.

There were no problems as I went down the valley and saw the cave entrance. I was going this alone. This should be interesting. As I went in I saw it was dark, but pyreflies gathering round me gave a light off to see by. It was much harder to remember the directions when I was seeing it from a different perspective. I ran from any fiends that I saw as I was alone and I didn't want to waste time. I soon came to where I knew the Chamber would be. I stepped on the teleporter and went through.

(Play FFX-4-4 Song of Prayer- Bodyguard.)

The Fayth, someone who looked like a crusader with his dog, appeared before me.

_"Ah so here you are." _He said and I nodded, "_We will not be as strong as your current aeons obviously because of the time you have had the others, but I hope your fight goes well." _He told me, _"Now how much will you pay for me to be in your service?"_ I offered him 5,000 gil. It was really most of what I had but he seemed appeased, _"That will do now come here." _

I came up to him and knelt by the statue. I was a little nervous of what might happen as while I'd been here I'd never had to absorb a Fayth before. I watched as hi spirit cam towards me and I closed my eyes. I then started to feel a bit dizzy and drowsy. After what I'd seen happen to Yuna on the game I thought this must be a side effect. I got back up again steadying myself and then began to make my way out.

"Thank you." I said to him.

_"It will be a member of us who will hopefully be thanking you." _Was all he said as I exited. I trudged back the way I'd come with the pyreflies light and didn't have as many problems as I'd had coming through the first time.

_Well now to get to Remiem I thought._

I got back to the entrance of the cave. I could see the light. I had to squint because of the brightness. After I'd got used to the light I saw the landscape beyond, well not just the landscape, but guards. Bevellian guards.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Okay the guards are REALLY beginning to annoy me now. I'll kick their butts you wait and see.**  
**Another thing** **I got the Lulu fighting fiends in Vio Purifico idea from the guy who did the FFX script at because he couldn't actually find Lulu so I thought I'd improvise.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I am thinking I am on most peoples death list now. Though I have had exams and such and as Sean knows the Seymour fight has been blinking annoying to write because as we know I love my lil Seymour. Anyway Sean thanks for help on that.**

**Well here FINALLY is chapter 28**

Chapter 28

I looked round at all the guards and the big big machina behind them.

"How did they find me?" I muttered.

"It was easy." The guy who I assumed was the leader said, "After we followed your tracks to the Calm Lands it was easy to ask around."

"Well they could have left out the machines." I muttered again. I suspected the guard would have heard me again.

"We're not making any exceptions this time." he smiled at me.

"Huh?" Was all I said. What was he going on about?

"I didn't expect you to survive long after Luca." The guard added, "I thought that Operation Mi'ihen would have finished you off." Then it dawned on me. All that seemed so far away.

"Well someone up there must like me." I smiled to myself knowing that this was true.

"We have no time for this." He finished, "Yevon squad beta. Move out!"  
**(Play FFVIII-1-4 Don't Be Afraid.)**

_Well this is how it's gotta be… _I gulped, _I just wish I wasn't alone._

Actually the guards stepped back and decided to let the machina do all the work. There's was one of them with the two big guns for arms and another which to me looked like a Russian dancer with the way it was standing.

I decided I would summon an aeon.

_Okay Yojimbo lets see what you can do._

I summoned Yojimbo and he stood in samurai stance ready to attack the machines.

"Wakashi."

The machina really didn't like that. They retaliated with their own weapons. I was going to wait till I had a fully charged overdrive. Or should I wait till Belgamine? Oh well I had a number of aeons to go through so that didn't seem to bother me.

The machina retaliated firing and attacking Yojimbo, the damage was greater than any of those guards could do, but not enough to bring me down yet. I continued to pay Yojimbo with the gil I had and he seemed to be satisfying me.

"Daigoro."

The dog ran towards one of the machina, the Russian dancer stance one and I think nearly knocked it over. It seemed Bevelle's almighty machina weren't doing so good against Yojimbo. He then used Kozuka. Of course it didn't inflict poison as they were machina, but it did okay damage. The battle just went back and forth but eventually Yojimbo was ready for an overdrive.

"Zanmato!"

He ran through them with his katana or whatever his sword was and sliced through both of the machina. They looked as if they weren't in a good situation. They retaliated. I then realised Yojimbo wasn't doing so hot either. Still I should get my money's worth and I was breaking in a new aeon.

"Kozuka!"

The knife thingy hit one machina and it collapsed and exploded or whatever machina's do.

Another Daigoro finished the machina off. I thought I was in the clear, but I should have guessed the guards were ready too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The four of us ran back towards Seymour. I didn't know whether to feel pleased or nervous. I suppose deep down in all battles I did have a slight fear. I suppose these guys mightn't have as they're used to fiends. Still even this was big compared to fiends.  
"Hey, Kimahri! Leave some for us!" Tidus called  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Wakka agreed  
"Me, too!" came Rikku  
"I'll go, too!" I heard Lulu say behind me to a probably disgruntled Auron.

Auron soon ran up to join us. Yuna had already started doing something. Bahamut then swooped down beside us.

"No Yuna don't!" I called knowing what Seymour could do. I could see Seymour smirk slightly. He then came up to the Aeon and used Banish on it. The aeon disappeared. Yuna looked shocked

"Ohho."

"What the?" Tidus went, Brotherhood drawn.

"Methinks this is gonna be tough ya." Wakka admitted sounding quite scared himself.

Baralai then decided to try something. He activated some sort of magic and his eyes went white.

"Still uses elemental magic, but now uses multi-spells. When HP is low, he'll petrify with Break and cast the non-elemental spell Flare." He told us after he'd scanned Seymour.

"Multi-spells that won't be good-." Lulu began but soon then Seymour attacked. He released a wave of Ulti-Fira on both Tidus and me. I buckled with the pain. Baralai gave me a quick cure. I realised that he should concentrate using Nul Spells and shook my head afterward. Tidus and Kimarhi took the head on approach and slashed Seymour. Seymour seemed to be enjoying watching them do this. Seymour prepared for another attack. This time it was on Tidus again and Kimarhi. Yuna stood there wondering what to do. She knew her black magic was not as good as either mine or Lulu's and she couldn't summon Aeons.

"Yuna you and Baralai keep us covered from Seymour's elemental magic."

They both nodded and cast all the Nul Spells on us all. Seymour seemed smarter than he looked though. Wakka flung his Blitzball at him charged up with Element Reels. Next minute Seymour used Break and Wakka began to freeze and then was covered by stone.

"Wakka!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Come on!" I called to her getting ready to pump out a Firaga spell. Lulu joined in with a Thundaga. Seymour reeled back. Ha that seemed to have hurt him. He growled and I grinned we were on a roll. Seymour kept attacking us with his Multi-spells and Yuna and Baralai kept refreshing us and we kept attacking. We wouldn't be able to keep this up though. Baralai and Yuna would run out of mp eventually. Also another thing we had forgotten about was the ortibody...

Wakka was still petrified and we watched as the ortibody snaked towards him. I then remembered what the ortibody did to petrified people. I ran quickly and blocked his path between it and Wakka and slashed it. It recoiled not expecting it and retreated to its original place. The battle then continued with us facing both Seymour and the ortibody. I scanned the latter and told the others.

"Its Shattering Claw hits petrified characters, smashing them to smithereens. Beware the Desperado, which inflicts damage and negates any magical augmentations."

"Oh boy." Tidus sighed and we continued to fight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I hadn't bothered to fight the guards and made a quick get away by throwing a flash bomb I reached the top of the gorge. With the guards gone but not defeated I remounted my chocobo with a new aeon in my belt and continued towards Remiem. On the way I saw people staring at me as if I was alien. The chocobo person quickly caught me up.

"Stop! Guards from Bevelle have been looking for you!" he called but I didn't stop and still clung to the chocobo. "They said that you had to be arrested for holding Lady Yuna hostage and for Maester Kinoc's death. Stop!"

He then caught my chocobo's reins and told it to halt. It stopped and I fell off landing on my back. I bet if this had been Earth I would have been dead by now.

"You don't understand that is a lie, Yevon is a lie and need to get to Remiem Temple." I explained with some urgency.

"No you're going to be brought to justice." Someone I vaguely recognised as Father Zuke.

"The Fayth have summoned me there. And if you don't believe my innocence talk to Lady Yuna."

"That would do no good, they have told us you've been leading her astray."

"Well then," I paused I was uncertain about this one, "Talk to Maester Seymour."

"Maester Seymour? As if a fellow maester would vouch for one who has defied Yevon. Besides it was on his orders you should be captured." The chocobo guy went on.

I just didn't get it. I just wanted them all to piss off. Situations like this were beginning to annoy me.

"Look!" I then exclaimed, "The Maesters are a fake, Yevon is a fake. All the Maesters except for Kelk Ronso are unsent. Maester Kelk has left Yevon because of his mistrust. The Maesters were going to put Lady Yuna to death and Yevon, well he is Sin! Okay there I said it. Yevon is Sin!"

I then took the opportunity to get back on my chocobo and then ride off at double speed leaving the crowd behind. I could see the little clump of them obviously not knowing what to do. I soon came to the point where I would have to fly over to get to Remiem. I hoped that my chocobo would know what to do. Thankfully it did and flew over. I then got off and headed for Remiem. I soon reached the big double doors and managed to push them open. As I expected Belgamine was there waiting for me.

"So you made it." She smiled

"Yes." I nodded in reply, "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I had my doubts." She said to me. "I take it you need no introduction to this place."

"Nope."

"You can see the entrance to the Chamber." She nodded to a doorway that had a strange energy blocking people from entering it. "But first of course you will have to fight me."

"Any reason why?"

"The Fayth trust you but I want to make sure you are strong enough to help Lady Yuna defeat Sin."

"Okay." I said to clarify but I didn't sound very sure of myself.

"So shall we begin?" She asked I nodded and she healed my aeons and then I went into yet again another battle.

I faced each aeon separately with Belgamine healing my aeons after each round. I had already just defeated Valefor. Energy blast was annoying. Up next was Ifrit. It was obvious who to summon. Shiva descended from above me as I summoned her. Her white hair fell around her shoulders and she was ready smiling at her wolf like contender. Ifrit automatically made an attack for her but Shiva had good evasion and dodged every one. This also brought her overdrive up. Ifrit then tried a different tactic and used Meteor Strike. Shiva was hit this time. I quickly used Nul Blaze just in case and continued with the fight. She retaliated with Heavenly Strike. It went backward and forward pretty much but Shiva dodged all Ifrits physical attacks. After a while I used Nul Blaze once again as Ifrit was about to activate his overdrive. The huge column of fire surrounded Shiva appearing to injure her as Ifrit threw a huge clump of rock towards her. Shiva then hit the ground as if she were nothing but a rag doll. Still thanks to the Nul Blaze she received no damage. Thankfully her overdrive was brought up to full and Ifrit was in for the shock of his life.

"Diamond Dust." I called before using my own, "Gemini Doublé, junction GF!"

I felt the weird out of body experience as I had with the other times I had used my overdrive as I watched Shiva blast an icy landscape out of her hands. I then felt myself rising up in darkness and saw the icy prison I was in as my eyes opened. I burst out of it and blasted my own icy powers over Shiva's frozen mass. Shiva then clicked for her own ice to break as the same time as mine would do. The impact had an overkill effect on Ifrit and he collapsed.

I soon moved on to the other aeons and defeated each in turn. Sometimes it ended up being a pretty close call. Once she knew she was defeated Belgamine smiled at me.

"Ahhh I am satisfied." She smiled, "I would not have expected a summoner as young as you to be so accomplished. However your overdrive with the aeons proves your authenticity. I had to make sure it was you. You are truly..." she paused, "But on this subject we will speak no more."

I nodded. Then I don't know how but the force field energy on the door was lifted. Belgamine showed me towards it.

"They are waiting for you, but before you enter would you please send me?"

I was taken a back slightly, wasn't that Yuna's job?

"I know what you are thinking." she smiled, "However this is your story, it is for the defeater of Sin that I am placed here and so either you or Lady Yuna would have been sufficient in coming. Still now I know that Yuna has someone like you guiding her I am happy to be sent early. Also in this story in which you are here it was for you to ascertain the truth the other reason for my being here and so I do not mind my time on Spira ending now." She then stopped to take another pause, "In truth my time did end before now so to have carried on till now was something I didn't ask for." She smiled warm-heartedly and I began to send. I didn't know if I would ever regret sending someone as much as her at that moment.

"Go." Were her last words before she disappeared pointing towards the door to the Chamber of the Fayth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Again I know I took ages on this chapter and I am eternally sorry. Still I am back into the swing of things and I will apologise in advance to Sean for reasons, which I will not say because it would be a spoiler. I must say now that this has been the hardest chapter to write I'd never even expected to be writing 28 chapters in the first place so to have got it done has been an added bonus in that sense. Hopefully the rest will be plain sailing. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Anyway please still review. Thank you.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: If people wonder why this chapter took so long to put up I have a reason. My mum wouldn't let me on the internet till we had broadband and we still don't have it. Still at least we are back in school now I can put the other chapters up.**

Chapter 29 

I walked in slowly to the Chamber. I saw the statue before me showing The Magnus Sisters. I knelt by the statue waiting for something to happen. Then someone appeared floating above the statue. However I knew this wasn't the fayth for the Magnus Sisters. I looked at the person in front of me she was wearing a blue Yevon type robe and had short blue hair which seemed to be forming dreadlocks or something like it. I knew who this person was, now anyway.

"You're Seymour's mother." I said looking at her. She seemed to have a look on her face of sorrow.

"My son... Do you not hate him?" she asked

It seemed an awkward question. She sounded as if she wanted me to say yes. I thought hate was to strong a word.

"No I don't." I kept pausing quickly to think of what to say, "When I first saw him, not here in Spira but…" she nodded as if knowing what I meant so I continued. "Of course then I knew nothing apart from that he seemed evil. When I first heard of his plans I was appalled. Still there was one thing I thought about him that wasn't an evil thought in between. He seemed to have taken me in into wanting know more about him and so when I heard about his past, or at least what I could find out I began to pity him and see why he would think that his plan was a good one. Still since I have been in Spira and have seen him at close acquaintance I feel quite different I certainly don't hate him, in fact I think I feel…" I stopped

"The opposite." Anima had finished for me not even in questioning way. I then felt really embarrassed and could feel my cheeks burning up. "It is all right." She smiled at me. "He is the one who sowed the seeds of hatred. He is to blame. But I am at fault for letting him become what he was."

"I've seen Seymour." I then said, geez that sounded stupid, "I'm sure he can change." Anima then smiled at me "He was always alone--half Guado, half man."

"I wanted to give him the strength to live by himself. And so I became a fayth. But...because I let him taste power, _he_ began to thirst for more." She then looked angry. "_He_ was not satisifed with my aeon. _He_ wanted more. More power."

"So what you say in Baaj is true, you want us, Yuna and I to destroy Sin and Seymour's obsession with it."

Anima then looked confused and then giggled slightly.

"Oh no child you mistook my meaning. I was referring to two people when I spoke. One my son as you know the other my husband Jyscal."

"Jyscal? What's he got to do with it?"

"More than you know."

"Can I just ask why am I here?"

"Because I need your help. I will explain more when we are done."

The room then went dark before I could say anything more. A place then formed before my eyes. A place I knew. Zanarkand. There I saw Seymour and his mother just like you do in the game only they weren't memories.

"No! Mother, no! I don't want you to become a fayth!" Seymour begged.  
"There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you."  
"I don't care about them! I need you, Mother! No one else!"

I then heard Anima's voice interrupt.

"He did care about what people thought a lot though. Maybe too much. I think he only said that to make me stay. He was quite grown up even then."  
"I don't...have much time left." The memory Anima told him

She then walked off and he followed. I ran after them going through Zanarkand to reach the cloister of trials. Everything then went white and we'd gone through to the room before you reach Yunalesca.

"This is it." Memory Anima said. She turned to her son and kissed him. "Seymour I love you." She began to walk towards the door. Seymour then cottoned on to what she was doing and began to run after her."

"Mommy no don't go!" he called, but she kept on walking, "Don't go!" he shouted louder, "Mommy! Mommy!"

The door closed after Anima walked through it. Seymour tried to follow her but it did not work. He cried and shouted for his mum but it didn't work. For some reason, I knew this was a memory but I couldn't help it, I went over and crouched down by Seymour I began to comfort him.

"Shhhh Seymour it's okay your mum is fine."

He stopped crying and looked around half scared.

"Mommy?" he sobbed.

"Is okay. Mummy loves you very much." I tried to reassure him

He then held his arms out to the, it seemed invisible voice.

_He can't see you._ Anima then told me in my head. _This is a memory you didn't exist then._

I sighed annoyed. Still it didn't stop me meeting the arms for a hug. As he hugged me a strange spirity thing came floating out the door.

"Mommy!" Seymour shouted and let go of me running after her. He tried to grab on to a smoky tail of the spirit and inhaled it at the same time. Seymour then stopped and began to wobble.

"Mommy? Mom…my."

He then fell on the ground asleep. Everything went white again. The scene then changed to Guadosalam with the same Seymour as in Zanarkand.

"Mommy I don't want you to go away." He muttered to himself.

_For a while he sometimes forgot I had gone. He would spend minutes sometimes hours looking over Guadosalam for me and then he'd remember. It was as if, you know when you go to turn off a light with the switch and then one day the switch isn't there anymore. You still go to turn the light off._ I nodded and understood.

_He hardly ever saw his father as he was to busy so I was always the one he'd depended on. He soon had to learn to change though. Still it was hard for both of them._

The scene then changed again. There was a slightly older Seymour in a room.

_Jyscal still never got used to the idea Seymour was there. He'd never been good with children and so to have Seymour constantly there needing him was difficult for both of them._

I then heard Seymour talking to himself when Jyscal walked in.

"Seymour what are you doing? He looked as if his son had gone a bit crazy.

"I was talking to mom seeing if she'd talk back. I thought I should tell her what we did in school today and-."

"Oh for Yevon's sake Seymour!" Jyscal then shouted. "Your mums not going to talk to you she never will do she's as good as dead and she's gone-."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Seymour shouted at Jyscal before his father smacked him across the face. Seymour then ran out of the room and went and stood in a room with several bouquets of flowers.

_I can't really blame Jyscal for doing that to Seymour._ Anima then said. _He didn't really know what to do. It was what he did after when he knew it was wrong that I hated._

There were then flashes of images from Seymour of all ages being hit or beaten in someway by his father.

_My poor poor boy. _Anima then sounded like she was about to cry. Suddenly something happened that was completely unexpected. The space around us changed again to Guadosalam on there was a young Seymour who looked about the age he had in Zanarkand. I watched as Seymour began crying and then suddenly something began to appear. A girl in a white dress by a campfire.

"Holy shit it's me!"

_Hmm? _Anima sounded puzzled.

"What's the matter? Come on it's alright." The other me said going to comfort Seymour. It felt like very bad déjà vu. It changed again back to the room of flowers. The older Seymour was standing there and I appeared again only this time in Lenne stuff.

"Are you an angel?" he asked as he had done

"What?" I asked.

"An angel, my mum always talks... Talked about them before she _died._ She says they're the most beautiful creatures in the whole of Spira and come from the Farplane."

"Was that true I asked Anima."

"Yes I'd tried to make him feel better about my passing by telling him that. Also it was something I used to tell him before he went to bed."

"Awww bless." I said and I looked back to the scene. It seemed everytime I talked or Anima talked the scene froze.

"Seymour!" the other me exclaimed, "Your name is Seymour right?"

"You remember me! I bet my mum told you my name right? You look different than before though."

"What?".

"Don't worry, Mum said that angels sometimes didn't remember things, but I do. It was just after I'd come back from Zanarkand and mum had become, you know them. Before she went she said she'd send someone to watch over me. At first I thought it was my dads servant Tromell, but he scares me. I know she must have been talking about you. You were someplace sitting by a fire and you where wearing a white dress."

"You saw me on Besaid! It was you on Besaid!" I exclaimed

"Well I don't know where I was or how I got there but I saw you. Only you disappeared. I thought you didn't want me."

"Hey it's okay right. I know you'll being seeing me again."

"You told him angels didn't remember things?" I asked Anima

_Well he had told me about you. You know when he used to talk to me well I did hear him. I only was able to answer him once though. He said that you didn't want him and I made an excuse saying angels didn't remember some things_

"Oh right to make him feel better."

Then I remembered this was the bit where I was interrupted. I was curious to watch this bit.

"No I'm not sorry! I want to see here!" At first it was just a voice then a figure began to form it was more of a black outline actually. "It's you! You're here!" The other me began to fade away. "No wait! You stupid kid! No L-!"

That ended that memory.

_Strange_ Anima then said _how have they become memories? _She then looked towards me and I looked back. I didn't know. _You know_ Anima then said _I think that's the only time I've only seen Seymour looking back or even feeling happy about a moment in his past when I wasn't there. _She smiled at me. _It seems he prefers the dreams he had of your being there to the actual memory._

"So they were dreams?"

_Yes but it seems your._ She paused and had a look on her face that said 'Aww how sweet.' _Your 'feelings' for Seymour whatever they might have been made you connect in someway. He must have been thinking about you at the same time for you both to have done that._

"He thought about me!"

Anima then decided to say no more about that.

_Now it comes to me showing you that what I failed to show you in Macalania Woods._

"Father, why do you do this to me?" Seymour asked trying to hold it together, "All my life I have just wanted acceptance from the humans, from Guado, from Yevon and you. Is there no way I might get that?" Seymour cried, fell on his knees and clung to the bottom of his father's robes.

_Seymour was so desperate at this point. Everything got to him in such a big way even then when he wasn't much older than now. He kept things locked up inside and I think that was always too much for him to handle._

We changed memories again. This time it was not of Seymour, but Jyscal. He was standing outside a room which I recognised was in Bevelle. So Bevelle must have been the superpower even then. I vaguely heard words like 'Guado' and 'stupid' and 'no good'. They had obviously been laughing at Jyscal for some suggestion or other.

"Stupid pathetic sheep." Jyscal growled, "Think because they're human they can make better rules than everyone else."

"These new Maesters are young and naïve." A voice then replied to Jyscal, it was Mika "Especially Wen Kinoc."

"Still Kinoc keeps the populous satisfied." Jyscal said to this voice. "The others are of no consequence."

"Spira is becoming polluted by these young, ill minded Maesters." Mika then said.

"Are you sure that's not your unsent side talking?" Jyscal asked, "Trying to make out that in the past everything was good."

"Well it was."

That finished after that.

_As you see that was the point where Jyscal met Mika before his ascension to Grand Maester and machinations were made that may sound rather familiar to you._

"What plans?"

We then returned back to the memory we had been viewing before Jyscals.

"Well," Jyscal smiled, smiled not from his heart but from his head, if you get what I mean, he was up to something, "There maybe something-."

The memory then ended as it had done before.

_Hmm it seems Seymour won't let us view that memory at all._

"You mean you're tapping into Seymour's mind!" I blurted out

_How else did you think we would be able to do this?_

"I, I thought it would be like in Zanarkand with Tidus."

_That's different we made Zanarkand ourselves._

"Oh right still please tell what the plans were."

_Mika and Jyscals? _She sighed, _This maybe hard to understand, but I will make what I can of it? Well as you could probably tell Jyscal was having a hard time with the other maesters. There were more than there are now. They joked about him and him being a Guado especially one married to a human gave them grounds to joke about him more. Mika as you know thought the other maesters weren't good enough to run Spira and so as time went on they made an agreement… to destroy all humans._

"What!" I couldn't believe half of this. "I'm defending him, but Mika go along with a plan like that?"

Of course Mika agreed as he believed that humans would become more pure in death as he believed he was. 

'Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira.' 'Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living.'

Those words you could tell had been said under Mika's influence and they seemed to have a whole new meaning.

"But how did they think they were going to achieve this?" I asked I must have been stupid not to guess.

_Can you not work it out? _I soon did though.

"Sin."

Anima nodded, _Of course though Jyscal didn't just want to stop at humans, he would even have destroyed Guado especially when he'd heard Mika's ideas for this plan. __My husband had also been tapping into dark magic, much like the magic my dark aeon Anima was forged on and The Final Summoning, but of course dark magic is only really bad if you use it for evil purposes and that's what Jyscal was using it for of course._

"But how does Seymour come into this?"

_Well as you know my son seemed to feel angry towards humans and Jyscal picked up on this. He thought that he could get Seymour to go along with him… you know do his dirty work so he could keep his good name intact. He worked on Seymour convincing him that things would be different if he helped him that he may even 'love' him. He didn't give away all the details however and so Seymour agreed to help. However when the details were revealed to him Seymour didn't like it. He may not have liked what things people said about him, but that didn't mean he wanted to destroy them. He was a good person inside, but he knew his father had got a hold on him, and so…_

"He killed his father."

**(Play Star Wars Revenge of the Sith: Battle of the Heroes.)**

I watched as the whole fight between Jyscal and Seymour took place. It obviously hadn't been a quick slit the throat job as I would have originally thought or like the kings death in a Macbeth video my class watched in English. We enjoyed that scene so much we asked to watch it again. We hadn't been allowed though. I watched as Seymour continued to try and overpower his father. It seemed Seymour was stronger but his father knew him, he knew his weaknesses he could get to him with words.

Just as the music ended Seymour killed his father with an angry cry. Jyscal's body fell to the ground. However Jyscal didn't look disappointed at losing.

**(End Battle of the Heroes.)**

Seymour then knelt down panting. The expression on his face was one of relief it seemed. The he stood up and left the room.

_You may think that Yuna has sent Jyscal and he has gone for good, but in reality it is the dark magic he had learned that is keeping him alive, even now. _I didn't get what she was talking about. Anima soon picked up on this however. _You may wonder how Wen Kinoc got spared when all the other maesters were killed in an accident set by Jyscal and Mika? If you wonder about Kelk he became a maester not long after that had happened. Anyway as it was said Wen Kinoc was popular amongst the people of Spira and Mika and Jyscal believed they could use their influence on him to get what they wanted. So for some of this time they did, but after Jyscal's death, almost immediately Jyscal killed Kinoc. Then that meant with the dark magic Jyscal could 'live again' if you like after being sent and also watch over his son._

"And influence him too." I added.

_In more ways than one. I don't know if there's an easy way to explain this, but Jyscal can also 'influence' Seymour in a similar way to Kinoc._

"Do you mean with the mind reading thing? I have heard voices, which I thought may have been Jyscal."

_Kind of, well it makes him be able to control what Seymour says and does things like that. However because Seymour is alive any strong emotions can pull him out of his father's control._

"Such as?"

_Things like, happiness, anger, excitement…love. _She then finished.

"But any emotions like sadness make Jyscal stronger?"

_You've got it._

"But how come this can only happen to Seymour and not anyone else living, an-." I had more to say but Anima interrupted.

_Because Seymour did something, he agreed to something and he thought the death of his father might stop it._

"And another thing." I continued, "Seymour does seem to agree with the whole becoming Sin thing and I can see why, you know kill people so they won't feel pain anymore."

Anima sighed, _that is his father's doing, he's been able to talk to Seymour and make him think it's a good thing. In his mind Seymour has changed it to that thinking that, that is the reason. He does mean it good though as you know._

"He probably still hurts a bit from losing you and wouldn't want anyone else to feel like that."

_Oh that child. He's never been one to accept death, but now it seems to have consumed him._

"If only I knew what the agreement was." I said to myself frustrated.

There's no way to understand without showing you and for that we must hope Seymour can open up. 

"At least I know Seymour's a good person." I smiled, "And all the times he was hostile to me, when he… hit me or at the wedding or Macalania that was Jyscal. I must tell Sean, we mustn't destroy Seymour when we see him next, but still he's unsent." I looked disappointed.

_No don't tell Sean or the others, it may be harder for them to understand. You will have to destroy him till you are inside Sin. Then you must find Jyscal and defeat him, you'll know what to do._

"But why me?"

_Because you believe in him._

Suddenly everything was white again and before I knew it I was outside the chamber. The pyreflies from Belgamine were still floating around.

_The whole thing seems to have taken no time at all._ I thought I then heard Anima's voice

_You now have me added to your aeons._

"What about The Magnus Sisters?" I then realised, however my question was soon answered. Another Fayth floated before me probably the ones for the The Magnus Sisters. They floated towards me and then I began to feel drowsy knowing that they were now on the list of aeons. I then felt myself begin to rock as if I was dizzy and then I blacked out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It had taken all of our efforts but battered and bruised we managed to defeat Seymour and his Ortibody. We were now back in Macalania Woods recovering from our last ordeal. I wondered how we were ever going to defeat Seymour later on. Still we had a load of training from The Calm Lands and Gagazet to get us prepared.

"Well?" Wakka then said breaking the silence.  
"We're all clear. We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future." We all nodded I don't think anything will have wanted to take us back there though. Still I looked back towards the city. I wondered if Rachel was in there still or if she'd gone somewhere else. I then saw Bahamut floating in front of me.

_Don't worry Rachel is alive and well. You will be reunited with her soon._

I nodded I didn't really feel ready to talk yet I was still getting my breath back. Baralai was sitting beside me. Still since we'd fled from Bevelle and even in the fight with Seymour I'd been wondering if Rach was okay. I don't know why so much though. I mean she was my friend, but I was treating her as if she was my sister or something.  
"Yuna?" Auron then asked all of us.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Rikku told him.

"Of course." Auron replied understanding. This whole thing seemed to have hit us all hard, even me, now this was a reality everything seemed so different and had more impact. I saw Tidus walk off knowing where he was going. I didn't feel like sitting down anymore so I followed him.  
I followed Tidus out to the tree where Yuna would be. I wanted to watch what went on. I decided I wouldn't say anything during the conversation though. I just watched as Tidus went to speak to Yuna

"I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me... with all my new friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard." Yuna said to him she said

"Maybe you're trying too hard. They told me...everything."

"Everything? Well, so then... you know."

"Yeah. " He paused "I'm sorry." She turned to face him. "It's just, you know... all those things I said. Like 'Let's go get Sin!' Or about Zanarkand... I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess... I hope it didn't make you sad. Forgive me."

"I wasn't sad. I was happy." She paused, "Well until…" she then stopped  
Tidus went underwater and then surfaced a few metres in front of her.

"Yuna. Just don't do it."

"The pilgrimage?"

"That's right. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?"

"Maybe I will."

"Huh?" Tidus went though in a good way, but as if to say 'is this the same Yuna?' and swam up to her.

"Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" Yuna then wondered

"Yeah." Tidus then realised, but then brightened as it clicked, "Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long."

"Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..."

"I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you."

"No, I should tell him. He deserves it." Yuna then started to float on the water. "What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?" it then dawned on her.

"Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from. Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!"

"And then we could see Blitzball!"

"Yeah!"

"Your Zanaraknd Abes would play! We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night! I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!

"Right on!"

"Well, what about after the game?" Yuna suddenly asked as if her bubble was burst.

"We'd go out and have fun!"

"In the middle of the night?" Yuna sounded slightly confused

"No problem!" He told her gladly, "Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really...pretty. I know you'd like it."

"I'd like to see it, someday." Yuna said pensively. _I _could tell by the sound of her voice she was going to crack.

"Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!" A teardrop fell and made the water ripple as she began to cry "Yu..?" Tidus began not understanding.

"I can't. I just can't! I can't go!" she then burst out.

"Yuna?"

"No don't try and sweet talk me." Yuna sounded really upset, "Just tell me one thing! Rachel."

"What about her."

"You love her. Shouldn't it be her you take to Zanarkand, she should be the one you should show everything? All that happened at the palace don't think I wouldn't work it out. " Tidus opened his mouth about to say something and then closed it again as Yuna interrupted him. "I saw and so did Sean." She turned towards me.

"What?" Tidus asked me obviously confused and of course he would be. It hadn't been him. It was Shuyin. Still I knew Tidus didn't love Rachel anymore than I would so I decided to show him something.

"Well you were acting strange." I said and then took a sphere out of my pack.

Yuna gasped.

"You have a sphere."

"It was accidental." I told her honestly.

When I had first arrived in Luca, before I'd met Rachel I'd had a wander round and a stall selling spheres had caught my eye. I'd decided to buy a few to take with me to film whatever might have happened. One had fallen out at the palace and I only noticed after I'd picked it up it had filmed what had gone on between Rachel and Tidus. Tidus watched it in astonishment and Yuna turned away from him.

"Hey I don't remember this!" he exclaimed

"Don't try and cover it up." Yuna said quietly she then looked at Tidus and gave a sad smile. Her anger had quelled it seemed, "I just thought if you love Rachel then I… I want you to be happy." She sobbed the last few words. This obviously really hurt Yuna. I felt sorry for her. I then felt a pang of guilt, was this what Rachel felt every time we killed Seymour?

Yuna stood in the water crying. Tidus walked up to her and held her shoulders.

"Yuna." He said gently to her.

**(Play FFX Suteki Da Ne 3:39-4:05.)**

She looked into his eyes obviously not wanting to meet them and then he kissed her. Yuna didn't resist and pyreflies swirled around them both. I then saw them both fall into the waters of the lake.

**(End Suteki Da Ne.)**

I decided to leave them to it and walked off picking the sphere off the ground. As I reached the junction between the tree and our sleeping place Baralai stood there.

"So what will happen now?" he asked

"Huh?"

"With Yevon? Word would soon spread of its deception if someone told others." He turned his gaze to the floor. "I know now I don't want to be stuck in it forever." He then looked back up into my eyes, "I may have been in its deception forever." He continued, "Especially after my father…" he paused, "Still that's all behind me, and none of these things, great things as I see them. None of them would have happened if… if it hadn't been for you." I stood there not knowing what to say and then Baralai held my face and kissed me. I could feel my skin tingle at the coldness of his hands and the warm soft pressure of his lips on mine. I still had my eyes open staring at his, which were closed. He then drew back suddenly almost as if he had realised he'd done something terrible. He started to blush.

"Oh Fayth Sean I'm-."

**(Play Suteki Da Ne 4:05-end)**

His words ended as I returned his kiss. He didn't object to it and then put his arms round my waist and ran his hands up and down my back. The touch of his lips were smooth, affectionate and soft. As Baralai pulled me closer to him I put my arms around him. It felt as if nothing would separate us as we stood there almost as if we were one person. I never wanted the moment to end, but as we parted after it the moment felt bitter sweet as I knew we might have to part eventually. We stood staring at each other smiling, as our kiss broke still holding onto each other. Something then happened. We seemed to float upwards and everything around us changed. We were on The Farplane. We both seemed confused but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. We floated round still holding and kissing each other. All sense of time seemed to end as pyreflies floated around us. The reality soon came however Baralai then brushed my hair delicately out of my face as I was still holding his face and we were back in the woods.

**(End Suteki Da Ne.)**

We then heard Tidus and Yuna walk behind us. Tidus cleared his throat slightly and we let go of our embrace. Tidus then muttered something about Rikku and Yuna nodded but smiled. We then followed them both and met the others. Tidus and Yuna let go of hands and Yuna went up to address them.

"Umm..." she paused just for a second she probably didn't want to carry on, but amazingly something inside her was probably telling her to. Maybe the Fayth? Of course they probably knew that Tidus would be the one to stop The Final Summoning. She paused in between each of our names "Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? Tidus? Sean? Baralai? Everyone, we leave at dawn. And... I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. And...um..."

"Enough. You need your rest." Auron said to her

"Yes." Yuna smiled slightly, agreeing, "Good night."

As everyone else lay there I looked up at the sky and saw the stars. The sky was probably the only normal thing for us in Spira. Me and Rachel that is. I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder and felt around in the dark to see who it was and my hand met some hair. I ran my hand down to their face to see if I could tell who it was and felt a sweatband round their head. It was Baralai. I smiled he was asleep, but it was still nice to have him leaning on me. I stroked his hair and he moved slightly. I felt so contented at that moment that any thought of Rachel seemed to have gone from my mind. They then came back as I heard some muttering. By the voice I could tell it was Yuna. I heard a few words. 'Rachel' 'okay' and 'where' I then through the dark just managed to see a very faint silhouette of a person as he put his arm round Yuna's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Yuna. If I loved Rachel would I have kissed you?" Tidus asked her softly as they lay beside each other and though I couldn't see I imagined Yuna smiled as he kissed her again before going to sleep.

**AN Okay the whole bit with Anima may seem boring, I dunno, but at least now we all know Seymour is nice person yes? Oh and if you wonder about the agreement that Seymour had and stuff you will have to wait and see. Okies going now am I. Banjo man AWAY! (sorry couldn't resist.)**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: OMG Chapter 30. This is truly amazing I mean seriously my one lil idea has turned into an epic of a fic. When I first joined fan fiction I thought that writing 13 chapters would be good. Oh just want to add something although as I have been writing this my birthday has occurred. The actual pilgrimage doesn't take that long, I wouldn't think anyway, so even now I am still 15 chuckles.**

Chapter 30

Before I knew it, it was morning. The sun peeped through the gaps in the tree branches and shone on my face. The light roused me from my sleep and I sat up and woke Baralai. However I saw that the place beside me was now un-occupied. I looked frantically around where was he? I then stood up seeing a crumpled note under where I had been lying. I must have rolled on to it. It was for me I saw as I picked it up. How long had Baralai been gone? I opened the note and it read.

**Dear Sean**

**I hope my disappearance won't have been too much of a shock for you, but last night I had been doing some thinking. I have decided that I will travel around Spira and tell all the peoples of Yevon's true face, or at least what I have seen of it. I am disappointed that I will not continue on with you, Lady Yuna or Rachel (I hope you come to find her safe and well), but I think without you Sean being at my side or making me feel the way I do I would be going to do this. So from the bottom of my heart Sean thank you.**

**I …. …**

**Baralai**

I read the note over again. The I on the last but one line was all that I could see of the sentence, which had been scribbled out. I nodded. I felt a pang in my stomach now that Baralai's going began to sink in. It made me feel as if I had lost my other half. I also felt angry with myself for not having told him the three words I should have. Still I left it at that and went to wake the others. Tidus and Yuna were still lying beside each other Yuna leaning on Tidus' chest. I smiled as I looked at them they seemed happy at this moment I hated the fact that Yuna would also have to be separated from Tidus. I nudged Yuna and she groaned before waking up.

"Sean?" She said drowsily

"It's morning." I told her.

"Oh." She then realised then waking up. She then smiled at me, "Thank you." She paused, "For understanding."

I nodded. I knew this would all turn out all right in the end, well mostly.

"Tidus." I said quietly Tidus groaned loudly and turned over. I tried again louder, "Tidus?" He still didn't get up. In the end I had to shake and call his name, "Tidus!" Still no response so I shook him harder and hollered down his ear. "OI WHINY ASS!" He eventually groaned in protest frowning and sat up rubbing his eyes. Meanwhile Yuna had gone to wake some of the others.

"Tidus is finally awake." I smiled at Yuna and she giggled. She the seemed to notice something.

"Where's Baralai?" she asked me.

"He's gone to tell people about the maesters and Yevon. Hopefully it will mean that we won't be branded outlaws if people know what it's really like." Yuna nodded and seemed satisfied. To be honest I felt happy and proud in a way to think he was doing that.

"Right now to The Calm Lands." Lulu announced and we nodded, "We should hope to find Rachel there. She seems to know the path of a summoner as much as any of us do and that would be the best bet." We then walked down the path exiting the woods I still had Baralai's note in my hand and held it as if I would never let it go. Finally we came to somewhere that actually looked something like Earth if you took away the chocobos running round. A massive, green field enclosed on three sides by cliff type hills. It made me think then that The Calm Lands were a gorge. Then I remembered a gorge created by war. Suddenly I began to hear sounds. Guns, screams, roars things that filled my head on a massive scale. I held my ears trying to block it out. My attention then turned to Tidus. At that moment it was as if I was looking through rose coloured glasses. Tidus looked different. In fact it didn't feel like it was Tidus I was looking at. Then a feeling came over me. A feeling of confusion and another feeling, similar to one I'd felt not long ago. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and the sounds vanished. I turned to see Yuna. She looked concerened and I shook my head. It was nothing wasn't it?  
"The Calm Lands. Long ago, the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond, there's no towns, no villages. Only endless plains." Lulu explained  
"Many summoners stray from their path and lose their way here." Auron added warning us to be cautious.  
I looked to my right as I saw Yuna look up at the sky, she then fell on her back and stared at the sky. I grinned it looked fun. I joined her, but looking up at the sky made me think again. Rachel, the sounds and things they reminded me of, things that I shouldn't be _reminded_ of as they weren't in my memory. I stood up again and looked around.  
"I've always known where to go." Yuna said  
"I... I won't let you die. I'll find a way, somehow." Tidus then said to her.  
"Let's go." She then said.  
I hadn't seen what had just happened nor did I notice the others were walking away. A way to the right something had caught my attention…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I suddenly found myself opening my eyes out in the open air. Morning. Morning? Had I been asleep or something? I was looking up at the sky and saw my chocobo patrolling round me. I sat up. I was back in the Calm Lands on the ledge before the path to Remiem. I recalled everything Anima had told me the night before about Seymour and how the evil things he is trying to achieve are his fathers doing.

_I wonder where the others are._ I thought. _I want to continue the pilgrimage and try and find out about this deal with Jyscal._

I then looked around and was about to remount my chocobo I then heard someone calling my name.

"Rachel? Rachel!"

I then saw a small figure jumping and waving at me. I recognised who it was at once.

"Sean!" I bellowed back waving. I then remounted my chocobo and jumped of the ledge and ran to the end of the raised part of The Calm Lands near to Macalania Woods. Sean was running down to meet me followed by the others. When we met I got off my chocobo and gave him a friendly hug.

"I missed you." I told him, "I was practically shiting myself the whole time you guys weren't here."

"I spent quite a bit of time worrying about you." Sean grinned then he randomly grabbed hold of me and gave me a noogie. I must admit that was weird. I laughed. Sean was really beginning to feel like my big brother.

"Where to next?" I then asked, "Are we going to have to stop at Remiem Temple or anything?"

"No." Yuna replied to my surprise, "I believe I am ready with the aeons I have." Hmm confident.

"I've got them anyway." I said. It was still a comfort to know I'd have all the aeons in the game. I dunno why it just did. "So next is Gagazet and then Zanarkand." And that was all I needed to say to continue. Pretty soon we came to the Agency, well more like big tent that an actual Agency, but anyway. I recognised some of the people some gave me funny looks as I crossed the plain with Yuna and the others. Soon I saw the bald guy in the greeny Yevon robe.  
"Father Zuke!" Lulu exclaimed when she saw him.  
"Long time no see." He replied smiling at Lulu he then turned "You are Yuna?"  
"Hmm..." Yuna replied  
"You certainly don't look like the friend of Maester Kinoc's murderer."  
"What'd you say?" Wakka couldn't believe it.  
"Please, tell us what has happened!" Yuna asked him.  
"Maester Mika just issued a personal order, you know. It said that a friend of yours, Lady Rachel was it, took you hostage, murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We were told to kill her on sight, or so it says. She told us some rather disturbing things. There have been so many rumours flying about since she came." He sounded concerned and then looked at me. "I am sorry for distrust you might have placed on me." He said to me apologising.

"What of Bevelle?" Auron asked sigh always business.  
"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. Apparently someone who worked in Bevelle has been telling us after the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."  
"Convenient." Auron smiled, "Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray."  
"But be careful, my friends. You have also been branded enemies of Yevon. There has been talk Rachel has been leading you astray and teaching you evil sacrilegious things. She may be targeted which may jeopardise all of you." We all nodded, oh well I was used to being singled out. "You should also avoid temples for the time being."  
"Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning." Yuna was always the best one at apologising.  
"Father, you came all the way here just to tell us this?" Lulu asked him.  
"To tell the truth, I was a little curious to see... this summoner you are guarding."

"Summoners." Lulu corrected smiling and Zuke nodded  
"I hope their pilgrimages go well. For your sake, too."  
"I think my pilgrimage is going to be a bit different." I said half to myself, because of course I didn't care that much about being the one who defeated Sin.  
"Thank you, Father." Lulu said once again.  
"I must be off. I shall pray for all of you."  
He did the prayer gesture as did Lulu and walked off. The rest of the people seeming to gather round us dispersed as well.

"Who was that?" Tidus asked after Zuke had gone. How come it's always Tidus who ends up asking the questions?  
"Until half a year ago, he was a summoner. Wakka and I were his guardians." Lulu explained.  
"It was kind of a short pilgrimage." Wakka added.  
"He gave up halfway. Here, on this plain. Now, he is a monk at the Bevelle temple. This is my third pilgrimage as a guardian. Father Zuke was my second. And my first, well... It ended here, too. I've never been to the lands beyond. Mt. Gagazet towers to the north, and Zanarkand lies beyond that."  
Tidus nodded and we all began to walk again. Geez I've probably done enough walking and running in Spira to last me a lifetime. Oh well I'm still gonna have to walk up a hill going to my sixth form anyway so I'll be good and fit. In front of me in our little group I heard Yuna and Tidus talking.  
"So, we are officially traitors, then."  
"Hey, let them say what they want." Tidus replied to Yuna's comment.  
"It's okay, I'm not worried. Well, maybe just a little. It's so hard not to be."  
"Hey, it's okay to worry. And if it gets too rough, just yell!"  
"Yell? Hmm... Okay, I might just do that."  
"Yeah!"  
"I wonder if my father got lost here, too?"  
"Maybe, with my old man helping him!"  
"Maybe I'll ask Sir Auron."  
"Auron? That grouch never tells me anything."  
Yuna giggled, and did an impression of Auron.  
"'That is none of your business!'"  
I laughed,

"That's good, but mine's better." I boasted. I did the same as Yuna had just done. Somehow it didn't sound as good as I thought it would and the other guys laughed. Still I can pretend I did it for effect. Soon Tidus, Sean and Rikku were all joining in and chuckling.  
"Not that he keeps out of other people's business, you know what I mean?" Tidus chuckled.  
After much walking and talking we were finally at the end of the Calm Lands. We walked between the gap between the two gorges and reached the bridge that I'd seen on my way for Yojimbo. Instead of going down that gorge we carried on going over the bridges. However before we could cross the second two Guados approached us.  
"Halt!"  
"Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us!"  
"We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour!" retorted Yuna fiercely.  
"Yeah, so out of our way!" Tidus yelled.  
"Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come!"  
"I warn you, the maester doesn't need you alive."  
Suddenly a huge robot came from under the path below the bridge. We got ready for yet another fight. I figured it would be easy as it was machina we only had to use Thunder magic.

"Thundaga!" Sean stared off the battle.  
"Ixion!" I called summoning him.

After a while the Defender X had managed to annoy Ixion enough to get his overdrive up. I grinned this was always my fave bit.

"Gemini Doublé. Junction GF."

Once again I emerged from stormy skies as Quetzacotl and blasted the Defender X with my magic. It got knocked back considerably. I then dismissed Ixion and let the other guys have a hack at it. Tidus and Sean were both getting their teeth into it especially as Tidus had equipped himself with his sword that had thunder magic in it, I forget what it was called. In turn everyone was having a slice. I ran up and dealt my blow. The Defender started retaliating to each of us in turn. It now had its chance to try and take us down. However there we for of us that it could take. Sean then activated his overdrive. It was just as good to watch as it had been in battle with fiends… Soon the machina gave up and crumpled in a heap. We all then walked past it and I dusted my hands at the victory. The others then waited and I looked back. Yuna was still standing there. As I watched Yuna staring back at where we'd just been I felt something inside. I realised that _I_ might never see these places again. I wasn't betting that we would stay in Spira. I suppose that while I'd been here I'd been so caught up in the adventure that I'd never taken time to fully enjoy being in Spira itself. I took my place beside Yuna.

"I'm going to miss it." I said

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked

"Well I'm not part of Spira am I?" she said nothing, "I'm not even _technically_  
supposed to be here, so I'm going to leave eventually."

"To your own world?" Yuna then asked, "To Zanarkand?" Neither of us looked at each other during this conversation, we just stared at the scenery.

"No I don't come from Zanarkand, I come from somewhere quite different." I assured her, "I thought you knew already." I then looked at Yuna.

"Oh did you?" she asked, though I knew by the look on her face she was lying. It was as if she was trying to double-check something.

"My worlds nothing like Zanarkand. Nowhere near as much machina. It's surprising how much like Spira it is actually. Only of course machina isn't tabooed so there's much more of it working and being used."

We were then both silent for a few more seconds and then Tidus came up to Yuna.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded, turned and walked past him. "You girls okay?" he asked me smiling. For a brief moment there was something about that smile. It was as if I'd looked on it before in a more familiar way, but that thought soon past over my head as I thought of where we were going and what would come next.

"Yeah 'course." I nodded smiling back.

Tidus then said nothing and ran ahead to catch up with Yuna. I as usual joined Sean amongst the others.

"Didn't you want a look?" I asked, "Before we…"

"I kinda don't wanna think about it."

"Aha." I nodded and I understood. I suppose it's hard, what am I saying it will be hard to know we've given our hearts to men we might never see again.

Soon the path started to go uphill this is where it all went wrong… after at least a minute I was at the back of the crowd straggling behind puffing and panting.

"Phoo phew climbing up Gagazet will be harder than I thought."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Phoo phew another chapter done. You know what to do review review, starts singing a tune review, review review.**


End file.
